Farolas
by spacylemon
Summary: Preferiría tragar hojas de afeitar bañadas en ácido antes de admitir que necesito a Tori, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. [Traducción]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Un gusto a todos. Quiero presentarme y presentarles este nuevo proyecto con el que considero comenzaré mi (no tan, quizás) breve trabajo como traductora. Siempre he leído historias muy buenas que están en inglés, y soy consciente de que no todo el mundo sabe el idioma a la perfección como para hacerlo so, decidí empezar hoy con esto y puede que alguna otra historia después. Eso se verá luego._

 _Les traigo "Streetlights", es una historia muy conocida en el fandom inglés, ya finalizada hace bastante tiempo. Escrita por **weirdprince** (ex Amperbire), quien amablemente me dio el permiso y le pareció al igual que a mi una buena idea tener su historia en español._

 _Mi idea es ir subiendo un capítulo por semana, cada domingo, por la noche, como para terminarla y empezar la que sigue._

 _¡Disfrutenlo! Quienes no lo hayan leído y quienes sí, haganme saber en qué mejorar. Acepto críticas :) ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

 **Streetlights - Capítulo 1**

 ** _|Jade|_**

Un viento gélido y cortante congela mis mejillas, enredándome el cabello y pasando sobre mis hombros desnudos. No he traído abrigo porque me gusta la forma en que se siente la piel de gallina sobre mi carne. Jamás hace tanto frío en California, pero los meses de otoño proporcionan noches frías y aliento de niebla para nublar conversaciones al aire libre. El vapor de mi café negro se eleva desde el vaso plástico que sostengo entre mis manos. Huele a las mañanas en las que odio despertar y las noches en las que me paso memorizando monólogos o revisando borradores para una obra. La bebida está tan intrincadamente sujeta a experiencias y momentos que desprecio, y justo aquí hay otra vivencia que puedo ir añadiendo a la lista, otro café-momento que debo anotar y temerle cada vez que aparece.

A veces, realmente odio todo.

El rostro de Beck se ve solemne. Cabizbajo, su cabello oscuro, la sombra que lo refleja, sus codos en las rodillas, y su café olvidado sobre el suelo entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Solo se escucha el retumbante sonido de pasos que entran y salen del Starbucks detrás nuestro y el tráfico que hace vibrar la calle. Hay una farola que se apaga y se enciende repetidamente y fijo mi mirada en los colores cambiantes que produce como si fuera un caleidoscopio. Un coche intenta subirse sobre la acera, un brillante vehículo color rojo con música demasiado alta, solo para balancearse hacía atrás antes de poner el freno rápidamente. Hay algunos gritos, y un dedo levantado, antes de que el conductor lo apague.

"Di algo. Por favor."

Me llevo el café a los labios. Aún está demasiado caliente como para bebérmelo pero no me importa; dejo que el hirviente líquido queme mi paladar, con mis papilas gustativas fritándose. Deposito el vaso entre mis rodillas, aplástandolo un poco con ellas. Mi boca por dentro arde, está hinchada y sangra un poco, trago la poca sangre y esta pasa a través de mi garganta.

"Jade. Por favor."

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" Quito la vista de la farola, la ignorancia; ese estúpido indicador que probablemente se ha llevado más muertes que cualquier guerra, que ha funcionado mal o incitó a la gente a ir sin mirar y es probablemente su culpa pero, Dios, a veces la vida es tan molesta y tú solo no piensas en buscarle una solución a ello. Beck mira mis ojos, sombríos y cargados de tristeza – no el tipo de tristeza que tuve cuando su abuela murió, no esa tristeza que él tuvo cuando no lo llamaron para ese comercial por el cual estaba desesperado quedar. Es una tristeza diferente, nueva, grande y densa en sus ojos como si fuesen cortinas blackout. "Honestamente, Beck. ¿Qué mierda esperas que te diga? '¿Gracias por todo? ¿Sin resentimientos? ¿Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre?'"

"No te pongas así." El aleja su mirada de nuevo, acompañado de un suspiro que lo hace bajar sus hombros.

Mi respuesta habitual a la ira prolongada es la violencia. Cualquiera que me haya hecho cabrear lo sabe. Tengo el maniático impulso de querer darle un puñetazo justo en la nariz hasta oírla quebrarse, o dejarle un ojo negro, o estampar mi bota justo entre sus piernas hasta que clame por piedad. Cualquier cosa que se acerque incluso a lo que me está haciendo añicos por dentro, despedazando cada tendón y ligamento hasta romperlos.

Pero es Beck, y nunca antes lo he lastimado físicamente. Nunca vacilé ante él, ni siquiera las veces que me ha hecho enfadar por días. Porque lo amo. Porque lo he amado durante dos años. Porque es Beck y ha estado conmigo siempre y estoy tan enamorada que no imagino mi vida sin él pero aquí está, recortándose de la fotografía en la que hemos estado todo este tiempo.

"Vete a la mierda." No hay verdadera maldad en mis palabras. Intento, de verdad intento generarle la angustia que me está destrozando el pecho, llenándome de un total y completo odio, pero sólo se rompe y las piezas destrozan mis pulmones. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Mis ojos escuecen. Siempre he sido vulnerable ante él, siempre he dejado que conozca mi punto débil. Pero ahora está atravesándolo, escarbando profundo, rasgándolo acompañado de un ceño fruncido en su rostro. "Vete a la mierda, Beck."

"Realmente te amé, Jade. De verdad. Y aún sigo haciéndolo. Es solo que, no – no está funcionando. Esto no está funcionando."

Lo miré como si quisiera arrojarlo al fuego. ¿Qué es lo que no está funcionando? Lo amo. Él me ama. Nos besamos, conversamos, tenemos citas, nos reímos, hacemos cosas juntos. ¿Cómo es que no está funcionando? Discutimos, si. Tenemos nuestras disputas. Soy celosa y arrogante siempre que mira demasiado a otra chica, pero siempre dijo que eso era lo que le gustaba de mí, que lo hacía sentirse protegido. Lo dijo justo esa noche antes de que me fuera a casa, antes de besarme cálida y suavemente en los labios, y la misma chispa que siempre me ha sacudido con cada mínimo contacto suyo ocasionó que haya aviones colisionando dentro de mi estómago.

"¿Qué es lo que no está funcionando? Todo ha ido bien. ¿Cómo simplemente puedes –" Me muerdo el labio. Está temblando y mi voz se quiebra, y por el maldito amor de Dios, no estoy llorando por sobre todas las cosas. No enfrente de un Starbucks repleto de posibles opciones de vida o muerte, con esa farola tintineando cerca nuestro. "No puedo entenderlo."

"Eres mi primer novia real. Nunca he salido con otra chica. Yo – yo solo no siento lo mismo. No quiero estar contigo hasta no estar absolutamente seguro. No sería justo para ti."

"¿Hay otra chica?" Me vuelvo hacía él, dándome por vencida de evitar llorar. No quiero que suceda. Pero las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos y comienzan a derramarse. Beck se me acerca, quitando de en medio el café entre mis piernas para poder apoyar sus pulgares en mis mejillas y remover las lágrimas que caen. Su mano se siente tibia en contraste con el frío viento.

"No. Jade, lo juro, no hay nadie más. Solo me siento muy en conflicto conmigo mismo ahora y – y no sé dónde te encuentras tú. Si como una amiga o como algo más." Él quita sus manos de mi rostro pero permanece cerca. Sus ojos cafés penetran los míos. "Te he amado más que a cualquier otra cosa durante dos años. Eres hermosa y divertida e intelifente y eres mi mejor amiga. Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo. Solo soy yo y mi cabeza intentando descifrar donde se encuentran mis sentimientos." Se pasa una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacía atrás. "Somos adultos. Nos graduaremos en nueve meses. Necesito algo de tiempo para entender que es lo que realmente quiero hacer el resto de mi vida. Necesito algo de tiempo para mí mismo y quiero ser consciente de que mis opciones no estén siendo influenciadas por nadie más." Coloca su mano sobre mi rodilla. "Necesito hacer esto, Jade. Por mi. Lo siento."

Se lo que quiere decir. Beck es un chico auténtico, y lo he conocido lo suficiente para comprender que no haría nada si no pensara que es correcto. Sin embargo sacudo la cabeza, porque no quiero creerlo, no quiero que diga estas cosas con tanta sinceridad. Quiero que se ría, que diga que solo está bromeando, que se casará conmigo y protagonizaremos películas hasta que estemos viejos y arrugados. Quiero que diga que será para siempre.

Lo beso con fuerza, hambrienta y desesperada, como si eso fuera a convencerlo de que se quede conmigo. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y el acaricia mi cabello con las suyas mientras la gente nos observa, pero no me importa. Él huele y sabe a café y siempre ha sido mi debilidad, la grieta en mi armadura, mi talón de Aquiles. Pero decidió cortar el beso, incorporándose para dejarme tambaleante y cojeando, mientras decía que lo sentía, que tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo.

Beck me lleva a casa en silencio. Sostengo su mano para auto consolarme e intento respirar, pensando en qué decir para posiblemente hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Pero no lo hago porque eso solo hará que me sienta más como la mierda que ya soy en este momento. Conducimos despacio entre las farolas de la calle, Beck siempre cauteloso y consciente de su entorno, controlando no toparse con conductores imprudentes. Las luces rojas son frecuentes, siempre cambiando y encendiéndose, cediendo por la intersección del tráfico y conduciéndonos a lo seguro mientras avanzamos. Respiro el olor familiar de su coche, de él, y rezo para que el apocalipsis nos caiga encima antes de llegar a mi casa.

Claro que eso no sucede, tampoco tenemos un accidente automovilístico, Beck es el mismo gran conductor que siempre ha sido y será. Aparcamos en mi entrada, la casa vacía se cierne sobre mí como si fuera una prisión. Miro fijamente a través del parabrisas, sin moverme, sujetando su brazo lo suficientemente firme para cortar su circulación. Al menos lo hizo un viernes. Por lo menos tengo unos días para reunirme antes de que el lunes me obligue a caminar por los pasillos sola.

"Te amo". Dije estas palabras tantas veces en conversaciones fugaces, susurros entre las sábanas de su cama, o en las paredes de mi casa. Siempre fui sincera. Siempre han sido ciertas.

"Yo también te amo. Y sé que de cualquier manera – (si es que él me quiere o no – él no lo dice pero se que ambos lo pensamos) "-estaremos bien."

"Lo dudo". Abro la puerta de casa, no entro. Aún estoy afuera con él, antes de que pueda decir nada. Mis dedos aprietan los suyos mientras estoy de pie, mi cuerpo girando para poder mirarlo mientras toma distancia con nuestras manos aún unidas. Miro sus ojos fijamente, los míos ya están adoloridos por el llanto y puedo sentir lágrimas goteando por mi mandíbula. Y luego lo dejo ir, entro, cierro la puerta tras de mí y se aleja lentamente para irse. Estoy de pie con los brazos cruzados, observándolo por la ventana conducir con cuidado por mi calle, sus luces traseras brillando de rojo intenso antes de desaparecer.

Considero caer a la hierba de rodillas y chillarle a la luna como una dramática película de romance. Considero entrar y quemar todo lo que Beck ha tocado. Considero acurrucarme en mi cama y abrazar toda mi almohada como haría la gente normal.

Pero tomo mis llaves del mostrador de la cocina y corro hacia mi coche.

André y Robbie están fuera de la cuestión. Particularmente no me agrada ninguno de los dos por varias razones. Eso, y sé que ninguno de ellos sabría qué decir o hacer. Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero oír y soy la que busca a otra persona. Está Cat, pero no sería capaz de entenderlo completamente, sólo trataría de darme un helado, acariciar mi espalda y poner a su ruidoso perro en mi regazo. Ella sería tan despistada como los chicos, y eso sólo me deja con una opción.

Maldigo mentalmente mientras voy en camino. Odio necesitar a alguien, excepto a Beck, y aquí estoy por segunda vez conduciendo a la casa de Tori Vega mientras lloro a moco tendido. Pero no tengo a nadie más y sé que me ayudará porque Tori no es más que una santurrona. Ella me dirá lo que necesito oír, me mimará y lo equilibrará con bastante severidad para ayudarme.

Preferiría tragar hojas de afeitar bañadas en ácido antes de admitir que necesito a Tori, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. Así que conduzco, y cada semáforo al que llego, pienso en acelerar y pasarlo aunque esté en luz roja, sólo por la emoción, sólo porque puedo hacer lo que se me dé la maldita gana.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : ¡Al fin! Me estoy dedicando a escribir otra historia Jori de varios capítulos. Será cuestión de tiempo. Iré alternando entre el POV de Jade y Tori. Disfruten~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Streetlights - Capítulo 2**

 ** _|Tori|_**

"Trina, voy a matarte."

Probablemente ni siquiera pueda contar cuántas veces he dicho esas palabras. Cerrando la puerta del armario de la alacena, examino seriamente a mi hermana, que está tendida en el sofá, con una pierna balanceada sobre el respaldo y la otra colgando cerca del suelo. Ella mastica sin parar el último de mis Sunchips, los que compré específicamente para mí con mi propio dinero. Ni siquiera me mira, está absorta mirando algún estúpido reality show de televisión.

Doy un suspiro exasperado y me desplomo en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Trina felizmente coloca sus pies en mi regazo. Trato de observarla con la mirada más furiosa que tengo, tan enojada como la de Jade West regularmente, pero no soy muy amenazante o mi hermana es simplemente inmune a mí. Ella sigue sonriendo, haciendo estallar el último Sunchip en su boca antes de aplastar la bolsa y convertirla en una bola arrugada que lanza hacia mí con una mueca de desinterés total, como si no tuviera dos piernas perfectamente operativas y el cubo de la basura no fuera más que un conjunto enorme de diez pies de distancia de ella.

Cuando no pico el anzuelo inmediatamente, la expresión de Trina se profundiza. Las líneas alrededor de sus ojos se tornan más gruesas, lleva su labio inferior hacia fuera, y juro que sus ojos se están llenando de lágrimas. La gente no me cree cuando les digo que Trina es realmente muy talentosa. Cantar definitivamente no es su punto fuerte (me gusta pensar que soy mejor en eso que ella), pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no puede actuar muy bien. Eso, y el hecho de que yo soy una persona muy fácil de convencer, además de que Trina es una maestra en hacerme hacer lo que ella pide, y algo más.

Tomo la bolsa vacía y empujo sus pies fuera de mí. Hago un lanzamiento estilo baloncesto hacia la basura desde el umbral de la cocina, sonriendo en triunfo. Estoy haciendo mi camino de regreso al sofá cuando el timbre resuena desde el techo.

Trina se pone de pie tan rápido que no la hubiera visto si al mismo tiempo hubiese parpadeado. "¡Ese debe ser el cartero con mis botas italianas!"

"Trina, son las nueve y media de la noche."

Ella se detiene en seco ante la puerta, girando sobre el talón de su zapatilla. "El servicio postal ha aprendido de la manera difícil que cuando hay paquetes para mí, deben entregarlos pronto". Alzando su barbilla exageradamente, ella gira de nuevo a la puerta y la abre haciendo que se cuele una ráfaga de aire fresco dentro de la casa. "Ya era hora de que - oh."

Intento ver por sobre su hombro. "¿Quién es?"

Trina me mira, sus cejas oscuras se curvan en confusión. "Tu amiga rarita."

Es mi turno de parecer confundida. Me muevo alrededor de mi hermana y... ¿vaya uno a saber? Jade West está parada en mi entrada sin una chaqueta, vestida de negro y azul oscuro. Ella tiene esa misma mirada permanente y enfadada en sus ojos, la que deseo poder dominar tan bien como lo está haciendo ahora, y su enfoque está en Trina.

Llamo la atención de Trina tocándole el hombro. "Yo me encargo. Deberías moverte del camino antes de que explote."

"Pfff." Trina sacude bruscamente su cabello, una ola larga y morena de pelo cae por un hombro. "Como si pudiera conmigo. Soy cinturón negro, Tori."

Puse los ojos en blanco, empujándola fuera del camino con mi cadera. "¿Quieres irte, por favor?" Volteé mi mirada hacia Jade. Ella está mirando el suelo ahora, los músculos de su rostro están tensos incluso con los leves parpadeos que hacen sus ojos. ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Jade nunca aparece en mi casa para una visita sorpresa. No somos ese tipo de amigas. En realidad, ni siquiera somos amigas, - estamos en el mismo grupo, y eso nos obliga a juntarnos. No me malinterpretes, me encantaría estar más cerca de ella, pero Jade tiene todas estas paredes construidas a su alrededor y pensé que Beck era el único que sabía dónde estaba el puente levadizo para cruzarlas. Sin embargo, es demasiado extraño que esté aquí, porque la última vez que vino, ella y Beck tuvieron –

Oh no.

Me giro hacia Trina otra vez. "¿Puedes irte a tu habitación, por favor?"

Trina regresa al sofá. "Ugh, no, mi programa sigue en la tv, vete tú a tu habitación".

Una oleada de insultos amenaza con salirse de mi boca, pero la evité con un chasquido de lengua. Volviéndome a Jade, intento encontrarme con sus ojos, pero todavía están mirando el suelo. Tal vez es el hecho de que todavía está de pie en la oscuridad, pero sus ojos casi parecen rojos - un poco hinchados, también.

"Vamos. Subamos a mi habitación."

Ella sigue sin mirarme. Asintiendo con la cabeza, entra y cierro la puerta detrás de ella, observándola con recelo mientras me dirijo hacia las escaleras. No estoy acostumbrada a que Jade sea así de silenciosa. Ella está callada la mayoría de las veces, y las cosas que dice en voz alta no son siempre las mejores, pero este silencio es diferente. Es profundo, como si estuviera enterrada bajo algo.

Nos movemos hacia mi habitación, la luz se cuela por la puerta para iluminar las cubiertas y las paredes temáticas púrpuras y blancas. Jade ha estado en mi habitación antes, pero no conmigo en ella, es decir - ella es algo fisgona. Esta es la primera vez que ella y yo hemos estado en mi habitación al mismo tiempo y es raro para mí, porque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle algo significativo de mí aparte de lo que ella ve en la escuela. Siempre pensé que era una causa perdida intentarlo - nunca se ha interesado en ser la clase de amiga que Cat y André son para mí, por lo que el esfuerzo de hacerlo sería infructuoso.

Y sin embargo, aquí está, por segunda vez, apareciendo en mi casa con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Me siento en el borde de mi cama con las manos juntas delante de mí, esperando. Ella se acomoda en mi silla de escritorio, hundiendo sus dedos en el cojín.

El silencio se extiende por tanto tiempo que logra hacerme sentir incómoda físicamente. Me muevo en mi lugar ligeramente, no estoy segura de qué decir, qué hacer, así que lo dejo escapar- "Rompiste con Beck de nuevo y quieres que te ayude a recuperarlo".

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. Llamarlo una sonrisa, una mueca o un gesto de malicia no sería la descripción correcta, pues no hay emoción detrás de ella. Sus verdes y oscuros ojos están caídos y estudiando el piso. "Strike uno."

"Murió tu abuela."

"Dos."

"Tu casa se incendió."

"Tres. Estás fuera." Ella apoya la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla, sus dedos giran alrededor de una larga hebra de su cabello negro. "Él rompió conmigo."

Al principio pienso que he oído mal. Mis manos se despliegan y palmean mis rodillas. "¿Qué?"

"Presta atención, Vega." Sus brazos se cruzan como vigas sobre su pecho, su mirada se endurece y cambia a su habitual mirada de enojo. "Beck. Rompió – "Ella respira profundamente por su nariz, haciendo que su pecho se agite y tiene que apartar la mirada de mí, sus ojos se tornaron brillantes. "Conmigo."

La última vez que ella y Beck rompieron, Jade había sido un desastre de aullidos, derramando rímel por todas mis almohadas y suplicándome que la ayudara. Era el estado más emocional que había visto de ella. Era como las novias amorosas deben actuar cuando han cometido un error, ¿sabes? Pero esto es más difícil, porque Jade se ahoga en sus sollozos. La última vez, ella lo había botado. Es enteramente diferente cuando alguien te deja a ti.

"Pero…" Abro y cierra la boca varias veces. Beck la ama. Es obvio - todos, incluso quienes no los conocen, pueden decir eso. Él siempre se veía tan feliz a su alrededor, tan optimista en comparación con su negatividad, el sol en sus nubes de lluvia. Quiero decir, claro, ella estaba bastante celosa limitando con abrumadora, pero nunca lo oí quejarse. "¿Pero por qué?"

Jade larga una dura y áspera carcajada que no se asemeja en nada con el humor. "Porque no sabe qué hacer con su vida, no sabe si me quiere en ella o no." Apenas termina de decirlo, sacude la cabeza antes de taparse la boca y presionar su mano contra ella. Miro sus ojos cerrarse y trato de imaginarme cómo se siente el tipo de dolor que se encuentra palpitando dentro de ella, pero no puedo. No sé qué se siente amar a otra persona durante dos años. No sé cómo es ser Jade.

"Jade..." Mi instinto natural es abrazarla, acariciar su cabello, como lo he hecho por una docena de amigos que han pasado por rupturas. Pero sus rupturas eran diferentes: las relaciones eran breves, más como peleas que cualquier otra cosa, y no se necesitaba mucho para recuperarse. Pero dos años es mucho tiempo amando a alguien, y es un tipo de dolor completamente diferente cuando es causado porque ese alguien te deja y es con quien creías que tenías algo real. Jade no es una chica a la que le gusten los abrazos- la única persona con la que la he visto afectuosa es Beck. De todos modos me pongo de pie y avanzo hacia ella, porque esto es lo que siento que debo hacer, y tal vez va a ayudar. Sostengo mis brazos en una ofrenda, esperando que ella me rechace, se aleje de mí y largue un insulto sólo por diversión. Es lo que siempre suele hacer.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se incorpora rápidamente y sus brazos se sujetan con un fuerte agarre alrededor de mi cuello con sus codos detrás de mis hombros. Sorprendida, permanezco rígida por un momento, en shock, parpadeando incrédula antes de que mis brazos se cerraran alrededor de su espalda. Su cara está en la curva de mi cuello y puedo sentir su torso temblando, su espina dorsal estremeciéndose, como si los músculos que los han mantenido juntos estuviesen aflojándose lentamente. Nunca he visto a Jade entregarse así. Sus lágrimas calientes se funden en mi piel. Esta no es la primera vez que veo a Jade llorar, pero es la primera vez que la veo realmente, verdaderamente destrozada, donde hasta incluso ella piensa que las cosas no pueden mejorar.

Ella no me ha pedido que le ayude a recuperar a Beck. Tampoco que los ayude a volver. Esta vez, fue él quien rompió con ella, y eso cambia las cosas.

"Mira." Froto su espalda suavemente antes de separarme de ella. Está con la cabeza baja, su pelo negro le protege la cara. Curvo una mano alrededor de su rostro, llevándola firmemente detrás de su oreja. Ella todavía no levanta la vista, pero tampoco se aleja de mí, y me pregunto cuánta gente que la conozca se permitiría verla tan vulnerable sin criticarla por ello. Supongo que Beck era el único hasta ahora. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer; voy a poner una comedia, te doy un par de pijamas, y vas a dormir aquí y llorar y voy a darte el mejor consejo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Los labios de Jade vuelven a formar una dura sonrisa de nuevo. Esta vez, hay una pizca de algo más detrás de su mirada, pero es aburrida y sombreada a la vez, nublada por sus lágrimas. Otra respiración profunda hace que sus pulmones se sacudan, pero ella asiente con la cabeza. "De acuerdo, pero si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, a quien sea, Vega –"

"Escupirás mis huesos hasta dejarlos limpios, ya entendí. Ahora..." La atraigo a otro abrazo. Jade se aferra a mí muy desesperadamente como antes, y es tan extraño verla así. Es como mirar a escondidas a través de un agujero o la cáscara de un huevo y ver la yema sensible dentro. Ella huele como el aire frío de afuera mezclado con café –exactamente como imagino que un corazón roto debe oler. "Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida." Dándole una sonrisa alegre, la empujo hacia la cama y la observo mientras ella se hunde lentamente en ella, limpiándose los ojos con las muñecas.

Y mientras la dejo allí en mi habitación llorando lo más calmadamente que puede, me doy cuenta de que incluso los muros de piedra pueden temblar - incluso los castillos más protegidos pueden tener sus puentes levadizos abiertos.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** ¡Hola chicos! Así que, espero acostumbrarme a esta rutina de publicar un nuevo capítulo para esta historia los lunes. De esa manera, creo tener suficiente tiempo para escribir y editar y cosas así y así ustedes no tienen que esperar tanto tiempo. Sin embargo los reviews siempre ayudan ~_

* * *

 _Hey._

 _Si, si. Se que dije que sólo sería los domingos, pero:_

 _1) Eso haría que solo hubiese un capítulo por semana. Sabiendo que son bastantes, eso me tomaría algo así como... 9 meses y medio para completar la historia._

 _2) Siempre que leo FFs no puedo esperar tanto tiempo entre un capítulo y otro, es como cuando sabes que el autor/traductor actualiza los sábados y entonces cada sábado por la noche estás comiendote las uñas, por más que estés ocupada haciendo algo "acorde" a un sábado por la noche. Vamos, que estoy haciendo lo que me gustaría que los demás hicieran :D_

 _Así que, creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que lo más apropiado es dos capítulos a la semana, sep._

 _En fin, saludos y ¡buena mitad de semana!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Streetlights - Capítulo 3**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Me despierto mirando un techo que no es el mío.

Parpadeo un par de veces. Una docena de escenarios me inundan el cerebro: He sido secuestrada, alguien me raptó de mi habitación y me condenó a una vida de tortura en su sótano. Me estoy despertando de un coma de cuatro años. Fui víctima de un accidente automovilístico, mi cuerpo está hecho pedazos y los médicos están a punto de renunciar a salvarme la vida. Recuerdo montar en un coche por la noche, ver luces cambiar, un claxon sonando y una mano que sujetaba como si fuera la única cosa que me mantiene a flote. Pero no hay sonido; sin chirridos de yanta o metal arrugándose como papel de aluminio, ningún vidrio rompiendo e incrustando en mi cara, ningún latigazo, ningún cuello dolorido por el cinturón de seguridad.

Así que, estoy viva. Al menos eso.

Parpadeo una vez más, y eso es todo lo que necesito para quitarme el sueño por completo, volver a mi cuerpo miembro por miembro y averiguar realmente dónde estoy. Las paredes son de color púrpura y blanco y en el centro del techo hay una luz en forma de cúpula que está apagada, pero hay rastros de rayos de sol que se cuelan a través de los extremos de las cortinas. Sigo con la mirada los arroyos de luz a que surcan por la alfombra blanca, fijo el blanco hasta el borde de la cama, y finalmente sobre un bulto a mi lado con una cascada de cabello castaño que cae desde la parte superior. Sonidos suaves de respiración acompañados de los más leves movimientos de ascenso y descenso provienen de su pecho.

Me siento tan cuidadosamente como puedo (lo cual es extraño porque realmente no me importa si la despierto, sin embargo aquí estoy con cuidado quitándome el edredón de encima y bajando de la cama), me muevo alrededor de la cama y salgo por la puerta, mirando por el pasillo vacío hacia ambos lados. Todavía debe ser temprano porque la casa está en silencio – no hay música, no se oyen voces ni la televisión. Cruzo el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con un suave click tras de mí.

El pijama de Tori me quedaba bien. Mis tetas son más grandes que las suyas, pero hay un montón de espacio en esta camiseta holgada que me dio para usar. Tiene una especie de estampa en el frente, representada por una pelota de playa y palmeras. No me pregunto de donde será. No me importa. Sus pantalones deportivos están arrugados, tibios aún por mí durmiendo en ellos. Los dejo caer al suelo en un montón. Voy al baño y luego abro la ducha, resuena el fuerte sonido del agua golpeando contra el fondo de la bañera en erupción. La camiseta se une a los pantalones y luego estoy entrando en la corriente, torciendo el mango hasta la barra roja tanto como puede tolerar. Mi piel se enrojece por el calor, pero sigo torciéndola, hasta que grito en voz alta, lloriqueo, y caigo de rodillas, mechones negros y azules que se retuercen por los lados de mi cara y hombros.

Lloro allí por un buen tiempo. El vapor nubla el cuarto entero, convirtiéndolo en una niebla densa. Mis uñas tallan medias lunas en mis rodillas. Miro los jabones de Tori y Trina: granada, flores de cerezo, cítricos, vainilla - algunas de las botellas tienen marcado TO en la parte superior, otras un TA, pero me lavo sólo con los de Tori, aunque no podría decir por qué. Utilizo todos sus perfumes y luego su champú e incluso encuentro su maquinilla de afeitar, rosada con mariposas que giran en espiral hacia la tapa. Corro mi pulgar a través de la lámina. No funciona la primera vez, así que lo hago de nuevo - más fuerte, más rápido y, con un gran, jadeante escozor, la sangre se amontona en mi pulgar y gotea al agua formando remolinos rosados que se van por el desagüe.

Para cuando termino, siento que ha pasado un día entero. Apago el agua, mi piel está caliente, entumecida, arrugada, dolorida, y con impulso abro la cortina de un tirón. El espejo está completamente envuelto en vapor y uso mi antebrazo para limpiarlo y poder verme con claridad. Mi cara y mis ojos están en varios tonos de rojo, mis hombros con manchas rosáceas a causa de la extrema temperatura del agua. Tomo una toalla de debajo del fregadero y me envuelvo en ella antes de sentarme en la tapa del inodoro.

Anoche, Tori puso una comedia, ya he olvidado el nombre. Ni siquiera le presté mucha atención, aunque mis ojos estaban en la pantalla. A Tori no pareció importarle. Las palomitas que había preparado permanecían intactas y no me abrazó ni me obligó a hablar de nada durante toda la noche. La película terminó, puso las palomitas en la mesa de noche y me preguntó si estaba cansada. Asentí levemente, arrojando las mantas sobre mi cabeza y hurgando en la suavidad de su colchón. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se había acostado, respiré hondo y nada allí olía como la colonia de Beck, el coche de Beck, la casa de Beck o el café de Beck. Presioné fuertemente mi cara contra la almohada de Tori hasta que no pude respirar, y los sollozos me partieron en pedazos.

Tori tocó mi espalda. Ella se había acurrucado cerca de mí por detrás y apoyó su frente en mi nuca, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sólo sosteniéndome. No me dijo que todo estaría bien. No me tranquilizó con palabras vacías. Solo me abrazó en silencio, acariciando mi espina dorsal, respirando suavemente, incluso pude sentir en mi cabello el tibio aire que exhalaba, hasta que me quedé dormida por el débil latido de su corazón contra mi espalda. Y eso fue suficiente.

Encuentro una de las brochas de Tori en el cajón. Todo está etiquetado entre ella y su hermana, no puedo realmente imaginar lo que es tener a alguien casi de tu edad y tener que compartir un espacio tan pequeño. No tengo hermanos. No sé cómo debe ser. Ni siquiera puedo llevarme bien con mis padres y eso que apenas los veo. Probablemente destrozaría a Trina si tuviera que quedarme con ella durante un largo período de tiempo. Paso el cepillo por mi pelo hasta que los filamentos negros corren derecho, y luego lo cepillo hacia atrás. Dejo una maraña de cabellos y utilizo uno de ellos para envolver mi pelo en un rodete sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza. Nunca me sujeto el cabello- nunca lo hice, porque Beck siempre dijo que le gustaba suelto. Mis hombros se ven más pálidos, más anchos, las pendientes de mis clavículas más definidas. Corro mis dedos a través de ellas, mi pulgar todavía sangra dejando una mancha roja sobre mi blanca piel, mi pecho parece una bandera japonesa. Lo limpio con el borde de la toalla.

"Jade?"

Me sobresalto al escuchar su voz, girándome hacia la puerta del baño. Está cerrada con llave, pero todavía siento que podría estar expuesta, ella podría verme desnuda y nadie me ha visto desnuda excepto Beck. ¿Y qué si él nunca me ve desnuda otra vez? ¿Y si nunca dejo que nadie me vea desnuda? ¿Qué tal si -

"¿Estás bien?" Su voz es áspera y somnolienta.

"No." Dejo caer la toalla y alcanzo el pijama de Tori de nuevo. –"Ya salgo. Dejé sangre en tu cuchilla de afeitar, probablemente deberías tirarla."

Hay silencio. Puedo imaginarla pensando, con el labio entre los dientes y las cejas tallando palabras preocupadas en su frente. "Jade, no estás - no te estás lastimando, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo el pulgar. Ninguna arteria importante, nada de lo que preocuparse, Vega." Llevo sus joggings hasta mis piernas húmedas y luego su camiseta holgada sobre mi cabeza. Huelo como ella por todas partes, sus jabones han lavado cualquier rastro de Beck, su ropa cubre mi cuerpo que sólo le pertenece a Beck. Es como si la estuviera usando para cubrirme; una máscara de cuerpo entero.

Hay más silencio. Abro la puerta y me sorprendo un poco al verla. Su cabello está en el peor estado que he visto nunca - como si se hubiera parado delante de un ventilador enorme durante una hora. Por alguna razón lo encuentro gracioso, y pronto mis labios están curvándose hacia arriba antes de que pueda detenerlos, antes de saber que estoy sonriendo. Sus ojos se abren como platos, pasando sobre mis hombros desnudos, mi cuello, mi cara, mi cabello enrollado en una bola mojada reposando en mi cabeza. Extiendo la mano y tironeo de un extremo de su pelo alborotado.

"Buen día, Mufasa."

Tori parpadea sin decir nada. Dos veces. Y luego sonríe. También larga una risilla muy suave. "Vaya. Jade West siendo divertida, ¿quién lo diría?"

"Eso es cuando sabes que estoy de mal humor."

Volvemos a su dormitorio. Ella se enfrenta a su vanidad en el espejo, luchando con su pelo mientras me poso en su cama otra vez. Miro hacia abajo a mi pulgar palpitante. Ha dejado de sangrar. De todos modos lo puse entre mis labios y paso mi lengua por la herida varias veces. Tori me ve en el reflejo, estirándose hacia uno de los cajones de su cómoda. "¿Necesitas una curita?"

Niego con la cabeza, empujándome hacia atrás con los pies y descansando mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. No estoy segura de qué se supone que debo decirle, si es que hay algo que decir en absoluto. Sé que ella está confundida y piensa en por qué mierda sigo viniendo a ella cuando las cosas van mal, cuando podría ir fácilmente con Cat. Deslizo los dientes alrededor de la piel sobresalida de la herida. Me duele, así que lo hago de nuevo. Honestamente, no puedo contestar esas preguntas. Desde el momento en que comenzó a asistir a Hollywood Arts, no la he tratado con mucha amabilidad. De hecho, me empeciné en hacer su vida lo más miserable posible. Traté de arruinar su noche de baile ese día. Me burlo de la manera en que ella _no_ habla. La menosprecio con todo lo que hace, y luego vengo corriendo tras ella cuando necesito a alguien para derrumbarme. Ella me ha visto débil más que nadie aparte de Beck, pero no estoy segura de dónde eso la pone. ¿Permitirle ver los bordes irregulares de mí significa que me agrada o que la odio?

"Te ves bien con el cabello recogido."

Me salgo de mis pensamientos y bajo el pulgar de mi boca. "Bien estéticamente o bien en qué sentido?"

"Bonita." Ella me sonríe antes de volver a su cabello, aún sigue cepillándolo cuidadosamente.

No sé qué decirle. Beck es la única persona que me hace cumplidos así. 'Gracias' es todo lo que puedo pensar en decir. ¿Debería hacerle un cumplido también? No soy buena con este tipo de interacciones. Realmente las desprecio y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para evitarlas siempre que sea posible. "Emm, tú también."

Tori ríe. "Realmente eres horrible en la amistad, ¿lo sabías?"

"Es por eso que no tengo amigos." Me acuesto en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Mis ojos se cierran. Veo a Beck en mis párpados, sonriendo al tocarse el cabello, rascando su barbilla. Algo en mí se retuerce, me aprieta y duele tanto, así que presiono mi pulgar lesionado hasta que las olas del mismo ahogan el dolor de Beck.

"Yo soy tu amiga."

Es una declaración en voz baja. Me incorporo, con los ojos abiertos para verla con el pelo en una coleta suelta mientras se sienta y coloca las manos en sus rodillas. Tori me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Soy una perra contigo."

"Lo sé. Pero sigo siendo tu amiga."

"¿Por qué?"

Ella alza los hombros en respuesta. "Porque me importas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres una buena persona."

Eso me hace reír secamente. "No lo soy."

"Lo eres."

"¿Lo soy?" Estoy enojada ahora, no con en ella en realidad, pero está metiéndose en zona peligrosa y eso es desafortunado para ella. "¿Realmente soy una buena persona? ¿Tan buena que Beck tuvo que romper conmigo porque no podía soportar lo increíblemente asombrosa que soy?" Tengo ganas de romper o golpear algo - no a ella, sólo algo frágil, algo que pueda destruir, mirar las piezas, señalar y decir _sí, así es como me siento._

El rostro de Tori permanece tranquilo. Solo me mira y parpadea. Y entonces ella se pone de pie, se mueve hacia el borde de la cama y se sienta. No la miro. Estoy concentrada en mi pulgar curándose.

"Duele tanto." Le susurro a mi pulgar, a las paredes, a mí misma - a Tori, tal vez. "Duele como la mierda."

Ella acaricia mi pierna. La agarro de la mano y se la aprieto, ella hace un sonido ahogado en respuesta. No quiero que me toquen. Y a la vez quiero ser tocada por todas partes. Quiero desaparecer. Quiero que alguien me preste atención.

Tori me mira. Yo la miro. Nos miramos por un momento.

"Duele." Digo.

"Lo sé." Dice ella. No porque haya sentido lo mismo. No porque pueda imaginar por lo que estoy pasando. Eso no es lo que ella quiere decir. Solo sabe que duele porque es obvio. Lo sabe porque se lo estoy diciendo.

Ella me abraza y la dejo. La dejo tocar la parte de atrás de mi cuello, que es un lugar que he reservado para Beck. La dejo verme triste. Le dejo sentir las piezas rotas. Le estoy mostrando cómo me siento ahora.

Creo que le digo gracias. No necesariamente con palabras, pero lo estoy diciendo. Ella me hace sentir que soy bienvenida abrazándome más fuerte y dejándome llorar en su hombro.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Jade es mi personaje favorito y verla tan emocional hiere mis sentimientos :( Así que, ¿te gusta? ¿La odias? ¿Quieres besarla o tirarla al fuego? Dime~_

* * *

 _:) :) :) :) Actualizo un viernes para desearles buen fin de semana :) :) :) :)_

 _PD: Jade también es mi personaje favorito y, hey, ese sufrimiento si se puede ver (U)._


	4. Chapter 4

**Streetlights - Capítulo 4**

 ** _|Tori|_**

Estoy bastante segura de que he sido transportada a algún universo alterno. Casi compruebo si la gravedad sigue funcionando y si el cielo sigue siendo azul, porque Jade no es la Jade que he conocido todo este tiempo. Los bordes afilados que siempre la han caracterizado, acorazados y puntiagudos apuntando en mi dirección a la espera de hacer borbotear sangre de mi cuerpo, se han apagado y redondeado, volviéndose suaves y seguros al tacto. Y me deja tocarla. Mucho. Lo cual es raro, pero sorprendentemente no es desagradable.

Después de calmarse luego de su breve llanto en mi cama, puse otra película. No sé de qué trata, ni siquiera soy consciente cuando abro el estuche del DVD y pongo el disco. Me muevo de nuevo a la cama, me siento a su lado, y, sin ninguna de nosotras pensando en ello realmente, nuestras manos se encuentran en el espacio que hay entre nuestras piernas y se entrelazan. Sus dedos aún están calientes de la ducha, apretando suavemente los pliegues entre los míos. No es que me importe, exactamente - el afecto es en general un aspecto completamente aceptado en la amistad, es simplemente extraño que venga de ella. La única persona que he visto siendo tocada por Jade es Beck. Ella acariciaba su brazo en el pasillo, enredaba sus manos con las de él, se inclinaba para que su nariz se sumergiera en la curva de su cuello. Era romántico, lindo, y era la única vez que alguien veía a Jade debajo de su exterior áspero; la yema dentro del huevo.

Parpadeo un segundo. Espera, ¿acaso acabo de…? Sí, lo hice. Llamé amistad a lo que Jade y yo tenemos ahora. La miro. Su pelo está recogido en una coleta alta y hace que su rostro se vea diferente - no está mal, no, sólo diferente. Nunca la he visto sin sus largos y gruesos mechones de pelo oscuro cayendo por los lados. No estoy lejos de admitir en voz alta que Jade es casi inhumanamente bonita; ella tiene esta increíble estructura corporal que exige ser esculpida en algo o pintada en un lienzo. Sin todo ese pelo en el camino puedo ver más de las líneas que componen sus hombros, el cuello y la delicada inclinación de su mandíbula curvándose por debajo de su oreja.

Siempre he sabido que es linda, pero me está ocurriendo ahora que ella es realmente hermosa.

Fruncí las cejas ante su perfil. Le dije que era su amiga. De hecho lo soy, pero es justamente eso- soy su amiga. Eso no significa necesariamente que ella sea _mía_. Es decir - esta es una calle de dos sentidos, y puedo estar allí para ella todo lo que quiera y tratarla con tanta amabilidad como pueda, pero si no es algo recíproco, si ella no corresponde a mi amistad, no puedo forzarla.

¿Y si solamente soy para ella algo así como una muleta? ¿O una curita? ¿Una solución que sólo puede obtener de mí porque soy más confiable que la dispersa de Cat?

Trato de no pensar en ello. A medida que la película avanza, el pulgar de Jade acaricia ocasionalmente mis nudillos. Intento ignorarla, pasarlo como algo espontáneo y una vulnerable Jade tratando de encontrar algo de consuelo, pero hace que todos los vellos de mis brazos se ericen sin querer. Ella tampoco nota el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí o elige no decir nada al respecto.

Luego de que la película termine, vamos abajo para buscar algo de comer. Ya es casi el mediodía, así que pongo a descongelar una pizza para compartir. Jade se sienta en el brazo del sofá donde Trina está tendida con una bolsa de Doritos en su estómago. Está tan concentrada en algún programa de televisión que apenas quita la vista de la pantalla mientras el horno calienta en silencio. Estoy a punto de preguntarle algo a Jade, lo que sea con tal de intentar mantener una conversación, pero a) parece estar sumergida en sus pensamientos y b) mis padres vienen bajando las escaleras.

Mamá, recién maquillada, sonríe con sorpresa a Jade y me doy cuenta de que me había olvidado incluso de mencionar que estaba aquí. Papá la mira con recelo antes de trasladarse a la cocina.

"Oh, sí, mamá, ella es Jade, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Con una sonrisa cegadora y mirada amable, mamá atrae a Jade hacia un abrazo tenso y torpe. Los ojos verdes de Jade se abren como platos para mirarme desde la sala de estar, y todo lo que puedo hacer es darle una mueca de disculpa. "No avisaste que vendrían amigos, Tori."

"Estoy mirando la televisión", dice Trina en voz alta, con un movimiento nervioso e incesante de su rodilla que reposa sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Todos la ignoramos disimuladamente. "Lo siento," digo. "No fue algo planeado."

"¿Está todo bien?" Las cejas de mamá se alzan con preocupación mientras se aleja de Jade para encontrar sus ojos. "¿Estás bien?"

Puedo decir por la forma en que la boca de Jade se abre y se cierra y la manera en que sus ojos penetran con confusión los míos que ella no está acostumbrada a este tipo de trato, tanto que ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar. Finalmente da un parpadeo asustado y asiente con algo de temor exagerado. Este día se está volviendo extraño -ahora Jade está actuando fuera de control, como si estuviera fuera de su eje o como si no supiera hacer nada. Miro como sutilmente intenta poner espacio entre ella y mamá.

"Estoy bien, gracias."

Mamá la observa por un momento. Papá está haciendo demasiado ruido detrás de mí en la nevera. Finalmente, ella sólo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Okay. Siempre eres bienvenida aquí, Jade, si necesitas un lugar dónde ir." Mamá gira sobre su hombro para encontrarse conmigo. Es una pregunta silenciosa y, con un gesto de cabeza, le digo que le explicaré más tarde. He tenido una relación cercana con mi madre desde que fui capaz de hablar, y me molesta que Jade obviamente no tiene algo como eso. Ella está tan incómoda que acaba de subir arriba sin decir nada. Empiezo a seguirla sólo para que mi madre ponga su mano en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

"Te contaré después, mamá."

"¿Ella está bien?"

Miro la escalera vacía. "No," me muerdo el labio por un momento. "Su novio rompió con ella y realmente no tiene ningún otro lugar para ir."

Mamá frunce el ceño, siguiendo mi mirada. "¿Qué hay de su madre?"

"No creo que ellas hablen mucho."

"Pobre chica." Mamá se lleva una mano al corazón. Me gusta pensar que, además del pelo y los ojos oscuros, he heredado el sentido de compasión de mi madre. Ella se preocupa tanto y eso está tan arraigado dentro de mí también: ayudar siempre y cuando sea posible. No creo que Jade me pida que arregle las cosas entre ella y Beck. Esta vez, ella sólo quiere consuelo, y, por cualquier razón que todavía no entiendo, yo le doy eso, al menos un poco.

"Hablamos más tarde, ¿sí?" Acaricio el brazo de mi mamá mientras paso a su lado, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, sólo para que el horno dé un feliz "ding" anunciando la pizza. Me vuelvo para atrás, pero mamá ya está abriendo la puerta del horno y tirando de un manopla que cuelga en la cocina con la mano que le queda desocupada.

"No te preocupes, se las subiré en un momento." Mamá sonríe, con los ojos arrugados, y le disparo un beso de gratitud antes de subir las escaleras.

Encuentro a Jade sentada en mi cama con las manos cruzadas, los ojos en el suelo. Ella no mira hacia arriba mientras entro, pero dice en voz baja, "Tu mamá es buena."

La miro por un minuto. "Lo es." Me siento tentativamente en el colchón a su lado. Espero a que se aleje, pero ella no ha estado actuando hoy como la típica Jade en lo absoluto - simplemente se queda donde está. Puedo ver sus dientes asomando cuando se posan sobre su labio inferior. Es entonces cuando sube la mirada, con sus pestañas negras aleteando la parte superior de sus ojos.

"Está bien para ti?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Yo viniendo aquí cada vez que quiero- necesito."

Le doy un firme pero leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera. "Por supuesto que puedes, ya deberías saberlo."

Jade asiente con la cabeza una vez. "¿Puedo… - está bien si me quedo otra noche? Yo solo, es fin de semana y mamá nunca está en casa y no quiero estar allí sola".

Mi sonrisa se agranda. "Sí, claro, podemos hacer lo que quieras hoy."

"¿Lo que yo quiera?"

"Sep."

Ella sonríe y su mano golpetea sobre su rodilla, sobre los pantalones deportivos que le presté. "¿No más películas cursis?"

Doy una leve carcajada en respuesta. "Seguro."

Hay unos golpes en la puerta y mi madre emerge del otro lado con la pizza humeando sobre una bandeja en sus manos. Ya está cortada y lista para comer. Ella nos mira con una sonrisa, colocando la bandeja encima de un mantel sobre mi tocador.

"Gracias, mamá."

"No hay problema. Disfrútenla chicas."

Miro la forma en que Jade la mira cuando se va. Ignorando mi miedo inicial de preguntarle sobre su vida personal, me arriesgo después de masticar mi primer bocado de pizza. "Así que, ¿tu mamá es buena onda?"

Instantáneamente la pregunta hace que Jade se tense y me gustaría poder recuperarla. Finalmente estaba aflojando y tuve que arruinarlo. Trago con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza y agitando la mano con la que sostengo la pizza delante de mí, intentando inutilmente no tirarla al suelo. "No tienes que responderme eso, sólo preguntaba -"

"No". Jade quita el queso de la pizza. "No lo es."

El silencio se interpone entre nosotras. La veo estirar el queso y mordisquearlo, luego remueve la salsa con la punta de sus dedos y los lame hasta dejarlos limpios. Por pultimo, con la mandíbula rígida, comienza a diseccionar la parte del pan de la pizza, cortándolo con las uñas.

"Lo siento", le digo después de un tiempo, sin poder encontrar algo más para decir.

Los hombros de Jade, sobresaliendo de la camiseta que le presté, se levantan y caen rápidamente. "No es gran cosa. Estoy bien."

"No lo estás." Sale antes de que pueda detenerlo. Espero que ella me ataque, que me diga algo grosero, pero sólo da un lento parpadeo y traga el resto de su pizza antes de mirarme. Sus ojos son profundos, dos orbes verdes con rayas negras dentro.

Y entonces ella dice "Tienes razón, Vega, no lo estoy", y estoy segura de que esta es la primera vez que Jade ha admitido que yo tengo razón acerca de algo. Normalmente algo así la habría matado.

"Vas a estar bien, ¿sabes?" Mi mano se arrastra sobre su rodilla. Los dos nos miramos fijamente. Tocarla se siente... agradable. La hace parecer más humana que nunca. En lugar de ser una roca, tiene carne, sangre, venas y todas las cosas que yo tengo – pulmones, un cerebro y partes de ella que le duelen como a mí. Ella tiene un corazón, y palpita en su caja torácica como un pájaro herido. "Lo prometo."

"No lo hagas." Ella quita mi mano bruscamente y se para. Mi mano golpea el colchón. "No hagas promesas. Nunca me prometas nada." Su voz es aguda, reduciendo el espacio entre nosotras a la mitad mientras se acerca a mi ventana y se apoya contra el alféizar. "No valen una mierda, Tori. Nunca."

La miro desde atrás. Está dándome la espalda mientras mira por la ventana. La camisa que le di es grande, pero todavía puedo ver las líneas de sus omoplatos sobresaliendo de su espalda como alas dentadas. Yo permanezco sentada. "Las promesas son reales si vienen de las personas adecuadas."

"¡Cállate!" Jade gira, un tendón se sobresale de su cuello. Sus ojos entrecerrados, peligrosos y afilados. "No digas nada, Tori. He aprendido de la peor manera a no depositar mi confianza en la gente, y mucho menos en la gente como tú -"

"¿Gente como yo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Trato de conservar la calma, pero a diferencia de mi madre, nunca he sido capaz de mantener un nivel tranquilo en el volumen de mi voz.

"Gente que hace promesas que no pueden mantener. Tú no sabes si voy a estar bien o no, así que no intentes garantizar que eso se hará realidad. Lo amo, y eso es algo que no puedes comprender. No entiendes nada. No tienes idea de cómo se siente."

"Tienes razón, no lo entiendo, pero he sido bastante agradable contigo desde que apareciste aquí y-"

"¡No necesito tu amabilidad!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Jade?" Ahora estoy de pie también, y nuestros ojos se encuentran en el mismo nivel.

Un sonido ahogado amenaza con salir de su garganta. Sus brazos están temblando. Ella no sabe y no tiene que decir nada para que yo la entienda - Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Lentamente, me acerco, tan desconfiada de ella como lo estaría de una serpiente venenosa. Extendiendo mi mano, la observo mientras clava su mirada entre mis ojos, las puntas de mis dedos rozan la longitud de su brazo.

"Tal vez estuvo mal de mi parte prometerte algo que no sé si se hará realidad. Así que, tú ganas, no te prometeré cosas, pero creo que estarás bien si te das tiempo y permaneces optimista sobre la situación."

Jade ríe. "Dios, Tori, ¿no sabes nada del amor, verdad?"

La estudio con la mirada. Se ve tan llena de amor y eso es algo que no entiendo porque nunca lo he sentido, y no esperaría algo así de alguien tan fuerte como ella. "Sé... sé mierda sobre otras cosas." La mala palabra tiene un sabor arenoso en mi lengua. Esta sorprende a Jade hasta el punto de que alza sus cejas. Trato de responder ante su gesto con calma. "Como... como la amistad, y ayudar a la gente, y eso es lo que quiero hacer contigo, Jade. Quiero ser tu amiga. Y sé - sé que dices que no tienes amigos, pero tal vez, tal vez yo podría serlo, ¿sabes? ¿Podrías quizá intentarlo?"

Jade da un fuerte suspiro y estampa su espalda contra el cristal de mi ventana. "La gente puede ser una verdadera mierda."

"Lo sé. También me han lastimado y decepcionado. Olvidas que tengo los mismos sentimientos que tú."

Ella me mira en silencio. La dejo porque puedo ver los pensamientos que circulan en su cabeza a través de sus ojos.

Finalmente, con una ligera inclinación de barbilla, ella dice "Está bien".

"¿Está bien?"

"Somos amigas, Vega."

Sonrío a más no poder. Sin pensar mucho en ello, extendí mis brazos. Si hubiera sido Cat, o André o Robbie, habrían entendido el signo universal de "abrazo", pero Jade se queda allí. Trato de eliminar el incómodo y silencioso tiempo tosiendo bajo con la garganta. "Uhm, nos abrazamos ahora."

Jade pone en blanco sus verdes ojos. "¿Qué tienes con los abrazos?"

"Los amigos se abrazan. Es una regla."

Aprieta los labios, pero no me rechaza. En vez de eso, se mete entre mis brazos, su agarre alrededor de mi espalda. Ella se siente suave y flexible en mis manos - no quiero cambiarla innecesariamente, pero quiero cambiar la forma en que ella piensa acerca de otras personas. No todo el mundo rompe sus promesas. No todo el mundo va a dejarla. Sé que no lo haré, y no lo digo en voz alta, pero se lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** AMISTAD ~ No, prometo que esto se convertirá en romance. Lento y constante el amor ganará la carrera._

* * *

 _Oooh, la tan amable y amorosa Vega *con voz sarcástica de Jade*_

 _Mañana es lunes y mi cuerpo lo sabe._


	5. Chapter 5

_**|Jade|**_

Después de que Tori tomó una ducha, nos cambiamos de ropa: shorts, bikini, gafas de sol y salimos a la terraza trasera de su casa. El sol se lava sobre el césped y el cerco del patio con los rayos calientes que emite. El calor se filtra a través de mí, dando a mi piel pálida un resplandor fluorescente. Tori apenas tiene ropa negra, así que encontré la mejor cosa que le sigue - púrpura oscuro. Los pantalones cortos no tienen el mismo matiz que la parte superior del bikini, pero creo que ella es la única que me va a ver y, teniendo en cuenta el lío emocional que he sido, no siento la necesidad de impresionarla.

Tori enciende una radio y la cambia a alguna estación de pop antes de que las dos nos extendamos en un par de sillas idénticas de su jardín. El cielo es de un color azul feroz, sin nubes, y el sol nos hace mirar a través de nuestras gafas de sol. Desato el pelo de mi rodete, dejando caer las hebras ya secas en ondas zigzagueantes y torcidas. Tori dobla las manos sobre su estómago con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Ella ya es de un tono bronceado intenso que solía envidiar en mis días de baja autoestima, hasta que me di cuenta de que el color es una mezcla entre langosta quemada y malvavisco. He llegado a un acuerdo con mi incapacidad para broncearme.

Sin embargo, esto se siente bien. Nos bañamos en el sol sin hablar durante un tiempo, la radio expulsa ritmos pegadizos y letras de mierda. Los pies de Tori se mueven con el ritmo y un zumbido suave sale de su garganta. Normalmente esta música de mierda y el tarareo me irritarían, pero no puedo encontrar la energía para decirle que se calle. Además, lo que ella dijo en su dormitorio fue cierto - ella ha sido muy agradable y paciente conmigo desde que llegué aquí, a pesar de la larga lista de cosas horribles que he hecho sólo para joderla desde que la conozco. Realmente me duele decir que Tori es una buena persona - perfecta no, pero bueno. Todo el mundo tiene un corazón, pero muy pocos saben cómo usarlo. Tori lo hace.

Cierro mis ojos. Tori, mi _amiga_. Tori Vega, la chica a la que siempre acudo. Mis cejas se unieron a la idea, no me siento cómoda en lo absoluto con cómo suena eso. La noción de que necesito a alguien. ¿Dónde estaría si me hubiera quedado en casa este fin de semana? ¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas e impulsivas habría hecho? Un estremecimiento que no tiene nada que ver con la brisa sacude mi espina dorsal. La cosa es, no sé lo que habría hecho. Algo estúpido, probablemente. Beck - me estremezco y trago - Beck era todo mi mundo. Es. Es todo mi mundo. Y se está alejando y la distancia crece entre nosotros sólo porque no sabe lo que quiere.

Mi corazón da un patético vuelco. No sabe si me quiere. No sabe si aún me ama.

"Mierda." Me quito las gafas de sol y refriego mi muñeca en uno de mis ya ardientes ojos. Ya he llorado más que suficiente en las últimas veinticuatro horas. 'Hora de dejarse de estupideces, West', me digo a mí misma antes de llevar las gafas de sol de nuevo sobre mi nariz. Miro hacia un lado para encontrar a Tori recostada de lado, observándome. Incluso a través de los lentes oscuros de sus propias gafas, puedo ver sus cejas curvadas hacia abajo.

"Puedes llorar si quieres. Está bien."

La miro con una expresión de asco. "No gracias, ya he tenido suficiente de eso."

Tori sonríe a modo de disculpa. "¿Estás nerviosa por el lunes?"

Mi cabeza vuelve a caer contra la silla. El sol calienta mis piernas y mi estómago. Me llevo la yema del dedo índice arrastrándola hasta mi ombligo. Incluso la palabra _lunes_ estruja mi corazón y lo transforma en un lío. Se me hace un nudo estomacal, mis pulmones se cierran y me quedo sentada sin sentir mis órganos funcionales. Después de un minuto (y algunas respiraciones profundas) doy un lento asentimiento de cabeza a regañadientes. No recuerdo la última vez que admití algo así a alguien que no fuera Beck, y el hecho de que sea Tori debería molestarme por completo, pero no es así. Me vuelvo a mirarla de nuevo y pienso en ella cuando estábamos en el dormitorio hace rato, diciéndome que quiere ser mi amiga, que debo darle una oportunidad. Nunca he tenido el tipo de amiga con la que bromeas, se cuentan chismes, se dicen secretos y tienen pijamadas - Estoy acostumbrada a tener "conocidos" o personas que me parecen útiles y convenientes.

Aún así, Tori es diferente. Todavía no sé por qué, y pensar en ello me da dolor de cabeza.

"Vas a estar bien, lo pro -" Ella se detiene rápidamente, con los dientes apretando su labio inferior. Cambia de posición las piernas y vuelve a intentarlo. "Estarás bien. Va a ser difícil, pero eres Jade West, ¿recuerdas?"

Eso me saca una sonrisa. "¿Y soy dura como una roca?"

"Exacto."

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra. Se siente extraño porque esto es algo que sólo hacía con Beck, estoy teniendo una conversación del mismo tipo de las que tenía con Beck, y la sensación de comodidad que se está asentando sobre mí no puede ser debido al sol. Es porque quiero confiar en ella – lo necesito, porque Beck ya no es esa persona que solía ser para mí y no puedo estar sola ahora. Mis dedos se cierran en puños, mis labios aprietan y forman una línea recta mientras vuelvo la vista hacia el sol. Necesito a alguien. Al menos una persona, y esa persona también podría ser Tori. Ella es la persona más capaz y probablemente la única voluntaria que se molestaría en tratarme con esa amabilidad que no merezco.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios. "Es sólo que, ya sabes, todo el mundo va a hablar".

Tori se gira hacía mí, su pierna derecha se dobla sobre la rodilla y coloca una de sus manos encima de ella. Me da otra sonrisa. "¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que dicen los demás?"

Sacudo la cabeza. "No son las cosas malas las que me preocupan. Son las buenas." Me inclino hacia ella, tratando de ignorar la imagen de mejores amigas pegajosas que los medios de comunicación siempre me han demostrado donde ríen y están en cercanía. "La gente va a estar como 'oh, lo siento mucho' o 'oh, vas a estar bien, linda' o 'oh, hay más peces en el mar' o -" Mi garganta se cierra, cortando mis palabras. Incluso la imagen de sus rostros, todos deformados con falsa preocupación me enferma. No necesito ese tipo de consuelo, del tipo que no significa nada en realidad. "Mierda." Me aparto de ella, mis dedos presionando contra mis labios. Esto es ridículo. Me siento como en carne viva, como si la piel se ha pelado de mi cuerpo y todo el mundo es libre de picar y clavar mis tejidos sensibles y los músculos que los mantienen juntos.

"Yo te protegeré de ellos."

Parpadeo, logrando mantener las lágrimas a raya mientras me vuelvo a enfrentar a Tori de nuevo. Se ha quitado las gafas y me está mirando a pesar del fuerte sol. Su rostro muestra esa misma expresión de determinación que siempre tiene en clase, cuando está a punto de actuar frente a una audiencia o cantar una canción. Incluso cuando se mudó por primera vez aquí y no quería nada más que empujarla por una ventana, no pude evitar admirar su poder de decisión. Ella sabe de lo que es capaz y no se rinde. Aún tengo que verla hacerlo.

"Enserio." Tori sonríe. "Lo haré. Los mantendré lejos de ti."

Mis cejas se burlan de ella con incredulidad. "¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Estando pegada a mí todo el día?"

Los labios de Tori cambian de una sonrisa feliz a una especie de sonrisa de confianza. "Tú no eres la única que puede intimidar a la gente, ya sabes, puedo ser aterradora también."

Eso hace que una carcajada estalle de mí antes de que pueda pensar en detenerla. "Eres tan intimidante como un gatito mojado."

Su expresión cambia de nuevo. Es una novedad, algo que no he visto antes: cuanto más la miro, más sexy me parece (o algo así), y algo me dice que es la cara que hace cuando está coqueteando con chicos. "Los gatitos tienen garras."

Vuelvo a reír. Una vez más, me recuerda a Beck y la forma en que me sentía cómoda con él y cómo siempre he sido capaz de soltarme cuando estábamos juntos. Aquí, con Tori, es diferente, pero es una buena diferencia, algo que no sentía cuando estaba con él. Me imagino que es sólo porque somos dos chicas y nunca he tenido una amiga. Cat y yo salimos de vez en cuando, pero ella es Cat, y el pensamiento más profundo que tiene probablemente sea recordar respirar.

"Muy bien, Vega. Lo dejo en tus manos entonces." Me enfrento al sol otra vez. Es reconfortante saber que a alguien le importo, aunque me haga sentir un poco incómoda a la vez. No es que no quiera, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a mostrar este tipo de vulnerabilidad. Puse toda mi sensibilidad en las manos de Beck y él la destruyó mientras me decía que lo sentía.

Suena una canción que ambas conocemos, una vieja melodía de Ginger Fox que lanzó antes de que empezara a inhalar cocaína en su camerino y sea arrestada por estar ebria en público. Tori y yo soltamos las palabras, no enfocándonos tanto en superarnos una a la otra con nuestro talento sino simplemente disfrutando de la música. Ella canta con sus gafas de sol simulando un micrófono. Tomo la loción bronceadora del suelo y la imito. Cuando llega el segundo estribillo, ambas salimos de nuestras sillas y giramos caminando por toda la terraza. Estamos riendo entre líneas, bailando alrededor una de la otra, y en un momento pone sus manos en mis caderas y me jala hacía ella. Mis brazos descansan sobre sus hombros, tratando de evitar mi risa mientras me balancea de lado a lado. Cantamos para la otra, su frente descansando contra la mía al final de la canción, la última nota sonando desde nuestras bocas en armonía.

Tan pronto como ha terminado y la radio cambia a un comercial, la cabeza de Tori se cae hacia atrás con una risa larga y fuerte, sus manos todavía en mis caderas cuando se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo para encontrarse con mis ojos. "Deberíamos hacer duetos más seguido".

Le sonrío, encogiéndome de hombros mientras mis brazos siguen alrededor de su cuello. "No. Con esto tengo suficiente."

Sus manos se sienten tibias en mi cintura. Nos quedamos así un momento más, ambas sonriendo estúpidamente y mirándonos, hasta que finalmente me soltó y se alejó. Caminó de puntillas hacia su silla, hundiéndose en la parte superior de la misma. La sigo, expulsando una bocanada de aire de mis pulmones antes de bajar sobre su regazo, con mis piernas dobladas sobre su brazo. Mi cabeza cae sobre su hombro, mis ojos cerrándose, la combinación de su piel caliente contra la mía, el sol ahogándonos y mi estómago lleno de pizza haciéndome sentir somnolienta. Esto es lo más cercano que he estado con alguien que no sea Beck, y me doy cuenta de que he estado pensando mucho en mí hoy. Sólo hice esto con Beck antes, Beck era el único, Beck, Beck, Beck - puse una mano sobre mi pecho, donde está mi corazón, con mis dedos frotando círculos lentos en mi piel. No sé qué pensar de eso, de esto, de que Tori reemplace a Beck. Frunzo el ceño ante mis pensamientos. 'Reemplazar' no creo que sea la palabra correcta. No rellenaré el lugar de Beck con ella porque de alguna manera sé que Tori no me dejaría. Ella ha demostrado una y otra vez que no quiere nada más que ser mi amiga, cosa que no entiendo completamente, pero todavía es una verdad válida que puedo sostener.

Uno de los brazos de Tori se posa en mi regazo, el otro en mi espalda. La miro, con los ojos entrecerrados contra el sol. "Tori, si le dices a alguien que dije esto, lo negaré hasta que me muera, pero yo -" Me detengo, mordiéndome la lengua, como si estuviera tratando de saborear las palabras antes de decirlas para asegurarme de que saben bien. "Gracias por este fin de semana, yo - habría sido una mierda si lo hubiese pasado sola."

"Ojalá pudiera hacer más." El brazo detrás de mi espalda cubre mi hombro. Es un gesto de cariño, está cerca, y no es Beck - me han roto el corazón, pero no estoy delirando – aún así sigue siendo agradable, y me inclino un poco más hacía ella. "Sé que te quiere, Jade, todo el mundo lo sabe. Tal vez está un poco confundido, pero si es tan inteligente como creo que es, volverá."

Bajo la mirada hacia mis manos, las palmas abiertas. Trazo las líneas de mis manos con mis ojos. Pienso en las miles de veces que Beck las sostuvo, las besó, las metió en sus bolsillos cuando hacía frío. Las doblo en puños, como si estuviera apretando los recuerdos, tratando de exprimirlos para poder ver lo que queda. ¿Beck alguna vez me miró con duda sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Alguna vez se alejó de mi contacto y yo estaba demasiado enamorada para verlo? ¿Estuvo realmente tan confundido durante tanto tiempo y yo no lo supe, ni siquiera un poco?

"Pero y si -" Me detengo. Abro mis manos otra vez. "Pero, ¿qué pasaría si me equivoco al aceptarlo de vuelta? Me refiero a -" Me enderezo aún sentada casi sobre ella, ahora mirándola fijamente. "Si me va a tener así y jugar con mis sentimientos, tal vez yo, tal vez necesite -" Me hundo otra vez. Imaginarme a mí misma con alguien más que no sea Beck hace que mi cuerpo se sienta como si hubiera sido vaciado, literalmente. Pero Beck tenía razón: esta es la primera relación real en la que hemos estado. ¿Es necesario salir con otras personas? "Tal vez necesito salir con alguien, eso es lo que él hizo que parezca, como si no pudiera estar seguro de estar conmigo hasta que hubiera estado con otras chicas. Pero, ¿no es eso una completa mierda? Si amas a alguien, entonces lo amas y ya, ¿verdad? "Cruzo mis brazos pero eso sólo aumenta la presión en mi pecho. "Tal vez no necesite un tipo así, necesito un tipo que se quede, ya sabes, que se quede conmigo porque me ama y no me abandona como a un cachorro".

Tori está en silencio. Su mano comienza a frotar mi hombro como si estuviera tratando de calmarme y me doy cuenta de que estoy empezando a temblar, que mucho de lo que dije no tenía sentido, y que mi garganta está apretada de nuevo. Me trago el deseo de llorar una vez más, decidida a eliminar la brecha entre la poca fuerza que me queda y el poder que Beck siempre ha tenido sobre mí.

Finalmente, ella toma aire y habla. "Mira, ambas sabemos que Beck no es un mal chico, ustedes eran muy buenos el uno con el otro, y ¿sabes?, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo - si él te amaba, y quiero decir de verdad, de ese amor que es para siempre, entonces se habría quedado." Ella se encoge de hombros. "Quizás tengas que salir con otros chicos, eso no significa que tengas que hacer un compromiso a largo plazo o algo así, pero tendrás, ya sabes, como… experiencia". Tori se lleva una mano a la frente, nerviosa. "No soy terapeuta especializada en relaciones."

Asiento con la cabeza. "No lo eres, pero no puedo pagar una y tú eres lo mejor que puedo conseguir después de una terapeuta." Cierro mis manos en un aplauso. "Entonces, eso es todo. Iré a una cita, veré qué más hay por ahí. Y Beck - Una vez más, mis palabras son cortadas por mi boca sólo por el sonido de su nombre. Tomo una respiración profunda y empiezo de nuevo. "Él no tendrá ningún problema en conseguir citas, eso es seguro".

"Prométeme que no vas a asesinar a las chicas con las que él salga."

Doy una lenta y triste sonrisa, pero al menos ha encontrado su camino a mis labios y está ahí. "Yo no hago promesas."

Mi cabeza vuelve a caer sobre su hombro. Otra canción comienza, una que no conozco, pero Tori sí - ella tararea suavemente en mi oído, su mano todavía acaricia mi brazo y, mierda, me siento realmente segura.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** ¿A Ustedes les dio algo así como un ataque al corazón luego de ver el último episodio de Victorious cuando Tori se vistió como Jade? Porque tuvieron que revivirme en medio de mi sala de estar luego de verlo._

 _Los paramédicos estaban más preocupados por mi salud mental porque seguía gritando JORI JORI JORI en sus caras._

 _Me temo que no contestarán mis llamadas cuando haya otra emergencia._

 _Ah bueno. Los reviews pueden revivirme también._

* * *

*Ginger Fox, autora de esa canción que Jade y Tori cantan y bailan juntas, es una cantante ficticia de ICarly, que es a la vez una parodía de Britney Spears. Pero eso ya lo saben, yo solo quería recordárselos por si las moscas.*

 _OH-DIOS-MIO._

 _Imaginarme a Jade en el regazo de Tori, teniendo contacto físico tan directo, en bikini, acariciandose._

 _Es demasiado para mí._

 _(He aquí un sábado en el que no hice nada más que comer pizza, beber cerveza y publicar este capítulo porque, vamos, si no has hecho nada un sábado por la noche esto es lo mejor que podría pasarte.)_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente._


	6. Chapter 6

**Streetlights - Capítulo 6**

 _ **|Tori|**_

"Pensé que serías de las que beben el café negro y puro."

Jade me sonríe mientras arranca el borde de un paquete de azúcar para abrirlo, vertiéndolo sobre su café humeante y golpeando el fondo, los cristales blancos se hunden. "Créelo o no Vega, tengo un alma, y me gusta mi café dulce."

Me río de ella, presionando mi espalda contra el mostrador mientras sostengo un vaso frente a mí, girando mi cuchara. Starbucks está lleno a esta hora del día, todo el lugar zumbando con conversaciones e impregnado con el fuerte olor a pasteles y caramelo. Bebo y dejo que el aroma revuelva mis pulmones. Me encanta el ambiente de las cafeterías; gente haciendo clic en sus ordenadores portátiles, una pareja de ancianos sonriendo en una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana, chicos de la escuela -algunos que Jade y yo reconocemos pero con los que no hemos hablado nunca- bebiendo demasiada cafeína, un hombre de traje corriendo hacia la puerta con su expreso en mano - es como el centro del mundo. Todo tipo de rostros que se mezclan por una buena taza de Joe.

Sonriendo sobre el borde de mi café, tomo un cuidadoso sorbo antes de presionar el vaso caliente contra mi esternón. Jade vierte dos paquetes más de azúcar en su bebida antes de corretear hacia una mesa vacía para dos. La sigo detrás de ella. Está usando más de mi ropa - el par de pantalones vaqueros más oscuros que pude encontrar y una camiseta blanca con cuello en V. Nunca antes la había visto de blanco. Es bastante el contraste contra el pelo oscuro y su pálida piel, como una pintura hecha con todos los colores correctos para confundir los ojos. Me siento frente a ella, haciendo una pequeña carpa con las manos alrededor mi vaso abierto para calentarlas. Ella está mirando por la ventana, sus ojos verdes magnificados por el brillo del sol que fluye adentro en una inclinación amarillo claro. La estudio balanceando suavemente la barbilla sobre mis nudillos. Es raro, extraño y completamente lo opuesto a lo habitual la forma en que me ha estado tratando, la forma en que la he estado tratando - todo este escenario es tan estrafalario, que es difícil para mí concentrarme y ubicar a mi cabeza dentro de esto. Cuando nos conocimos, estaba convencida de que no seríamos más que enemigas, quizás conocidas, pero nunca amigas. Nunca esto. Salgo con André y Cat así, incluso Robbie a veces, pero Jade... Nunca podría haber esperado una amistad con ella.

Mi corazón se agita. Sonrío, más para mí que para ella. Quiero decir, es una mierda que haya sido bajo estas circunstancias; su novio rompió con ella y eso es lo que la trajo aquí. Ella no me buscó fuera de la amabilidad o la necesidad de tener una buena amiga o porque piensa que soy una chica agradable. Ella vino a mí porque necesita a alguien y ahora que no puede ser Beck, ella me eligió a mí. Presiono mis labios contra la pequeña abertura de la tapa y dejo que el líquido caliente salpique contra mi lengua. No estoy segura de cómo me siento acerca de ser su segunda opción - supongo que es algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo no era nadie antes. Y ella debe haber pensado cosas buenas de mí anteriormente o habría recurrido a otra persona, o nadie en absoluto.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella de nuevo. Todavía mira por la ventana. No es que tenga el ceño fruncido, pero que no haya una sonrisa generalmente significa que algo no está bien. Lentamente, llevo mi mano a través de la mesa helada, enfriándome la piel en la parte inferior de mi muñeca mientras mis dedos rozan su mano. Jade no me mira, está con la vista perdida, con sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente. Ya puedo reconocer la tensión en su garganta, la lucha por tragar - conozco todos estos signos de cuando está a punto de llorar, de su retención. Mis dedos rodean su mano y dan un apretón. Le toma un momento responder, pero finalmente su mano sostiene la mía con firmeza, sus párpados finalmente caen, se cierran y se arrugan en las esquinas.

Nunca he estado enamorada, no como Jade lo estaba. Está. Lo más cercano que llegué fue salir con Steven quien, durante tres meses, me engañó con una celebridad de Internet. O la engañó conmigo. Él nos engañó a ambas - y eso dolió. Dolió, fue horrible, y aunque Carly y yo lo humillamos frente a cientos, posiblemente miles de personas, no me hizo sentir mejor. Pasé ese fin de semana acurrucada en mi habitación, rompiendo la pulsera con dijes que Steven me dio. Pero en realidad eso era todo; un fin de semana de sentirse lo peor del mundo, comer helado, y luego ya estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Me gustaba mucho Steven. Me hizo sentir especial, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero una vez que descubres que alguien te ha estado mintiendo durante tres meses, cada sentimiento bueno que tienes sobre esa persona desaparece.

Con Jade, es completamente diferente. Beck no era malo con ella, no la engañaba, no la dejó porque sea un mal chico.

Y eso tiene que doler aún peor, porque no creo que ella esté enojada con él.

Los ojos de Jade se abren de nuevo. Ella toma un trago de su café, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. "Me siento completamente perdida."

Parpadeo. Es lo más personal que ha dicho. No sólo las palabras en sí, sino la severidad en su voz cuando lo dijo. El tono de su voz, la forma en que sus ojos vacilan cuando se encuentran con los míos - no tengo que convencerme. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer, dónde ir, cómo lidiar con esto. Y ella me eligió como su guía y ni siquiera tengo experiencia en cosas como esta. Me siento como un pastor ciego liderando ovejas. Ellas no saben a dónde ir y Dios sabe que yo tampoco, pero ponen toda su fe en mí de todos modos, incluso mientras camino a tientas.

Abandonando mi vaso, deslizo mi otra mano para sostener la suya, ambos de mis brazos ahora están estirados sobre la mesa. "Estoy aquí."

No sé por qué lo digo, como si yo fuera un faro para que ella vaya cuando se encuentre perdida - parece algo tonto imaginarme a mí misma así. He sido una amiga cercana de otras personas antes, y he tratado con amigos pasando por rupturas, pero esto es mucho más que una aventura de cuatro meses con un chico que acababan de conocer. Esto es más profundo. Se trata de Jade, y no puedo manejarla de la misma manera que tengo con otras personas. Ella es diferente.

"Sí." Asiente lento con la cabeza. "Lo sé."

Terminado nuestro café, volvemos a mi coche. Ella pregunta si podemos parar en su casa para recoger su cepillo de dientes y algunos deberes. Puedo decir que no quiere ir a su casa en absoluto, pero no pregunto por qué. Todavía recuerdo muy claramente la última vez que traté de traer a colación su vida personal y cómo me atacó. No quiero causar ninguna cólera innecesaria ahora mismo. Ella ya tuvo suficiente de eso. Conducimos con el volumen de la radio bajo. Su mano cuelga de la ventana. La mueve con el viento como si estuviera nadando. Mechones de pelo oscuros golpean contra el respaldo del asiento como si fueran alas sin vuelo. Estoy sorprendida de nuevo por lo bonita que es - no de la misma manera que las modelos convencionales son lindas o incluso una cantante estándar. Ella es tan única, cada característica suya es aún más llamativa que la anterior.

Es como ver una obra de arte cuando la miro. Las pinceladas son bonitas, la imagen en su conjunto es hermosa, pero siempre hay mucho más detrás de la técnica.

Me dirige tranquilamente desde su lado, dándome indicaciones. Nunca he estado en su casa antes, así que no sé qué esperar, pero ciertamente no es la enorme mansión de piedra gris que creía que es. Bueno, mansión quizá sea algo exagerado, pero en comparación con mi casa, es un castillo. Está cercado por una valla de puntas negras y trato de ignorar la imagen que se crea en mi cerebro de cabezas clavadas descansando sobre ellas. Tiene decenas de ventanas, pero todas están oscuras y vacías, el garaje detrás de la casa no tiene coche. Cierro mi ventana, sube lentamente mientras contemplo la enorme estructura.

"¿Sólo son tú y tu mamá?" Bajo y cierro la puerta. Jade se encuentra al otro lado del coche, con los brazos cruzados, sin inmutarse.

"Solíamos ser mi papá, ella y yo, pero desde que se separaron, sólo hemos sido la nave nodriza y yo. Sobre todo yo." Ella lanza una mirada por encima del hombro. "Vamos, será rápido".

Voy detrás de ella, subimos a su porche, ensillado con pilares y sosteniendo una puerta que es casi el doble de mi estatura. Jade saca sus llaves del bolsillo de mis jeans y mete una en la cerradura, el ruido metálico señala nuestra entrada. Atravesamos el vestíbulo. Todas las luces están apagadas, lo que le da a la casa un aura de casa embrujada, pero sigue siendo hermosa. Las paredes son de un azul oscuro mezclado con añil. Mientras me conduce a una sala de estar, las pinturas comienzan a adornar las paredes, la alfombra blanca y mullida se hunde debajo de mis zapatos.

"¿Debería sacármelos?", pregunto señalando mis pies. Jade ríe y pone los ojos en blanco. "Nunca lo hago." Como para demostrar su punto, ella pisa fuerte a través de la sala de estar. Cuidadosamente camino siguiéndola, como si tuviera miedo de dejar huellas, arrastrando mis pies detrás de Jade a través de un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Esta también tiene una llave - miro como ella la desbloquea, clavando sus ojos en mí y dudando mientras la empuja.

"Puedo esperar aquí." Retrocedo. Sé que ella es irritable cuando se trata de su privacidad, que la única persona a la que se abrió la había dejado recientemente, así que no estaba a punto de imponerme y causar otra situación incómoda.

Ella me estudia durante un rato en silencio. Puedo ver que está tratando de decidir si debería dejarme entrar, si está lista, y no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida cuando me dice que espere allí y que volverá enseguida. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome en la casa vacía. No es tan malo como pensé que sería. Casi me siento aliviada - si Jade cambiaba demasiado rápido, se convertía por completo en alguien más, y eso podría arruinar toda nuestra amistad. No hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

Regreso a la sala de estar. Hay un hogar aunque no vi una chimenea afuera. Pasando a la repisa, veo fotos. Todas ellas son de una bebé castaña con grandes ojos esmeralda. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que la niña es Jade. La más reciente es Jade en lo que parece ser segundo grado, su flequillo rizado e inflado. Falta uno de sus dientes frontales. Me río, alzando el marco de la repisa de la chimenea y mirándola más de cerca. Puedo ver indicios de la Jade que conozco en esta versión en miniatura. Sus mejillas son más rechonchas, los ojos más grandes, la sonrisa extendida. Ojalá la hubiera conocido entonces, antes de que el mundo la hiciera tan dura.

"Hey, ¿era linda no?"

Casi dejo caer la foto. Girándome, choco mi brazo con el de una sonriente Jade antes de volver a la fotografía. "Todavía eres linda."

Ella recuesta su mentón en mi hombro. "Esa es la época en que mis padres se divorciaron. Dejé de ir a tomarme fotos después de eso".

"¿Por qué?"

Siento como se encoge de hombros y se aleja de mí. Ella lleva una mochila en la espalda mientras camina hacia atrás. "Porque, cuando me pidieran una dirección para entregar las fotos, no quería tener que elegir entre mi mamá o mi papá."

Frunzo el ceño mientras ella gira en un círculo lento. Mis padres han estado juntos desde la secundaria. Era una trama de película adolescente perfecta, la forma en que su amor funcionó, la forma en que duró. Siempre los he admirado por ello. Sé que eso no es exactamente lo mismo aquí, que Jade teniendo padres divorciados no la hace particularmente única, pero debe ser un fastidio. El único ejemplo de amor que tuvo fue con Beck y ahora se ha ido. Ella no tiene amor para buscar y usar de ejemplo como yo.

"Vamos." dice, como si no pudiera soportar estar en su propia casa, y no puedo dejar de estar de acuerdo. Es un bonito lugar en valor nominal, pero cuanto más tiempo me quedo aquí, cuanto más fuerte es el silencio, más apremiante se vuelve el vacío. Puedo ver por qué Jade no quiere quedarse aquí. Yo tampoco quiero.

Volvemos a mi coche y nos alejamos. Tengo los brazos con la piel de gallina. Sin pensarlo, le digo "Tu casa me da escalofríos."

Ella se ríe e inclina su cabeza hacía atrás. "Se siente como estar en un cementerio, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Eso es porque una familia entera murió allí."

Echo un vistazo hacia la ventana. Ella está con el entrecejo fruncido - no por la tristeza, sino más bien por sentirse incómoda.

"Perdón. No quise decir eso."

"Está bien. Debe haber sido duro ver a tus padres pasar por eso."

Ella asiente lentamente. "Fue hace mucho tiempo." Lo dice como si supusiera que significara algo, pero no lo hace. Realmente no. El tiempo puede sanar heridas, pero algunas toman más tiempo que otras. Obviamente todavía le duele, y es sólo una cosa más con la que no puedo conectar, otra cosa que no tenemos en común.

¿No se supone que las amistades se construyen en base a ciertas similitudes? ¿Cosas que dos personas tienen en común? Empiezo a fruncir el ceño al volante. A Jade y a mí nos gusta cantar y actuar, pero eso es algo que hacen todos en Hollywood Arts. Lo mismo ocurre con todo el mundo en California, prácticamente. Eso no es justo en lo que la gente construye una amistad; cosas triviales como esas no son las que unen a dos personas. ¿Qué tenía en común con Beck aparte de querer ser una cantante, un actor o un director? ¿Qué clase de secretos tenían?

¿Los tendrá conmigo también?

"¿Jade?"

"¿Mh?"

"Después de este fin de semana, cuando estés... un poco mejor, y volvamos a la escuela, ¿serás – seremos -" No sé cómo decirlo. Echo un vistazo al semáforo cambiando lentamente hasta quedar en rojo, detengo el coche suavemente antes de girarme para mirar a Jade. Su mirada se ha centrado en mí también, con una delgada línea tallada entre sus cejas que luchan por encontrarse. "¿Seguirás siendo amable conmigo? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigas?"

La luz cambia. Sin mirar siquiera a ambos lados, presiono el gas, soltando el aire que no me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo y luego el pequeño espacio que hay dentro del coche resuena con la voz de Jade "¡PARA!"

Mi pie se estrella en el freno. Un enorme Jeep color granate cruza a través de la intersección, casi golpeando a otro coche que viene de la dirección opuesta. Hay un montón de bocinazos y más frenadas repentinas, pero al menos los coches no se están por chocar entre sí. La adrenalina arde por mis venas, estoy jadeando fuerte, tengo mis nudillos blancos por mis dedos que están ahogando el volante.

"Tori."

Tomo otra respiración profunda y miro hacia el semáforo. Todavía está en verde. La mano de Jade se posa en mi brazo.

"Tori, conduce."

Dando un ligero movimiento de cabeza para despejar mis sentidos, compruebo ambos lados antes de irme. Los nervios de mi cuerpo están chocándose dentro de mí, ansiosos y alterados, pensando en lo que habría sucedido si Jade no hubiera visto venir el coche.

"Sí."

La miro rápido, cautelosamente, con miedo de apartar mis ojos de la calle por un momento. "¿Qué?"

"Sí." Repite. "Seguiremos siendo amigas. Mierda, si te hace sentir mejor, conseguiremos unos malditos collares con dijes de la amistad."

Me río. Y luego ella se ríe, y tal vez es el reciente horror de casi ser arrastradas por un coche que nos hace reír tan fuerte, pero para el momento en que llegamos a mi casa estamos casi en lágrimas de tanto reír. Apago el coche, limpiandome los ojos y sonriendo a Jade a mi lado.

"Quiero abrazarte de nuevo.", le digo riendo nerviosamente tapándome la boca con una mano. La miro y, después de un momento, ella extiende sus brazos. Levanto las cejas hacia ella.

Jade imita mi expresión. "¿Y bien? Ven aquí entonces."

Obedezco, y casi la tiro hacia mi asiento. "¿Sería cursi decir ahora 'amigas para siempre'?"

"Sí. Nunca vuelvas a decirlo."

Me río en su oído antes de hundir mi cara en su pelo. Ella huele como a mi casa, a mi jabón, a mi champú, pero debajo de todo eso está su esencia; algo oscuro y algo roto, pero arreglable. Esta es una nueva persona, una serpiente que ha desprendido su piel, y me está dejando no sólo ver sino ser una parte de la transformación, de la recuperación. Ella acaricia la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y puedo sentir su aliento en mi oído. Siento algo dentro de mí, florece una sensación de calor en mi pecho, y la atraigo más cerca, con mis labios apretados contra su cabello.

Veo luces verdes detrás de mis párpados.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Los capítulos se están volviendo cada vez más y más largos. NO PUEDO EVITARLO, SUPÉRENLO._

 _¿Será ~amor~ eso floreciendo en tu pecho, Tori? Yo pienso que sí. Además, los abrazos Jori son la mejor parte del show, realmente._

 _Tener reviews sería agradable._

* * *

 _ **T/N** : Hey._

 _Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capítulo._

 _La universidad, el empleo, el empleo extra que conseguí esta semana; la rutina._

 _Gracias a quienes siguen la historia :) :) :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Streetlights - Capítulo 7**

 _ **|Jade|**_

La madre de Tori me habla durante toda la cena. ¿Qué haré cuando me gradúe? ¿Cuál es mi materia favorita? ¿Qué tipo de música escucho? Y cuanto más habla, toda amistosa y abierta, como si realmente le importara una mierda, más fácil se vuelve contestarle. Incluso Trina se comporta bastante decente mientras comemos. Tori me sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa, con su tenedor enterrado en espagueti, y le devuelvo la sonrisa imitando su expresión antes de volver mi atención a su mamá. Es una señora amable, sincera y dulce, exactamente igual que su hija.

Internamente, me sonrío a mí misma. ¿Quién habría pensado que yo pensaría cosas tan buenas de Tori Vega?

Después de la cena, agradezco a los padres de Tori por permitirme quedarme y alimentarme antes de seguir a Tori por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Ella está riéndose al entrar a la habitación y clavo mi codo en sus costillas mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí. "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Nada." Tori responde demasiado rápido, cayendo sobre su cama. Ella tira su mochila entre sus piernas y la desabrocha, sacando unos cuantos libros. "Eres muy linda. Sólo eso."

Le saco la lengua. Ya sentada a su lado, pateo la mochila fuera del camino. Cuando ella se vuelve para reclamarme, levanto una mano. "No deberes, es sábado por la noche, puedes hacerlo mañana cuando me vaya a casa."

Un aura parecida a la realización se apodera de la cara de Tori. Ella baja su libro, encontrándose con mis ojos como si estuviera sorprendida por algo que acabo de decir. Mis cejas se alzan una vez, una pregunta silenciosa recorre su mirada, y finalmente se da cuenta, suelta una risa nerviosa y sacude la cabeza. "Lo olvidé. Tienes que irte mañana."

Llevo la mirada a mis rodillas. "Sí. Lunes de escuela. El mundo real."

Su mano se posa en mi pierna. Se siente tibia. Su pulgar golpea hacia adelante y atrás sobre sus jeans, los que estoy usando. "No quiero que lo hagas."

Cuando la miro, ella se sonroja, sus palabras salen de ella a una velocidad increíble. "Quiero decir que este fin de semana ha sido tan agradable y finalmente he tenido tiempo para ver a la verdadera tú, ya sabes, y yo - es una mierda que haya tenido que ser en estas circunstancias y que tenga que terminar porque me he divertido tanto y perdona porque esto probablemente suene muy extraño – es sólo que, ya sabes, me alegro de que seamos amigas -"

"Dios, Vega." Levanto la mano y golpeo la punta de su nariz con un dedo. "Toma un respiro antes de que te hagas daño."

Ella obedece, respirando hondo por la nariz y regresando la mano a su regazo. La miro por un momento antes de encontrarme con su mirada otra vez.

"Yo tampoco quiero ir a casa," le digo, mi voz suave, casi susurrando. "Esto ha sido como ... un lugar seguro para mí."

"Siempre lo será." La mano de Tori sujeta la mía. Ella la agarra fuertemente. "Quiero decir, puedes venir cuando quieras. Somos amigas ahora, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras."

"Lo sé. Gracias."

"Oh, Jade –"

"No llores, por el amor de Dios."

"¡No estoy llorando!"

"Sí. Claro."

Tori coloca su iPod en la mesa de luz y pone las canciones en modo aleatorio. Por un rato sólo hablamos de cosas mundanas - la escuela, la tarea, y soy consciente de lo fácil que es ser su amiga. Antes de esto, cuando llegó a Hollywood Arts, yo era tan... No lo sé. No me sentía celosa, no exactamente, sólo ... intimidada. Tiene talento. No soy estúpida. Ella canta como una estrella de rock y tampoco es tan mala en la actuación. Y, francamente, es preciosa. La observo pintarse las uñas de los pies. Mientras que yo tengo la tez de Casper, ella tiene esa brillante piel de bronce como arena de playa y una sonrisa que casi ilumina, literalmente. Ella huele a verano. No miré a nadie como una potencial competencia antes de que apareciera, pero Tori es un verdadero reto, un obstáculo.

Después de que mis padres se divorciaron, traté de no tener fe en la gente. No hice amigos reales, no alcancé siquiera a hablar con muchas personas. Beck fue mi excepción a esa regla. Es inteligente y agradable, vio algo en mí que yo nunca noté y lo dejé entrar. Incluso ahora, no lamento esa decisión, porque sé que si no hubiera pasado los últimos dos años y medio a su lado, nunca podría haber experimentado la felicidad de nuevo. Beck se negó a dejarme hundir o enjaularme y tal vez eso se ha vuelto contra mí, ahora, porque le dejé ver las partes más sensibles de mí y él terminó apuñalándome en ellas.

Tori también ve algo en mí, algo que vale la pena salvar, o arreglar... si no lo hubiese hecho, se habría alejado de mí hace mucho tiempo. Ella nunca dejó de intentar ser mi amiga, nunca me rechazó cuando vine a pedirle ayuda. Eso es importante. Al principio pensé que significaba que Tori era demasiado estúpida, pero ahora solo la hace agradable.

La habitación entera huele a esmalte para uñas. Después de un poco de mendicidad de su parte, la dejo pintar las mías de púrpura. El espacio que compone a su dormitorio está lleno de música, risas y Tori sonriendo - siempre, constantemente. Para ella, siempre hay algo por lo que sonreír. El vaso está medio lleno. El sol está siempre detrás de las nubes tormentosas. No estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de este estado de ánimo, mucho menos tenerlo, pero con ella tan cerca, es como vivir en el ojo de la tormenta. Como si el resto del mundo está ahí fuera, fuera de mi alcance, con la intención de hacerme daño y una carnicería queriendo desgarrarme y acabar conmigo, pero estoy aquí con Tori y estoy a salvo.

Miramos otra película. Esta vez, prestamos atención de verdad, sentadas en el piso de su dormitorio con nuestras espaldas contra la cama. Su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro, sus rodillas estiradas, y puedo oler su champú en su cabello. Es el mismo que usé esta mañana. Se siente como si hubiesen sido siglos desde entonces - parada bajo el agua caliente hasta que mi piel quedó roja, llorando en el fondo de la bañera de Tori. En retrospectiva, es vergonzoso, y aunque debe haber sido obvio que yo era un desastre total, aún así Tori me trató bien. He vivido mi vida convencida de que todo el mundo tiene motivos ulteriores para todo, que la gente es codiciosa y egoísta porque es una parte de la naturaleza humana. Y aunque eso es cierto para algunas personas - quizás la mayoría de ellas - Tori no es así. Nunca lo fue, ni siquiera un poco. Me hubiera gustado que lo fuera cuando llegó a Hollywood Arts. Es mucho más fácil odiar a que te agrade alguien.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la de ella y dejo salir un suspiro lento. Ella se ha metido bajo mi piel y tal vez eso sea peligroso o ingenuo, pero después de este fin de semana, realmente no puedo quejarme.

El sonido de mi ringtone nos sorprende a las dos. Mi teléfono todavía está en los pantalones que llevaba cuando llegué aquí el día anterior (¿realmente había pasado sólo un día?). Me desprendí de los brazos de Tori, que de algún modo se habían abierto camino alrededor de mi cintura, y me arrastré por el suelo. Saco el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón. Un mensaje de texto. Lo abro con un solo botón.

Mi corazón sube hasta mi garganta en menos de un segundo.

 _¿Estás bien?_

"¿Pasó algo?"

Desvío la vista de la pantalla de mi teléfono, bajándolo lentamente hasta mi regazo. ¿Respondo? ¿Qué le importa? ¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso? Y de todos modos, ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Él rompe conmigo después de dos felices años y medio aparentemente y ¿qué? ¿Espera que me recupere después de solo veinticuatro horas?

Arrojo el teléfono a la alfombra. "Imbécil."

Venía haciéndolo tan bien. Me sentía mucho mejor, tan confiada y bajo control, y él tenía que cagarlo todo con su maldita sinceridad y genuina preocupación por mí. Paso mis dedos por mi cabello y cierro los ojos, absorbiendo las lágrimas de vuelta hacia mi cráneo como si fuera a ahogarme en ellas. Cuando las puntas calientes de sus dedos rozan mi brazo, me alejo, dando un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Tori retrocede, la película sigue reproduciéndose más allá de nosotras, nos quedamos sentadas allí por un rato sin hablar y me siento feliz por el silencio. No quiero que me molesten con preguntas.

Quiero odiar a Beck. Como ya dije, odiar a los demás es mucho más fácil que quererlos, y mucho menos que _amarlos_. Quiero darle un puñetazo la próxima vez que lo vea, o echarle una maldición, o enviarle el mensaje más furioso que pueda haber. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso y sentir que era algo que debería hacer, algo que haría, pero no lo es. No a Beck, porque lo amo. Lo he amado por mucho tiempo y tal vez sea la adolescente hormonal que hay en mí, pero siento que siempre lo amaré. Eso es lo que siempre planeé - Beck y yo, protagonizar películas juntos o convertirnos en cantantes y salir de gira, casarse y tener algunos niños, todo porque él me hizo más feliz que nadie. Para siempre era una opción con él. Limpió el dolor del divorcio de mis padres, rellenó el vacío que eso me dejó y lo reemplazó con un corazón que funcionaba como el de un ser humano normal, el cual estaba convencida de que ya no estaba ahí hacía mucho tiempo. Me hizo sentir las cosas de nuevo. Él me amó - ¿ama? - a pesar de todo.

Inhalando aire profundamente, abro los ojos y busco mi teléfono. Arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia mí, mis dedos se ciernen sobre las teclas. Pienso en teclear las palabras _vete a la mierda_. Me haría sentir mucho mejor porque sé que mi ardiente ira siempre lo ha lastimado más que cualquier otra cosa. Odia saber que me ha cabreado, aún más cuando sabe que realmente me ha hecho daño, y podría tomarlo a mi máxima ventaja hasta que se sienta más culpable de lo que nunca se ha sentido en toda su vida. Una parte de mí quiere hacerlo porque tal vez eso lo llevaría a querer volver conmigo de vuelta, a besarme como lo hizo en la acera fuera de la cafetería y recordar lo mucho que siempre me ha querido - necesitado –.

Hecho un vistazo a Tori. Sus ojos están en la televisión pero puedo decir que ella no está prestando atención. Su perfil es gentil, suave. Quiero tocar su cara, acercarla a la mía, como si algo de su paz interior pudiera ser transferida de su piel hacia mí. Y cuando la miro, siento esa otra parte de mí, lo que quiere ser más fuerte, negándose a dejarme caer. Tengo que ser fuerte. No puedo desmoronarme después de que ella ya haya hecho tanto para asegurarse de que esté bien.

Corro el pulgar sobre los botones, respiro profundamente y finalmente escribo _Estoy con Tori. Estoy bien._

No estoy mintiendo. Estoy bien porque estoy con ella, porque ella me aceptó y me dejó estar triste. Ella tenía todo el derecho a reírse de mí en mi cara. Si los roles hubiesen sido a la inversa, podría haber hecho eso, porque soy un ser humano amargo y desagradable.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Me acunó mientras yo lloraba en su cama, tomó mi mano en la cafetería y me abrazó. Todo porque ella quería. Todo porque yo le agrado.

Envío el mensaje y regreso al lado de Tori. Me siento mejor, mucho mejor que si hubiera enviado un mensaje enojado en lugar de uno honesto. Antes de que pueda preguntar, digo "Me preguntó si estaba bien, le dije que estaba contigo."

Hay un momento de silencio. Tori me observa desde el rabillo del ojo. "¿Y eso significa…?"

La miro, dándole una sonrisa que no tengo que forzar ni exagerar. "Que estoy bien. Y estaré bien, siempre y cuando tú –" Sacudo la cabeza negando antes de dejarla caer contra el colchón. "Estás destruyendo mi dura y fuerte reputación, Vega."

"Siempre y cuando esté aquí," ella termina para mí, palmeando su mano en mi rodilla. "Lo cual será. Estás pegada a mí para siempre."

Giro un dedo entusiástico en el aire para celebrar, a lo que Tori responde dándome una bofetada firme en la pierna antes de lanzarse con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Me caigo de risa, los brazos de Tori se arrastran por encima de mí hasta quedar enganchados de mi cintura. Sus dedos cavan debajo de mis costillas y me obliga expulsar ruidos vergonzosos de mí garganta. Ella también se ríe, y a través de mis jadeos hago amenazas a medio corazón que incluyen arrancar sus extremidades y/o matarla. Nada serio, ya sabes.

Mis manos encuentran sus caderas. Las sostengo firmemente, balanceándola hacia ambos lados y forzándola a caer sobre su espalda. Me escabullo entre sus piernas, encontrando sus manos criminales y bloqueándolas con mis dedos alrededor de las muñecas, las llevo hasta la alfombra por encima de su cabeza. Tori todavía se ríe, mordiéndose el labio mientras me mira, con una expresión satisfecha.

"Jade West es cosquillosa. Esa es información interesante."

Bajo mi cara más cerca de la suya. "Como si tú no lo fueras." Al soltar una de sus manos, mis dedos chocan contra su estómago. Ella grita, con las caderas torciéndose hacia arriba, y de repente me doy cuenta de la posición en la que estamos, lo cerca que estamos, y lo bonita que Tori se ve cuando se sonroja de risa.

Trago saliva, un ligero movimiento de cabeza agolpando repentinos pensamientos. Nunca he tenido una amiga antes, una verdadera, una que sea una chica. Tomará algo de tiempo, eso es todo. Todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos sosegados sólo tendrán que ser evaluados uno a la vez. Me despego de ella, cruzando mis brazos y alzando una ceja. "Así que… ahora conocemos nuestras debilidades."

Tori se incorpora empujándose sobre sus codos. Su cabello oscuro cae detrás de ella. Hay cierto grado de nerviosismo en su mirada, casi una vacilación, mientras sus ojos se deslizan a través de mis piernas y torso antes de encontrarse con los míos. Casi la cuestiono, pero decido que tal vez ella también esté luchando por entender todo este concepto de amistad. Quiero decir, obviamente tiene otros amigos y está mucho más acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, pero ¿tal vez nunca ha tenido una amiga como yo? Soy algo rara.

"Nos estamos perdiendo toda la película," dice, haciendo una mueca y sentándose a mi lado. Durante unos minutos, hay cierta distancia entre nosotras – estamos más o menos a sólo una mano de distancia, pero la suficiente para que pueda notarlo. Casi tengo miedo de acercarme y me molesta cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que quiero hacerlo. ¿Así es como deberían ser las amistades entre chicas? Mierda, si tan solo lo supiera.

Eventualmente, me acerco más a ella, sólo para sentirme mejor. Su cabeza cae de nuevo sobre mi hombro y mi brazo se curva alrededor de su cintura. Me gusta estar cerca de Tori y no voy a privarme de eso sólo porque no entiendo lo que significa.

Mis ojos caen a la parte superior de su cabeza. Bueno, ¿a quién no le gusta un poco de misterio?

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sé que los lunes apestan, ¿pero al menos esto lo hace mejor? ¿Sí? ¿Lo logró?_

 _Review y dime que piensas. Oh hooo~_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Me cuesta traducir los capítulos de Jade. Los de Tori suelen salir rápido._

 _Tori es tan... quiero decir predecible, pero no es esa la palabra. Creo que "sincera" sería correcto._

 _Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido, promesa, promesa ^.^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Streetlights - Capítulo 8**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Jade se duerme antes que yo. Estamos enfrentadas cara a cara. Ella tiene sus labios ligeramente separados formando una "o" minúscula, con su cabello ondulado desparramado arriba de la almohada. Sus manos están juntas, presionadas levemente bajo su cabeza, acunándola, y puedo oír el suave sonido de sus exhalaciones mientras veo el costado de su torso ascender y caer.

Estuvimos hablando durante un buen rato. Los números rojos del reloj sobre mi mesita de noche me dicen que son casi las dos de la mañana. Ella se fue a la deriva a algún lugar hace quince minutos, pero hasta entonces, habíamos pasado la mayoría de esas horas susurrando secretos a través de mis sábanas, con palabras suaves e incluso reí unas cuantas veces. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro con párpados muy abiertos. Fue un momento íntimo y ahora que ha pasado y ella está durmiendo, no puedo creer que realmente sucedió, que la reina de hielo se derritió sólo para mí.

Sin pensar demasiado en ello, extiendo una mano y quito un mechón de cabello negro de su frente. Mis dedos permanecen en su piel tibia un momento demasiado largo y, cuando me doy cuenta, los quito casi violentamente. Sumerjo esa misma mano debajo de las mantas y giro para darle la espalda, mirando la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

Algo arde en mi pecho. Algo peligroso, estoy segura.

No noto que estoy mordiéndome el labio hasta que el sabor fuerte y metálico de la sangre se impregna en mi lengua. Apretando mis dientes, presiono mi cara contra la almohada.

He tenido muchos amigos toda mi vida. No lo digo de creída, pero a la gente siempre le he agradado. Sé lo que se siente el tener una amistad – cálido, reconfortante y dulce, como la que he construido con Cat y André. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos, me hacen feliz, sé que puedo confiar y contar con ellos cuando sea necesario.

También sé lo que se siente cuando tengo un flechazo.

Girando la cabeza hacia mi izquierda, miro a Jade durmiendo a mi lado. Sus labios se han cerrado. Puedo ver sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro bajo los párpados. Jade siempre tiene estas líneas severas en su expresión, incluso cuando está sonriendo, pero al dormir, todo se suaviza y se relaja. Me pregunto sobre qué sueña, si será Beck, o quienes serán los protagonistas de sus pesadillas - tal vez eso sea Beck, también.

Mis cejas se juntan en mi nariz. 'No me gusta Jade', me digo a mi misma con firmeza antes de hundir mi cara de nuevo en la almohada. Solo estoy abrumada de... sentimientos. Esta no sería la primera vez que confundo emociones amistosas con algo más. Cuando me trasladé a Hollywood Arts y comencé a salir con André, pensé que me gustaba más que un amigo. Me tomó un tiempo entender que sólo era porque era mi primer amigo real en la nueva escuela y nos llevábamos muy bien. Ahora no podría imaginar ser la novia de André - nuestra amistad significa demasiado para mí y yo no soy su tipo de chica. Esto es lo mismo - Jade finalmente está siendo amable conmigo, al fin hemos establecido algo que no se basa en el desprecio. Sólo lo estoy analizando demasiado, eso es todo.

Asiento con la cabeza, cierro los ojos y me relajo. No hay flechazos aquí, sólo amigas. Con Jade. Eso es todo. No es complicado y es algo totalmente platónico.

Convencida, me duermo, y sueño con ojos verdes y luces de semáforos rojas.

El sol se arrastra por el cielo y aleja lo que queda de la noche. Me despierto cuando mi brazo barre el otro lado del colchón y no siento nada. Mis ojos se abren casi inmediatamente, como hicieron la mañana anterior cuando Jade no estaba en mi cama. La racionalidad vuelve lentamente a mí. Recuerdo que se había levantado temprano para ducharse y que probablemente lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Parpadeando, llevo mis puños a mis ojos y los froto, cambiando a una posición sentada. Es entonces cuando una voz se filtra desde mi puerta abierta. Lo descarto pensando que es de Trina antes de empezar a escuchar más de cerca, frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras detecto un tono somnoliento que es innegablemente de Jade.

Tapando un bostezo detrás de mi mano, me inclino a través de la cama y trato de escuchar lo que está diciendo. Sé enseguida que está enfadada; tiene esa voz afilada que solía usar en mí. Frunzo el ceño, poniendo una mano alrededor de mi oreja.

"No, ¿podrías solo - está bien, ¿por qué de repente te importa dónde estoy? Me he ido de casa sin avisar mil veces antes." Pausa. "Oh, ¿así que eres mi madre ahora?" Pausa. Una carcajada seca y sin gracia. "Mira, tengo dieciocho años, no tengo que decirte dónde estoy". Una pausa más larga esta vez, y luego, "No." dice suavemente. "No estoy con Beck." Pausa. "En lo de Tori, una amiga mía. No la conoces." Pausa. "Mamá, estaré en casa más tarde." Su voz es más suave ahora, ahogada. "Estoy bien." Pausa. "Hoy no saldré con Beck, nosotros - Él rompió conmigo, mamá. Sólo -" Ella respira profundamente. "Sólo déjame quedarme aquí con Tori hasta la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Me está ayudando." Pausa. "Bien." No dice adiós, pero la oigo deslizar el teléfono. Ella permanece allí por casi un minuto más y puedo imaginar bien su mano retorcida en su cabello o su pulgar entre sus dientes.

Empujando mi edredón, me arrastro de la cama y corro hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Jade da un respingo, apoyándose en la pared al el otro lado del pasillo, con los ojos rojos.

"Oye", susurro (no estoy segura de por qué), antes de alcanzarla y tirar de ella hacía mi pecho. Ella se amolda a mí, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de mi cuello, con una presión cercana a la asfixia. Mi mano acaricia su cabello. "Hey, está bien."

"Dios, Tori." Ella toma aire y lo deja salir, mi cabello revolotea con su triste exhalación. "Ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi mamá por teléfono - ¿cómo voy a manejar la escuela mañana? ¿O el resto de la semana?"

"Estaré ahí para ayudarte, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella sacude la cabeza en mi cuello. "Beck va a estar allí, voy a tener que mirarlo a los ojos y fingir que estoy bien". Su agarre en mí es más fuerte. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿ _Por qué_? ¡Su maldita razón no tiene sentido!" Su voz se quiebra, sus brazos tiemblan, puedo sentir sus piernas tambaleando cuando golpean contra las mías. "¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice _mal_?"

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y la obligo para que nuestros ojos se encuentren. Pego su frente a la mía, mantengo mi voz nivelada y severa. "Escúchame, no has hecho nada mal, Beck está cometiendo un gran error, Jade..." Ella baja los ojos. Espero hasta que me mire de nuevo, sus labios apretados. "Se arrepentirá, te lo prometo, eres una chica increíble." Sus ojos se desvían, pero rápidamente encuentran los míos de nuevo. "Eres inteligente, graciosa, talentosa y dulce, aunque morirías antes de admitirlo." Le doy una sonrisa que responde débilmente, pero es algo. "Eres hermosa" susurro, y tal vez es demasiado íntimo, tal vez me esté pasando, pero es la verdad, y veo su pecho hincharse. "Yo no entiendo su razón más que tú, pero, independientemente de eso… Esto. No. Es. Tu. Culpa. ¿De acuerdo?"

Jade parpadea lentamente, toma otra respiración temblorosa, y luego asiente entre mis manos. Relajo mi agarre sobre ella y peino hacia atrás los mechones de pelo de su cara, fundiéndonos en otro abrazo. Ella busca mi mejilla y me besa allí, murmurando suaves 'gracias' que erizan mi piel. Seguido de otro beso, más cerca de mí barbilla, y entonces su cara está frente a la mía de nuevo, una de sus manos presionando contra el otro lado de mi mandíbula, y sus labios aterrizan brevemente encima de los míos.

No es un beso, sino más bien como un leve susurro de su boca que roza sobre la mía, pero es suficiente para sorprenderme, me deja parpadeando absorta mientras miro la pared del pasillo cuando ella esconde su rostro en mi cuello de nuevo. Tomo un respiro profundo antes de frotar la espalda de Jade, con los ojos cerrados. Ella está tan emocional ahora. Ella está herida. Ella no sabe cómo reaccionar a este tipo de bondad - el único que se la mostró alguna vez fue Beck. La balanceo de vez en cuando por unos momentos antes de que eventualmente se separe, limpiándose debajo de un ojo con el pulgar.

"Voy a tomar una ducha, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella sonríe vagamente, apretando mi brazo antes de descender por el pasillo y meterse en el baño. Me quedo allí un rato más, apoyada contra la pared, con las yemas de mis dedos sobre mis labios hormigueando.

"¿Qué _demonios_ fue eso?"

Casi me caigo contra la puerta. Me sostengo de la pared con un manotazo, para cruzar mis ojos con los de mi hermana. Ya se ha duchado, tiene el pelo enrollado en una toalla sobre su cabeza. Está en pantalones cortos y una playera sin mangas, con una mano en la cintura mirándome. Entrecierro mis ojos a ella, preguntándome cuánto había visto y de qué parte estaba hablando.

"Vuelve a admirarte en el espejo, Trina," escupí viciosamente, moviéndome hacía mi habitación. Empujo la puerta detrás de mí pero cuando no la oigo cerrarse, me vuelvo para ver a Trina con su pie impidiendo que llegue al final y pateándola para abrirla de nuevo. Ella se para en el umbral de mi habitación, echándose el pelo sobre su cara y retorciendo la toalla a través de ella. "¿Discúlpame?" gruño.

"Discúlpame _tú_ a mí," dice, mirándome a través de los mechones de su cabello mojado. "te hice una pregunta."

"¿Qué?"

Ella señala con la cabeza hacia el cuarto de baño. "Tú y la rarita."

"Su nombre es Jade." La súbita y furiosa necesidad de defenderla quema mi cara. Trago con fuerza." Y no es rara."

Trina me mira sospechosamente antes de cambiar de posición. "Lo que sea. Jade, entonces."

"Su novio rompió con ella, está algo emocional ahora."

"Eso no." Trina se pasa los dedos por el pelo. "Ya lo sabía, está por todo The Slap."

Parpadeo. No he entrado desde el viernes en la mañana. No he actualizado mi estado ni una vez. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido hacer nada más que pasar tiempo con Jade desde que llegó. "¿Dicen cosas malas?"

Trina se encoge de hombros. "Beck cambió su estado de relación, lo que, ya sabes, también cambió el de ella, y las cosas de siempre. Personas a las que no les gusta, algunos idiotas a los que si les gusta, Sinjin ofreciendo sus «servicios de consuelo» en la página de Jade." Trina sonríe. "Creo que podría ofrecer mis servicios de consuelo a Beck ahora que está soltero. Ese chico es un sexy pedazo de -"

"No lo digas." Levanto una mano para callarla, sentada en el borde de mi cama. "Bueno, si ya lo sabías, ¿para qué preguntaste?"

Las cejas de Trina se levantan, señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro para indicar hacia el pasillo fuera de mi habitación. "Tú y ella besándose o lo que sea que estaban haciendo aquí afuera era a lo que me refería. Quiero decir, sé que siempre existe la segunda opción ***** por despecho, pero no pensé que a la rara- lo siento, Jade, le gustaban las chicas."

Mi rostro cambia de color y se ha vuelto todo rojo en el lapso de diez segundos. Sacudo la cabeza. "No nos estábamos besando, número uno, y número dos, no soy la segunda opción ***** de Jade."

Trina no parece nada convencida. "Su cara estaba sobre la tuya y estabas encerrándola en un abrazo amoroso, no soy estúpida."

"Permíteme dudarlo."

"Me gradué, muchas gracias, también tengo este par de globos oculares que son de un hermoso tono marrón y que funcionan perfectamente bien." Ella se inclina hacia mi tocador, cogiendo uno de mis cepillos y tirando de él a través de sus mechones de pelo húmedos. "Bueno, sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, era algo cariñoso para sólo estar reconfortando un corazón roto."

"Está muy dolida." Crucé los brazos desafiante, encontrándome con la mirada de mi hermana en el espejo. "Ella no tiene muchos amigos."

"Probablemente sea porque parece que está a punto de escupir fuego en cualquier momento -"

" _Y_ ella me necesita." Me levanto, acercándome para quedar a su lado, volviéndome a encontrar con sus ojos. "Por favor, Trina, sólo déjalo así, ¿de acuerdo? Las cosas no están bien para ella ahora y no necesita un rumor como este que empeore las cosas."

Trina deja caer mi cepillo antes de rodar los ojos. "No es como si aún hablara con alguien de esa escuela. Estoy en la universidad ahora."

"Estás en una escuela nocturna de cosmetología."

Entrecerrando los ojos, mi hermana me golpea en la cabeza. "Es mi plan B hasta que esté en la televisión, no necesitaré más de un mes para que eso suceda".

"Prométemelo, Treen."

Ella agita una mano y se da la vuelta para salir de mi habitación. "Sí, sí, no diré una palabra."

Tan pronto como se ha ido, me dejo caer en mi colchón, presionando mis puños contra mis ojos. Por el bien de Jade, tengo que controlar mis sentimientos. Ella está pasando por más que suficiente ahora mismo y yo soy sólo una amiga. Alguien que está ahí para ayudarla, no para confundirla más. Porque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estoy desarrollando algo por ella que no existía antes de todo esto - quiero decir, siempre pensé que era realmente bonita, incluso hermosa, pero ahora que es una persona real para mí con sentimientos reales y un corazón - Presiono mis puños más profundamente contra mis órbitas. Ella es casi una opción en mi mente, lo cual no es nada más que algo retorcido porque, uno, sólo llegamos a ser amigas literalmente hace un día y, dos, ella acaba de romper con otro de mis amigos.

'Es sólo que todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido', me digo a mi misma, asintiendo con la cabeza en mis manos. En un día o dos voy a mirar a Jade de la misma manera que miro a André y a Cat. Nada más que una amiga cercana.

"No piensas dormir otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Aparto las manos de mi cara. Jade está en una toalla, _sólo_ una toalla, con el pelo goteando por sus hombros. Ella me sonríe, haciendo su camino a través de la habitación y arrodillándose delante de su mochila. Saca un par de pantalones y una camisa, mirándome por encima del hombro. Está dudando, sus ojos saltando desde el suelo hasta su ropa antes de que vuelva a hablar.

"¿Está bien si me visto aquí?"

Mi boca se abre. La cierro. "Por supuesto," digo demasiado alto, casualmente rodando sobre mi estómago y llegando al piso para tomar una revista. "Adelante."

Ella mantiene la toalla alrededor de su espalda hasta ponerse sus bragas, luego la deja caer al suelo. Está de espaldas a mí y me permito unos cuantos vistazos respetuosos mientras engancha su sujetador por encima de su cabeza y lo acomoda sobre su pecho. Es pálida por donde la mires, piel suave y tersa, tiene unas piernas largas, brazos esbeltos. Trago saliva mientras sube su par de jeans y por último su camiseta cayendo por su cintura, volviendo mis ojos de nuevo a la revista mientras ella da una vuelta alrededor.

La cama se hunde bajo su cuerpo mientras ella se relaja a mi lado. Su mano da una bofetada a la revista. "Este es mi último día antes de que tenga que volver a mi vida de mierda. Tenemos que hacer que este día sea especial."

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma, doblando la revista y empujándola bajo la cama. La miro y ella sonríe genuinamente, feliz de estar aquí conmigo, sabiendo que va a ser muy difícil después de hoy, pero al menos ella tiene esto ahora. Empujo mis pensamientos a un lado y la miro como la amiga en la que se ha convertido para mí.

"Tengo una idea."

Jade ríe, mordiendo su labio inferior, y hay algo en sus ojos que desearía poder ignorar.

* * *

 _ ***** La palabra usada aquí es "rebound", la cual no tiene traducción directa, pero sería algo así como cuando tienes novio y están juntos mucho tiempo. Luego, tu novio te deja. Estás muy triste y unos días después, encuentras otro "novio". El otro novio sería el "rebound". Técnicamente, el rebound es la primera persona con quien andas después de terminar una relación. Se llama así porque normalmente el nuevo novio sirve para que olvides a tu ex._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Por lo general trato de pensar en algo ingenioso para poner aquí, pero no tengo nada. Quiero decir, hay un hombre extraño en toga hablando en lenguas en mi cuarto de baño, pero es una compañía terrible._

 _You like? ¿Te gusta? ¿I don't know Spanish? ¿Que?_

* * *

 _Como dije, los capítulos de Tori salen rápido._

 _Y sí, Tori se enamoró primero. ¿Qué va a pasar...?_

 _Nos vemos, quizás, la semana que viene :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Streetlights - Capítulo 9**

 _ **|Jade|**_

"¿Es enserio?"

Tori parece genuinamente herida por mi tono. Gira sobre su hombro. Más allá de ella veo un caleidoscopio de colores; la calle repleta de sonidos y cubierta por rayos de sol cálidos y amarillos. Las puntas de las tiendas se ven a la distancia, hay trompetas sonando en algún lugar, y también el distintivo olor de desechos animales de un zoológico de mascotas cerca.

"¡Es el Festival Jolly Days!" Los brazos de Tori se balancean hacia fuera con su exclamación, indicando el lugar entero lleno de gente, ruido y olor como si se tratara de alguna gran obra de arte. Le levanto una ceja incrédula. Sus brazos golpean a sus lados. Ella lleva una camiseta sin mangas rosada debajo de una chaqueta corta blanca que quema mis ojos al contrastar con el fondo. "Solía venir aquí cada año cuando era una niña."

"Precisamente, porque se supone que debes crecer como el resto de nosotros. Jolly Days es para niños, Tori."

Su labio inferior tiembla haciendo puchero. "Pero hay un montón de cosas divertidas para hacer aquí. Tienen tatuajes falsos, el zoológico de mascotas, hay un show de comedia a las cuatro y podemos dar un paseo en un globo aerostático, ¿cómo no estás emocionada?"

Dejé escapar un suspiro áspero, rodando los ojos yendo detrás de ella. La última vez que asistí al Jolly Days, tenía unos seis años. Recuerdo que mi padre no quería acariciar a ninguna de las cabras o llamas en el zoológico de mascotas porque no le gustaba la forma en que olían, pero él me acompañó montado en la cima de un camello. Mi madre era mucho más espíritu libre en ese entonces - nos pintaron mariposas en nuestras caras y comimos tanto algodón de azúcar que mi estómago terminó adolorido. Con malicia, cruzo miradas con los niños felices gritando y caminando alrededor nuestro. Veo las caras brillantes de sus padres, y me pregunto para cuántos de ellos era eso una felicidad temporal.

"Podemos irnos si quieres." Tori está avergonzada. Esta cabizbaja, su cabello castaño cubre su rostro. "Fue una idea estúpida, sólo pensé -"

"No." Doy unos pasos hasta posicionarme delante de ella. Se me está haciendo como un instinto en mi mente mis ganas de tocarla cuando era todo lo contrario hace una semana atrás. Mi brazo engancha su codo y la tiro hacia adelante. "Tienes que recordar que soy una vieja bruja malvada atrapada en este cuerpo joven. He olvidado cómo divertirme".

Cuidadosamente, sus ojos marrones se encuentran con los míos. Sus labios se separan, se cierran y luego vuelven a abrirse con una respiración profunda para ganar confianza, supongo. "¿Estaría bien preguntarte qué hacían Beck y tú para divertirse?"

La pregunta me sorprende, me deja parpadeando mientras me quedo mirándola unos segundos. Mi brazo cae del suyo, mis ojos volviendo a la multitud. Me adelanto de ella, esperando que me siga y sin mirar hacia atrás para asegurarme de que lo hace. Nos acercamos a la boletería y compramos una pulsera para cada una, manteniéndonos en silencio hasta que el plástico verde neón se cierra en nuestras muñecas. A medida que avanzamos hacia las entrañas del festival, finalmente le respondo. "A veces salíamos. Comíamos algo y cosas así. Cine, conciertos. Cosas típicas. Definitivamente nunca me trajo al Jolly Days." Le sonrío para asegurarle que no pienso que su elección sea menor. No es a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Y cuando se trata de Tori, descubro que mucho de lo que hace no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada realmente."La mayor parte del tiempo sólo estábamos juntos, en su remolque o en mi casa, nosotros - ya sabes, veíamos películas, hacíamos... otras cosas."

¿C-cosas clasificación-R *****?"

La miro, sin saber cómo abordar este tema con ella todavía. Realmente no lo he hablado con nadie más que con Beck. Casi me siento avergonzada, tragando y forzando el rubor que viene antes de que aparezca un recuerdo. "Sí," decido responder finalmente. "Cosas clasificación-R"

Para mi sorpresa, hablar de ello - hablar de él - no duele tanto como lo hizo esta mañana. Tal vez sea por la música alegre, el sol brillando, el césped meciéndose por el viento o el corral de las cabras a nuestra derecha. Tori nos conduce hacia ellas, arrodillándose para mover su mano a través de los huecos de la cerca de alambre. Una cabra lame su palma desnuda. Tal vez sea ella, pienso distraídamente, viéndola hacerle sonidos tiernos a la cabra. Tal vez sea ella la razón por la que no duele tanto.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Tori no mira hacia arriba cuando responde. "¿Sobre qué?"

Me agacho a su lado, haciendo una mueca a la cabra mientras presiona su nariz por los agujeros cuadrados en busca de algo comestible. Me alejo de ella. "Ya sabes. Cosas clasificación-R. ¿Están en tu historial?"

Miro su cara. Se vuelve más oscura con un rubor que trata de cubrir con el dorso de la mano, pero aún así la verguenza se le ve a kilómetros. Me río, empujando su hombro con el mío.

"Vamos." La molesto. "Escúpelo."

"He hecho... cosas." Ella se incorpora y queda de pie, aún mirando las cabras por arriba del cerco, manteniendo su cara fuera de mi vista. "Steven y yo éramos bastante... físicos. Le gustaba sin mi camiseta. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que él me prefería sin mi camiseta." Tori se encoge de hombros, cruzando los brazos. "Sigo siendo, uh, ya sabes. Eso. Sí."

"Virgen."

Los ojos de Tori se abren como platos. Ella ríe, chocándose contra mi mientras me agarra el codo, tirando de él y alejándonos. "Hay niños allí, Jade."

"¿Y?" Hace tiempo que perdí la capacidad de interesarme por la frágil psiquis de un niño. Yo fui uno bien dañado y resulté salir bien. En la mayor parte. Dependiendo de a quién le preguntes. "Eres virgen."

Su puño aterriza sorprendentemente fuerte en mi brazo. " _Cállate_."

Me río. Es lindo ver lo avergonzada que está. Ella es tan modesta, algo que yo nunca he sido. "¿Por qué no renuncias a ello? Dudo mucho que no te hayan dado la oportunidad."

Sus hombros se encogen de nuevo, desliza su mano de mi codo para llevarla a su pecho de una manera defensiva. "Aún no he encontrado a la persona adecuada." Sus ojos viajan del suelo a mi rostro para encontrarse con los míos. Nos quedamos allí un momento, mirándonos fijamente la una a la otra, y mi corazón responde a sus palabras sin el consentimiento de mi mente consciente. La imagino temblorosa, nerviosa y ansiosa bajo el cuerpo de un chico cualquiera. Puedo verla besándolo con la misma dulzura que usa cuando me abraza, paseando sus manos por su espalda, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo más cerca. Ella es tan pura, como si no pudiera estar en una situación tan erótica, pero debajo de esa sonrisa suave suya está la sonrisa oscura que he vislumbrado otras veces, y la forma en que sus caderas se mueven en algunas de las canciones que interpreta sugiere que tiene una idea de lo que ella querría. Me la imagino desnuda y mi respiración queda atrapada en mi pecho.

Tori se aclara la garganta. Se aleja primero y yo la sigo a su lado sin decir nada. El momento incómodo queda atrás, denso y pesado, y cuanto más lejos nos alejamos de él, más énfasis hay en no traerlo de nuevo. No obstante, no lo vocalizamos, pero lo decimos. Trato de no pensar en ello - la forma en que ella me miraba, lo que mi imaginación estaba evocando por su cuenta - y mientras nos movemos a través del festival, se hace más fácil hacerlo. Tenemos tatuajes falsos en nuestros brazos, unos remolinos con puntos, corazones y círculos, solidificados con brillo dorado. Nos detenemos a ver a un grupo de mujeres sin zapatos bailar y golpear sus panderetas contra sus caderas. Hay pequeñas carpas con decoración hecha a medida alineando los pasillos en el camino. Me distraigo con el olor del incienso, pretzels y hot dogs. Me divierto por un comediante que hace reír a Tori hasta llorar, cayendo contra mi hombro en un ataque de lágrimas. Estoy absorta con el mundo flotando debajo de nosotras cuando Tori y yo subimos en un globo aerostático y se agita en el cielo, atado por una larga cuerda. Las Vegas se extiende debajo nuestro, pequeña y frágil, como si pudiera pasar mi pulgar a través de ella y hacerla polvo. Pero incluso todo esto, todas esas miradas, sonidos, olores y Tori riendo - no es suficiente para hacerme olvidar la forma en que me miró cuando dijo que no había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

¿Quién pudo - quién podría ser - esa persona adecuada?

El cielo comienza a oscurecer. Nos abrimos camino de nuevo con los pies adoloridos hacia su coche y conducimos en silencio de vuelta a su casa. Chequeo mi auto con desprecio, aparcado paralelo a la casa de Tori. Tengo que volver a casa ahora. Tengo que dejar la casa de Tori, que me ha parecido más un hogar que el mío. Ella frunce el ceño mientras entramos dentro y subimos las escaleras a su habitación. El silencio es raro, lleno de cosas que no sabemos cómo decir. Quiero darle las gracias de nuevo, pero no sé cómo decirlo, quiero hacerle preguntas sobre lo que quería decir allá en el festival, y quiero quedarme otra noche y otra noche y otra noche y fingir que el resto de la semana no existe.

Aún así se que no se puede, y no digo nada. Tori se sienta en el borde de su cama mientras empaco mis cosas. Me sigue abajo, ya en la puerta principal. Sus padres, sentados en el sofá frente a una película, sonríen calurosamente y me dicen lo dulce que soy. Creo que sonrío a cambio, pero estoy tan concentrada en temerle al viaje a casa y el resto de la noche, que no digo mucho. Tori camina a mi lado mientras vamos hacia mi coche, donde tiro mis cosas en el asiento trasero antes de dirigirme a la puerta del lado del conductor, digitando el botón de mis llaves para abrir.

Cuando la miro, sus ojos están en sus zapatos. Trago y doy un paso adelante, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. "Gracias."

Observo sus labios curvarse. "No hay problema. Cuando quieras."

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, marrón y verde, y si la gente pudiera emitir colores, una niebla de color avellana estaría formándose entre nosotras. Me muevo en mis pies por un minuto antes de murmurar: "¿Nos abrazamos ahora?"

Tori suelta una risa, clara y suave, antes de asentir entusiasta y pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. A mi ritmo, enrosco mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hasta que nuestros cuerpos estén pegados. Respiro su champú, el olor de su dormitorio. El particular aroma de Tori que sólo ahora he empezado a notar. Después de esto, todo se irá. Todo será más difícil. Todo va a doler mil veces peor.

"Te dije que te protegería mañana. Lo digo enserio." Sus palabras son amortiguadas en mi cuello. Parpadeo hacia el cielo. Casi sin pensar en ello, la aprieto más fuerte, cierro mis ojos contra su pelo, deseando nada más que permanecer así o volver a su cuarto y no tener que irme.

Pero nos separamos, me meto en mi coche, lo enciendo y levanto mi mano hacia ella mientras me alejo. Ella se para en la acera hasta que doblo la esquina, observándola en mi espejo retrovisor hasta perderla, y el silencio repentino - la soledad de mi coche, la noche y la calle, pasando a través de las luces verdes - todo golpea en mí antes de que pueda detenerlo, antes de que pueda pensar en detenerme. La calle y el cielo se mezclan con mis lágrimas hasta que no puedo ver nada más que manchas de color. De alguna manera llego a mi casa sin haber chocado. Mi mamá no está allí, algo que realmente no me sorprende, a pesar de que ella me dio un breve sermón la noche anterior sobre no volver a casa. Ella jugará ese juego - el pájaro preocupado sólo por volar tan pronto como el pichón se despierta.

Mi hogar siempre ha sido un edificio en el que sólo duermo y no estoy mucho en casa. Recuerdo cuando Beck y yo estábamos juntos allí - el pensamiento hace que mi estómago se tuerza. Coloco una mano sobre él, respirando profundo y lento. Cuando Beck y yo estábamos juntos (porque ya no lo estamos más, oh Dios), él trató de hacer de esta casa un hogar cálido y acogedor. Me ayudó a decorar durante las vacaciones. Ya que su remolque era tan pequeño y mi casa está desocupada a menudo, pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí. No puedo estar en mi habitación, mirar cualquier mueble, tocar u oler nada sin recordar algo sobre él. El tiempo que él y yo nos perseguíamos por la casa haciendo tonterías el uno al otro, cuando susurraba canciones en el cuarto de baño de abajo mientras yo me duchaba, las innumerables veces que me acunó en su pecho en el sofá viendo TV. Mi corazón duele con cada pulso y todo lo que puedo pensar es ¿qué salió mal? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que dejó de sentir por mí?

Me quito los zapatos en la puerta, resoplando, con lágrimas ya cayendo a cada lado de mi cara. Me quito la mochila y la dejo ahí. Me quedo sólo con mi teléfono. Abro la nevera (en la que Beck me estampó una vez y me besó fuertemente a raíz de una discusión que estábamos teniendo) y tomo un yogur y algunas uvas que llevo en mis brazos por las escaleras hacia mi habitación (que está tan llena de él que apenas puedo respirar).

El piso del sótano es mío. Mamá nunca viene aquí ya que la obligué a poner la lavadora y la secadora arriba para poder tener todo el nivel inferior de la casa sólo para mí. Nada del otro mundo, la decoración es una mezcla de púrpuras oscuros, varios tonos de negro y verde fuerte. Varios estantes y cómodas tienen las cosas extrañas que he recogido desde que era una niña; un montón de fósiles, esqueletos que he encontrado y limpiado, frascos de sustancias cuestionables, un marco de vidrio con insectos muertos. La alfombra es exuberante, mi cama es enorme, y hay un televisor de pantalla plana que nunca uso, así como un escritorio que luce en su mayoría descuidado.

Mis ojos se quedan en la computadora cuando se me ocurre que no he revisado mi correo electrónico o The Slap desde antes de ir a lo Tori. Me muerdo el labio. Sé lo que voy a ver – cambios en mi estado de relación, gente enviándome caritas tristes, etc. Cat me había enviado un mensaje de texto esta mañana pero yo la había ignorado. Apuesto todo mi dinero a que dejó un mensaje demasiado pegajoso en mi perfil de Slap.

Sé que en cuanto mire, sólo me sentiré peor, pero algo enfermo me reta a hacerlo, sólo para ver si podré manejarlo. Trago mientras me siento en la silla, encendiendo la computadora con un zumbido lento. Las pantalla se enciende. Abro The Slap y contengo el aire mientras inicio sesión.

Treinta y una notificaciones. Como sospeché, una es un mensaje de Cat - un montón de caras llorando, corazones y arco iris, así como "abrazos virtuales". Otra de Sinjin tratando de tener algo conmigo. El resto, sin embargo, son todos los me gusta y no me gusta en la primer cosa que se ve en mi perfil:

 _Jade West está soltero/a._

Mi respiración se detiene. Siento que voy a enfermarme otra vez. Furiosa, hago clic fuera del navegador y salgo lejos de mi computadora. No puedo comer, así que me acurruco en mi cama y tomo respiraciones lentas y pausadas.

Debo estar dormitando porque cuando mi teléfono comienza a vibrar me asusto. Con los ojos aún cerrados tomo el aparato a tientas, respondiendo antes de mirar quién está llamando. "¿Hrm?"

"Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

Una sensación de ahogamiento en el pecho me alarma de la presencia de mi corazón. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Jade-"

"No me llames." Lo digo con malicia, con la intención de colgar de inmediato, pero no puedo moverme.

"Solo quería saber si estabas bien." Hay una breve pausa. "¿Estás bien?"

"Nunca he estado mejor."

"Jade, por favor. Esto también es difícil para mí."

"¿Lo es?" Me incorporo, mi mano libre se enrolla fuertemente alrededor de las mantas de mi cama. "¿De verdad, Beck? Rompiste conmigo, tú me dejaste. No al revés. Soy yo la que se supone que deba tener un colapso mental y sentirse como una mierda, no tú. No me jodas con eso."

Estamos peleando. Estoy cabreada. Pero oír su voz, saber que es él, me calma de alguna manera, como el agua fría en una quemadura. No es algo duradero, pero es un alivio temporal al que me aferro, incapaz de colgar, incapaz de decirle que se vaya a la mierda o me deje en paz o que nunca más vuelva a hablarme.

Un suspiro de Beck hace crujir el micrófono. "Me preocupo por ti. Siempre me preocuparé por ti."

"Vete a la mierda." No hay veneno en mis palabras. Estoy llorando. Mi voz es temblorosa y débil. "Vete a la mierda."

"Sé que vas a estar enojada conmigo durante mucho tiempo. No te culpo, sólo... Dios, Jade, estuvimos juntos por dos años, no podemos simplemente no hablarnos."

"Han pasado dos días ya."

Otro suspiro. "Te extraño."

Esto es lo que quería. Él dándose cuenta de lo mucho que me ama. Que comience extrañándome, con el deseo de llamarme, de hablar conmigo, y luego se hace una bola de nieve que crece y quiere estar cerca mío, tocarme, besarme, estar conmigo de nuevo. Doy una respiración profunda. "¿Qué quieres, Beck?"

"Mañana va a ser difícil. Para ambos," enfatiza. "Sólo quiero que sepas que esto no tiene que ser como las rupturas que tienen los demás. No tenemos que evadirnos el uno al otro. Puedes hablarme. Puedes sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo."

"Oh, gracias por el permiso, señor," gruño, mi voz es dura. "Puede ser una sorpresa para ti, pero no necesito estar a tu alrededor para funcionar." Eso podría ser una mentira - no estoy completamente segura todavía - pero lo digo de todos modos. "Tengo amigos. Tengo a Tori."

Casi grito la última frase, con voz firme, aunque el resto de mí está temblando.

Hay un silencio. Finalmente, él dice "lo siento."

Parpadeo. Las lágrimas caen. "Lo sé, adiós." Cuelgo y suelto mi teléfono en el colchón antes de gatear bajo las mantas, todavía con mis jeans puestos, todavía con hambre, y sin que me importe. Unos minutos más tarde mi teléfono vibra de nuevo y considero ignorarlo, dando por sentado que es Beck, pero mi curiosidad se lleva lo mejor de mí y serpenteo la mano a través de las sábanas con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz de la pantalla.

Un mensaje de texto. De Tori.

Un palpitar en mi pecho se lleva el dolor lejos. Abro el mensaje. Las dos palabras son más de lo que el agua de Beck fue a para mis quemaduras. Es medicina. Es una promesa para una cura.

Apago mi teléfono y me acuesto en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Esas dos palabras quedan grabadas en mi mente.

 _Estoy aquí._

* * *

 _ ***** En esta parte, Tori pregunta "R-rated stuff?". La clasificación R pertenece a las clasificaciones por edades en cine. "R" de Red significa 'limitado a un público de más edad si no van acompañados por un adulto.' Normalmente suele ser para mayores de 16 años, dependiendo el país._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. ojalá que esto haga que su noche de domingo/lunes/cualquier día que lean este capítulo sea más agradable._

 _Los reviews siempre son encantadores, si pudieras dejar algunas palabras~_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Puede que Vega se esté enamorando, pero a Jade también le pica, o asi parece, ¿no?_

 _Buen viernes para todos._


	10. Chapter 10

**Streetlights - Capítulo 10**

 _ **|Tori|**_

No me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo he estado mirando el casillero de Jade hasta que mis ojos comienzan a arder. Resoplando, me doy vuelta y miro el reloj en la pared. La clase comienza en diez minutos. Ella suele estar aquí antes que yo, pero la multitud parlante carece de una chica particular de pelo oscuro. Mi pie golpea contra el suelo, mientras empujo cosas en mi casillero para que parezca como si estuviera buscando algo. Sin embargo, mis ojos siguen corriendo de vez en cuando hacia la puerta y el casillero de Jade.

"¡Tori!"

Me estremezco, girando sobre mi talón. André, con las trenzas recogidas por encima de su cabeza y esa sonrisa aparentemente permanente en su rostro, salta a mi lado. Me relajo, dándole una sonrisa mientras revisaba sobre mi hombro la puerta de la escuela. Todavía no hay rastros de Jade. Aún no he visto a Beck, pero eso no me preocupa. Estoy a punto de preguntarle a André si la ha visto cuando dice precipitadamente, "Has oído lo de Beck y Jade, ¿verdad?"

Me congelo. ¿Se lo digo? ¿Es algo de lo que debo hablar? Muerdo mi mejilla por un minuto, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a André para asegurarme de que sabe que estoy escuchándolo, aunque mis pensamientos estén lejos. De alguna manera no creo que Jade aprecie mi revelación de su lado suave. Para ser honesta, los dos últimos días se sintieron como flotar a través de un sueño. Me desperté esta mañana confundida, buscando al otro lado de mi cama a ciegas esperando encontrar a Jade allí. Su ausencia me había despertado casi una hora antes de mi alarma. Le envié otro texto antes de irme a la escuela, diciéndole que podía hacer esto, pero ella nunca respondió. Muevo mi mano hacia mi barbilla y mastico la yema de mi pulgar, mis ojos yendo hacia la puerta de nuevo.

"Es una locura," dice André, apoyándose a mi lado. "Nunca pensé que romperían, ellos han estado juntos por tanto tiempo."

"Sí." Me vuelvo hacia él, con las manos flotando en el aire por un momento antes de dejarlas caer. "¿Beck te - te ha contado algo?"

André se encoge de hombros, su teléfono en una mano siendo abordado por su pulgar. "Un poco, le pregunté si estaba bien y me dijo que sí, sólo preocupado por Jade, dijo que no pensaba que lo tomaría tan mal." Sus cejas oscuras se juntaron antes de que sus ojos se acercaran a los míos. "De hecho, él me dijo que ella estaba contigo."

Mi boca se abre y se cierra sin emitir sonido alguno. Confío en André, él es mi mejor amigo, pero no sé si esto es algo que se supone que deba contarle. Jade se convirtió en una verdadera amiga. No quiero arruinarlo hablando de más. "Eh, sí, ella vino a casa. Ella sólo, ya sabes, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar."

André asiente y deja de presionarme - no es que tenga la oportunidad tampoco, porque una cascada color roja aparece rápido y se interpone entre nosotros, acompañada de una ola de perfume con aroma a goma de mascar. Es Cat, y apenas llega sus manos ya están agarrando mi brazo. Trato de concentrarme en la bola de energía contenida, pero ella prácticamente está saltando en el aire de puntillas sin parar.

"¿Dónde está?" Las cejas de Cat están fruncidas de preocupación. Su agarre aprieta mi brazo con más fuerza. "¿Dónde está Jade? ¿Está bien? ¡Nunca contestó mis mensajes!"

La mano que no está acalambrada a punto de morir se levanta y aterriza en el hombro de Cat. "Tranquilízate, Cat. Ella está bien. Ella sólo... debe estar retrasada, supongo."

El labio de Cat cae formando un puchero. "¡Pobre Jade! ¡no puedo creer que - ¡Jade!"

Cat sale corriendo a través de mí tan rápido que no puedo detenerla, cayendo de nuevo contra mi casillero. Con la garganta apretada, giro hacia la puerta. Allí está ella, cargando su mochila, vestida con sus tradicionales colores oscuros, con los ojos ensanchándose mientras Cat la envuelve en un abrazo y llora sobre ella. Corro sin pensarlo, tratando de alcanzar a Cat antes de que sus brazos ahogaran a Jade hasta la muerte, pero llego demasiado tarde. Jade retrocede, manteniendo el equilibrio plantando un pie detrás de ella.

"Oh, Jade, ¡lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué fue lo que pa –"

Mi mano se enrolla alrededor del interior del codo de Cat. La tiro hacía mí, de repente defensiva, empujando mi hombro entre ella y Jade hasta que estoy completamente bloqueando a la otra chica. Una vez frente a Cat, relajo mi agarre, manteniendo mi rostro lo más amistoso posible. Cat es fácil de asustar y eso no es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, pero prometí proteger a Jade, y no voy a retractarme por esto. "Cat," digo lentamente, dándole una suave sonrisa a Cat. "No vamos a abrumarla hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo dale algo de espacio."

Finalmente, el nerviosismo de Cat se ralentiza. Ella respira profundamente. "Lo siento", dice, y, asegurándome de que no va a estallar como un globo, la suelto.

Volviéndolo a intentar, Cat mira por encima de mi hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, Cat." La voz de Jade es suave. Me vuelvo para encontrarme con sus ojos, pero su mirada está en Cat.

Cat asiente, con las manos juntas frente a su estómago. Una molesta sensación arrastra mis ojos para ver un mar de estudiantes mirándonos fijamente. La mayoría ni siquiera están tratando de ocultar el hecho de que nos están mirando, aunque algunos tratan de esconderse detrás de sus libros y carteras haciéndose los distraídos. Mis ojos se estrechan, la ira se agita dentro de mí. Este deseo - no, esta necesidad - de proteger a Jade se hincha en mi pecho. Busco con mi mano por detrás de mi espalda, sin apartar la vista de todos, hasta que mis dedos encuentran la muñeca de Jade, jalando suavemente de ella hacía mí. Ella se acerca y se queda a mi lado.

"¿Estás bien?" Digo manteniendo la respiración.

Ella asiente bruscamente.

Suena la campana. Cat permanece un momento más, acariciando el brazo de Jade hasta que ésta le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se va, al igual que la multitud crujiendo con susurros bajos y chismes evidentes. Jade y yo nos quedamos frente a la puerta de la escuela. Me doy vuelta, una disculpa ya medio fuera de mi boca cuando Jade levanta su mano.

"Está bien. Hiciste lo mejor." Respira hondo y reajusta su mochila. Ella empieza a caminar hacia su casillero y yo la sigo a su lado. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable; ¡ya he metido la pata una vez! ¿Qué clase de cumplidora-de-promesas soy? "Es Cat," continúa. "Es un poco difícil de retener. Además, no me importa tanto cuando se trata de ella. Sé que no lo hace apropósito."

Me relajo. "¿No estás enojada?"

Las cejas de Jade se contraen cuando abre su casillero, mirándome. "¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo?"

Le doy una sonrisa, pero algo que se mueve detrás de ella me llama la atención. Mi mirada se desplaza y antes de que pueda encender mi alarma y hacer algo, ya es muy tarde. Jade gira para seguir mi mirada y veo cada miembro de su cuerpo endurecerse como piedra. Su boca se abre, los ojos muy abiertos. Mi mano se desplaza hacia su brazo pero ella no parece registrar mi tacto.

Beck levanta la vista de su teléfono. Parpadea intercambiando la mirada entre las dos antes de llevarse una mano a la frente y pasar sus dedos a través de su pelo oscuro. Traga, mira a ambos lados y da un paso adelante. Jade retrocede como si estuviera lanzando una especie de ataque contra ella. Quiero gritarle que se quede atrás, que se vaya, que le dé un poco de espacio, pero cuando prometí proteger a Jade de otras personas, ¿Beck fue incluido en eso?

"Hey." Dice la palabra suavemente, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo. Él asiente hacía mi a modo de saludo antes de volver su atención a Jade. Es incómodo, y una parte de mí siente que debo irme, pero mi estómago (así como otros órganos, como el que golpea contra mi caja torácica) me dice que me quede al lado de Jade como dije que lo haría. Planto mis pies firmemente en el suelo.

Jade deja ir la presión en su garganta. Empuja la puerta del casillero cerrándola con el codo. "Hola."

"Jade, ¿podemos –"

"No." Jade dispara la palabra como una bala. Ella se acerca a mí. "Vamos," dice. "Vámonos."

Comienza a caminar. Corro tras ella, manteniendo mis ojos lejos de Beck mientras tomamos el camino largo a clase. Jade permanece en silencio mientras subimos las escaleras y no sé qué decir o cómo decirlo, así que me quedo callada. Sin decir una palabra, se mete en el baño de las chicas del piso de arriba. Pongo la mano en la puerta pero me mantengo allí parada, torpemente cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro. "¿Se supone que debo -?"

"Sí."

Entro. Ella está con la cabeza baja, casi adentro del lavamanos, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello negro cayendo para protegerse la cara. Me acerco a ella, peinando su pelo hacia atrás y metiéndolo firmemente detrás de su oreja. "Respira, Jade."

"No quiero estar aquí." Ella dice entre dientes, con su espalda rígida. "No quiero sentirlos todos mirándome o escuchándolos susurrar y definitivamente no quiero verlo dondequiera que vaya". Sus ojos se abren pero permanecen en el lavabo. "Tal vez debería irme a casa."

"Hey." La agarro del hombro, obligándola a girar. Ella no me mira de inmediato, su mirada está en sus manos. Espero hasta que esos endurecidos orbes verdes parpadeen para encontrarse con los míos. "Puedes hacer esto. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo fuerte que eres? ¿Tu coraje? ¿Tu valentía?"

"¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta?"

"Si tengo que serlo…"

Jade sonríe débilmente. Respira hondo y sacude la cabeza. "Hice que lleguemos tarde a clase. Lo siento."

"Oh, ya conoces a Sikowitz. Está aterrorizado contigo. Solo dale una de esas miradas de muerte tuyas."

Su sonrisa se ensancha. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras salimos del baño y nos metemos en clase. Como era de esperar, Sikowtiz no nos grita por llegar tarde y estoy segura de que tiene que ver con los cuchillos que Jade está disparando por sus pupilas. Se sienta a mi lado, al otro lado del salón, enfrente de Beck y Robbie. André y Cat voltean hacia nosotras desde el frente, frunciendo el ceño inquietos entre Jade y yo. Trato de no mirar en ninguna dirección durante todo el período, manteniendo los ojos firmemente arraigados en Sikowitz, pero todavía puedo ver a los otros estudiantes. Manos ahuecadas sobre la boca con habla rápida, dedos discretos escondidos detrás de carpetas y libros. Le doy miradas periódicas a Jade que permanece congelada, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo. Para darle crédito, parece que está a punto de sacar una ametralladora y acabar con todos nosotros. Estoy segura que esa misma idea es la que está manteniendo al resto de la clase tranquila.

Tan pronto como la primer campana nos libera, el salón entra en erupción con el ruido. Distraigo a Jade lo mejor que puedo con conversación, para tratar de ahogar los obvios chismes que nos rodean. Miro para ver a Beck salir del salón tan rápido como puede.

"Me duele la mandíbula," Jade gruñe, levantando su mochila y alzándola en un hombro. Me acerco a ella instintivamente, mis manos aterrizando en cada mejilla y masajeando con mis dedos en los músculos tensionados.

"Deja de intentar volver tus dientes polvo. Eso ayudará de maravillas."

Ella trata de hacer una cara, pero junto sus mejillas y termina pareciendo un pez distorsionado. Me río y, aunque ella intenta no hacerlo, sus labios se presionan en una sonrisa, escondida velozmente tras el pliegue de su codo.

Tengo la próxima clase con ella, pero no la siguiente a esa. Mientras nos separamos en el pasillo, puedo ver una sensación de temor que afecta sus ojos. Le aprieto la mano antes de despegar hacia la otra dirección, elevándole el pulgar en signo de "OK". Durante toda esa hora siento que estoy a punto de explotar, mi pie zumbando contra el suelo. He masticado mi borrador en pedacitos y elegí furiosamente las diez de mis uñas antes de mirar el reloj, y sólo han pasado quince minutos.

"¿Tori?"

Levanto la vista. Tengo Pre-cálculo ***** esta hora y Robbie es el único amigo en la misma clase. Su marioneta, Rex, se sienta apoyado en el escritorio a su lado. "¿Sí?"

Sus ojos se mueven por todas partes excepto hacia mi detrás de sus gafas. Finalmente, él dice, "Así que, uh, Beck y Jade. Eso es algo... algo loco."

Robbie, aunque me conoce desde hace más de un año, siempre ha sido un chico nervioso. Él no toma muy bien el drama o los conflictos y puedo decir que esto está torturando su psiquis. Es un muchacho de rutina, acorde a su edad, y este golpe en el camino es obviamente difícil de manejar para él. "Sí," le respondo, muy consciente de los ojos que pesan sobre mi espalda. "Lo es."

Robbie asiente con la cabeza, su lápiz moviéndose sobre su cuaderno entre dos de sus dedos. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pasar el rato ahora?"

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Él extiende sus manos. "Si dos amigos salen y luego se separan, es... va a ser incómodo ahora para el resto de nosotros."

"Sólo por un rato." Miro hacia abajo los números de mi libro. "Estoy segura de que pueden ser amigos."

Robbie no parece tan convencido. "Ella rompió su corazón. Eso cambia las cosas y -"

"Woah". ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? Me giro en mi asiento, con un brazo en el respaldo de mi silla, mi otra mano apretada en el borde de mi escritorio. "¿Qué dijiste?"

El chico de pelo rizado parece estar listo para salir corriendo del salón. "Eeh, ella le rompió el corazón...?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Tan pronto como lo pido, me doy cuenta de que sólo hay una persona que podría hacerlo. "¿Beck? ¿Beck dijo eso?"

"Umm, ¿Sí?" Robbie se ve terriblemente confundido. "Ella rompió con él el viernes por la noche en Starbucks, justo allí en medio de todo el mundo."

Parpadeo. La rabia se agita en mi estómago, ardiendo por las venas de mis brazos y mi cuello. Beck siempre me ha caído bien - él es un tipo inteligente, agradable, y la última cosa que habría sospechado de él es que es un mentiroso. Especialmente sobre algo como esto. Vuelvo a mirar de nuevo al frente de la clase, mis manos presionando contra mis sienes. Sabía que nadie le pediría a Jade que aclarara todo esto porque tendrían demasiado miedo de que ella les atacase. Él no quiere parecer el malo de la película. Eso reduciría sus posibilidades de conseguir más citas. Sacudo la cabeza, apoyándome en mi silla y mirando con fuerza hacia la pizarra. Ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de que Jade pudiera haberme mentido. Yo sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que no hay manera de que ella lo hiciera. He visto a Jade ahora, la conozco. Y de alguna manera estoy absolutamente segura de que de aquí en adelante, ella nunca me mentirá otra vez.

El profesor se despide de la clase y los estudiantes se levantan y salen correteando por los pasillos. Es hora del almuerzo. Surco mi camino pasando a través de todas las personas, como en una misión, agarrando las correas de mi mochila mientras me muevo hacia el casillero de Beck. Él ya está allí, chequeando y deslizando el pulgar en la pantalla de su teléfono. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta de su casillero, la golpeo y la cierro por él, el sonido perdido en un mar de pasos y gente que conversa. Aún así es lo suficiente para hacer que Beck salte, dándose la vuelta para mirarme con los ojos como platos.

"Woah, hey." Él mira entre mi mano, todavía plana contra la puerta de su casillero, y mi cara. "¿Qué hay?"

"¿ _Cómo_ te atreves?" Mi voz es espesa y oscura. No soy alguien de lenguaje vulgar - ese es el fuerte de Jade, pero estoy enojada. Mi sangre se siente como que está a punto de hervir y salir fuera de mi boca. "¿Cómo te atreves a mentir acerca de lo que pasó el viernes?"

Sus negras cejas se contraen. "Mira, Tori, no quiero que esto suene desagradable, pero eso no es asunto tuyo."

"Ella es mi amiga. ¡No puedes simplemente mentir a la gente sobre lo que pasó! Estás haciéndote parecer la víctima aquí".

"¿Quién dice que no lo soy?" Beck intenta moverse a mí alrededor, pero me interpongo en su camino. Hace un suspiro áspero. "Tori, en serio, no conoces nuestra relación cómo crees que lo haces."

"Tú rompiste con ella."

"¡No tuve otra opción!"

La gente nos está mirando ahora. No me di cuenta de cuántos chicos estaban rezagados en los pasillos sólo para vernos escupir palabras el uno al otro, ya que es obvio que esto no son bromas amigables.

Los ignoro, apretando mi voz y bajándola al mismo tiempo. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Beck pone los ojos en blanco. "Mira, sé que desde afuera - para ti, y para todos los demás, rayos, incluso para ella a veces - todo se veía excelente e increíble y que éramos perfectos." Su propia voz baja ahora, bajando la cabeza. "Pero tú no la conoces como yo, ni siquiera la conozco tan bien como yo querría, y he estado con ella durante casi tres años... Ella nunca -" Beck suspira, con una mano detrás de su cuello. "Ella se niega a dejarme entrar. A pesar de todo este tiempo, es casi imposible para ella y para mi tener una conversación profunda. No debería sentirse así. Yo no debería sentir que ella me está bloqueando."

Mi enojo no ha disminuido - de hecho, sólo está creciendo en volumen. "¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que tal vez eso es todo lo que puede hacer ahora mismo? Ya conoces a sus padres. Sabes que ella no confía fácilmente en otras personas."

La confusión atraviesa los ojos de Beck, como si no pudiera creer que ya sé mucho sobre Jade, quien suele ser tan privada y reservada. "Después de tres años, creo que ya ha sido suficiente de esperar."

"No es así como funciona el amor. No pones a la gente en un cronómetro, Beck."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?"

Eso me deja helada. Abro la boca sólo para cerrarla. Él tiene razón. No lo sé, o no debería saberlo, porque nunca he estado en una relación como la suya. Sacudo la cabeza. "Como sea. Tus razones son tus razones, pero deja de decirle a la gente que fue ella quien rompió contigo. La hace parecer la mala aquí, y si alguna vez la amaste, podrías tratarla mejor que eso."

Beck se frota el cuello de nuevo. Está frunciendo el ceño. Con un gesto de asentimiento, me rodea y sale por la puerta trasera, hacia el patio. Dejo salir una respiración tensa.

"¿Tori?"

Parpadeo, girando sobre mí misma, viendo a Jade con sus cejas fruncidas sobre la nariz. Ella intercambia su mirada entre la puerta del patio y yo. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Hm? Sí. Sí, yo, uh -" Presiono mis labios juntos. Pienso en cómo acabo de castigar a Beck por mentir sobre ella - ¿cómo podría incluso considerar mentirle? Me encuentro con sus ojos, acercándome y revisando el pasillo antes de hablar. "Beck ha… le ha estado diciendo a la gente que tú rompiste con él. Pero le dije que se detuviera," digo rápidamente, porque parece que está a punto de caer. La agarro de los codos, enderezándola, pero puedo ver los bordes de las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus ojos. "Jade -"

"Ese _hijo de puta_." Murmura a través de su tristeza, ahora convirtiéndose en ira. Jade se suelta bruscamente de mi agarre. Fui deprisa atrás de ella, fallando en volver a llamarla. Afuera en el sol, la luz amarilla pone su pelo negro en llamas. Ella empuja a otro estudiante, arrancando la pequeña botella de algún tipo de jugo rosa de sus manos.

"¡Jade!"

Ella no se voltea. Camina rápido a través de las mesas, llegando detrás de Beck, sentado entre André y Robbie. Cat, al otro lado de la mesa, levanta la vista, sus labios se separan con horror, pero es demasiado tarde.

Jade toma la botella abierta de la mesa y la pone boca abajo. El líquido rosado empapa el cabello de Beck lentamente a medida que cae. Él se queda tenso pero no se da la vuelta. Dejo de moverme y me congelo en el lugar, con la boca abierta, viendo como Jade se inclina para encontrar los ojos de Beck.

"Puedes romper conmigo y hacerme sentir una mierda todo lo que quieras, pero no creas que puedas ir por ahí diciendo mentiras sobre mí". Ella se acerca aún más a él. "Pensé que podíamos ser amigos, Beck. Realmente lo pensé." Ella se queda un momento más. Es el sonido de un maestro gritando desde la puerta lo que la aleja.

No puedo moverme. Me encuentro con los ojos de Jade mientras ella pasa a mi lado para encontrarla sonriendo. Incluso me guiña un ojo.

Me relajo, imitando la sonrisa, volviéndome para verla marchar con orgullo por la puerta.

Y sé que ella ya está yendo por el camino correcto.

* * *

 ***** _En USA, el pre-cálculo es una forma avanzada de álgebra. Suele incluir una forma avanzada de ésta y combinarse con trigonometría_ _así como una introducción a las funciones exponenciales, logarítmicas, vectores, números complejos, secciones cónicas, etc._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _La Jade descarada ha VUELTO._

 _MANTENGAN DISTANCIA._

 _A menos que estén dejando un review. En ese caso, no derramaré jugo rosa sobre ustedes._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Sep. Jade ha vuelto. _

_¿Alguien más cree que Tori es demasiado nerd?_

 _Gracias a todos por los reviews, :) :) :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Streetlights - Capítulo 11**

 _ **|Jade|**_

"No entiendo." Lane pasa la palma de su mano sobre los rizos cortos y apretados de su cabeza, desliza su mirada entre Beck y yo con desaprobación. "¿No estaban ustedes dos muy enamorados el viernes?"

Miro de soslayo a Beck. Tiene una toalla húmeda en sus manos con el jugo rosado que le había vertido encima no veinte minutos antes. Su largo y negro cabello todavía luce resbaladizo, su camisa blanca manchada, y no puedo evitar una sonrisa engreída que se genera en mis labios. Regreso a Lane, el pobre consejero de Hollywood Arts que aún no ha podido guiarme en la dirección correcta (lo ha estado intentando desde que era un estudiante de primer año y nunca lo logró) quien se cruza de brazos y arruga la frente.

"Terminamos." Hago una pausa, permitiendo que la intensidad de esas palabras se hunda y se clave dentro de mí en algún lugar antes de respirar y hablar de nuevo. "Contrariamente a lo que le ha estado diciendo a la gente, _él_ rompió _conmigo_. Sólo para que quede claro."

Oigo a Beck suspirar a mi lado. Arriesgo otra mirada en su dirección y él se pellizca el puente de la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si fuera un niño insolente que no se puede domesticar. Hay burbujas de ira debajo de mi piel, poniendo a hervir mi sangre. Me giro en mi silla, medio lista para lanzarme contra él con mis uñas preparadas, solo para que el cuerpo de Lane se deslice entre nosotros.

"De acuerdo, genial". Sus manos están levantadas, las palmas hacia afuera. Después de que queda seguro de que no abordaré a Beck, se aleja de nuevo, sentado en el borde del columpio que cuelga del techo de su oficina. Nos estudia por un momento más. "No derramaste jugo en la cabeza de Beck porque rompió contigo."

"No. Derramé jugo sobre él porque mintió acerca de eso."

Lane desvía sus ojos hacia Beck. "Has estado diciéndole a la gente que ella rompió contigo."

Levantando la cabeza, Beck dice, "Dos personas. Robbie y André. No es la gran cosa."

"¡Decírselo a _una_ persona ya es la gran cosa!" Chasqueo la lengua, mis dedos se enroscan en los bordes de mi silla como si eso me retuviera. "¡Estás _mintiendo_!"

"¡Es más creíble!" Él dispara en respuesta, su rostro contorsionado cargado de ira. "Ni siquiera cuestionaron cuando les dije que rompiste conmigo porque ya has roto conmigo antes."

Levanto las manos "¡Hace _un año_ , durante dos días!"

"¡Hey!" Lane interviene, pero seguimos gritando sobre él. Discutimos de un lado a otro durante casi un minuto antes de que Lane tome un silbato de su escritorio y sople con ferocidad, el pitido agudo nos silencia a los dos, con las manos sobre nuestros oídos. Él espera por un minuto, mirándonos fulminantemente. Finalmente, dobla sus manos sobre su estómago y se vuelve hacia Beck, pero mantiene el silbato enroscado en su palma. "¿Por qué rompiste con ella?"

Beck parpadea, sus manos apretando la toalla. "¿Es realmente eso de tu -?"

"Sí. Lo es porque ustedes dos son mis alumnos y obviamente es difícil para ambos. Quiero ayudarlos a superar esto."

Miro con nostalgia la puerta. No quiero estar aquí. No quiero escuchar esto. Solo quiero volver a salir al calor del sol, sentarme con Tori y comer una ensalada. Quiero escuchar su charla y olvidarme de Beck porque me siento mejor cuando estoy con ella. Lo que debería asustarme, o al menos hacerme enojar, pero no es así, y estoy cansada de sentirme conflictiva al respecto. Giro la cabeza hacia Beck, que una vez más se pellizca la nariz, y mi corazón da un golpe sordo en mi pecho.

Él mintió. Él _mintió_. No puedo pensar en una vez que lo he visto mentir, incluso a sus padres o sus maestros. Siempre ha sido honesto, es una de esas cosas que siempre amé de él. No le tiene miedo a la verdad. Mis cejas se juntan sobre mi nariz. Si él puede mentir - sobre mí (ni más ni menos), ¿de qué otra cosa es capaz además de eso? ¿Es incluso el chico que pensé que era todo este tiempo?

"La amo." Él apoya su barbilla en su mano. Él ni siquiera me mira "Realmente lo hago. No hubiera estado con ella tanto tiempo si no la hubiera amado."

Mi garganta se tensa. Trago, o intento, y puedo sentir a Lane mirando mi expresión. Él se aclara la garganta y dice "¿Pero…?"

"Pero." Beck suspira, sus hombros se hunden. Girando, él fija sus ojos oscuros en mí. "Te lo dije, en la cafetería. No sé lo que quiero. Sólo he estado contigo."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido," digo, con mi voz temblando a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos. Me recuesto en mi silla y aparto mis ojos de él. "Si me amas como dices que lo haces, entonces solo lo harías y - no te importaría que yo fuera tu única novia 'real', sea lo que sea que eso signifique. No querrías probar estar con otra persona."

"Yo no -" Se detiene, suspira, se frota la cara con los dedos. "No es sólo eso. Es -" Sus ojos se sacuden hacia Lance antes de volver a encontrarme. "Son otras cosas también."

"¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué hice? Solo dame una respuesta directa." Todavía estoy enojada, pero el muro de maldad se está agrietando y puedo sentir lágrimas ardiendo detrás de mis ojos. Solo quiero saber, comprender, porque ser mantenida en la oscuridad es peor que saber. "No entiendo." Mi voz se rompe. Las cejas de Beck se unen en la nariz. Sé que no le gusta lastimarme. Sé que le importo. Pero eso no lo detendrá de hacer lo que está haciendo. Eso no hará que se arrepiente de la ruptura.

Parpadeo cuando aparece ese pensamiento - ¿Quiero que él regrese conmigo?

¿Quiero volver con él?

"Eres tan cerrada," dice, mirando hacia su toalla. "Han pasado casi tres años y todavía me mantienes afuera de tu vida. Cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti, te alejas."

No sé qué expresión estoy haciendo en este momento porque no estoy segura de lo que siento. Lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido - él es lo más cercano que he sido con una persona. La única persona que rivaliza con esa intimidad es Tori, y eso es solo desde el pasado fin de semana. Miro hacia abajo. Ahora que lo pienso... en esos dos días, le revelé cosas a Tori: el divorcio de mis padres, mi inseguridad sobre lo que dicen y piensan las personas sobre mí, incluso cosas triviales como mis comidas, películas y colores favoritos, cómo me gusta mi café - todo esas cosas por las que esperé meses para revelárselas a Beck. No porque no quisiera que lo supiera, sino porque me tomó mucho tiempo bajar la guardia, dejarlo entrar. No sé por qué no fue así con Tori. Nunca sentí la necesidad de vomitar mis cosas y tirar las paredes abajo. E incluso con Beck, hubo casos en los que no estaba cómoda con él sabiendo algunas cosas, así que las guardé para más tarde, pero eso no significaba que nunca fuera a contárselo. Siempre he confiado en él.

Se me ocurre que puedo confiar más en Tori que en Beck, lo cual es un pensamiento aterrador, teniendo en cuenta que la conozco por mucho menos tiempo y que la considero mi amiga desde hace muy poco. No sé cómo me siento al respecto, ni cómo debería sentirme, pero el hecho de que podría ser cierto realmente me asusta.

Me pongo de pie. Ya he terminado de sentirme así. Ya ha sido suficiente de él haciéndome sentir así.

 _Eres Jade West_ , dijo ella, bañada con la luz del sol en su terraza.

'Dura como una roca', me digo a mí misma, volviéndome para mirar a Lane y Beck con los brazos cruzados.

"Lamento no haber sido suficiente para ti." Digo las palabras tan fuerte como puedo, mirando cómo éstas le pesan a Beck, quien se inclina sobre su toalla húmeda. Me dirijo a Lane. "No lamento haber derramado jugo en su cabeza, pero tomaré cualquier castigo que tengas para mí."

Lane se dirige a mi silla. "Por favor, Jade, ¿podemos -"

"No. He terminado."

Él retrocede. Mira a Beck por un momento antes de hablar. "Detención. Todos los días de esta semana después de la escuela. Dos horas."

"No, está bien." Beck también se para, retorciendo la toalla en sus manos. "No quiero meterla en problemas."

Lane levanta las cejas. "Esto no es un tribunal, Beck. No puedes decidir si puedes presentar cargos o no. Se comportó mal en la escuela. Tengo que disciplinarla. No puedo hacer excepciones." Él se vuelve hacia mí ahora. "No hagas de esto un hábito, Jade."

"No volverá a suceder." Llevo una mirada ardiente a Beck antes de girar sobre el talón de mi bota y largarme del salón. Camino directo al baño de las chicas para calmarme. Presiono las yemas de los dedos bajo mis ojos hasta estar segura de que no voy a llorar, y luego me dirijo a mi siguiente clase.

El almuerzo ya ha pasado, pero tengo esta hora con Tori. Me deslizo silenciosamente dentro de la clase, intercambiando sólo una mirada que ya conozco con mi maestro, quien me observa fijamente antes de dejarme pasar hacia el mar de escritorios. Los que están junto a Tori a cada lado están ocupados, pero el que está detrás de ella está vacío. Me dejo caer en él, empujando la punta de mi bota en su espalda baja.

Ella pone una expresión medio enfadada mientras se da vuelta pero una sonrisa se apodera de su rostro tan pronto como me ve. Al soltar el lápiz, se retuerce en su cintura para mirarme y su expresión cambia rápidamente a preocupación. Puedo leerlo en las leves curvas de sus cejas y el nervioso despliegue de labio en la esquina de su boca. "¿Estás bien?"

Lo dice con tanta sinceridad que casi siento ganas de volver a llorar. Asiento, inclinándome más cerca. "Detención todos los días de esta semana. Eso fue lo peor de todo."

La cara de Tori cae por un momento, solo para animarse de nuevo. "Me quedaré aquí contigo."

"Son _dos horas_ ," aclaro, aunque no puedo decir que no la quiero allí conmigo. Definitivamente haría esas horas soportables. No puedo dejar de pensar, una vez más, sobre cómo no la soportaba hace una semana. Nunca quise estar cerca de ella, y me empeñé en asegurarme de hacerle saber que no estaba allí por elección. Pensándolo bien, no puedo ni siquiera recordar la única razón para sentirme como lo hacía antes. Solo sabía que ella me intimidaba, que su burbujeante personalidad tenía una cierta... atracción que me asustó. No quería querer estar con una chica así, así que me esforcé en pensar que era horrible.

Pero no lo es. Apoyo el mentón en la palma de mi mano. Ella no es horrible en absoluto.

Tori se encoge de hombros. "No me importa. No tengo nada más que hacer, y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo."

Las palabras hacen elevar mis cejas con sorpresa.

Ella hace una mueca "¿Qué? Tu compañía es muy agradable."

"Si te agradan las serpientes venenosas..."

"Tú no eres una serpiente," ríe, su brazo se extiende sobre mi escritorio para que su mano pueda asentarse en mi muñeca desnuda. "Eres más bien como un ratón."

"Señoritas."

Las dos nos giramos para enfrentar a nuestro profesor ceñudo y descontento. Él nos señala con un dedo y Tori se da vuelta, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre su libro, pero no sin antes echarse hacia atrás con otra sonrisa para mí.

Al final del día escolar, mientras todos los demás se acercan a las diversas puertas de salida, le envío un mensaje de texto a mi madre diciéndole que tengo detención. Me he metido en problemas antes, así que esto no es exactamente algo nuevo. Tomo la tarea que no planeo hacer y me dirijo al salón en donde la detención siempre se lleva a cabo, el único salón en Hollywood Arts que no tiene ventana. Parece una celda, las paredes pintadas de un gris mudo, con una solitaria pizarra en la pared donde está la puerta que nunca se usa. Cuando entro, ya hay otras dos personas sentadas allí, un chico y una chica, que ni siquiera alzan la vista de sus pupitres mientras me siento, atrás del todo cerca de la pared. No soy ajena a este lugar, así que me inclino hacia atrás con facilidad, soltando un fuerte suspiro. Momentos más tarde, cuando Tori se asoma por la puerta, sus ojos se ponen alerta de inmediato cuando evalúan la pequeña habitación y los otros dos chicos dentro. Sin embargo, apenas me ve, se relaja notablemente. Mis cejas suben y bajan con pensamientos al respecto, ¿la consuelo? ¿Estará bien en este lugar sólo porque estoy aquí? Tori no es del tipo de alumno de detención, pero es la clase de estudiante que se sienta con sus amigos durante una detención. Siguiendo detrás de Tori hay tres chicos más que asisten a la detención, todos ellos intimidando a su manera, no a mí, pero puedo ver a Tori mirarlos con inquietud mientras camina por el pasillo para unirse a mí.

Tori balancea su mochila sobre el escritorio a mi lado, acercándola a ella un poco más. Le ofrezco una sonrisa, estoy a punto de decir algo y justo en ese momento el maestro me interrumpa con los deberes de detención de esta semana al abrir la puerta. Lo tuve antes, y por lo general es bastante tranquilo sobre lo que sea que hacemos aquí. Observa a la asistencia de la clase, y sólo le levanta una ceja curiosa a Tori cuando ella le explica que está aquí por elección y no porque esté en problemas. Él me mira cuando ella lo dice, encogiéndose de hombros antes de seguir adelante.

Después de eso, no hay mucho parloteo entre los otros estudiantes, pero Tori levanta su escritorio y lo posiciona al lado del mío. Hablamos en voz baja, mi libro abierto de matemáticas apoyado en la mesa para darnos privacidad.

"¿Cerrada?" Tori pregunta, luego de que le conté sobre la reunión con Lane. Sus cejas se hunden y unen sobre su nariz. "No lo entiendo. Él es tu - él _era_ tu novio, se supone que debe amarte tal como eres."

Me encojo de hombros. Realmente yo tampoco entiendo lo que quiso decir con eso. No puedo pensar en nada de gran importancia que él no supiera de mí. "Aparentemente no era lo suficiente abierta." Presiono mi palma contra mi sien, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ahora que lo pienso, cuando hablé con él antes, parecía... algo confundido."

"¿Acerca de?" Levanto la cabeza, mirándola morderse el labio, pensando.

"Le dije que... ya sabes, que el divorcio de tus padres hizo que no confiaras en las personas fácilmente, ¿verdad? Y me miró como si no pudiera creer que lo supiera."

Miro hacia adelante en mi libro abierto de matemáticas. ¿Por qué él pensaría que eso es algo curioso? Le conté a Tori sobre eso, ¿qué, el segundo día que estuve en su casa? ¿Cuándo lo supo Beck? No lo menciono a menudo y la gente no suele preguntar ese tipo de cosas. ¿André lo sabrá? ¿Cat? Frunzo el ceño al no poder recordar.

"No se lo conté a Beck hasta unos pocos meses después de nuestra relación - nunca salió el tema. No creía que fuera importante. Tal vez sea por eso." Me quedo con la barbilla en la mano. "Contigo, salió un poco... realmente no pensé en decirlo hasta que ya estaba ahí fuera de mi boca."

Eso debería significar algo. Con Tori, no pienso en decir muchas de las cosas que acabo diciéndole. Simplemente salen de mi boca sin ningún consentimiento real de mi mente. ¿Es porque confío en ella? ¿Más que en Beck? ¿Más que en cualquiera? El pensamiento me pone un poco nerviosa, pero cuando la miro, es reemplazado por algo cálido y fuerte en mi interior. ¿Fe? ¿ _Creo_ en ella?

Me autoregaño. Suena ridículo.

A juzgar por la mirada en la cara de Tori - pensativa y concentrada – ella parece estar pensando en lo mismo. Finalmente, ella solo sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se supone que así debe ser con los amigos." Su expresión cae. "Simplemente no entiendo cómo pudo haber roto contigo por eso. Debería haberse quedado y pelear por ti." Su cabeza cae sobre su puño cerrado, su mirada puesta en la nada. Sus siguientes palabras son caprichosas, como si quisiera mantenerlas en su cabeza. "Si fueras mi novia, _pelearía_ por ti."

Parpadeando y mirándola fijamente, veo su expresión cambiar de suave a impactada y volver a neutral nuevamente en cuestión de segundos. Ella es actriz, así que es buena para encubrir todo lo que pueda haber estado sintiendo. No hago ningún comentario, simplemente me quedo viéndola mientras toma la esquina de una página en su libro y la pasa.

Volvemos a una conversación menos seria, pero esas palabras se me quedan dando vueltas.

Ella pelearía por mí.

Si yo fuera su novia. No si ella fuera un chico y ella fuera mi novio, pero sí si yo fuera _su_ novia.

No sé como debería sentirme. Mi estómago todavía se siente caliente, pero mi corazón está haciendo extraños movimientos como de estar saltando en mi pecho. Pienso en cómo ella dijo que yo era más como un ratón antes, y cómo probablemente se suponía que eso era algo bueno, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo incluso los tiernos y dulces ratones pueden asustar a los elefantes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _¡Sorpresa! Decidí que, ya que terminé este capítulo temprano, ¡lo publicaría temprano! Algunos de ustedes me han estado pidiendo que actualice más que semanalmente y trataré de subir capítulo dos veces a la semana, pero no lo prometo. Espero que también haya una actualización este lunes._

 _Disfruten, y ¡por favor dejen reviews!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Jade en detención debe ser algo así como una escena típica en el universo VicTORIous._

 _Les deseo un súper buen fin de semana, comenten y dejen reviews._

 _:D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Streetlights - Capítulo 12**

 _ **|Tori|**_

La semana pasa en segmentos de clases, almuerzo, clases, detención. Y, por supuesto, Jade. Constantemente. Mi madre me pregunta por ello más de una vez, sospechando que realmente estoy en problemas y me quedo después de clases para lidiar con alguna mala acción que nunca le conté. Le aseguro que todo está bien lo mejor que puedo, aunque todavía no entiende por qué estoy sacrificando mi tiempo libre por un amiga.

En realidad yo tampoco lo entiendo. No cuando pienso en hace unas semanas. Jade aún me odiaba entonces. Ella me ignoraba, me insultaba y me trataba como a la mayoría de las personas que no eran Beck. Como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de mí. En ese momento me acostumbré a cómo iban a ser las cosas, convencida de que no podría cambiarlas, sin pensar por un momento que de todas las personas Jade querría ser mi amiga.

Pero lo es, y ese pensamiento por sí mismo me hace más feliz de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Quiero decir, siempre me ha gustado tener amigos, y aunque he sido selectiva con aquellos que mantengo cerca, me doy el beneficio de la duda en la mayoría de los casos. Confío en Jade, que es algo que nunca hubiera dicho hace una semana atrás. Sin realmente pensar en ello, dejé que confiara en mí y, a cambio, gané una amistad que nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible.

Estoy segura de que probablemente podrían hacer un _especial después de la escuela_ ***** sobre nosotras si realmente quisieran.

Es viernes y es el último día de detención. Estoy en camino, inclinada sobre mi teléfono, cuando alguien tropieza conmigo. Alzo la vista, dispuesta a disculparme, solo para encontrar la mirada de enojo de Beck mirándome desde arriba. Me detengo, congelada, tratando de formar palabras, pero mi boca solo se vuelve inútil en mi cara.

Su rostro es severo, su cabello negro tirado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Él se endereza, mi mirada se dirige a un lado antes de que él hable.

"Ella ni siquiera me mira," dice, y puedo ver su mandíbula rechinando. "¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos son tan cercanas?"

Es tan impredecible que no reacciono por varios segundos, solo me quedo mirándolo. Nunca antes había visto a Beck enojado, ni siquiera cuando lo enfrenté el lunes. Al menos esa vez tenía un grado de frialdad en sus palabras. Pero esto es como una espada sin vaina dirigida directamente a mi cara. Trago, tratando de recuperarme antes de hablar. "Cuando la dejaste por no ser lo suficientemente buena, lo cual es, por cierto."

Él se tambalea en su lugar. Su semblante tiembla y cae a sus pies cuando baja la mirada y se queda viéndolos. Beck no es una persona naturalmente hostil. Apuesto a que estaba tratando de actuar como Jade, siempre enojada por algo, pero no puede dominarlo como quisiera. "No contesta mis textos, mis llamadas, mis mensajes en chat. Trato de hablar con ella en la escuela y simplemente me ignora."

Levanto las cejas. "¿Y qué esperabas que haga? ¿Tomarte de la mano en el pasillo? Rompiste con ella, Beck."

La cara de Beck flaquea. "Lo sé," dice, pero no parece muy feliz al respecto. "Pero no pensé que me sacaría fuera de su vida."

Frunzo el ceño, metiendo mi teléfono en el bolsillo. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer aquí. Beck y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, pero desde que rompió con Jade, no he pasado tiempo con él en absoluto. En realidad, la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre lo he pasado con Jade. Estoy con ella entre clases, en el almuerzo, durante la detención. A veces tomamos café después de la escuela. Cat y André suelen estar presentes (Robbie ha estado con Beck la mayor parte del tiempo), pero casi siempre estoy con Jade. No lo había pensado mucho hasta ahora. Me gusta hablar con ella, así porque sí. Mucho. Ella incluso me llamó anoche y nos quedamos hasta las once leyendo una a la otra chistes de knock-knock que encontrábamos en Internet.

Sacudo la cabeza un poco, despejando mis pensamientos. "Mira, realmente la lastimaste. No creo que entiendas cuánto."

Beck acomoda su mochila en su hombro. Él no me mira por un tiempo, todavía estudiando sus zapatos en silencio. Finalmente, levanta la mirada. "Ella también te lo hará a ti. Apartarte, quiero decir."

Entrecerrando mis ojos hacia él, mi peso cambia a una cadera. "Y si lo hace, me quedaré, porque me preocupo por ella, y eso es lo que haces cuando te preocupas por alguien." No quiero hacer que se sienta mal, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enojada con él. Después de haberme vuelto tan cercana a Jade durante la semana pasada, no puedo entender cuál es su problema con ella. "Te quedas, luchas e intentas resolverlo."

Los ojos de Beck se encuentran con los míos de nuevo. "Estás hablando como si fueras su novia o algo así."

Mi garganta se tensa. Él debe notarlo, porque sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente, sus labios se separan para formular alguna pregunta que no me detengo a escuchar. Giro sobre mis talones y marcho hacia el salón de detención, aferrándome a las dos correas de la mochila.

No quiero pensar en lo que Beck estaba insinuando. Francamente, me asusta. Quiero decir, realmente me asusta. Porque me agrada Jade, sinceramente, me agrada mucho. Me alegra poder llamarla mi amiga. Una amiga cercana, una que quiero conservar. Pero lo que Beck insinuó es mucho más profundo, mucho... más fuerte, y recién he hecho más de un comentario que sonó a algo "más-que-amigas" con Jade. Por lo general, mis palabras simplemente rozaban decir cosas así, haciéndome sonrojar como loca. Ni siquiera sé de dónde vienen. Simplemente salen de mi boca y me dejan petrificada. Jade aún no ha mencionado nada, aunque dudo que sea porque no ha notado la gravedad de esas palabras descuidadas. Estoy agradecida de que ella no las cuestione. No sé qué diría si lo hiciera.

Al entrar en la sala de detención, me relajo cuando veo a Jade recostándose en su escritorio habitual, sonriéndome, como si hubiera estado mirando la puerta esperando por mi llegada. Me deslizo en el escritorio a su lado, llenándola de lo que Beck había dicho cuando me encontré con él, y opté por omitir la parte en la que yo actuaba como una novia. Jade, frunciendo el ceño, balancea su sien en el puño y da un suspiro. Todavía es difícil para ella, lo puedo ver en las líneas tensas alrededor de su boca y ojos, la forma en que se calla cada vez que ve a Beck en los pasillos o en clase. De ninguna manera espero que lo supere rápidamente, pero ya puedo decir que se está volviendo al menos un poco más fácil para ella. Cada vez que ve a Beck, ella fija su mirada en mí. Siempre que hablamos de Beck, ella apoya su frente sobre mi hombro y suspira. Y cuando no hablamos de Beck, puedo decir que está contenta.

"No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, estuvimos juntos por tanto tiempo, hasta pensarías que lo conozco desde adentro de sus entrañas. Pero esto... no es algo típico de él en absoluto." Ella mira fijamente el escritorio.

"¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con eso? ¿Apartarlo?"

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Realmente no lo sé. No puedo pensar en nada importante que él no supiera. Supongo que fue porque no hablaba de mí muy a menudo. Intentó, algunas veces, hacerme hablar sobre cuando era una niña y esas cosas, pero... esa mierda no era divertida. No quiero hablar de eso porque es algo que ya quedó en el pasado, ni siquiera duele. Es como si quisiera saber cada detalle de mi pasado para descubrir quién soy ahora. Lo cual es estúpido. Quiero avanzar, no mirar hacia atrás."

Jade generalmente habla en frases cortas, por lo que este tipo de discursos prolongados siempre me cautivan por completo. Estoy apoyada con ambos brazos en su escritorio cuando termina, sus grandes ojos verdes se fijan en los míos detrás de la privacidad de mi libro de química. No me di cuenta de que estábamos tan cerca. Puedo sentir su aliento en mis labios, puedo ver cada latigazo negro que revolotea sobre sus ojos. Veo cómo sus pupilas se deslizan por la parte inferior de mi cara, mi _boca_ (supongo que distraídamente) antes de enfocarse en mis ojos otra vez. No recuerdo de qué estábamos hablando, dónde estamos, solo sé que el libro nos mantiene ocultas de la visión del maestro y de los otros estudiantes, y sus labios están ligeramente separados, brillantes por su brillo labial, y me pregunto cómo se sentía Beck cuando la besaba -

Jade retrocede primero. Su aliento se ha tornado en ondas agitadas, muy parecidas a las mías, y miramos en direcciones diferentes por un momento. Hablo primero, cayendo en el personaje como si estuviera en una obra de teatro. "Bueno, ese chico va a aprender su error muy pronto," digo con una leve risa, y Jade forza una sonrisa en mi dirección, pero puedo decir que ninguna de nosotras sabe realmente qué acaba de suceder o cómo lidiar con ello. Mi corazón sigue latiendo contra mis costillas, resonando en mis oídos.

Cuando finaliza la detención, ella me dice un 'te veo mañana' y se dirigirá a su auto. Me quedo junto a la puerta de la escuela, mirándola cómo se aleja. No puedo dejar que se vaya así, con ese momento incómodo - uno de muchos, pero por lejos el más intenso - siendo lo último que recuerda de hoy. "¡Espera!"

Jade se da vuelta. Yo me acerco trotando a ella. Una luminosa California espolvorea suave lluvia desde su cielo gris claro. Puedo decir que solo quiere subir a su auto e irse, fingir que esto no sucedió, pero no quiero perderla tan pronto como la tengo. De hecho, la misma idea hace que me duela el corazón. Trago, parada frente a ella y simplemente tratando de encontrar las palabras justas.

Finalmente, me aclaro la garganta, "lo siento," digo. Encuentro sus ojos, orbes verdes arrugados por sus cejas fruncidas. Cierro mis propios ojos con fuerza antes de continuar, reconfortándome para no tener que mirarla a los suyos. "Sé que acabas de superar una gran ruptura y ni siquiera debería estar considerando el tipo de cosas en las que pienso a veces y lo siento si lo hago más difícil de lo que debe ser." Me detengo, esperando que interrumpa, pero no pasa nada. Mis ojos se comprimen en un parpadeo. Ella está mirando al suelo. Trago y continúo "Yo no – yo estoy muy feliz de ser tu amiga, Jade. Y no sé si es todo el tiempo que hemos estado pasando juntas esta semana o no, pero prometo que no dejaré que se torne en algo serio. No quiero arruinar - " mi mano hace un gesto entre nosotras, "esto."

Jade finalmente levanta la vista. Ella trata de sonreír, y aunque es débil, puedo decir que está intentando hacerlo por mi bien. "¿Te enamoraste de mí, Vega?"

Mi corazón da un vuelco apretado antes de relajarme, tratando de tomar la acusación lo más suavemente posible. "Tal vez un poco." Me río antes de encogerme de hombros. "No es lo que - no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que solo es esta nueva amistad y todo este tiempo hablando contigo y eso."

"¿Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo?"

Sacudo la cabeza casi con fuerza ante la idea, dando un paso adelante y apoyando una mano en su brazo. "No, no, no, está bien, de verdad, Jade." Me doy cuenta de lo desesperada que mi voz suena solo después de que lo digo, vuelvo dando un paso atrás y plantando mis brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. "No es nada, lo juro. Sólo debe ser lo bien que te ves todo el tiempo."

Eso le hace dar una pequeña y delicada carcajada. "Hagamos esto: nos tomaremos un día libre - solo un día - para darnos algo de... espacio para respirar." Sus ojos son suaves, cuidadosos. "No porque no me guste pasar tiempo contigo. Confía en mí. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo." Ella tose, luego traga. "Pero ha sido demasiado a la vez, ¿no lo crees?"

No quiero dejar de hablar con ella, ni siquiera por un día, pero tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez necesite un día o dos para aclarar mi cabeza. Asiento ligeramente, cambiando mi mochila de un hombro al otro. "Aclararemos nuestras mentes. Estoy segura de que pasará y todo volverá a la normalidad."

Jade asiente. Ella no niega lo que estaba sugiriendo - que ella también estaba enamorada de mí, aunque fuera poco - así que supongo que a ella también le pasa lo mismo. Algo dentro de mí se enciende. Una vela, una farola, y nos ilumina por el camino correcto. Sin embargo, la apago. No puedo ser la segunda opción de Jade. No puedo ser otra cosa más que su amiga. Ahora mismo. _Siempre_ , me corrijo, dándole un rápido adiós y prometiendo una llamada telefónica el domingo por la tarde. Subo a mi auto y observo el parabrisas hundiéndome en mi asiento mientras ella se aleja. Me froto la frente y busco mi teléfono.

Necesito hablar con alguien. Alguien que no sea ella. ¿En quién confío más que en ella? ¿A quién recurrí siempre antes de comenzar a pasar tiempo con Jade?

André me dice que vaya directamente a su casa por teléfono, así que cuando ya estoy en su casa - un edificio de ladrillo de dos niveles, habitado por él, su abuela y dos perros pequeños y escandalosos - entro sin llamar. La abuela de André me reconoce esta vez, pero por lo general me confunde con alguna amiga suya que tuvo en la secundaria. Charlo con ella por un tiempo antes de correr por las escaleras de André, entrando en su habitación. Es una habitación grande con guitarras en la pared, un teclado con micrófono, un televisor enorme y una computadora. André está tocando una de sus guitarras acústicas sentado en el borde de su cama, sin levantar la vista cuando entro.

"Hey, chica," canta, probando una nueva melodía varias veces antes de mirarme. Me siento rápidamente en su silla de computadora. "¿Qué onda?"

Salgo del escritorio de la computadora y comienzo a caminar en círculos. Cierro los ojos y me deleito con la sensación de mareo. "Tengo algo que contarte."

"¿Oh sí? ¿Cómo que de repente tú y Jade son mejores amigas?" Su tono no es malo, pero puedo decir que hay casi un toque de celos en su voz.

Abro los ojos y planto con fuerza un pie en el suelo. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo."

"Lo sé." André acaricia el vientre de la guitarra antes de colocarlo en la cama. "Bien. Compláceme."

Y lo hago. Le cuento sobre la ruptura, cómo Beck mintió - me toma unos minutos convencer a André de ello, pero una vez que le explique por qué Beck habría hecho algo así, se pone de mi lado - acerca de Jade pasando el fin de semana conmigo y yo quedándome dos horas después de la escuela todos los días durante la detención esta semana. Cuando termino, estoy exhausta, pero finalmente suelto lo que acababa de ocurrir en el estacionamiento, cómo pudimos o no haber confesado que teníamos sentimientos la una por la otra.

André se mantiene frunciendo el ceño. "Cuando me enamoré de Jade, estabas lista para golpearme y sacarme los sesos."

"Eso fue antes de conocerla realmente." Recordando eso, me da escalofríos saber que estaba en contra de que a André le gustara Jade. Hice todo lo posible para demostrarle que no era más que una bruja. Me odio por ello, decidida a nunca juzgar a alguien así de nuevo. "No sabía que ella podía ser agradable."

André suspira y lleva los codos en sus rodillas. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Lo que ella dijo, supongo. Tomarme un día libre. Hablarle de nuevo el domingo. Es decir, probablemente ella tenga razón. Hemos estado juntas todos los días desde la ruptura. Nos hemos hablado por teléfono, enviado mensajes de texto, salir y tomar café." Llevo un pulgar a mi boca y me muerdo la uña. "Ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente me gustaban las chicas hasta ahora."

"Eso no es importante," dice André, alejando mis palabras con una mano. "No te preocupes por toda esa mierda."

"No me preocupa." Que me gusten las chicas nunca ha sido un problema para mí. No. Es Jade el problema. El hecho de que nos odiábamos hasta hace poco, que acaba de salir de una relación a largo plazo, y esa presagiosa advertencia de Beck - que eventualmente me apartaría de su vida. "Es solo ella, supongo."

"Yo haría lo que dijo. Tómate el día, espera otra semana, ve si los sentimientos persisten. Canta algo sobre eso."

Me río. "Ese siempre es tu consejo."

André sonríe. "Soy un escritor de canciones. ¿Qué esperabas?"

Me quedo una hora más o menos, simplemente hablando, poniéndome al día de todo lo que me perdí con él durante la semana que estuve tan concentrada en Jade. Bebo una botella de soda antes de ir a casa. Estoy a tiempo para la cena, escucho a mis padres conversando y Trina graznando acerca de un anuncio publicitario para una loción de manos para la que está audicionando. Trato de interesarme, incluso un poco, pero mis habilidades me fallan esta noche. Mi cabeza se siente saturada, así que me desplazo a mi habitación tan pronto como puedo. Intento distraerme con la tarea, decidida a terminarla toda antes de permitirme un segundo más de pensar en Jade, la única cosa que he estado haciendo últimamente.

Sin embargo, la termino muy rápido. A las nueve no tengo nada más que hacer que mirar la pantalla de mi televisor y tratar de no pensar en ella. Necesito pensar con claridad y no puedo hacer eso cuando lo único que puedo recordar es la dulzura de su aliento en la detención, o lo bonito que le queda el color rojo, o la forma en que ella se ríe cuando cree que algo es verdaderamente gracioso. Me encuentro sonriendo contra la palma de mi mano antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, dando un gruñido frustrado mientras miro por la ventana.

Me pregunto si ella estará teniendo el mismo problema que yo. Frunzo el ceño un poco, mirando mis manos. No soy ni la mitad de interesante de lo que es Jade, no tengo ni una pizca del encanto que Jade tiene, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme esto y, espero - aunque sea un poco - que no pueda dejar de pensar en mí también.

* * *

 _ ***** El término 'especial después de la escuela' se refiere a una serie de películas de 1972 hechas para la televisión, por lo general relacionadas con temas controvertidos o socialmente relevantes, que generalmente se emitían a última hora de la tarde y eran vistas por niños, especialmente adolescentes. En la actualidad se mantiene dicha costumbre._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _¿_ _Cómo están todos? ¿Bien? Eso espero. ¿Yo? Estoy bien. Comiendo una paleta. Viendo Lluvia de Hamburguesas. He decidido que si alguna vez llueven hamburguesas con queso, sería severamente obeso. Y deliradamente feliz._

 _Déjenme un review y en él, ¡díganme qué les gustaría ver caer desde el cielo!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Hey! ¿Cómo va? Uff. Este capítulo. Recuerdo cuando lo leí la primera vez._

 _Fue como AAAAAHHHH REALMENTE TENGO QUE ESPERAR UNA SEMANA PARA VER QUE SUCEDERÁ?_

 _En fin... Tori es tan linda._

 _Nos leemos la semana que viene._


	13. Chapter 13

**Streetlights - Capítulo 13**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Nunca me ha gustado pasar tiempo en mi casa. Mamá nunca está allí y es tan grande y vacía que me hace sentir demasiado pequeña para estar dentro de ella.

Pero no tengo adónde ir.

Me dejo caer perezosamente frente al piano en el salón principal. Es blanco y cubierto con una fina capa de polvo, lo que demuestra cuánto tiempo mamá y yo lo usamos. Cuando era pequeña, solía tocarlo más. Mi padre contrató a una profesora de piano para que me diera lecciones una vez por semana, y cuando ella no estaba allí para recordarme mis escalas, yo estaba haciendo mi propia música. Me encantaba tocar las teclas, combinar sonidos. Lo que salía del enorme artefacto siempre me emocionaba.

Presiono una tecla hacia abajo y dejo que la nota suene y se desvanezca. Empezando desde un extremo, las presiono todas, hasta la última nota alta. El polvo se arremolina en mi nariz y en mis ojos. Lo echo a un lado, mirando a las millones de partículas diminutas formando un tornado a través de los rayos amarillos de la luz que entra por la ventana.

Un _tiempo_.

Gruño y caigo con los codos contra las teclas. Un sonido grave y desafinado sale del piano. Mi cabeza también cae sobre él, mis dedos se deslizan por mi cabello tirándolo hacia atrás, mis ojos se cierran.

¿Quién se toma un tiempo de una amistad? Es decir, nunca había tenido antes una amiga tan cercana, pero sé que esto no es normal. Las chicas no solo dejan de pasar el rato porque han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas. Las chicas pelean cuando pasan mucho tiempo juntas. Lo sé, lo he visto: el año en que fui a un campamento de verano para "actores en crecimiento" fue una prueba de eso. Nunca antes había visto en mi vida tantas chicas peleando como hombres.

Tori y yo no nos hemos peleado. De hecho, estamos lo más alejado de eso. Al contrario de lo que me había convencido a mí misma antes de que Beck rompiera conmigo, ella no es molesta. Ella es dolorosamente agradable, pero eso no es algo malo. Ella me hace reír y me mantiene feliz. Sin ella, probablemente ya me habría ahogado en la autocompasión. Ella se quedó todos los días de la detención conmigo - porque quería, no porque tuviera que hacerlo. Nos llevamos ridículamente bien. Es difícil creer que éramos enemigas hace unas semanas.

Oprimo otra nota alta en el piano. Hemos estado todos los días juntas, e incluso cuando nos separábamos estaban los mensajes de texto y las llamadas telefónicas. Incluso ahora no quiero nada más que estar hablando con ella, porque cuando lo hago, ella domina el torbellino en el que mi cabeza se ha convertido. Me siento más tranquila, más libre y más feliz. Ni siquiera puedo decir con certeza si Beck me hizo sentir esa calma. Me gusta pensar que lo hizo, que esa es una de las razones por las que estuve con él por tanto tiempo. No es como si Beck me incomodó de alguna manera, pero Tori... es diferente y confuso, y eso me está dando un dolor de cabeza.

Porque, mierda, realmente ella _me gusta_.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y la veo allí parada, con sus manos nerviosas removiéndose y desplegándose frente a su estómago, sus ojos marrones recorriendo el pavimento del estacionamiento. Era la primera vez que la había visto realmente insegura sobre cómo actuar a mi alrededor. Había algo lindo en la forma en que ella se mecía sobre sus talones y jugaba con el borde de su camisa como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, tal como ella dijo, la manera en la que dijo 'tal vez un poco' cuando le pregunté si se había enamorado de mí.

Una nota baja esta vez.

Enamorada. De mí.

¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme con eso? Mi corazón no es un buen consultor, teniendo en cuenta que no ha hecho nada más que sobresaltarse cada vez que Tori se acerca demasiado. Y mi cerebro es un desorden tan confuso por Beck que tampoco puedo confiar en ese órgano.

Mis ojos vuelven a la ventana. Es la hora de la cena y mamá está fuera, tengo hambre, estoy confundida y Tori está ocupando mis pensamientos más de lo que debería.

Miro televisión durante algunas horas sin prestar atención. Pido comida china y convenzo al tipo por teléfono para que me traiga una cabeza de pescado. Al principio duda, pero ante la promesa de una buena propina, finalmente se rinde. Meto el dinero en su pequeña palma cuando llega y llevo la comida a la cocina, sumergiéndome en la bolsa inmediatamente buscando la cabeza de pescado, envuelta cuidadosamente en papel. No sé nada de peces, pero es gris, sus ojos son negros, vacíos y en blanco. Al encender el lavabo, empiezo a arrancar la carne del pez, los músculos que lo componen, los ojos. El olor a pescado llena la cocina, pero sigo arañando el tejido hasta que no es más que huesos. Levanto el cráneo de pescado del agua y lo examino, satisfecha. Lo refriego con jabón y spray ambientador para tratar de nublar el olor antes de llevar la cabeza de pescado y mi comida china a mi habitación.

Coloco la cabeza de pescado en mi estantería junto con otros esqueletos de animales. Los he estado coleccionando desde que era una niña. Cuando mis padres aún estaban juntos, mi padre me levantaría el ánimo con un viaje a la reserva natural, donde cavaría encontrando todo tipo de cosas horribles y muertas. Él nunca entendió mi fascinación y, realmente, yo tampoco.

Mordiendo un rollo de huevo y leyendo mi tarea de teatro, siento que finalmente dominé mis pensamientos sobre Tori hasta - _mierda_.

Gruñendo, como mi lo mein ***** con la TV encendida, aunque casi no levanto la vista para mirarla. Es como si Tori hubiese echado raíces en mi mente y cada vez que apenas pienso en ella es una gota de agua, un rayo de sol. Ella se ramifica y me llena como un maldito árbol. A las nueve, no he tenido éxito en nada excepto en comparar las chicas de la televisión con Tori - cómo su sonrisa es mucho más completa, su pelo es más brillante, sus ojos son de un mejor tono marrón y estoy a punto de arrancarme el pelo. Y todavía tengo todo el día de mañana para no hablar con ella.

Araño la superficie de mi cama buscando mi teléfono. Mi primer instinto es, por supuesto, marcar su número. Decirle que me rindo, que esto es estúpido y que solo quiero hablar con ella el resto de la noche. Pero llamo a alguien más como distracción.

Cat puede hablar horas y horas sin que participe apenas en la conversación. Está encantada de escuchar mi voz del otro lado, chillando acerca de que nunca la llamo y que no hablamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin mucha persuasión, se lanza a una historia sobre sus últimos problemas con chicos, que involucra a un tipo llamado Chip que, al parecer, ha estado yendo a la escuela con nosotros desde segundo año. Nunca había oído hablar del tipo, pero de todos modos le digo a Cat que seguramente es un imbécil. Sonrío y me relajo contra la cama, escuchando la voz aguda de Cat. Incluso si pongo solo un poco de atención, puedo sacar fácilmente a Tori de mi mente. Sintiéndome triunfante, me dejo ir un momento, con las habladurías de Cat sonando en mi cabeza.

En algún lugar en medio de todos sus balbuceos, debo haber perdido una pregunta, porque hay un silencio prolongado del cual no recuerdo la causa. Abro los ojos bruscamente. "¿Cat?"

"¿Me oyes bien?"

"Oh, no", me froto los ojos con los dedos. "Debes haber estado murmurando. Sabes cómo odio que murmuren."

"¡Lo siento!" Cat chilla. "Te pregunté por qué has estado pasando tanto tiempo con Tori. No me malinterpretes, es algo genial. Adoro a Tori, ¡es la mejor! Pero nunca pareció gustarte antes de - antes de -"

"Antes de que Beck rompiera conmigo." Para mi sorpresa, las palabras no tiemblan a lo largo de mis cuerdas vocales cuando hablo. Todavía duele, desde luego, pero al menos puedo decirlo sin sentirme ahogada. "Sí, bueno, Vega está bien." Ruedo los ojos ante la alusión.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es súper genial y simpática, muy divertida, ¿no crees? Es increíble que finalmente estés haciéndote amiga de ella. Estoy tan contenta de que haya venido a Hollywood Arts -"

"Cat." Su admiración por Tori ciertamente no está ayudando a la estrategia de no-pensar-en-ella. "¿No me estabas contando sobre Chops?"

"Chip."

"Da igual. Cuéntame más de él."

Ella se lanza de lleno en su historia nuevamente. Juro que esta chica podría entablar una mejor conversación con una pared comparado con cuán receptiva soy, pero así es Cat. No se necesita mucho para hacerla funcionar. Ella siempre ha sido una buena chica y nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, cuando mis padres todavía estaban juntos. Cuando mi padre se fue de casa, acudí a ella primero, porque no tenía muchos amigos y ella siempre estaba tan feliz que pensé que eso ayudaría. Lo hizo, por un momento, al menos, pero eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer. Mi madre ciertamente no era una persona que pueda consolarme, así que las alegres palmaditas de Cat en la espalda y los cupcakes no fueron suficientes para ayudarme durante el día, por lo que simplemente decidí callar y guardarlo para mí misma. Construí paredes a mi alrededor sin la presencia alguna de puentes, con un foso, un par de dragones. Era una buena táctica para mantener a la gente fuera, para que pareciera que no valía la pena hacerse problema. Funcionó durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras Cat se agita al contarme algo que no estoy escuchando, pienso en la primera vez que conocí a Beck. Fue cuando tenía alrededor de doce años. Era tan pequeño entonces, con un cuerpo flacucho y una cabeza enorme, pero ya muy talentoso. Interpretó a Peter Pan el primer año que lo conocí y recuerdo haberlo visto desde la audiencia con Cat a mi lado, completamente hipnotizada por el ágil muchacho con medias verdes que se abalanzaba sobre el escenario. Le quitó el aire a todos los que estaban allí. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Nos conocimos a través de Robbie el primer año de secundaria y seguimos siendo amigos casuales hasta que nos trasladamos a Hollywood Arts. Era obvio que estaba interesado en mí, siempre me buscaba para pasar el rato, pidiendo que lo pongan conmigo en proyectos de actuación y dúos. Al principio, me negué a dejarlo entrar como a todos los demás. No creía en el amor, las relaciones o algo que dure para siempre. Mis padres no lo hicieron y me dolió hasta el punto de que me había prometido que me centraría en mi carrera y nada más durante el resto de mi vida.

Le tomó un año. Nunca se dio por vencido. Siempre estuvo allí, llamándome, apareciendo en mi casa con una película y palomitas de maíz. Él nunca exigió otra cosa que no sea mi compañía, se rió de mis chistes, tomó mi actitud generalmente enfadada por lo que era: una parte de mí. Y finalmente, no pude ignorar las mariposas en mi estómago y lo besé el verano entre el primer y segundo año, y eso fue todo. Me arriesgué, cedí, me enamoré, y luego él, él –

Cierro los ojos. Dos lágrimas calientes se deslizan por los laterales de mi sien, una se pierde en mi cabello mientras que la otra se acumula en mi oído. Algún sonido sofocado debe salir de mí porque la voz de Cat se detiene, un "Jade" vacilante y silencioso filtrándose a través del teléfono.

"Mierda," digo, rodando sobre mi estómago y presionando mi cara contra la almohada. Algo caliente me atraviesa el pecho y pensé que mi corazón solo podía romperse una vez, pero estaba equivocada.

"¿Jade? ¿Estás bien?"

Inhalo una respiración dura y rápida. "Sí, sí, sí. Estoy bien. Solo -" muevo la cabeza dentro de la almohada antes de levantarla, metiéndola debajo de mi brazo. "Las rupturas apestan."

"Oh, Jade. ¿Quieres que vaya? Podríamos ver algunas películas, pintarnos las uñas, hablar."

Sé que es sincera y que tiene la mejor de las intenciones, pero niego la cabeza al teléfono. "No, no, está bien. Necesito aprender a manejar esto sola."

Cat habla durante un rato más, pero la dejo ir poco después de haber empezado a llorar. Con el teléfono contra mi pecho, me permito llorar y llorar hasta que mi garganta está dolorida y me arden los ojos. No me había dado el tiempo para llorar por completo por mí misma y sé que es una parte vital del proceso de ruptura, pero, mierda, duele. Me duele tanto y me cuesta todo mi autocontrol no llamar a Tori y rogarle que venga porque sé que lo haría. Ella estaría aquí antes de que terminara la llamada telefónica.

'Dura como una roca', canto en mi cabeza. Roca, roca, roca.

Saber que tengo a alguien a quien recurrir es bueno, pero no puedo lanzar todo por la ventana debido a eso. Soy la amiga de Tori, la amiga de Cat, la ex de Beck - pero primero soy Jade West.

Para el momento en que mis ojos se han secado, estoy física y emocionalmente exhausta. Apago las luces y me entierro en las mantas. Doy vueltas un par de horas, no estoy dormida ni despierta, lo que hace que sea fácil activarme cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras que conducen al sótano. Mi mano serpentea debajo de la otra almohada y agarra el mango cincelado de hueso de uno de los muchos cuchillos de bolsillo que he escondido alrededor de la casa, con el aliento quieto en mis pulmones cuando mi puerta se abre lentamente. Un resplandor entra con forma de raya amarilla sobre mi cama.

"¿Mamá?" Mi mano que sostiene el cuchillo bajo la almohada retrocede. Solo puedo ver su silueta. Su cara y cuerpo están completamente oscurecidos por la falta de luz.

"Solo verificaba si estabas en casa."

No digo nada. Odio cuando finge que le importo. Ambas somos plenamente conscientes de que a ella no le importa una mierda nada. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse y cierro los ojos. Pensé que había ganado la guerra de no pensar en Tori, pero ahora que estoy completamente consciente, se desliza dentro de mí cabeza como un espía astuto. Estoy demasiado cansada para luchar, así que dejo que mis paredes se desmoronen y permito que Tori me sacuda como una ola cálida.

Ella protagoniza mi sueño y eso simplemente me da paz.

* * *

 ***** _El lo mein es un plato chino que se compone de fideos de harina fritos. A menudo contiene verdura y algunas porciones de carne o marisco, generalmente ternera, pollo, cerdo, o gambas. Es el equivalente chino del yakisoba (fideo frito japonés)._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Asi que, durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, visité a mis abuelos. No tienen internet allí, así que tuve mucho tiempo para leer y escribir. Solo tengo quince mil palabras de esta historia - aproximadamente seis capítulos más - todo listo para comenzar. Publicaré todos los lunes y jueves, al menos hasta que tenga paciencia y deje de escribir con anticipación (:_

 _Espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y apreciados._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Hey._

 _Actualizo rápido, este capítulo es corto y tuve el tiempo de tenerlo preparado para hoy._

 _¿Alguien vio el estreno de "Dynasty"? Liz se ve increíble._


	14. Chapter 14

**Streetlights - Capítulo 14**

 _ **|Tori|**_

El sábado transcurre a un ritmo glacial. Más de una vez mi mano toma mi teléfono, decidida a terminar con esta tontería, decirle a Jade que no me importan los sentimientos crecientes, que tal vez ni siquiera sean reales, y que debemos simplemente pasar el rato y hablar tanto como nosotras queramos porque podemos, porque nos hace felices.

Pero otro tipo de determinación supera esa posibilidad, al menos por el momento. Necesito demostrarle no solo a Jade que puedo funcionar sin ella, sino también a mí misma. Nunca me ha molestado tener que depender de personas o abrirme a aquellos que creo que valen la pena, pero esta urgencia que tengo para con Jade - esta necesidad absorbente de estar con ella todo el tiempo limita con algo que no sé cómo llamarlo ni describirlo.

Una vez más, me acuerdo de cómo me siento cuando estoy enamorada de alguien. Al instante me alejo de la idea. Es por eso que este día libre es necesario. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza y ordenar exactamente lo que siento por Jade.

André viene y almorzamos juntos. Él toca una nueva canción que está escribiendo y no puedo evitar pensar que se sintió inspirado por los problemas que le confesé ayer. Las líneas "eres una chica agradable detrás de esa máscara aterradora, si quieres que me la quite, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar ahora" hacen que levanta las cejas mientras lo miro, pero él solo sonríe y sigue tocando.

Siento que estoy mirando el reloj de mi teléfono cada cinco minutos. El mediodía pasa. A pesar de todas las distracciones a mi alrededor - André, su música, su conversación - no puedo detener mis pensamientos giratorios en torno a Jade. Jade, Jade, Jade –

"¿Cuántas veces vas a revisar la hora?"

Dejo caer mi teléfono en mi regazo y doy un suspiro. En la cocina, Trina está haciendo un sándwich de manera ridículamente ruidosa, molesta porque yo no quise hacérselo. Le doy a André una mirada de disculpa. "Debo parecer una idiota."

"No. Te ves cansada." André sonríe, con la punta de los dedos deslizándose sobre las cuerdas. "Vamos. Cantemos algo sobre eso."

Rodando los ojos, me siento. "¿Mis sentimientos por -" Me detengo. No. No tengo sentimientos por Jade. ¿De acuerdo? Eso es en lo que se supone debo estar trabajando hoy... ¿de acuerdo? "Jade no se puede condensar en una canción. Sería necesario un álbum completo."

"¿Para tanto?" dice sonriendo.

Sacudo la cabeza. Al moverme de mi sofá para sentarme a su lado, choco mi puño en su hombro. "Bien, oh gran compositor. ¿Qué debería cantar?"

Él reflexiona un momento, la piel oscura de sus dedos deslizándose sobre sus gruesas trenzas antes de que su rostro se ilumine. André conoce la música en un nivel que solo alguna vez espero vislumbrar. Siento la música en mí, ciertamente, y me apasiona, pero no puedo hacer música como él. La música que él conoce es mucho más personal. "Lo tengo," dice finalmente, reajustando su guitarra. Trina sube las escaleras detrás de nosotros, dándome una última mirada antes de desaparecer. "Deberías saberla. Aquí va."

Conozco la canción apenas salen unas breves notas. Es una versión acústica inconfundible. Miro a André por un momento antes de respirar profundamente y dejarlo salir.

 _I've got something to say to you_

 _(Tengo algo que decirte)_

 _Yeah, I've got something to say_

 _(Sí, tengo algo que decir)_

 _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

 _(Noté que tus ojos siempre están pegados en mí)_

 _Keeping 'em here and it makes no sense at all_

 _(Los mantengo aquí y eso no tiene sentido en absoluto)_

André presiona sus labios lo más fuerte que puede, concentrado mientras rasga las cuerdas, sabiendo que ha encontrado una canción que es prácticamente perfecta para nuestra situación. Quiero decir, si tuviera sentimientos por Jade. Cosa que no tengo. No creo. Tal vez.

 _If you want to play it like a game_

 _(Sí quieres hacer de esto como si fuera un juego)_

 _Well, come on, come on, let's play_

 _(Bien, vamos, vamos, juguemos)_

' _Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

 _(Porque prefiero desperdiciar mi vida fingiendo)_

 _Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

 _(Que tener que olvidarte por un minuto entero)_

La música suena con mi corazón. Mi voz se vuelve más suave, saliendo de algún lado dentro de mí que no es un lugar físico.

 _I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _(Creo que estoy soñando otra vez)_

 _Let's be more than this_

 _(Seamos más que esto)_

Él corta la canción, pero no lo miro. Al igual que la música suele hacer, esto me lleva a algún lugar de mi mente que por lo general está cerrado, incluso para mí. Mis ojos se cierran y reflexiono sobre las palabras que acabo de cantar - _seamos más que esto_ \- y pienso en Jade y siento que mi corazón da un salto gigante contra mis costillas.

Un fuerte suspiro sale de mí. Abro los ojos, el lugar se cierra nuevamente, pero ya he visto - sentido, en realidad - lo suficiente como para saber qué hay detrás. "Tengo un enamoramiento legítimo con Jade."

André ríe fuerte y pesadamente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mí y acercándome a él. Su boca está cerca de mi cabeza cuando habla. "Lo sé."

Poco después, él se va para cuidar a su abuela, pero estoy demasiado inquieta como para estar sola. Luego de hablar con Cat por teléfono, acordamos encontrarnos en una tienda popular que vende granizados y batidos en la misma cuadra de Hollywood Arts. Ella ya está allí cuando llego, vestida con un vestido verde estrafalario y muchas joyas rosadas. Me abraza de inmediato y chilla como un pájaro mientras ordenamos nuestras bebidas. Hace un calor pegajoso hoy en California, así que me quito mi media chaqueta y me ato el cabello en una cola de caballo alta mientras ocupamos una mesa de picnic circular detrás del vendedor. Bebo un sorbo de mi batido de banana y fresa y juego con mi servilleta mientras Cat habla. La escucho, por supuesto, porque no puede ser todo sobre mí, y le doy un consejo sobre este chico, Chip, que no está segura de si debería salir. Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de preguntarle, ella se lanza sobre el tema de Jade.

"Entonces... tú y Jade están terriblemente cerca últimamente, ¿eh?" Ella está sonriendo y una parte de mí siente que ya lo sabe. A pesar de ser despistada, Cat no es estúpida. De hecho, ella es bastante intuitiva. Mis sospechas se confirman mientras ella continúa. "No quería preguntarle a Jade directamente - se pondría súper a la defensiva y odio volverla loca - pero pude notarlo."

"No la miro demasiado, ¿verdad?"

"Solo un poco." Ella se ríe. "¡Pero ella es muy bonita! Es genial a su manera, tiene esa cosa de chica mala todo el tiempo. Lo entiendo." Ella tararea por un momento la melodía de "Bad Reputation" ***** , cosa que me hace soltar una risotada.

Le sonrío antes de bajar la mirada a mi bebida. "Es complicado, quiero decir, ella y Beck acaban de romper, y recientemente ha podido confiar en mí." Levanto mis hombros y los dejo caer. "No sé qué hacer."

"Te gusta." Cat sonríe "Y le gustas. Creo que ella es un poco del tipo difícil de descifrar, pero ha estado contigo sin parar esta semana." De repente, sus cejas chocan. "¿Por qué no estás juntas ahora?"

"Decidimos tomarnos un tiempo. Ella – nosotras pensamos que tal vez nos sentíamos así porque hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntas. Ya sabes. Son muchas cosas a la vez, especialmente para ella, que está pasando por un momento tan difícil con Beck." Mis ojos se oscurecen. "Él tampoco lo está haciendo más fácil para ella. No sé lo que intenta hacer, pero él está tan molesto porque ella no quiere hablarle. ¿Qué es lo pretende?"

El rostro de Cat es solemne ahora. "¿Estás enojada con él?"

"Claro que lo estoy. Él rompió su corazón y la está haciendo sentir mal por no querer estar cerca de él. ¿Por qué ella querría hablarle después de que él le hiciera eso?"

"Solo porque rompió con ella no significa que nunca la haya amado. Todavía la ama." Ella mira nerviosamente sus manos. "Beck es un buen chico."

Me enderezo, sintiéndome culpable. "Oh, Cat, no estoy intentando ponerte en contra de Beck. Lo juro. Esto no fue – no se suponía que fuese una fiesta de ataques a Beck." Suspiro. "Sé que es un buen tipo. Me ha agradado desde que me mudé aquí. Pero tienes que admitir que lo que hace es un poco... bueno, malo."

Cat se muerde el labio por un momento, con ojos indecisos, aunque finalmente asiente afirmativamente. "Supongo que tú y Jade deben recordar que él también perdió a alguien que amaba. Sé que rompió con ella y que Jade tiene más razones para estar enojada, pero terminar con alguien es una calle de doble sentido. También le duele. Él no sabe cómo manejar esto más de lo que Jade puede."

Me quedo absorta mirando la mesa por un momento, reflexionando sobre eso. Estaba tan concentrada en Jade que me olvidé de que Beck tiene sentimientos también, y que esta fue probablemente una de las decisiones más difíciles que tuvo que tomar. Frunzo el ceño ante mi bebida. Sus acciones, tratar de hablar con Jade durante la escuela, mandarle un mensaje de texto, llamarla, no han sido por malicia. Beck es demasiado bueno para eso. Tal vez sea sincero acerca de querer ser su amigo. No estuvo con ella durante casi tres años solo porque es atractiva. Puede que no entienda por qué rompió con ella, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ha sido mi amigo desde que lo conocí, mucho más de lo que Jade fue en este breve tiempo.

Cat y yo hablamos un rato más, pero ella tiene un monólogo que recitar el lunes a la mañana. Me abraza antes de irse, asegurándome que "si el universo dice que sucederá, ¡lo hará!" Sonrío y la saludo mientras se apresura en su automóvil. Me siento en el mío con las ventanillas bajas, mirando mi teléfono. Ya casi es hora de cenar. Mientras conduzco a casa marco un número que no es el de Cat, André o Jade.

"¿Beck?"

"¿Tori?" Él parece confundido. "Uh, hey. ¿Qué hay?"

"Quería disculparme por la forma en que te he estado tratando. Como si fueras un criminal o algo así." Tomo una respiración profunda. "A mi parecer, no fue justo lo que hiciste. Me importa mucho Jade, pero tú también eres mi amigo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien." Puedo decir que es al menos en parte una mentira. "Se está haciendo un poco más fácil, supongo, pero solo ha pasado una semana. Tres años no desaparecen tan fácilmente. Por cierto, disculpa aceptada. Me alegro de que Jade haya acudido a ti, de verdad. Honestamente, no sé lo que ella habría hecho si no hubiera estado contigo."

Asiento con la cabeza al teléfono. No quiero pensar qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera venido a mi puerta, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, preguntándome en silencio si podía entrar. Nada bueno, estoy segura. "Todavía me gustaría que no hubieras mentido sobre la ruptura. Ella no estaría ni la mitad de enojada."

Beck suspira con pesar en el teléfono. "En retrospectiva, fue algo muy horrible. Intenté disculparme por ello, pero ella no contesta mis llamadas. Ni siquiera me mira a la cara."

"Creo que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que el tiempo ayude. Tengo la sensación de que Jade es genial para guardar rencor."

"No tienes idea," dice con brusquedad.

Cuando llego, cuelgo y prometo hablar con él el lunes. Me siento aliviada y más ligera cuando entro a mi casa. Ceno con mi familia antes de sentarme en el sofá para ver una película con ellos. Me siento entre mi hermana y mi papá, rodeada de su presencia. Descanso mi cabeza en el hombro de Trina (y ella se queja - sus hombros son 'perfectos y no fueron diseñados para descansar') pero no me empuja. Rodeados de su calidez, su cercanía, no puedo dejar de pensar en Jade otra vez, y el hecho de que, cuando tuvo esto, fue por un período muy corto de tiempo. ¿Qué clase de persona habría resultado si mis padres se hubieran separado en un desagradable divorcio? Si mi padre fuera alguien muy duro y odiara todo lo que hago, y mi madre nunca estuviera en casa… ¿me hubiera cerrado a la gente y negado a dejar entrar a alguien?

Tiene sentido. Es lo que Jade ha hecho toda su vida. Se protegió a sí misma. Era su único mecanismo de defensa y, de alguna manera, Beck encontró la grieta en su armadura y logró apenas meterse dentro. Y aunque estoy segura de que lo mata saber eso, ella explotó por dentro y lo lanzó lejos.

Mis padres se van a dormir alrededor de las diez. Leí un poco para mi clase de inglés y ahora trato de esclavizar algunos problemas matemáticos, pero mis ojos siguen lanzándose ansiosamente hacia el reloj. Una hora y media. Una hora. No estoy segura de lo que estoy esperando exactamente, pero sé que la medianoche significa domingo, y domingo significa que puedo hablar con Jade. El tiempo ha terminado. Podemos estar juntas de nuevo.

Cierro mis ojos y aprieto con fuerza. Solo porque haya admitido estar realmente enamorada de Jade no significa nada. Seguimos siendo solo amigas. Eso es todo lo que podemos ser.

En este momento, mi mente continúa pensando en ella.

A quince minutos de la medianoche, estoy agarrando mi teléfono y paseando por toda mi habitación. Imagino a Jade - serena, tranquila, tal vez incluso dormida. Es muy posible que haya inventado la idea de que Jade está teniendo un momento tan difícil como yo al estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo. Termino aceptando que estar con ella me hace feliz, que daría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado en este momento. Solo puedo esperar que sienta lo mismo, que me haya echado tanto de menos como yo a ella, y que estará esperando contactarme tan pronto como termine el día.

Veo pasar cada minuto en mi teléfono, mi pie rebota en el suelo sin cesar.

11:59. Contengo la respiración hasta que este día termine y pase a la medianoche, al domingo, y antes de que pueda presionar el primer número para marcar, hay una llamada entrante.

"¡Jade!" Digo en voz alta al teléfono, pero no me importa.

Hay un rastro de suavidad en su tono que solo he escuchado un puñado de veces desde que la conozco. "Hey, Vega. Supongo que me extrañaste."

"Como si tú no hubieses estado de luto por mi ausencia cada segundo de hoy."

"Claro" Ella ríe, pero hay cierta sinceridad en su voz. "Deberías venir."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí."

Solo lo pienso unos segundos. Entonces, me pongo de pie y agarro mi bolsa, metiéndole un pijama dentro. "Eres una terrible influencia para mí, Jade West."

"¿Para qué están los amigos?" Jade ríe, el sonido de su voz envolviendo mi corazón en un frenesí.

Ella cuelga y me dirijo corriendo hacia la puerta de mi armario.

* * *

 _ ***** "Bad Reputation" es una canción MUY conocida de Joan Jett. Fue la intro de apertura de una serie a principios de los 2000. También aparece en varias películas (10 Things I Hate About You, Shrek, Kick-Ass, etc.)._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** La canción que toca André y canta Tori es "Crushcrushcrush" de Paramore._

 _Traté de esperar hasta la medianoche para publicar esto, porque técnicamente ya es jueves, pero luego decidí que realmente es jueves en algún lugar del mundo y que ese lugar estaba lo suficientemente cerca._

 _Además, Tori tiene mucha más determinación que yo._

 _¿Un review? Todo está empezando a verse mucho como Navidad ~_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Holis ~_

 _Entonces, las chicas vuelven a hablarse. Puedo decir con toda seguridad que la voz de Tori sonaría demasiado bien cantando esa canción de Paramore. Bah, cualquier canción de Paramore._

 _Por cierto, en un par de semanas ellos darán concierto en mi ciudad y estoy tan entusiasmada. Fue una banda muy presente en mi adolescencia._

 _Bien. Con suerte y actualizo mañana, porque está pronosticado lluvias y bueno, voy a tener que quedarme en casa todo-el-fin-de-semana, ugh._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Streetlights - Capítulo 15**

 _ **|Jade|**_

El día ha sido tan mierda, largo y difícil que ni siquiera trato de contenerme cuando Tori entra por mi puerta. Llega un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero no me importa, y me encuentro rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y aplastándola en un abrazo. Parece dramático - solo ha pasado un día, por el amor de Dios, pero aun así, al verla con sus pantalones revueltos y su pelo alborotado, su expresión encantada, no puedo evitar apretarla más fuerte.

"¿Caminaste hasta aquí? Acabo de enviar un grupo de rescate."

Nos separamos y puedo ver el rostro de Tori sonrojarse. "Tuve que preguntarle a mi mamá."

Pongo los ojos en blanco y la miro con falso fastidio, tomo la bolsa de su mano y camino por los pasillos hacia la puerta que conduce a mi sótano. "Se supone que no debes pedir permiso para escabullirte. Es por eso que se llama _escabullirse_."

"Yo no me escabullo," responde ella. "Me llevó un poco de tiempo convencerla, pero finalmente le dije que habías llamado y me pediste que viniera."

"Eso ni siquiera es una mentira, Vega. ¿Puedes mentirle a tus padres?"

"Podrías haber exagerado tu... entusiasmo. Un poco."

Me vuelvo sobre mi hombro. "Le dijiste a tu madre que yo estaba hecha una llorona histérica, sumergida en sollozos, ¿no?"

Los labios de Tori se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Ves? Puedo mentir."

Le hago una mueca y vuelvo a rodar los ojos. Honestamente, no me importa lo que le dijo a su madre. Funcionó. Ella está aquí. Me detengo en la puerta que baja a mi habitación. La miro de nuevo. Ella está en su lugar, emocionada, y me pregunto si ha estado esperando este momento. Parece estúpido, lo sé, pero las únicas personas que han estado en mi habitación son mis padres y Beck. Mi habitación es un lugar muy privado para mí, algo que muy pocas personas pueden ver. Y es por una razón. Permitirles dar testimonio de mis extravagantes colecciones, absurdas chucherías y otras posesiones cuestionables significa que estoy derribando otra pared.

Respiro profundamente. Ella sonríe y eso me calma de alguna manera. Giro la manija de la puerta y bajo los escalones. La luz está encendida, pero no hay ventanas aquí abajo, por lo que la habitación siempre parece oscura de alguna manera. Como si fuera una tumba. Siempre me ha gustado de esa manera.

Trato de que no me importe, pero estoy mirándola, esperando su reacción. Tori cierra la puerta detrás de ella y apoya su espalda y sus manos sobre ésta. Sus ojos marrones flotan alrededor de los estantes de mis paredes y las pinturas. Lentamente, con su cara tranquila, se acerca a un frasco con un feto de ratón flotando en el interior. Ella golpea el cristal con la uña.

"Es real," le digo antes de que pregunte. Ella no se aleja - de hecho, se inclina ligeramente para verlo mejor.

Finalmente, ella se endereza, gira y me sonríe. Algo en mí que no sabía que estaba tenso se relaja, como un nudo de cables siendo desenrollado. Ella no hace ningún comentario de mi habitación, lo que me hace sentir mejor. No quería una confirmación verbal de que mi habitación estaba bien. Solo necesitaba que ella no huyera.

Deslizándose hacia su bolsa que dejé en el suelo, comienza a buscar y saca un pijama. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste para entretenerte hoy?"

Me siento en la silla de mi computadora y trato de no hacer un show al verla desnudarse. Sus piernas son de bronce, brillantes. Su cabello oscuro cae por sus hombros cuando ella se quita la liga del pelo. La miro mientras se pone un par de joggins. Me encuentro deseando que se cambie de camisa también, pero parece que planea dormir en esa camiseta sin mangas que lleva puesta.

Intento ignorar que quiero ver más de ella.

"Un montón de televisión." Es la verdad. Hice poco más que levantarme del sofá hoy. Mamá estaba allí por la mañana, hablando por sus auriculares todo el tiempo sobre una conferencia a la que tenía que ir. Ella me miró sospechosamente antes de irse, pero no preguntó. Se me ocurre que ni siquiera creo que sepa que Beck y yo terminamos.

Claramente, ahí la tienes; madre del año.

Sin embargo, lo que no le digo a Tori es lo tortuoso que fue todo el día. La televisión era una terrible distracción para lo que mi cerebro estaba haciendo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Tori y en cómo podría estarlo pasando mucho mejor si ella estuviera allí conmigo, que la idea de un tiempo era tan estúpida. Casi me derrumbé un par de veces. No me importan los sentimientos que puedan o no estar saliendo a la luz. Y no era solamente que no quisiera estar sola. Yo quería estar con Tori. Su compañía era lo único que necesitaba. Era como tener un picor que no puedes rascar y estar sentado con esa irritación que acompañó su ausencia. No es algo que creo que podría soportar a largo plazo.

Lo que sea que signifique y venga con eso - cruzaré cuando llegue ese puente. Lo resolveré entonces.

"Yo salí con André por un rato, luego tomé un batido con Cat, pero..." Se gira y se sienta en el borde de mi cama, sonriendo con una expresión casi avergonzada. Sus manos se levantan y golpean contra sus muslos. "Los adoro a los dos y no es que no me guste pasar el rato con ellos, es solo que..." Ella me mira. Nuestros ojos se deslizan juntos como cerrojos. "Solo quería estar contigo."

Mi corazón late trastabillante. Mis labios se separan, siento que mi pecho colapsa y lucha para recomponerse otra vez. Tori se sonroja, se aclara la garganta y se enreda los dedos en las profundidades de su cabello.

Algo se desata en mi estómago. Es demasiado grande para ser mariposas, demasiado rápido, demasiado poderoso. Aviones. Jets. Transbordadores espaciales.

Noto que ella está escondiendo un bostezo detrás de su muñeca. Me acomodo en mi asiento, mis codos sobre mis rodillas extendidas. "Podrías haberte quedado en casa y dormir, Tori. No tenías que venir."

Ella niega con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras golpetea el espacio a su lado. Me paro, sin dudarlo, cruzando la habitación y metiendo una pierna debajo de la otra mientras me siento a su lado. Sin mucho cuidado, ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y suspira. Me congelo por un momento, mirándole el pelo de reojo. Mi garganta se tensa, se cierra y no puedo tragar - ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?

Mi mano se asienta en el medio de su espalda. Ella se relaja y aunque no puedo verla, sé que está sonriendo.

"No estaría aquí si no quisiera." Levanta su cabeza aún en mi hombro y se encuentra con mis ojos. Sonriendo, ella se inclina hacia atrás, se desliza a lo largo de mi cama y se deja caer en el medio. Me arrastro detrás de ella y me tumbo de costado mirándola, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de mi mano mientras nos adentramos en una conversación banal. Es fácil con ella. No tengo que intentar ni forzar nada. Ni siquiera lo pienso mucho. En más de una ocasión nos reímos a carcajadas y estoy agradecida de que mi casa sea enorme, está vacía y mi madre no esté porque eso hace que esto sea aún más íntimo y privado.

Las palabras se agolpan al final de mis pensamientos antes de que pueda evitarlo. Me sobresalto por un momento, pero lo encubro fácilmente. Para algo soy actriz.

"Me disculpé con Beck hoy." Cuando ella ve mi expresión confundida, continúa rápidamente. "Por, ya sabes, ser mala con él. Creo que no fue justo como lo traté últimamente."

"¿Crees que verter jugo en su cabeza fue demasiado?"

Ella se encoge de hombros. "¿En ese momento? No. Creo que se merecía eso, después de haber dicho mentiras sobre ti. Sin embargo, él se siente mal por eso. Sólo quiere que le hables." Su rostro es serio. "Realmente creo que quiere amigarse contigo, Jade."

Mi cabeza cae sobre el colchón. Miro el techo, con los labios fruncidos, antes de negar al aire. "No sé si puedo hacer eso ahora. No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de hacerlo, tú no -" Odio usar esto como excusa, pero es verdad, así que continúo. "No sabes lo que es tener a alguien de quien estás completamente enamorado que te traiciona así. Para... para luego hacer que te mire a los ojos y te rompa el corazón." Me giro y la observo. Ella frunce el ceño. "No estoy diciendo esto para alejarte o porque crea que no sepas como se siente eso. Es un argumento legítimo."

"Lo sé." Ella extiende sus manos y lentamente las cierra. "No entiendo por qué rompió contigo. No del todo. Eres increíble y divertida, honesta y hermo-" Se detiene, respira otra vez y vuelve a intentarlo. "Pero eso no lo convierte en un mal chico. No debería haber mentido al respecto, no debería haber esperado que fueran mejores amigos una semana después de terminar contigo, pero él es... tú conoces a Beck mejor que nadie, Jade. Sabes que odia lastimar a alguien, especialmente a ti."

Trago. Me las arreglo para alejar las ganas de llorar, lo que significa algo, teniendo en cuenta el lío aullante que fui anoche. Me incorporo y me siento en silencio por un momento, pensando, cuando Tori de repente jadea y desliza su mano sobre el colchón. Moviéndome sobre mis codos, miro sobre su hombro. "¿Qué?"

"¿Eso es una _navaja debajo de tu almohada_?"

Efectivamente, sobresaliendo de la esquina de la almohada está el mango de hueso blanco de mi navaja. Me río, levantando un brazo y estirándome sobre el estómago para agarrarla del colchón. Con una ligera presión sobre un pliegue de metal, la hoja sale rápidamente, un pico curvado y resbaladizo en la punta. "Por protección. Nos robaron una vez."

La cara de Tori se tensa en un pánico simpático. "¿Qué? ¿Enserio?"

"Sí. Yo tenía doce años, creo. Mamá estaba trabajando y, por lo general, hubiera estado sola en casa, pero era el día de la semana en que una señora de la limpieza vendría y haría la mierda que mi madre no hacía por no estar siquiera allí." Presiono la punta de la navaja contra la yema de mi dedo y la giro lentamente mientras continuo hablando. "Entró por una ventana sin traba de la cocina. Yo estaba en la sala del piano y no escuché nada, pero de repente la señora de la limpieza entró corriendo y me agarró. Le dije que se fuera a la mierda, 'no me toques', bla, bla, bla, pero esa señora tenía los dedos como si fuesen de maldito acero. Me llevó al armario del pasillo y me cubrió la boca y no fue hasta que oí al tipo que luchaba con nuestro televisor que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La señora de la limpieza, nunca supe su nombre, ya estaba con la policía al teléfono. Llegaron antes de que el ladrón saliera por la puerta." Oprimo la punta un poco más fuerte sobre mi dedo mientras las siguientes palabras salen de mi boca. "Mi madre culpó a la señora por no asegurar las ventanas. La despidió. Instaló un sistema de seguridad al día siguiente. Ni siquiera verificó si estaba bien ni nada. No dormí bien durante meses. Seguí imaginando al tipo metiéndose en mi habitación, tratando de secuestrarme." Doy vuelta la navaja con el filo hacia arriba. "Ahí fue cuando me mudé aquí abajo. Sin ventanas, y puedo cerrar la puerta con llave siempre que quiera."

"Jade."

Parpadeo, girándome para mirarla. Su mano se cierra suavemente sobre el mango de la navaja. Miro hacia mi dedo, encontrando un punto oscuro de sangre que se hincha hacia un lado. Maldigo, metiendo la falange herida en mi boca. Remuevo la sangre absorbiéndola solo para que vuelva a salir más rápido, deslizándose a lo largo de mi dedo con mayor velocidad.

"¿Tienes curitas aquí?"

Puse mi dedo en mi boca otra vez y señalé hacia el baño que se ramificaba desde mi habitación. Ella se va hacia allí. Puedo escucharla hurgar durante un minuto más o menos antes de que regrese. Nuevamente sentada frente a mí, saca una pequeña curita de la caja y quita las pegatinas, colocando el medio acolchado en la parte superior del pequeño corte antes de envolverlo firmemente alrededor de mi dedo. Entonces toma la navaja, coloca la hoja en el mango y la deja con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche.

"No creo que la necesites esta noche," dice con una sonrisa e intenta ocultar otro bostezo, pero de todos modos es obvio. Sonrío, poniéndome de pie y cruzando la habitación. Apago las luces, lo que automáticamente hace que tanto la luz negra en una pared como el signo de neón circular con forma de símbolo de riesgo químico comiencen a brillar. Tori sonríe.

Me arrastro en la cama junto a ella. Estamos juntas, de costado, cara a cara. El brillo violáceo de las luces negras hace que sus pestañas se vean más oscuras, con una vista de sus dientes de un sorprendente tono blanco. Se ve frágil e inocente y tengo este maniático deseo de tocarla, de apartar los mechones de cabello oscuro de su frente.

Y lo hago. No lo pienso, no dejo que el antojo se quede en mi mente el tiempo suficiente como para convencerme de no hacerlo. Con su boca ligeramente abierta, sus párpados se agitan cuando las puntas de mis dedos rozan su sien para finalmente quedar cerrados y yo estoy ardiendo - por todas partes, hay un fuego corriendo y extendiéndose desde mis pies hasta mi cuello. Abre los ojos otra vez. En la oscuridad, ella no tiene iris, solo dos pupilas enormes y curiosas.

"¿Tori?"

"¿Sí?"

Sonrío, aunque mi interior tiembla. Vuelvo mi mano junto a mi mejilla y cierro los ojos. "Creo que eres mi mejor amiga."

De nuevo, no la veo sonreír, pero puedo sentirlo. Sus dedos aterrizan sobre los míos.

Nos quedamos dormidas tomadas de la mano.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Estoy_ _publicando esto tan tarde el domingo sobre todo porque tengo muchos problemas con mi conexión a Internet y no quiero perderla y no poder publicar este capítulo más adelante._

 _Recientemente recibí algunas críticas en las que decía que la falta de sexualidad era poco realista, y creo que en mi defensa me gustaría decir que a) esto tiene lugar en California, que es mucho más liberal que en el resto de América, y b) no quiero que sea el centro de la trama en esta historia. Una gran cantidad de fic slash se centran en uno o ambos personajes que luchan con su sexualidad y entiendo por qué eso es necesario la mayoría de las veces, pero simplemente no quiero eso aquí. Es mi forma de mostrar que la sexualidad realmente no debería importar._ _No es gran cosa._

 _Aparte de eso, ¡disfrútalo! Actualizaré el miércoles por la noche / el jueves por la mañana._

 _TAMBIÉN UNA NAVIDAD JORI ESTARIA BIEN, ¿NO?_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Para que quede claro lo que quiso decir el autor:_

 _Al ser California un estado más libre en cuanto a manifestar la sexualidad de uno, sin la constante presión de la sociedad y todo ese rollo, los personajes no necesitan caer rápidamente en una escena sexual con devoción y desesperación, simplemente porque no es algo que esté muy mal visto. No se sienten presionadas. A mi parecer es lo más realista que pueda haber. Pongo como ejemplo mi caso particular y, al menos acá en Argentina, y en mi ciudad, nunca fue algo "mal visto" o "condenable socialmente", no más de lo normal. Por lo que yo nunca apresuré el tema sexual en mis primeras exploraciones con chicas. Simplemente fue dándose lento._

 _Dejado esto en claro, quiero decir que por esta y varias razones más este es mi fic favorito JORI._

 _Lo siento tan real que me rememora a ese momento y logra tocar mi corazón._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Un review como obsequio no estaría nada mal :) :) :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Streetlights - Capítulo 16**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Cuando mis ojos se abren, lo primero que veo es un cráneo de algún animal pequeño que me mira con ojos huecos. Me ayuda bastante a espantar el cansancio de mi sistema, pero no entro en pánico ni grito. Con la conciencia viene el recuerdo, y con eso se me viene yo conduciendo a la casa de Jade en medianoche, riendo en su cama, envolviendo su dedo con una curita, y - levanto mi cabeza y giro. Jade todavía está de su lado, su cara usualmente tensa relajada con el sueño, su mano debajo de la mía. Sonrío tontamente, pasando el dedo meñique sobre uno de sus dedos antes de moverme con cuidado de su cama.

Voy de puntillas hacia mi bolsa, saco ropa limpia y entro al baño. Es un baño agradable - todo en la casa de Jade es agradable - pero tiene el particular sentido del diseño interior de Jade para hacerlo único. Las manijas en el fregadero están moldeadas como serpientes. El espejo está enmarcado con una hilera de luces con forma de araña, y la cortina de la ducha tiene sangre falsa cayendo sobre ella. Sonrío, quitándome el pijama y abriendo la ducha.

El agua se siente maravillosa. Me lavo el pelo con su champú, el aroma que tan fuertemente asocio con ella llenando la habitación. Lo respiro junto con el vapor, lanzando un leve suspiro.

Mientras me enjuago el pelo, pienso en Jade - no me sorprende, realmente – la manera en la que se comportó la noche anterior, como se veía esta mañana durmiendo. Sonrío, sintiendo el champú deslizarse por mi espalda. Siempre supe que Jade era bonita, pero cuando realmente la miro, es sorprendente lo hermosa que es. Sus ojos me recuerdan a la hierba justo antes de que llegue la primavera; oscura, pesada, salpicada de un tono dorado. El piercing plateado en su ceja que se mueve a lo largo de cada expresión que tiene, sus labios de un rosado suave, pequeños, las curvas de su cintura y caderas, sus piernas, sus manos, su vientre y sus pechos y –

No me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo hasta que mi mano se retira tan rápido que casi me golpeo en la cara. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder fuertemente y no es por la temperatura del agua. En ese momento me apresuro, apagando el agua tan pronto como el jabón deja de fluir por mi cuerpo. Salgo, hurgando debajo del lavabo por una toalla limpia y pasándola por mi cuerpo velozmente. Todavía hay algo horrible y caliente palpitando entre mis piernas, así que evito cuidadosamente esa zona con la toalla, centrándome en cambio en secarme los brazos, las piernas y el cabello. Me pongo la ropa y me tomo un minuto para respirar y calmarme, con las manos apoyadas en el fregadero y mirando mi reflejo empañado en el espejo.

Cuando recupero la compostura y me siento menos avergonzada por lo que casi hice en la ducha de Jade – ¡pasar el _duchador_ de Jade por _todas_ partes! - salgo. Jade está despierta, sentada frente a su computadora. Se gira para mirarme, y su expresión soñolienta y sonriente envía mi corazón a un baile frenético. Me siento en llamas nuevamente. Sonrío, recordándome a mí misma que soy una actriz y que se supone que las emociones ocultas son mi talento, pero casi se siente como mentirle, y no puedo hacer eso. Agarro el cepillo de mi bolsa y lo deslizo por mi cabello. "El domingo pasado te llevé al Jolly Days." Le sonrío, sintiéndome un poco más cómoda ahora que no estoy desnuda y mojada. "¿Cómo vas a superar eso?"

Jade está sonriendo también. Se pone de pie, balanceándose hacia mí, y te juro que está moviendo sus caderas así a propósito. Deteniéndose justo antes de que se encuentre conmigo, golpea la punta de mi nariz con el dedo vendado. "Hollywood es un lugar grande con muchas cosas extrañas que ofrecer."

Su tono me lleva al borde. "Jade, si me llevas a una morgue o algo así -"

Ella ríe, pero no me corrige. Girando sobre sus talones, desaparece entrando a la ducha, todavía riéndose.

Me tomo el tiempo mientras ella está lejos para examinar su habitación más de cerca. Hay una colección de esqueletos y fósiles, así como las cosas más extrañas, como ese feto de ratón flotando en el tarro, o ese bulto grasoso que recuerdo estuvo pidiendo en el hospital cuando Robbie se enfermó. Hay piel de serpiente y una granja de hormigas, plumas de ave, un modelo 3D de un conjunto de dientes que he visto en consultorios de dentistas antes. Las pinturas - que no estoy segura si le pertenezcan o no - muestran imágenes de hombres que se convierten en bestias, demonios que brotan de un cráter en la tierra, una niña que sostiene una muñeca sin cabeza. Pero entre toda la extrañeza hay cosas más normales: marcos de cuadros con fotografías. Escondida detrás de una calavera de cristal con una vela derretida en la parte superior, hay una foto de una joven Jade con sus padres a cada lado de ella. Un par de otras la muestran de pie junto a los grupos de teatro, con estrellas de televisión y cantantes famosos. Una me hace parar y levantarla para verlo más cerca; es del baile que tuvimos el año pasado. Reconozco el vestido color lavanda de Jade. El brazo de Beck está enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Ambos están sonriendo. Me pregunto quién tomó la foto solo para parpadear cuando el recuerdo vuelve a mí - yo tomé esta foto. Recuerdo a Beck empujando la cámara en mis manos, riendo, la música casi ahogando sus pedidos de tomar la foto. Estaba ansiosa por volver a la pista de baile, asi que tomé la foto rápidamente y despegué de nuevo. Ahora que me concentro, recuerdo haber escuchado a Jade reír libre y abiertamente, con su mano en el pecho de Beck, y me doy cuenta de que esa fue una de las pocas veces que la he visto realmente feliz.

No la escucho acercarse, así que cuando de repente siento el aliento exhalado en mi hombro, salto tan fuerte que casi dejo caer el marco. Sin embargo, sus ojos no están en mí, sino posicionados en la imagen. Trago saliva, la pongo en el estante y me vuelvo para mirarla. Está vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa azul abierta que no ayuda a mi súbito problema de miradas. Ella se encoge de hombros y la abotona, uno por uno, sin decir nada todavía.

"¿Entonces?" Rompo el silencio a pesar de que puedo decir que Jade se ha teletransportado a un lugar y tiempo diferente. Mi voz la devuelve aquí, sus ojos se vuelven hacia mí. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Sus ojos tardan un poco en volver a enfocarse en mí, pero pronto sonríe, aunque más débilmente que antes. Echando un vistazo una vez más a la imagen, dice, "Un lugar al que solía ir cuando era una niña."

Levanto las cejas. Eso es lo que hice la semana pasada - Jolly Days era lo más destacado del año para mí cuando era pequeña. Me siento casi honrada de que ella confíe en mí con un recuerdo de la infancia. No la presiono para una respuesta más directa, queriendo que sea una sorpresa. Nos peinamos y maquillamos en el baño con la radio sonando, golpeando nuestras caderas y riendo. Ella me lleva por las escaleras cuando estamos listas, tomando las llaves de la mesa del pasillo, balanceándolas en sus dedos y abriéndose paso a través de la sala de estar cuando se detiene de repente. Casi me tropiezo con ella, congelada al notar la tensión en su cuello. Miro por encima de su hombro.

Una mujer con cabello largo, lacio y oscuro está sentada en el medio del sofá. La televisión está encendida pero no la está mirando, hay un montón de papeles extendidos por toda la mesa. Puedo decir incluso por su perfil que ella es la madre de Jade - tiene la misma nariz - pero cuando se vuelve para mirarnos, el parecido es extraño. Sus ojos, ligeramente más claros que los de su hija, saltan de Jade hacia mí. Parpadea sorprendida, dejando caer una hoja de papel.

"Hola."

Las piernas de Jade se mueven rígidamente. Ella asiente hacia mí. "Ella es Tori."

Extiendo una mano. Soy buena con los padres. "Es un placer conocerla, Sra. West."

La mujer sonríe débilmente. "Llámame Jasmine. Me preguntaba de quién era el auto que está aparcado afuera cuando volví anoche." Ella se vuelve hacia Jade. "¿Se van?"

Jade gira para enfrentar a su madre otra vez. Las dos se miran la una a la otra en silencio, pero algo similar a electricidad impacta el aire entre ellas. Trago saliva y salto antes de que el silencio pueda extenderse demasiado. "Vamos a pasar el rato por unas horas. No la voy a tener todo el día, lo prometo."

La Sra. West - no puedo pensar en ella como Jasmine - vuelve la mirada hacia mí. Ella sonríe de nuevo, a punto de decir algo, solo para que su mano se acerque a los auriculares que tiene en la otra oreja. "¿Qué?" Ella enfrenta sus papeles nuevamente. "Maldita sea, Paula, te dije a las cuatro y media –"

Jade me hace avanzar con un gesto. Me apresuro detrás de ella y salimos por la puerta, yendo hacia su auto. Ella no dice nada hasta que nos estamos alejando de su casa.

"Mi padre solía llamarla Jazz." Parece inesperado, pero me doy cuenta de que sus pensamientos probablemente estaban muy lejos. "Ella solía llamarme Gema - ya sabes, jade. La piedra preciosa." Sus nudillos se abren alrededor del volante. "No me ha llamado de ninguna manera - ni Gema, ni Jade, nada - desde que mi padre se fue. Solo 'tú'."

Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto enojo había encerrado en ella hasta ahora. Está justo ahí, amenazando con erupcionar, justo debajo de la superficie. Alcanzo el espacio entre nosotras y coloco mi mano en su pierna. Le toma unos minutos relajarse por completo. Nos detenemos en McDonalds para comer algo de desayuno - pido dos burritos, ella un McMuffin - y lo comemos en el estacionamiento, bebiendo jugo de naranja. Cantamos junto a su radio y hablamos de nada en especial, permitiendo que la tensión del momento más allá de nosotras se desvanezca. Cuando nos vamos, me siento mucho mejor, menos como si estuviera en presencia de un volcán y más como una olla de agua hirviendo con la temperatura bajando.

Ella se burla de mí por no saber el destino durante unos pocos kilómetros, y luego me ruega que me cubra los ojos. No puedo decir que no, así que me hundo en mi asiento y me pongo las palmas de las manos sobre los ojos. Más de una vez intento asomarme, solo para que ella me golpee tan fuerte en la rodilla que estoy segura de que me van a quedar hematomas.

Después de acusarla de abuso, el auto se detiene. Intento echar un vistazo nuevamente, pero Jade se inclina sobre el asiento y planta su mano sobre la mía, manteniendo mi visión negra. Sus labios están peligrosamente cerca de mi oído - tan cerca que puedo sentir los bordes de sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"No te muevas."

Y luego ella se va. Su puerta se abre y se cierra. Minutos después, la mía también se abre. Su mano toma la mía, la otra me cubre los dos ojos mientras me paro. Ella cierra la puerta y pone llave con cierre electrónico. Después de unos momentos de silencio, digo: "¿Bien?"

"Prométeme que no te reirás."

Mi cuerpo reacciona físicamente a la palabra, el ligero tirón de mis pulmones hace que la oración salga silenciosamente. Mantengo mi mano firmemente sobre mis ojos. "Pensé que no te gustaba cuando la gente hacía promesas."

Silencio. Entonces, su mano aprieta la mía. "Promételo."

Intento no sonreír demasiado. "Está bien. Lo prometo."

"Mira."

Mi mano cae. Estamos en el estacionamiento al lado del edificio, pero hay un letrero de este lado – El Cuerpo Humano: Desde Adentro Hacia Afuera. Sonrío. Nunca he estado aquí, pero recuerdo que la clase de Trina hizo una excursión a este museo una vez en la escuela secundaria y mi grado nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Está dirigido a niños más pequeños, pero no me importa. Me volví hacia Jade y rodeé mi brazo con el suyo, tirando de ella hacia la entrada.

"¿No piensas que es estúpido?"

Volteo la cabeza al escuchar su tono - estaba realmente preocupada de que me burlaría de ella por esto. Sus cejas están luchando entre la sorpresa y la sospecha. Me detengo, sosteniéndola por los hombros. "Jade, nada sobre ti es estúpido."

Las palabras le arrancan una sonrisa. Ella me permite tomar su brazo otra vez mientras pasamos a través de las puertas de vidrio. La entrada es gratuita para niños, pero nosotras tenemos que pagar un boleto. Para lo que es la experiencia, sin embargo, no es tan caro. El museo es circular. Al principio puedes comenzar desde la cabeza o los pies y abrirte camino hacia el centro. Jade y yo comenzamos por el cerebro. Sin soltarla, caminamos a través de la habitación teñida de color púrpura y rojo, escuchando una voz que relata sobre diferentes secciones del cerebro y cómo funcionan. Podemos pasar nuestras manos a través de un agujero en la pared que nos permite tocar una sustancia pegajosa destinada a sentirse como un cerebro. Las paredes emiten tenues luces y sonidos, simulando las corrientes que atraviesan nuestros cráneos. A medida que avanzamos por los ojos, la nariz y la boca, Jade me cuenta que este era su lugar favorito para visitar cuando era pequeña. Cada cumpleaños hasta que sus padres se separaron, aquí es donde ella quería estar. Pasando horas en cada habitación. El empleo de sus sueños era trabajar aquí algún día. Escucho atentamente, absorbiendo cada palabra que dice, mientras sentimos, olemos e incluso saboreamos nuestro camino a través del cuerpo humano. Pasamos mucho tiempo en el estómago, saltando sobre una pequeña almohadilla de espuma que produce eructos. Nos hace reír a las dos hasta que hay lágrimas en nuestros ojos. Seguimos por unos grandes pasillos; las arterias principales, los más pequeños y angostos representan las venas. Esculpimos nuestras iniciales en una habitación hecha completamente de hueso (Jade puede encontrar algunas de sus viejas firmas entre los miles de nombres) y nos abrimos paso entre los giros y vueltas de los intestinos. Algunos niños están aquí y allá, pero es temprano para que haya una gran cantidad de personas, y además es domingo. En la mayor parte del tiempo estamos solas, y solo habla Jade contándome historias - cómo su padre solía jugar a las escondidas con ella mientras su mamá los grababa en su cámara, a pesar de que la filmación no estaba permitida. Ella habla con cariño de la versión anterior de su madre - esa madre había sido valiente, llena de amor, energía y vida. No me imagino a la mujer impulsada por el trabajo en el sofá, maldiciendo por teléfono, siendo la misma mujer que persiguió a su esposo e hija a través del Cuerpo Humano. Nos sentamos dentro de las rodillas, unas cabinas construidas que se tambalean hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y observamos un clip corto sobre los calambres musculares en las piernas. Luego de eso caminamos sobre diez dedos largos.

Llegamos a la parte del museo favorita de Jade que ha estado guardado para el final: la Sala del Corazón. Hemos pasado de brazos enganchados a manos que no se sueltan, con sus dedos calientes y apretando los míos mientras ella me guía hacia adentro. Lo primero que noto es el sonido - un ritmo cardíaco constante y pesado. Llena la habitación y resuena como en una cueva. Las paredes son de color púrpura y rojo y parecen moverse, agrandándose y encogiéndose. Un pulso.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

La habitación está vacía, aparte de los dibujos y modelos en la pared, relativamente simples en comparación con lo demás. Supongo que los sonidos y las paredes móviles están diseñados para ser la atracción principal, y ciertamente lo son. Jade pone mi mano contra una pared para que pueda sentir que se mueve contra mi palma. La sensación me sorprende y deja helada. Cierro los ojos y escucho los latidos de mi propio corazón, alineándose con el que tengo ahora. No puedo decir si la sangre que escucho corriendo en mis oídos es mía o no.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

El corazón es un órgano tan retorcido y complicado, con diferentes pliegues, cavernas y tubos que entran y salen, pero su funcionamiento es muy simple. Bombear hacia adentro, bombear hacia fuera. Una y otra vez. De todos nuestros órganos, tiene la instrucción más simple. Y, sin embargo, es el que más duele, sufre y está más a menudo en guerra con nuestro cerebro. A pesar de todo eso, sigue latiendo. Siempre está latiendo.

No siento a Jade a mi lado. Abro los ojos y me vuelvo para encontrarla de pie en el centro de la habitación. Sus ojos están cerrados, su cabeza está hacia atrás. El pelo negro cae en cascada por su espina dorsal.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Me acerco detrás de ella. Mis manos descansan sobre sus caderas, su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y estamos en el centro de ese corazón por un largo tiempo. Mis propios latidos contra su espalda. Puedo ver su pulso en su cuello, salvaje y duro. La piel de gallina en mis brazos parece permanente. Huelo, siento y veo su cuerpo frente al mío. Ella tiene todas las mismas partes que yo, los mismos huesos, venas, manos, pies, ojos, lengua y labios, carne y corazón.

 _Desde adentro hacia afuera, como decía el letrero._

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Es la entrada de varios niños ruidosos lo que hace que salgamos de nuestro trance. Jade parpadea, mirando a los niños antes de encontrar mi mano y sacarme de esa parte del cuerpo del museo. Nos adentramos en una tienda de regalos, repleta con modelos de órganos y dientes falsos ensartados en collares. Compro un brazalete de amuletos, pero con solo un amuleto - un corazón plateado y anatómicamente correcto. Jade sonríe mientras lo estoy pagando y lo desliza alrededor de mi muñeca. Ella lo conecta por mí, su dedo vendado sujeta el corazón por un momento antes de dejarlo caer contra mi pulso.

Mi mamá llama tan pronto como salimos del museo. Está enojada porque no le envié un mensaje de texto cuando llegué a lo de Jade - me olvidé de que le había dicho que lo haría, para asegurarme de que sabía que llegué a salvo - y no la he llamado en todo el día de hoy. Mi madre no es de las que me obligan a hacer algo, pero sé que ir a casa sería lo mejor después de hablar por teléfono. No quiero arriesgarme a ningún castigo importante con ella. Jade nos lleva de vuelta a su casa, con nuestras manos aún unidas. Me sonrojo cuando lo noto, aunque no lo menciono. Cuando volvemos a la gran casa, la mamá de Jade no está. Agarro mi bolsa y vuelvo a mi coche con Jade a mi lado siguiéndome. Ella está cerca – tan, tan cerca, mientras apoyo mi espalda contra el auto.

"Gracias por venir hoy," dice ella. Tiene la mirada pegada al suelo mientras habla. "Me… divertí."

"Jade West, divirtiéndose."

"Debe ser un signo del apocalipsis."

"Seguro."

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra. Alcanzo la manija de la puerta solo para dudar, girándome para mirarla de nuevo. "¿Jade? ¿Estamos... estamos saliendo?"

La garganta de Jade lucha por tragar. Ella mira sus pies, mi boca, mi auto. Retrocede y se cruza de brazos. "Yo no - no puedo - no puedo, Tori. No aún. No tan pronto."

Desearía poder comer mis palabras. Niego con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Sí, lo sé. No quise – claro." Abro mi puerta y echo mi bolsa dentro, dejándome caer en frente del volante. Sin embargo, la mano de Jade agarra mi puerta antes de que pueda cerrarla. Me detengo, con las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos en el suelo de mi coche.

"Tengo que lidiar con Beck y esta ruptura antes de hacer algo, Tori. Pero una vez que esté en mi sano juicio otra vez, y toda esta mierda con Beck pase…" Ella hace una pausa tan larga. Alzo la vista, encontrándome con sus ojos verdes. "Solo, no - no te rindas conmigo."

Le doy una sonrisa, metiendo mi llave y dejando que el auto se encienda. "Estás pegada a mí para siempre, West."

Jade sonríe, pero hay algo en su expresión que me recuerda a una máscara con una grieta. La canción de André me responde - _si quieres que me la quite, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar ahora_ \- y me pregunto si Jade querría que lo hiciera.

"¿Es una promesa?" Jade arquea las cejas con cuidado.

Es la segunda vez hoy que me pide que le prometa algo. ¿A cuántas personas ha permitido hacer eso? ¿Sus padres, hace mucho tiempo? ¿Y sólo Beck desde entonces? Todos ellos habían sido incapaces de cumplir las promesas que hicieron.

Me rehúso a ser otra persona que la decepcione.

"Es una promesa," le aseguro, y con un gesto de mano, salgo de su casa y me voy.

Su casa se encoge en mi espejo retrovisor. El corazón en mi muñeca golpea contra el volante, como para no perder el tiempo, y decido que esperaré. El corazón de Jade, desde adentro hacia afuera, lo vale.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Vivo_ _en una parte de América donde ahora hay nieve. Mucha nieve. Y es tan frío como el trasero de una monja._

 _Cuando tengo dinero, me mudaré a un lugar cálido y sin mirar atrás._

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado! Por favor dejen un review._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Otro de mis capítulos favoritos._

 _Tori tiene agallas._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Streetlights - Capítulo 17**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Pensé que las cosas serían incómodas el lunes por la mañana después del viaje (¿cita?) al museo, pero Tori tiene una extraña habilidad para suavizar las situaciones. Ella me saludó con la misma alegría de siempre. Aunque, hubieron nuevos detalles que fueron tan sutiles que apenas los noté al principio - sus dedos rozando mi muñeca cuando estábamos paradas una junto a la otra, sonreír (más para ella que para mí) mientras arreglaba algún supuesto mechón suelto de mi cabello, mostrarme piezas de su almuerzo para que le diera un mordisco - me tomó casi una semana darme cuenta de estos pequeños y diminutos gestos que estaba teniendo conmigo.

Me estaba haciendo saber que no está perdiendo interés, que está dispuesta a esperarme.

Al principio, el conjunto de acciones de su parte era reconfortante, un cálido carbón en mi pecho. Es tranquilizador saber que Tori me lleva a mí y a todo el equipaje que viene ligado a mi persona. Aún así, al mismo tiempo, es aterrador, y me encontré declinando las ofertas para pasar el rato después de la escuela, o para quedarme a dormir en su casa el fin de semana siguiente a la visita al Cuerpo Humano. No es que no quiera estar cerca de ella - es exactamente _por_ eso. Poco a poco estoy tomando conciencia de la gravedad de mi situación. Con una ruptura reciente, vertiendo mi confianza y fe en una persona que realmente no me gustaba hasta hace tan poco, permitiendo que esa persona conociera partes tan íntimas y privadas de mí interior. Mis padres, el robo, mis colecciones, detalles menos significativos como mis aromas favoritos, joyas y músicos - todas estas cosas que he ocultado a otras personas y que estoy arrojando tan descuidadamente a las manos de Tori están empezando a llegar y no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué pasa si estoy yendo demasiado rápido? ¿Qué sucede si realmente estoy usando a Tori como segunda opción?

La idea me enferma de solo pensarlo. Me agrada Tori. _Realmente_ me agrada Tori, y no quiero que sea la persona más cercana y amable que podría aprovechar, pero ¿qué clase de persona era antes de que Beck terminara conmigo? Exactamente del tipo que, si era conveniente, se aprovechaba de las personas. Más de una vez usé a Tori para beneficiarme a mí misma. La usé para encontrar una fuente de dinero para la obra que expuse el año pasado. Cuando arreglaron mi auto, simplemente me metía en el suyo, obligándola silenciosamente a llevarme a casa. La culpa la empujó a arreglar cosas entre Beck y yo cuando nos separamos (durante dos días) - y ella no era a la única a la que yo usaba. Robbie, André, Cat, incluso Trina algunas veces - no discriminé a nadie. Si podía usarlos, y tenía ganas, lo hacía. Nunca me sentí mal por eso.

Pero ahora no quiero usar a Tori y es tan frustrante, más allá de lo que puedo soportar saber que ya no puedo ver la diferencia. No sé si estoy usando a Tori para sentirme mejor o para superar la ruptura porque no puedo admitir que soy demasiado débil para manejarla sola.

Pienso la teoría tanto como puedo. No seré la primera en enviarle un mensaje de texto. Pasaré todo el sábado por la tarde sin llamarla. A veces tengo la idea de que ella está haciendo lo mismo o, al menos, intentando demostrar que está dispuesta a darme todo el espacio que yo decida que necesito. Pero cuanto más intento y me digo a mí misma que no necesito o no quiero hablar con ella todos los días, más pruebas hay de que es verdad. Para el sábado por la noche, estoy llamándola y pasando un par de horas hablando y riendo. Los domingos se convirtieron en días reservados para esta persona. El domingo siguiente al del Cuerpo Humano, Tori empaca una canasta de picnic - ni siquiera sabía que esas cosas se vendían realmente - y nos sentamos en lo alto de una colina en un parque no muy lejos de su casa. Estuvimos allí durante horas, hasta que el sol se sumergió en el cielo rosa pálido, tomando fotos con nuestros teléfonos. La semana que le sigue vemos una película y comemos en una pizzería. Y mientras tanto, hay una batalla persistente en mí, este sentimiento vicioso de guerra que estoy teniendo conmigo misma. La necesito. No la necesito. Ella es solo una amiga. Ella definitivamente no es solo una amiga. No estamos saliendo. Estamos saliendo.

Esas dos semanas están llenas de noches inquietas y cargadas de insomnio. No obstante, lo que noto es que Tori parece estar luchando tanto como yo. Ella parece cansada y agotada, como si estuviera peleando consigo misma también. Y mientras hacemos comentarios burlones la una a la otra - _wow, West, realmente debo agradarte para abrazarme tanto_ \- no hablamos de _eso_ directamente. Sé que no sé cómo hacerlo, pero no estoy segura de ella. Solo creo que no quiere asustarme con ningún apuro a destiempo.

En un viernes aparentemente sin importancia, me despierto con el repentino conocimiento de que han pasado cuatro semanas - un mes entero - desde que Beck rompió conmigo. Me acosté en la cama por un tiempo simplemente procesando ese hecho. Todavía no he hablado con él desde ese día en la oficina de Lane. Debe haber entendido finalmente que si decido hablar con él alguna vez, será bajo mis propios términos. Por el momento, con mi vida tan dispersa y llena de Tori, honestamente no tengo ganas de hablar con él. No tengo nada que decir. Verlo solo me hace doler por dentro. La herida que me infligió esa noche en la cafetería todavía se está curando, y no quiero arriesgarme a abrirla y que se torne en carne viva otra vez.

Mientras me cepillo el pelo, la pantalla de mi teléfono se enciende. Ya estoy sonriendo cuando voy a recogerlo. Por supuesto, es un texto de Tori. Ella exclama con letras mayúsculas y muchas caras raras y dispersas que Trina tomó tres de sus camisas favoritas y trató de coserlas juntas para hacer una prenda nueva - sin el permiso de Tori - y terminó haciendo un horrible chal ***** de gran tamaño. Me río y le envío un mensaje de texto con una sola carita sonriente mientras camino hacia las escaleras.

Los sonidos de la cocina me hacen frenar en seco. Me congelo, escuchando. El mismo miedo glacial y paralizante que me golpea cada vez que escucho sonidos extraños en mi casa me plaga desde adentro, pero luego escucho la voz de mi madre. Ella debe estar buscando algo para comer. Poco a poco desbloqueo mi cuerpo. No estoy nada acostumbrada a que ella esté aquí. Duerme y se va. Nosotras no interactuamos. Somos como extraños ahora. Aun así, curiosa por ver a mi madre en la cocina por primera vez desde que era una niña, me asomo al borde de la habitación y la observo, de espaldas a mí, llevándose unos cereales a la boca. Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos cereal.

Planeo simplemente mirarla e irme de nuevo, pero mi madre se da la vuelta para poner la leche en el refrigerador y me ve de pie en el umbral. Se detiene, mirándome, su mano se levanta para quitarse el micrófono de sus auriculares. "Hey."

Es un saludo obsoleto, pero lo tomo y respondo con un asentimiento. Empiezo a irme, solo para que ella diga bruscamente. "Espera."

La insana urgencia de maldecir se hincha en mi garganta. Me obligo a tragar el insulto y decido ponerle humor, deslizando mis ojos a través del espacio entre nosotras y terminando hacia un lado, "¿Qué?"

Mi madre es una mujer bonita, pero todo el trabajo que hace le ha sacado arrugas bien talladas alrededor de los ojos y la frente prematuramente. Ella tira los auriculares hacia abajo. "He tenido la intención de preguntarte por qué no he visto a Beck últimamente."

Parpadeo lentamente. Es una maravilla que ella supiera quién es Beck. Probablemente pueda contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que interactuaron en el lapso de casi tres años que estuve con él. En todo caso, vio su coche en el camino de entrada, o ha notado que yo no estaba en casa y sabía que solo había pasado noches en su remolque, y cuando compré un bonito vestido nuevo, fue lo suficientemente concluyente como para saber que estaba siendo algo elegante con mi novio. Al parecer, ya ha transcurrido un tiempo suficiente para que ella note que todos los signos habituales de Beck no han estado aquí hace rato.

Para ser sincera, estoy impresionada de que lo haya notado. Lo cual es realmente triste si lo piensas.

"Rompió conmigo. Hace un mes," enfatizo. "Te lo dije por teléfono. ¿Recuerdas?"

Algo atraviesa sus rasgos, algo que no puedo leer con exactitud. Confusión y sorpresa, o algo así como... ¿vergüenza?

"Oh. Bien. He estado ocupada." Como si eso fuera de alguna manera una justificación para olvidar algo que es - era - tan obviamente importante para mí. Ella tose. Puedo escuchar el distante balbuceo de una voz que está ignorando en sus auriculares. Esta es la primera vez desde antes del divorcio que ha elegido tener una conversación conmigo por sobre su trabajo. "Lamento escuchar eso. Era un buen chico."

Mis ojos se estrechan. "Sí. Una verdadera mierda," le digo secamente, volteando para irme. Estoy casi en la puerta cuando la escucho seguirme tras de mí. La miro por encima del hombro, deteniéndola, su mano todavía envuelta alrededor del micrófono de su auricular, aunque el lado del altavoz lo coloca nuevamente sobre su oreja.

"Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con esa chica Laurie."

" _Tori,_ " la corrijo, y luego ella frunce el ceño por lo rápido que lo hice. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir mal su nombre? ¿Cómo se atreve incluso a recordar a Tori? Se encontraron por solo un momento tan breve que pensé que se olvidaría. Tal vez fue porque Tori era la primera persona en mi casa que no era Beck. Quizás eso la hizo sobresalir de la memoria atestada de madre ocupada que tiene. "Es agradable pasar el rato con alguien que disfruta de mi compañía."

Mi madre se pone inmediatamente a la defensiva. Yo heredé eso de ella. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Disparo rápido en respuesta. "¿Qué _crees_?"

Nos quedamos allí, tensas y manteniendo el equilibrio como dos leonas a punto de atacar. Me pregunto, brevemente, quién ganaría en una pelea física. Después de mover mis ojos sobre su figura delgada y liviana, decido que yo lo haría.

"Todo lo que digo," dice, su mandíbula apenas se mueve, está tan bien cerrada, "es que será mejor que pienses bien acerca de esta chica. Piensa en tu carrera que tanto has estado buscando."

No estaba preparada para esas palabras. Mi enfurecido semblante se rompe, siendo reemplazado por completa sorpresa. Sin embargo, mi madre se va, desapareciendo por el pasillo y entrando a la cocina, dejándome allí de pie con la boca abierta. Con mis llaves en mi resbaladiza palma, salgo de la casa y corro hacia mi auto.

¿A qué se refería con eso de pensarlo bien? ¿Qué es lo que yo estaba haciendo de manera tan obvia para que incluso ella lo supiera? ¿Pensar en mi carrera?

Estoy a medio camino de la escuela cuando me doy cuenta de a _qué_ se refería exactamente. Era una advertencia, casi una amenaza, de que al menos sospechaba que todo el tiempo que pasaba con Tori - tiempo que usualmente desperdiciaba con Beck - significaba más que una amistad.

Mi madre es inteligente. Astuta, incluso. Ella siempre lo ha sido. Y cuando mis padres comenzaron a pelear, justo antes y después del divorcio, ella desarrolló la habilidad de encontrar lo que duele peor y lo retorcía hasta que llorabas por misericordia.

Ella ha encontrado mi única inseguridad en este momento; mis sentimientos por Tori. Ni siquiera creo que supiera con certeza si eran reales hasta que tuvimos esa breve conversación, pero definitivamente lo sabe ahora. Al no tener cuidado, le he dado un arma para usar contra mí.

Llego a la escuela, pero no salgo de mi auto. Aprieto el volante y ahogo gritos en mi garganta. No me debería importar. Yo sé eso. Mi madre no me ha importado durante casi diez años y no debería comenzar a ser importante ahora. Aún así, sus palabras se adhieren a mi piel como alquitrán cuando entro a la escuela y estoy yendo hacia mi casillero.

La clase ya ha comenzado. Solo hay unos pocos rezagados en el pasillo cuando los atravieso. Reviso mi teléfono - Tori me ha enviado dos mensajes de texto. Uno en respuesta a mi cara sonriente que casi olvidé que le envié, y el siguiente preguntándome dónde estaba. Me meto en la clase de Sikowitz sin dar explicaciones, dejándome caer en el escritorio vacío más cercano en el fondo de la sala y cruzo los brazos. Siento miradas sobre mí - la de Tori, sin duda, pero no aparto la vista del pizarrón en la pared opuesta mientras dure la clase. Yo solo gimo en silencio, apretando mis puños hasta que empiezan a temblar. No puedo ordenar mis pensamientos. Vienen en colores, rojo y negro - y sonidos – como puñetazos y patadas. La única frase coherente es esta: _la he dejado meterse bajo mi piel._

Me enojo aún más cuando no puedo entender si estoy pensando en mi madre o en Tori.

Salgo del salón tan pronto como suena la campana. Tengo mi próxima clase con Tori, pero la evito caminando por pasillos innecesarios hasta el último minuto, entrando a hurtadillas de nuevo para sentarme en la parte de atrás. Ella trata de llamar mi atención varias veces, pero mantengo mi cabeza inclinada sobre mi libro, y después de un tiempo, ella se da por vencida. La próxima clase me alegro de no tener que ignorarla porque ella no está allí, pero mi teléfono vibra señalando un mensaje de texto. No tengo que mirar para saber que es de ella. Frunciendo el ceño, lo saco de mi bolsillo y chequeo.

 _¿Qué sucede?_

No un '¿por qué me ignoras?' o un '¿por qué estás siendo una perra conmigo?' o '¿qué hice para obtener el trato silencioso?' No. Tori es muy altruista para eso.

Le respondo, _Madre_ , porque es la verdad. Con eso, apago el teléfono y me lo guardo en el bolsillo de vuelta, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y respiro profundamente. No quiero hablar con nadie, mucho menos con Tori. Es irracional y estúpido, pero casi quiero culparla por lo que pasó con mi madre esta mañana. Si nunca hubiera llegado, si nunca hubiéramos sido amigas, si hubiera sufrido en soledad cuando Beck rompió conmigo, entonces no estaría sufriendo tanto ahora.

Intento tomar notas. A la mitad de la clase, mi codo golpea mi calculadora y cae al suelo. Gruñendo, me sumerjo para levantarla, pero una mano me gana. Primero noto los nudillos peludos, luego una muñeca igualmente peluda, y por último miro una cara que ni siquiera reconozco. Es un tipo alto y rubio, con una nariz ancha y una barbilla con un hoyuelo importante en el centro. Intento pensar en un nombre. Él me sonríe y desliza la calculadora sobre mi escritorio.

"Gracias." Lo digo como un reflejo y culpo a Tori. Sus modales se me están pegando. Eso parece enojarme más, así que subo el pie sobre la silla de mi escritorio y miro la pizarra, inquieta. Sin embargo, lentamente mis ojos giran hacia el hombre a mi lado. Una idea - una enfermiza y repulsiva idea que hace que mi estómago se tuerza pero que es demasiado familiar para mi cerebro - sale hacia la superficie.

 _¿Qué clase de persona era antes de que Beck terminara conmigo?_

"¿Cuál era tu nombre?" Me inclino hacia un lado, mi voz en un susurro. El chico inmediatamente dirige su atención hacia mí, sonriendo lo suficiente como para poder ver sus dientes. No es feo. No es Tori - Beck, me corrijo - pero no es feo.

"Kyle Banks." Él lo dice como si me estuviera contando un secreto muy guardado. "Y tú eres Jade West."

De alguna manera no doy vuelta los ojos. Ahora lo reconozco. Interpretó a Gastón en La bella y La Bestia el año pasado. Su cabello estaba oscuro entonces. "Nadie es tan listo como Gastón," le digo con una sonrisa involuntaria, pero parece tomarla en serio. "¿Estás ocupado -" Me da un ardor extraño en la garganta, así que lo intento de nuevo, interpretando el dolor en mi voz como una tos pequeña, "- ocupado este fin de semana?"

Kyle gira hacia mí y se encuentra con mis ojos. Él me mantiene la mirada en silencio. Me pregunto con qué frecuencia hará eso con otras chicas. Me pregunto si funcionará en ellas. "Estoy ocupado mañana por un ensayo para una obra, pero el domingo estoy libre."

Domingo. Mi día con Tori. Nuestro acuerdo no formal para pasar el rato, hacer algo divertido y único. Juntas. Casi me doy la vuelta en ese momento a punto de decirle ' olvídalo, eres un completo imbécil de todos modos,' pero recuerdo a mi madre de pie frente a mí, con ojos fríos y serios, _será mejor que pienses bien._

"Deberíamos salir juntos."

No sé cómo él no se da cuenta de que tengo ganas de vomitar al decir eso. Toma mi número y yo tomo el suyo, sosteniendo el papel entre dos dedos temblorosos. Dice que me llamará el domingo por la tarde para obtener indicaciones sobre como llegar a mi casa, y luego iremos a comer algo. Sonrío, asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a mi libro, manteniendo mi rostro neutral, pero tan pronto como termina la clase corro hacia el baño y revoloteo sobre el inodoro, con la garganta ardiendo.

Ella está bajo mi piel, enfermándome como una infección. Todas las paredes que he construido se están desmoronando, dejando entrar al virus, con sensaciones que no puedo nombrar. Y solo puedo pensar en una persona a quien culpar - la persona a la que acudí y en la que confié, que me permitió ser demasiado vulnerable durante tanto tiempo, hasta el punto en que todas mis defensas quedaron completamente inútiles.

Al igual que Beck, quien rompió conmigo con ojos tristes, Tori ha derribado las paredes que me protegían tocándome, sosteniendo mi mano, abrazándome.

* * *

 ***** _Un chal es una prenda de vestir femenina más ancha que larga, que se echa sobre los hombros. Muy similar a un poncho._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _¡Y la angustia hace un duro regreso!_

 _¡Volveré el miércoles / jueves por la noche!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Hello darkness, my old friend (8)_

 _Siento que se aproxima algo no muy bueno. ¿Y ustedes?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Streetlights - Capítulo 18**

 _ **|Tori|**_

"¡Sonríe, carita triste!"

Estremeciéndome, me cubro la oreja que Cat acababa de atravesar directamente al tímpano con su voz. Girándome hacia ella, le lanzo una rápida y poco convincente sonrisa. "¿Feliz?"

"No." Hace un puchero. Su humor se pincha como un globo. Ella deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante, apuñalando un pedazo grande de lechuga con el tenedor. El sol hace que su pelo rojo luzca como si estuviera en llamas. Frunce el ceño y me mira con mal humor. "¿Enojada?"

Me detengo. El hielo en mis venas no es enojo, sino más bien daño. Es la hora del almuerzo y Jade todavía no me ha mirado siquiera. Me detuve junto a las puertas que conducían al exterior antes de salir al patio, pero ya estaba convencida con la sensación de que no iba a aparecer. Eso y, que Cat prácticamente me arrastró afuera. Tomando una bocanada de aire profunda, me inclino sobre la mesa, alcanzo y toco el hombro de Cat. "Lo siento." Mi mano se desliza a mi regazo otra vez, la otra se frota en mi frente. "Jade me ha estado evitando todo el día."

Cat aleja mi preocupación. "Es Jade. Siempre está malhumorada."

Frunzo el ceño ante el sándwich frente a mí, el cual no he tocado. No le digo a Cat que está equivocada porque, en cierto modo, no lo está. Jade es temperamental, irritable y distante, pero solo con los demás. Ella no ha sido así conmigo, al menos por un mes. Hemos hablado todos los días, salido juntas, estado juntas la mayor parte del tiempo y hemos sido las mejores amigas. Me meto el pulgar entre los dientes. Jade se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga sin esfuerzo, y todo con ella es tan fácil y sencillo que el hecho de que se aleje de una vez con la única explicación a través de un mensaje de texto diciendo 'Madre', me pone nerviosa. Sé que su relación con su mamá es prácticamente inexistente, entonces, ¿qué podría haberle hecho desde que Jade me envió una carita sonriente esta mañana que había arruinado todo su día?

Otros han notado nuestra incipiente amistad también. La gente nos mira fijamente mientras nos quedamos en su casillero, susurramos y reímos. El recuerdo de que ella me trata peor que a la suciedad todavía es muy fresco en esos pasillos. Algunos compañeros de clase incluso me han cuestionado directamente al respecto, preguntándose qué podría haber sucedido que nos hiciera tan amigas. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo en términos bastante simples, así que me encojo de hombros y les digo que no estoy muy segura.

En cuanto a Beck, nuestras conversaciones han sido muy limitadas. Ha renunciado a intentar acercarse a Jade durante la escuela, y como estoy con ella a menudo, no tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar. Cuando tiene la oportunidad, su preocupación es con respecto a cómo está Jade, si está mejorando, cómo se ve más feliz todos los días. Una vez me agradeció por cuidarla cuando él no lo hizo y no puedo evitar querer desahogarme con palabras de enfado creciendo en mi garganta; que era su culpa que ella estuviera tan mal en primer lugar y todo eso, pero luego recuerdo que, si no lo hubiera hecho, Jade y yo nunca habríamos sido más que quizás amienemigas, e incluso eso es generoso.

"Ahí viene."

Inmediatamente mis pensamientos se detienen, volteándome para ver que, efectivamente, Jade estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. Incluso por encima de las voces, el sonido de sus botas negras contra el pavimento es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo escuche. Tiene la cabeza gacha, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apretados a cada lado de las costillas. Pareciera que está tratando de mantenerse unida. Frunzo el ceño, comenzando a ponerme de pie, el instinto que he desarrollado específicamente para Jade - protegerla, cumplir mis promesas - me impulsa hacia adelante. Sin embargo, solo puedo dar un paso hacia ella cuando sus ojos verdes me miran por solo un segundo y me hunden al suelo. Es una mirada que no he recibido en todo este mes. Es una que reserva para alguien que no le agrada, alguien a quien odia.

Fallé. Jade rodea la mesa que Cat y yo ocupamos y se sienta del lado opuesto. Miro fijamente con mi boca abierta mientras ella mueve sus ojos llameantes hacia la mesa. Lentamente, y con mi cerebro sin control absoluto, encuentro mi camino de regreso a mi asiento. Puedo sentir - más que ver - los ojos de Cat moviéndose lentamente entre nosotras, su boca tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Mi atención está en Jade, quien aparentemente está insistiendo en no decir nada, no hacer nada, solo sentarse allí.

"Uhm." No planeaba decir nada, pero sale antes de que pueda detenerlo. Con esa mirada de Jade una vez más sobre mí, siento que las palabras se acumulan. "¿Dónde has estado?"

Es una pregunta inocente. Ni siquiera una que realmente quiera la respuesta. Solo quiero que deje de mirarme como si deseara que desaparezca.

"¿Qué acaso eres mi madre?"

La pregunta destila malicia. Retrocedo. Hace un mes, ni siquiera habría reaccionado a su tono, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a eso, pero ahora guillotina algo nuevo y palpitante dentro de mí. Esta no es la Jade a la que he llamado mi mejor amiga durante un mes, no la chica que me tiene, día tras día, cada vez más y más enamorada. Esta es la chica que me odiaba sin razón - lo sé, me lo dijo - y trataba de destruirme por deporte.

Tal vez fui ingenua, incluso estúpida, al creer que esta chica frente a mí nunca volvería, pero aquí está, mirándome a los ojos como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Finalmente, vuelvo a encontrar mi lengua. Tragando, digo "No."

Cat salta dentro de la conversación. "Creo que ella se refiere a que no has hablado con nadie en todo el día."

La mirada enojada de Jade se mueve hacia Cat. Veo como Cat se arrepiente, mirando rápidamente a su ensalada.

"No vine aquí para ser interrogada."

Eso me impresiona mucho más. Saltando en defensa de Cat, coloco una mano sobre su brazo y vuelvo los ojos hacia Jade, tratando de hacer que mi expresión fuera lo más enojada posible. Aunque estoy segura de que solo sale una mirada herida. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Los tensos labios de Jade vacilan, frunciendo el ceño antes de presionarlos en una línea plana otra vez. Ella niega con la cabeza. "Nada." Atornillando los brazos con más fuerza sobre su pecho, ella suspira con aspereza. "Tuve una pelea con mi madre."

Empiezo a relajarme ante la aceptación en su respuesta. Deslizando mi mano de Cat, me dirijo a Jade. "Siento oír eso, pero no es nuestra culpa."

La dura expresión de Jade cae aún más. Se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira de nuevo. "Sí." Sus ojos se vuelven hacia Cat, quien todavía no ha levantado la vista de su comida. "Lo siento, Cat."

Levanto mis cejas hacia ella. Pero parece que no puede soportar mi mirada fija mientras su disculpa es mascullada y murmurada en la manga de su blusa. Decido no presionarla.

"Estuve pensando que podríamos hacer algo el fin de semana." Doy palmadas en la espalda de Cat. "Podríamos ver una película o algo así. Nosotras tres."

Cat mira a Jade, tratando de decidir si es seguro o no hablar. Finalmente, responde. "¡Tengo ensayo mañana, pero el domingo estaría bien!"

Jade hace un sonido de asfixia. Giro mis ojos hacia ella con inquietud mientras su mano pálida se aplana sobre su garganta. "¿Estás bien?"

Jade no responde. Ella mira hacia otro lado. "Estoy ocupada el domingo."

Es mi turno de fruncir el ceño. "Creo que podemos incluir a Cat, no es la gran cosa, y -"

"No contigo." Jade vuelve a mirarme fijo. De nuevo, me sorprende la intensidad de sus ojos, bosques verdes bajo una fuerte lluvia. "Tengo una cita."

Abro la boca. La cierro. Nada sale. Mis cejas caen sobre mi nariz. Sonrío nerviosa. "¿Q-qué?"

"Tengo una cita con Kyle Banks." Ella traga - o trata de hacerlo - pero mantiene sus ojos cuidadosamente lejos de los míos. "Necesito una atmósfera nueva."

Cat hace un comentario que no llego a escuchar acerca de obtener más aderezo para ensalada. Todo lo que sé es que en un minuto ella está allí y al siguiente, se ha ido, dejándonos a Jade mirando hacia el otro lado del patio y a mí mirándola boquiabierta. Los segundos pasan en cámara lenta. Una parte de mí quiere levantarse e irme. Otra parte, más débil, quiere llorar justo en frente de ella. Mi próximo aliento termina de rasgar lo que sea que Jade haya empezado a abrir en mí, convirtiéndolo en una herida, más amplia y abierta.

Con los ojos ardiendo, la garganta apretada, me las arreglo para finalmente decir algo. "Entonces, parece que ya has superado a Beck."

Los párpados de Jade se agitan. La conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que está luchando contra las lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía estar al borde del llanto cuando acababa de arreglar tener una cita?

Toco mi pecho cuando ella se gira para mirarme. "Esto no se trata de ti," gruñe ella.

"Claramente." Mi voz se está poniendo tensa. "Se trata de Kyle Banks, al parecer. Me pregunto cuándo lo habrás conocido oficialmente. ¿Hoy?"

Ella niega con la cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás. Su cara se convierte en piedra, con voz afilada. " _No_ me hables como si fueras mi novia celosa."

Las palabras producen algún tipo de pequeño sonido de dolor en mi garganta. Los ojos de Jade giran hacia mí con preocupación, pero vuelven rápidamente hacia un lado.

Me paro. El sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada hacía atrás al incorporarme. "No sé lo que pasó contigo y tu mamá esta mañana, pero si eso significa que has abandonado a la encantadora persona que solías ser de forma permanente, entonces _no_ me hables como si yo fuera _nada_." Mis palabras son viciosas. La miro a los ojos y sostengo su mirada por un instante antes de girarme y marchar hacia la puerta. Suena la campana cuando regreso a la escuela, personas pisándome los talones, mientras camino directamente al baño y me encierro en un cubículo hasta que el sonido en los pasillos se apaga. Estoy con una mano en mi pecho y la otra sosteniéndome del inodoro, tratando de respirar, de pensar, pero todos mis pensamientos están revueltos y teñidos de un rojo enojado.

Para cuando llego a mi próxima clase, la razón intenta hablar conmigo. Jade no está siendo ella misma. Su madre se interpuso. Está reaccionando por enojo, tal vez incluso por miedo, y tragar lágrimas en la mesa del almuerzo era prueba suficiente de que no quería lastimarme de verdad.

Pero lo hizo.

Conduzco a casa sintiéndome agotada, derrotada y cansada. Voy directamente a mi habitación cuando llego, a pesar de que mi madre obligó a Trina a abrirme la puerta para disculparse por arruinar mis camisas. Ya me había olvidado de eso, no tenía la energía para aceptar ni rechazar la disculpa (no sincera). Cerrando la puerta, me acurruco en mi cama y meto mi cara debajo de la almohada.

No habrán sido tres años de sentimientos, días, fechas y aniversarios por los que llorar, pero sin duda fue lo suficiente como para que tuviera al menos una idea de lo que Jade sintió cuando Beck rompió con ella. Excepto que esto es diferente porque Jade y yo no hablábamos directamente de eso, teníamos un acuerdo silencioso, y ella lo había terminado con una cita con un chico que ni siquiera conocía y que probablemente ni siquiera le gustaba. La voz de la razón que había tratado de hablarme directamente antes es ahora una parte distante y olvidada de mí; ahogada, sepultada y muerta.

Mi teléfono suena varias veces desde mi mochila, pero no respondo. Sé que no es Jade, y no quiero escuchar a nadie más. Bajo las escaleras para cenar, aunque estoy tan habladora como una silla vacía. Mis padres intentan en diferentes momentos sacarme del trance en el que parezco estar, pero ninguno de los dos tiene éxito. Me retiro temprano y enciendo la TV para intentar adormecer mi cerebro.

Pero termino tumbada allí durante varias horas, trenzando y soltando mi cabello, pensando en Jade, enojándome conmigo misma por pensar en ella, queriendo llamarla, ir a su casa, gritarle, llorar, enfrentar a su madre y exigir una explicación. Pero no hago mucho de nada.

Alrededor de las diez, comienzo a llorar, y una vez que las lágrimas salen, les toma horas detenerse. Estoy herida. Me siento traicionada. Me siento tan mal. Ella me apuñaló con un cuchillo en la espalda y lo retorció repetidas veces, todo mientras me miraba como si fuera mi culpa, como si yo la hubiera empujado a hacer esto.

Caigo en cierto nivel de inconsciencia donde Jade me abraza, llora y me dice que me odia una y otra vez.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _No sé, no sé, no sé~_

 _Aquí es donde inserto algo ingenioso, pero no lo soy. Al menos soy algo bonito y brillante._

 _¡Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** ¿A poco tanto drama no les lastima el corazón?_

 _Aquí llueve, hace frío, no quedaron más galletas y Tori está triste._

 _¿Y ahora?_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo, muchas gracias por sus reviews._


	19. Chapter 19

**Streetlights - Capítulo 19**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Siento que no he respirado de la manera adecuada desde el viernes por la mañana.

Presiono una mano contra mi esternón y tomo una respiración lenta, profunda y consciente. Mis pulmones se llenan y se expanden. Dejo salir el aire lentamente por mi nariz. Por las dudas, lo vuelvo a hacer, pero incluso así siento que estoy apenas arañando los bordes del simple acto de respirar - viviendo, de verdad.

Mi puño golpea contra el brazo del sofá. Esto es estúpido. Esto es tan jodidamente tonto. Si quiero ir a una cita, puedo ir a una cita. Con un chico. Con un chico que literalmente acabo de conocer. Esa es mi prerrogativa. Puedo hacer eso si lo deseo y no debería sentirme culpable solo porque mi mejor amiga – trago con dificultad - tiene un problema con ello. Vaya cosa. Nunca viví mi vida antes de hacerme su amiga, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Beck, de acuerdo a los sentimientos de otra persona. Esto no le incumbe a Tori.

Con el pecho desinflado, mi puño se relaja. Excepto que _sí._ Si le incumbe. Y es realmente frustrante que no pueda convencerme de lo contrario. Me gusta Tori. Ella me hace feliz. Nos lo pasamos bien juntas. Se preocupa tanto por mí que es ridículo y ni siquiera puedo estar agradecida por eso.

La voz de mi madre se desliza entrando a través de mi oído y pasando dentro de mi garganta, haciéndola estrechar. _Piensa en tu carrera._

Ella tiene razón. Por supuesto que tiene razón. Las posibilidades de que una actriz con una historia cuestionable conocida - me burlo mentalmente - y un comportamiento como andar y tener citas con chicas es significativamente más bajo que el de una actriz más pura. ¿La mirada de niña mala que tengo? Sí. ¿Las habilidades que he desarrollado desde que podía hablar? Sí. ¿Una novia? Quizás no, y eso es suficiente para detenerme en seco y pensar.

Todo lo que siempre quise fue ser una actriz. Quiero brillar. No me importa lo poco original, cursi e incluso desesperado que suene. Es en lo que soy buena. Es lo que quiero.

Mi decisión pierde más credibilidad cuando me doy cuenta de que soy buena con Tori. Sintiendo cosas _por_ Tori. Y la quiero a ella, también.

Es domingo. Ahora mismo, en una semana normal y feliz, estaría con Tori. Incluso pensar en su nombre me hace dar un respingo, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva mientras me hundo en mi sofá. Estaría con ella y nos estaríamos divirtiendo en alguna parte - tal vez paseando por un cementerio si fuera mi semana para elegir, o yendo a los bolos si fuera la de ella. No me importa, sinceramente. Nunca fue el evento en el que Tori y yo nos aventurábamos al tener nuestros domingos juntas lo que esperaba con ansias. Fue su compañía.

Miro mi teléfono. Nada. Detesto decir que esperaba algo de ella - un mensaje de texto, al menos - pero no he recibido ninguna interacción de nadie desde el viernes por la tarde. Cat ni siquiera me miraba, después de haber adoptado un tipo de comportamiento extraño y asustadizo en las clases que tuvimos luego del desastre del almuerzo. No la culpo, no por la forma en que estaba actuando allí. Me estremezco al recordar la cara de Tori, completamente arrugada por un dolor que ella no sabía cómo vocalizar o expresar. Era como si su cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente grande para todo lo que estaba sintiendo y estaba tratando de explotar de sus ojos, de su boca desgarrada. Froto mi muñeca entre mis ojos y respiro profundamente entre mis dientes.

De pie, dejo mi nube de lluvia en la sala de estar y marcho hacia mi baño. Me entretuve rizando mi cabello y volviendo a aplicarme maquillaje frente a mi espejo. Tengo una cita a la que asistir. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez este Kyle Banks se convertirá en un tipo genial, alguien con quien me pueda llevar bien y también le cuente mis secretos. Entonces, tendré una historia normal y segura y no tendré que preocuparme de que mi futuro se detenga antes de que comience.

Beck ya no es una opción. Tori nunca debió serlo. Kyle Banks - o un tipo como él - podría ser.

No noto el ardor en mis ojos hasta que estoy subiendo las escaleras. Me detengo, flotando en la puerta que conduce a mi habitación y tomo otra respiración profunda, pero todavía siento que me estoy ahogando. No, ahogarse es demasiado leve - estrangulando, tal vez.

'Esta es la opción más inteligente', me recuerdo a mí misma. La más segura. La que mi madre aprobaría.

Mi respiración queda atrapada dentro de mi cuello. Mi madre. Mi _madre_ , esta mujer que no ha sido más que una compañera de cuarto en el mejor de los casos desde que mi padre se fue y tenía ocho años. Mi madre, cuya opinión he comparado al valor de una pila de mierda hasta ahora, de la que sé con certeza que dejó de preocuparse por mí de verdad después de que me mudé al sótano y nos convertimos en entidades separadas.

La ira hierve en mi garganta. ¿Desde cuándo comencé a darle lugar por encima de mí? Tengo los dientes apretados. ¿O por encima de _Tori_?

Mi bolsillo resuena con el sonido del teléfono. Casi lo dejo caer tratando de agarrarlo, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en mis oídos, solo para que la decepción aparezca cuando veo el nombre de Kyle parpadeando en la pantalla. Tomando aire, respondo. "Hey."

"¡Jade! Soy Kyle."

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "Gastón, sigues siendo el más inteligente."

Él ríe. "Entonces, ¿Cómo es la dirección?"

Lo guío rápidamente y cuelgo. Siento náuseas. Mi madre es una persona horrible, pero sigue siendo mi madre. Es aún más inteligente que yo y tiene una idea de cómo funciona el negocio del que quiero formar parte. ¿Tal vez su advertencia fue su manera de tratar de ser maternal, de mostrar que todavía le importo? Gruño con frustración, me muevo hacia la puerta y miro por la ventana hacia mi entrada vacía. También está el problema de Tori siendo la segunda opción. Ella es, después de todo, la primer persona a la que acudí cuando Beck rompió conmigo. Puse todos mis sentimientos y confianza en ella, pasé todo mi tiempo a su lado, dormí en su cama, tomé su mano, dejé que me abrazara mientras lloraba. ¿Cómo no podría desarrollar un cariño especial por ella?

'Es mejor así,' me digo a mí misma con firmeza. En el mejor de los casos, me enamoraré locamente de Kyle Banks y simplificaré drásticamente mi vida. En el peor, estaré sola para siempre. De cualquier forma, Tori no tendrá que lidiar con mi personalidad indecisa, manipuladora y cruel y así podré salvarla de muchos más tormentos.

Algo elegante y verde se desliza por mi entrada. Deslizando la llave de casa de la mesa, camino penosamente hacia la puerta. Kyle se ve enorme en el pequeño automóvil, saludándome con la mano por la ventana. Esbozo una sonrisa en mi cara. Soy una actriz, ¿verdad? Fingir mi camino a través de esto debería ser fácil.

Su auto huele a perfume. Si el pino rosado que cuelga del espejo retrovisor y el estuche de gafas particularmente femenino sobre la guantera entre nosotros son algo normal, probablemente este auto sea de su madre. Lo que realmente no me importa, excepto que Kyle parece darse cuenta de ello tan pronto como lo hago y rápidamente se quita las gafas de sol, tratando de verse mejor. Sin embargo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre el ambientador, por lo que simplemente aprieta los dientes y sale de mi entrada mientras habla en voz alta, como si pudiera ahogar la evidencia con su voz. Trato de escucharlo honestamente, pero mis ojos se dirigen a los edificios que pasan volando por mi ventana y eso resulta ser más interesante.

"Asi que, Jade..."

Mi nombre atrae mi mirada hacia él. Viste una camiseta gris demasiado apretada y unos jeans con un enorme agujero en la rodilla derecha. Su cabello rubio está revuelto con detalles dolorosos, probablemente buscando la apariencia de "recién salido de la cama" y en su lugar logrando el "me paré frente al espejo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos." Si yo viera a este chico en la calle, probablemente ni siquiera lo miraría dos veces, pero él tropezó conmigo en el momento justo. Él fue una oportunidad. Tuve que tomarla.

"¿Qué hizo que quisieras salir conmigo?" Él aparta la mirada de la carretera un segundo y me sonríe.

Estrecho los ojos. Él quiere que lo esponje como un maldito pájaro de espectáculo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué tipo de fantasía ha construido en su mente – ¿algo como que he estado secretamente anhelando esto con él durante años y la gran ruptura entre Beck y yo finalmente me dio el espacio para alcanzarlo y arrebatarlo? ¿Que pasé mi fin de semana chillando sobre esta cita? ¿Esta _estúpida_ cita? ¿Que posiblemente no podría haber encontrado una mejor compañía para pasar el domingo?

Mis manos se cierran en puños sobre mis rodillas. "Solo quería salir con alguien nuevo, supongo." Apenas digo las palabras sin gruñir. Hundiéndome en el asiento, miro por la ventana otra vez mientras él charla, con mis dedos apretando mis rótulas.

Llegamos a una pizzería. Nunca he estado aquí antes, pero huele a polvo y queso barato. El piso es a cuadros en blanco y negro y las mesas son de un color rojo pálido. Solo hay dos mesas ocupadas y una camarera con un peinado de colmena nos lleva a una cerca de la parte de atrás. Inspecciono la comida sobre la bandeja en sus manos y descubro que es de todo menos atractiva. Kyle me dice mientras nos sentamos que definitivamente él pagará, pero tengo la sensación de que eligió este restaurante para ahorrarse algunas monedas, porque no hay forma de que sea caro.

Nuestras bebidas llegan cuando la camarera toma nuestra orden para una pizza. Ella se escapa y finalmente encuentro los ojos de Kyle, decidida a sostenerlos para hablar con él. Al menos debería darle una oportunidad a este tipo. Parece extasiado de estar aquí conmigo. ¿No debería fingir algo de interés, al menos? Es decir, odié a Tori todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Quizás Kyle tiene algunas cualidades rescatables.

Antes de que pueda hacer una pregunta, Kyle se ilumina. "Háblame de ti. Me transferí a HA -" (¿acaba de abreviar la escuela? Dios mío.) "- cuando era estudiante de primer año, pero no creo que hayamos hablado realmente antes."

Sonrío fuertemente. "Que lastima. Tanto tiempo perdido."

Kyle se ríe y sonríe demasiado para mi gusto. "¿Sí, verdad?" Sus ojos se mantienen firmes en mi rostro antes de bajar momentáneamente hacia abajo. Inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber usado una camiseta escotada sin mangas hoy. "Como sea, cuéntame algo de ti. Algo interesante."

Enrollo mis dedos alrededor del vaso, notando el residuo de jabón (al menos, espero que sea eso) alrededor del borde. Sintiendo que mi estómago se retuerce, hablo. "Bueno, obviamente, quiero ser actriz. Me gusta cantar y escribir guiones." Odio este tipo de preguntas ¿No es mejor mostrarle a la gente sobre uno mismo en lugar de decirles? Me estremezco cuando pienso en Tori - ella mostraba todo, con ella todo quedaba a la luz, no este estúpido y tenso momento mirándose el uno al otro y exigiendo detalles. Respiro por mi nariz. "Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

Kyle asiente. Toca su barbilla, arqueando las cejas pensativamente. "Sin ánimos de ofender, pero siempre me sentí algo intimidado por ti."

Eso no me sorprende, dada mi reputación. "¿Oh?"

"Sep. Escuché sobre esa chica que empujaste escaleras abajo en segundo año. Siempre fuiste tan brutal."

Arrugo la frente. Ese incidente me ha seguido por años. La chica era un año mayor que yo y, según los rumores, coqueteaba desagradablemente a menudo con Beck en una clase que tenía con él. La llamé en frente de sus amigos durante el almuerzo y ella nunca me perdonó por eso. Nos estábamos cruzando una vez en el pasillo y ella se atrevió a dejar que su hombro chocara contra el mío. La agarré de los brazos y la empujé, fuerte, claro, pero no lo suficiente como para enviarla escaleras abajo. Lo hizo a propósito, sabiendo que me pondría en más problemas si salía con más heridas. Afortunadamente, fue su palabra contra la mía, así que solo tuvimos que cumplir la detención. Se graduó el año pasado, pero hasta ahora ha estado exagerando el "ataque" y haciéndome ver como una especie de asesino a sangre fría.

"Sí," respondo, pellizcando mi sorbete y girando lentamente los cubitos de hielo. El reloj detrás de Kyle dice que son las cuatro y media. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Tori. Me chupo el labio entre mis dientes, Kyle balbuceando de fondo. Me pregunto si ella habrá salido con André o Cat, tratando de olvidarme. Me pregunto si ella estará cantando con esa voz angelical que tiene canciones que le recuerden a mí. O tal vez me estoy poniendo demasiado arriba en su vida, tal vez ella está bien. Tal vez ella ya lo haya superado.

Aunque sé que no es cierto, la idea me consuela por un tiempo.

Nuestra pizza llega. Definitivamente es barata y sabe a papel. Kyle devora cuatro rebanadas en unos cinco minutos, haciendo comentarios entre bocados. No digo mucho, intento hacer un agujero en la mesa con mi uña. Nunca he sido muy sociable o habladora. Tiene que ser la persona adecuada para mí, Beck y Tori son de los pocos que lograron eso. Observo la cara de Kyle, el queso de la pizza metido entre sus dos dientes frontales, la mancha de salsa roja en su labio superior, la forma en que sus ojos siguen saliendo de mi cara para viajar hacia abajo - me siento horrible. Quiero ir a casa y hundir mi cara en un pote de helado y luego ver a Tori mañana por la mañana y - ¿y qué? ¿Pedirle perdón? ¿Ponerme de rodillas y jurar que nunca volveré a hacerlo?

Mis dientes se aprietan a más no poder. No hago promesas. No le juro cosas a nadie. Pero Tori hace promesas y las ha mantenido tan bien. Ella no ha sido más que amable y dulce desde que nos hicimos amigas. ¿Y con qué la he recompensado?

Siendo una perra. Igual que mi madre.

"Eres amiga de Tori Vega, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" Levanto la cabeza. Su nombre enciende algo en mí.

Kyle traga un trozo de pizza. "Tori Vega. Ella es tu amiga, ¿cierto?"

Asiento lentamente. ¿Kyle lee mentes? Eso sería la fresa del pastel. "Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo un amigo que está loco por ella. Me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría tener una cita doble en algún momento con ella y mi amigo."

Intento imaginarlo. Kyle y yo con otro idiota odioso y engreído, y Tori. Ese idiota tocando a Tori. Ese idiota poniéndole el brazo alrededor y hablándole demasiado cerca de su cara y tal vez tratando de darle un beso de buenas noches y de repente estoy tan enojada que podría escupir fuego, mi sangre corriendo a mi cara tan rápido que me siento mareada. Me agarro del borde de la mesa y salgo de allí.

No quiero a Tori con nadie más. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo sin tener ganas de volverme loca. Tori Vega tiene mi corazón en sus hermosas manos y no voy a darle una razón para dejarlo ir.

Cometí el peor error al escuchar a mi madre, al darle el poder de influir en cualquiera de mis decisiones. Quiero a Tori Vega. Quiero llevarla a restaurantes más agradables que este, entablar una conversación que sea fácil y divertida, que haga que mi corazón palpite y que me quiera reír y sentirme bien y completa.

Pienso en Tori en su casa imaginándome aquí con un chico cuando soy consciente de que yo le gusto tanto y ahora puedo entender cómo se siente.

"Me tengo que ir." Miro el reloj. Son las cinco con quince minutos. "Lo siento, acabo de recordar que, eh, tengo que encontrarme con mi madre a las cinco y media."

Kyle frunce el ceño, pero se pone de pie también. "¿Dije algo malo?" Él pesca su billetera. Lo sigo a su lado mientras regresa al mostrador y paga la cuenta.

"Sólo debo irme."

Volvemos a su auto. Kyle todavía se ve molesto, saliendo del restaurante sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, él dice, "¿Te divertiste, al menos?"

Me río antes de que pueda detenerme. No soy una buena persona por naturaleza. No puedo evitarlo. No obstante, intento amortiguar mi sonrisa cuando Kyle me frunce el ceño. "No. Sí, sí, lo hice. Claro."

Él comienza a seguir por el camino que conduce a mi casa. Levanto una mano y le agarro el hombro. "No, ve por allí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi madre no está en casa. Está en otro lugar."

Kyle deja escapar un suspiro de frustración pero sigue mis instrucciones. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se siente electrizada. Siento que podría correr desde allí si quisiera, pero esto es más rápido, y he tenido a Tori esperando lo suficiente.

"Ahí." Señalo la casa. Kyle frunce el ceño pero obedece. Si tiene algo bueno, es la increíble habilidad para hacer lo que le dicen. "Gracias." Abro la puerta y pongo un pie en el suelo, solo para sentir unos dedos que se enroscan alrededor de mi codo. Me salgo de su alcance, dándome la vuelta con la mirada fija en él con un 'jódete' literal en mis ojos. Kyle retrocede instantáneamente, agitando la boca antes de invocar una sonrisa menos confiada.

"¿Me darías un beso?"

Mis cejas vuelan. Y luego me río otra vez, poniéndome de pie y a punto de cerrar la puerta. Deteniéndome, miro la ventana de la casa de los Vega antes de dar vueltas, dudando, doblándome para encontrar la del auto de Kyle. "Déjame darte unos consejos, Kyle. No lo intentes tanto. Tener citas debería ser fácil, como salir con tu mejor amigo. Y no lleves chicas a pizzerías baratas. Llévalas a un lugar agradable. Único. Especial." Pienso en El Cuerpo Humano y mi corazón se hincha. "Y, además, necesito besar a otra persona ahora."

Cierro la puerta. Kyle todavía está ahí aturdido, sentado en su auto cuando llamo a la puerta de los Vega, pero finalmente se va. Salto de un pie a otro intercambiando mi peso, impaciente, a punto de golpear de nuevo cuando se abre para revelar a una Trina muy sospechosa. Su pelo está amontonado arriba de su cabeza en ruleros rosas y verdes.

"¿Está Tori en casa?"

Trina asiente lentamente. "Ha estado en su habitación todo el día." Sus ojos se estrechan. "¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?"

"Sí." Pongo mi pie en el umbral de la casa. "Estoy aquí para arreglarlo."

Trina exhala el aire de sus mejillas antes de dar un paso atrás y dejarme entrar. Prácticamente corro hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos. La puerta de Tori está parcialmente abierta. Me detengo. Mi corazón late ruidosamente. Su televisor está encendido. Cuando giro lentamente por el borde de la pared, la veo tapada con las mantas hasta el mentón y los ojos tristes.

Y como si un lazo nos conectara, al igual que nuestros movimientos se sincronizan entre sí, doy un paso hacia la puerta entreabierta justo cuando esos iris de chocolate giran hacia aquí. Ella dispara instantáneamente, su cuerpo se pone en movimiento. Sus piernas se balancean sobre el costado de la cama. Entro a la habitación, un brazo empuja la puerta hasta que cierra con un clic. Está en pijama, su cabello oscuro despeinado, suave y encantador y está mirándome con una expresión entre dolor y preocupación.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Tiemblo. Incluso ahora, después de todo esto, ella todavía está preocupada por mí. A ella le importo. A ella siempre le importé.

Ella rodea la cama y se queda allí, mirándome, con las manos ligeramente levantadas, como si quisiera extender una, pero no sabe si debería hacerlo. Hay una docena de preguntas en su mirada.

Las respondo por ella. Doy dos pasos largos y tomo su cara entre mis manos, encontrándome con sus ojos por un momento antes de que la distancia entre nosotras se cierre por mi boca encontrando la suya. Siento una sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo, pero es breve, y luego se derrite en mí, besándome con calidez, abrazándome de la cintura con los brazos.

El beso dice más de lo que yo puedo. _Lo siento. Perdóname._

 _Estoy aquí._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _¿Te gusta? Me gusta._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Cuando llegué a 400 casi muero. Estoy seguro de que la muerte se producirá en los 500._

 _Además, los capítulos que escribí con antelación se terminaron, así que volveré a escribir capítulos y luego los publicaré cuando termine. Las actualizaciones de dos veces por semana puede que se detengan por un tiempo, pero definitivamente intentaré mantener este ritmo._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Bien, bien. Mantengan el aire. Tranquilos._

 _Sí._

 _Eso es._

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AL FIN! SE BESARON. Y Y JADE DEJÓ DE SER TAN "SASSY" (PERO TAMPOCO TANTO, QUE SI NO NOS GUSTARÍA)._

 _Ya, de verdad, ya era hora._

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado casi tanto como yo._

 _Vuelvo a leerlo y sigo sorprendiéndome y chillando._

 _Doy aviso de que me ausentaré por un tiempo debido a un viaje, por lo que puede que en algo así como dos semanas (no estoy del todo segura) no actualice._

 _Lo siento, creanme que no elegí este capítulo para dejarlos en este hiatus... ¿O sí?_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews._

 _¡Nos leemos en unos días!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Streetlights - Capítulo 20**

 _ **|Tori|**_

El momento más inoportuno para que tus pulmones te fallen es cuando estás besándote con alguien. También es el _único_ momento en que mis pulmones parecen fallarme. Como nunca.

Me alejo del calor de los labios de Jade no porque no esté delirantemente feliz de besarla, sino porque si no lo hiciera, la falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro seguramente me hubiera hecho desmayar. De alguna manera, mis manos logran encontrar sus hombros, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras mis paredes púrpuras giran. La mano fría de Jade presiona contra mi mejilla mientras la otra encuentra mi cadera, estabilizándome. Yo parpadeo y trato de reorganizar mis pensamientos, que se han ido inútilmente a las esquinas de mi mente, fuera de mi alcance.

¿Qué es lo que - cómo es que - _por qué_?

"Dios, Vega."

Jade también suena sin aliento, pero su preocupación es mucho más evidente. Ella me guía hacia la cama y coloca una mano en mi espalda mientras nos sentamos. Mi corazón está martilleando contra mis costillas sin misericordia, haciéndome sentir aún más mareada. Me aferro a ella, con la boca vacía de palabras, la mente limpia de pensamientos coherentes. Mis ojos solo pueden enfocarse en Jade, su cabello negro cayendo en bucles, los mechones color azul casi verdes ahora. Sus ojos verdes están bordeados de negro, su camiseta sin mangas muestra sus hombros blancos, su pecho y sus labios están levemente separados y oh Dios mío, ella me _besó_ -

Me llevo una mano a la boca. Está tibia. Cuando paso la lengua por mis labios, puedo sentirla allí. Incapaz de decir o hacer nada, termino simplemente mirando boquiabierta a Jade, cuya expresión está cambiando entre la preocupación y la vergüenza.

"Deberías haberme advertido que ibas a sufrir un paro cardíaco," murmura Jade, quitando sus manos de mí y mirando al suelo. Sus mejillas arden de un rosa claro y no puedo pensar en una ocasión en la que haya visto a Jade sonrojarse antes. Es lindo, realmente; una de sus manos se levanta para presionarse contra una de sus mejillas ardientes.

"Uh." No es un sonido muy inteligente que digamos, así que trato de remediarlo antes de que el silencio pueda extenderse demasiado. "Quiero decir, uhm, qué, ¿por qué...?"

Jade se remueve. Al verla de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, mi reacción inicial fue quedar en shock, helada. Hoy pasé la mayoría de mí tiempo acurrucada en mi cama viendo la televisión - hablando de eso, el murmullo sigue detrás nuestro. Busco el control remoto del otro lado de mi colchón, apagando el televisor. Hay como un oleaje tranquilo entre Jade y yo, quien todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta. Espero, intercambiando la mirada entre mis manos juntas sobre mis piernas y su perfil severo. Mi cerebro finalmente se ha situado en su lugar, y mientras mi corazón sigue dando gritos en mi caja torácica, puedo pensar de nuevo. Jade me besó. Me lamo los labios. Jade apareció en mi habitación y su expresión era algo así como entre el miedo y ... ¿la victoria? Como si hubiera ganado, pero no estaba segura de si ya era hora para el premio. Me muerdo el labio y miro hacia abajo también. Finalmente, Jade se gira para mirarme.

"Me llevó a la Pizzería de Paula."

Una sonrisa amenaza con crecer en mis labios. "¿No es ese el mismo lugar donde una mujer encontró hormigas muertas dentro de la corteza de su pizza?"

Jade hace una mueca. "No me sorprendería."

Levanto la cabeza, metiéndome un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja y miro sus ojos. Las dos luchamos por mantener la mirada de la otra durante unos minutos, sobre todo porque la última vez que la vi, estaba tan increíblemente enfadada que apenas podía imaginar su cara en mi mente sin tener la sensación de querer golpear una pared. Nuestra última conversación se repite en mi mente, y mi buen humor hierve un poco. "Asi que." Me cruzo de brazos. "Él te llevó a un restaurante malo y viniste aquí."

"No pude hacerlo." Jade mira el colchón, luego vuelve a mirarme a mí. Ella está tensa, una línea gruesa sobresale en su cuello. "No pude... salir con él. No era solo el restaurante. Era... él. No... no es _él_ a quien quiero."

Mi corazón se agita. Trago saliva, incapaz de mantener su mirada fija y mirando la alfombra blanca debajo de mis pies. "¿Y qué hay de Beck?"

Las manos de Jade se cierran sobre sus rodillas. Alzo la vista y sus ojos están sobre mi cabeza, mirando hacia mi ventana. Sus labios se presionan juntos y luego me mira - _realmente_ me mira, una decisión pesa en sus ojos. Después de eso, ella se desliza más cerca, nuestros muslos se pegan juntos. Su mano toca mi rodilla y, a pesar de la frialdad habitual de su piel, el contacto estalla en fuego sobre mí.

"Ha pasado más de un mes." Ella dice esto como si se supone que significara algo, aunque realmente no fuera así. El amor continúa, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. Pareciendo reconocer esto, Jade agacha la cabeza ligeramente mientras todavía sostiene mis ojos. "Todavía duele. No voy a mentirte sobre eso. Pero ya no -" Toma una respiración profunda, el contacto visual se corta brevemente cuando mira su mano en mi rodilla. Ella me mira de nuevo. "Ya no quiero estar con él." Una sonrisa comienza a formarse en sus labios. Es una cosa suave y tierna, que envía a mi corazón a un completo ataque. "Te quiero a ti."

Mis labios se separan en un gemido silencioso porque ella realmente acaba de decir esas palabras. La conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo está mintiendo, cuándo algo no significa lo que dice en realidad. Pero las palabras fueron pronunciadas con fuerza y convicción. Si ella no me quisiera, obviamente no estaría aquí.

Mis cejas bajan hasta mi nariz, mi boca fruncida. "¿Entonces, por qué actuaste tan…"

"¿Como una perra?"

Sonrío brevemente antes de volver a estar seria. "Sí. ¿Qué pasó el viernes?"

Ella mira su mano en mi rodilla otra vez. Su pulgar se desliza por mis jeans unos momentos, frotando pequeños círculos. "Mi madre. Ella me detuvo antes de salir de casa y me dio un enorme susto de mierda." Sus ojos verdes se cierran. "Ella es inteligente. Supuso que tú y yo éramos... más que amigas, creo, y dijo que si quería tener la carrera que siempre he pretendido, entonces tenía que... repensar esta especie-de-relación contigo."

"Especie-de-relación."

"Sí."

Sus ojos se abren. Sus dientes descansan sobre su labio inferior y lleva la mirada hacia mí, midiendo mi expresión.

Mi boca se abre y cierra dos veces antes de que logre poner las palabras en orden. "Lamento que ella te haya hecho eso." Suspiro, inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras pongo mi mano cuidadosamente encima de la de ella. "Pero realmente me lastimaste el viernes."

"Lo sé." La voz de Jade es silenciosa. "Y de verdad lo siento. Es solo que - ella me atrapó. Ella llegó a mí y reaccioné de la única manera que sé. Atacando a las personas que me importan." Frunce el ceño. "Es una costumbre que tengo. Una mala."

Imito su ceño fruncido. "Sí." Miro nuestras manos juntas. Aprieto la suya. "Disculpa aceptada, por cierto. Pero ella tiene razón." Cuando los ojos de Jade prácticamente se salen de su cráneo, rápidamente me explico. "Es decir, sobre tu carrera, nosotras teniendo citas dificultaría todo. La gente sigue siendo bastante estúpida con este tipo de cosas."

Jade asiente lentamente, solo para sacudir rápidamente su cabeza negando ahora. "No me importa. Realmente no. No voy a dejarlo pasar..." Se sonroja de nuevo, tartamudeando antes de asentir en mi dirección. Un veloz sonrojo de mi cara brota también. "Además, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar. Solo quiero, no sé, explorar esto." Sus dedos se mueven, deslizándose en los espacios entre los míos. Apretando mi mano aún más. "¿Entiendes?"

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos otra vez. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que explota de mis labios, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Si. Lo sé."

Una sonrisa florece en la cara de Jade también. Una risa nerviosa saliendo de su garganta. Ella aprieta mi mano otra vez, sus cejas se contraen. "¿Hay alguna manera formal de hacer esto o...?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

Ella resopla. "Vega."

"West."

Otra burbuja de risa. Decido que es un gran sonido - como oro audible.

"Pedirte que seas mi -" Ella respira profundamente. Sonríe aún más. "Novia."

Le sonrío ferozmente, el sonido de mi corazón haciendo sonar mis tímpanos mientras mi mano encuentra su rostro. La atraigo hacia mí, observo cómo se cierran sus párpados cuando nuestros labios se encuentran. Es nuestro segundo beso y es considerablemente más tierno que el primero – cálido, suave. Las estrellas - no, algo más grande, algo más brillante - un baile detrás de mis párpados cerrados, la sangre cantando en mis oídos. Ella inclina su cabeza sobre la mía, una mano encuentra mi rodilla una vez más. Como si quisiera tener el control del beso. Mis propios ojos se cierran, mis labios están en llamas, mi rodilla ardiendo bajo su mano. Jade quiere ser mi novia. Olvida eso - ella lo _es_. Ella es mi novia.

Porque ha sido obvio por un tiempo que la quiero, que la quiero a ella, que quiero todo de ella. Y en cuanto a mi carrera... bueno, no voy a renunciar a eso. Voy a intentarlo tan duro como lo estaba haciendo antes. No quiero pensar en Jade como un ancla que me detiene. Quiero pensar en ella como si fuera un velero, lleno de viento e impulso, empujándonos hacia adelante.

Mi corazón se apodera de mí mientras la beso con más fuerza, casi arrastrándola sobre mí mientras caigo sobre el colchón. Jade está sonriendo detrás del beso y cuando nos separamos - esta vez con problemas respiratorios mutuos - se está riendo. Una de sus rodillas está entre mis piernas, sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza. La miro con asombro, su cabello negro encerrándonos como paredes, atrapando sus ojos en los míos.

"Dios, me estás mirando como si estuvieras lista para quitarme un mordisco de la cara."

Me río, jugueteando con mis manos. Mis dedos encuentran su frente y se hunden en la profundidad de su cabello. Es más grueso de lo que esperaba, llenando los espacios entre ellos. Ella me sonríe. " _Estoy_ hambrienta," le digo, antes de cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. "Esto no - estoy soñando, ¿verdad?"

Jade se ríe, rodando fuera de mí solo para recostarse de lado a mi derecha. Presionando su cara en su palma para apoyarse sobre el codo, se encuentra con mis ojos y me estudia en silencio por unos momentos. "No lo entiendo," dice finalmente, sin explicarme incluso cuando levanto mis cejas.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Por qué te gusto." Su rostro se arruga. "Ok, eso sonó mucho más melodramático de lo que yo quería. Quiero decir, eres tan..." Hace un gesto con la mano buscando las palabras. "Agradable."

Me río, rodando sobre mi estómago y asintiendo. "Sí. Tú también lo eres."

"No del mismo tipo de 'agradable' que eres tú."

"¿Y?" Extiendo la mano, tocando la punta de su nariz. Nuestra dinámica es tan fácil - ni siquiera pienso en hacer las cosas que hago. Mi corazón se siente hinchado, a punto de explotar, y aunque normalmente esto podría ser un terrible peligro para la salud, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la sensación. "Ya sabes, no todos tienen que emitir rayos de sol constantemente para ser una buena persona. La luna es igual de agradable."

Jade sonríe lentamente, sus manos se doblan sobre su estómago. "¿Es eso lo que somos, entonces? ¿El sol y la luna?"

Lo dice tan suavemente, tan lleno de significado, que no puedo contenerme. La beso de nuevo, corto y suavemente, sintiendo su respiración huír de sus pulmones cuando me despego, sin alejarme aún. "El sol y la luna," asiento contra sus labios, retrocediendo porque es necesario respirar para vivir y no puedo hacerlo de manera muy efectiva cuando estoy tan cerca de ella. Es como si las dos estuviéramos intoxicadas con la otra, con nuestros ojos nublados, nuestras risas nerviosas pero altas. "Quédate a cenar," le digo, dándole palmaditas en la parte superior del estómago. "Ya que imagino que no comiste nada en la Pizzería de Paula. O, al menos, espero que no lo hayas hecho."

"Por favor, no." Se incorpora, tomando mi mano mientras lo hace, y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. "Muero de hambre."

"Oye." Mi voz la detiene en la puerta. Ella gira. "Sé que esto es, como, rápido, pero, uhm, ¿te importa si, uh, le cuento a mis padres? ¿Trina?"

Ella parpadea. "Tu padre es policía."

"Eh… sí."

"Él tiene un arma."

Me río. "Mis padres son geniales, lo prometo." Aprieto su mano. "Pero podemos esperar. No me importa."

Ella encuentra mis ojos. Luego, negando con la cabeza, me sonríe. "Has esperado lo suficiente, ¿no crees?" Su rostro cae. "Tori, _ni se te ocurra_ comenzar a llorar -"

"¡No estoy llorando!" Cierro con fuerza mis ojos ardientes, riendo mientras la tomo en mis brazos y la abrazo con fuerza suficiente para probablemente estrangular a alguien. "Solo tengo muchos sentimientos."

"Tus _sentimientos_ me están ahogando, Tori."

Riendo en su cabello, la suelto, extendiéndome para agarrar la manija de la puerta. "Sí, por cierto." Le guiño un ojo cuando entro al pasillo. "Creo que ambas esperamos suficiente."

Ella sonríe y me sigue.

En algún lugar, una farola se enciende y se vuelve verde.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _¡Hola chicos! Como pueden ver, me tomé aproximadamente una semana más o menos. Tenía otras cosas que hacer y tuve un poco de Adventure Time que necesitaba para salir de mi sistema. ¡Espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices vacaciones! ¡Ciertamente yo las tuve!_

 _De todos modos, espero volver a la rutina y actualizar al menos una vez semanalmente. ¡Todavía tengo mucho planeado para esta historia!_

 _Los reviews, como siempre, son muy apreciados._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** ¡Holis! Volví. _

_El concierto de Paramore estuvo increíble._

 _Pero más increíble aún es que Jade y Tori sean novias 3_

 _Gracias por los reviews, he vuelto asi que las actualizaciones volverán a su ritmo (sí, así de rápidas, 2/3 capítulos por semana)._

 _Nos leemos :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Streetlights - Capítulo 21**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Nunca llego temprano a la escuela. Nunca llego temprano a nada en realidad, pero cuando me desperté veinte minutos antes de mi alarma y sentí el vacío de mi casa, no pude sentarme y quedarme allí. Así que me duché rápido, no me molesté siquiera en peinarme, me puse un par de jeans, una camiseta con mangas de red y salí tan pronto como pude.

Mi casa solía consolarme con su vacío. Era una representación física de lo que siempre había sentido - vacío, la nada misma, como si hubiera sido construida para vivir y nadie se hubiera preocupado por mudarse. Beck me había alquilado, probó algunas cosas, y cuando se fue todavía había abolladuras en la alfombra y marcas rectangulares de donde las imágenes habían colgado en las paredes, pero ahora se han ido. Y dolió, todavía duele, porque su fantasma me atormenta a veces, pero hay un nuevo inquilino. Alguien más se ha mudado.

Muerdo mi pulgar mientras me apoyo en mi casillero. Los lunes por la mañana faltan más personas de lo habitual. Los estudiantes se mueven lentamente, bostezando, quejándose en grupos pequeños sobre cómo el fin de semana ha sido demasiado corto. Sonrío débilmente, cambiando mi dedo por mis nudillos siendo mordisqueados.

El fin de semana, para mí, había comenzado con una mañana nublada, solo para que el sol ganara al final. 'El sol y la luna', recuerdo con cariño, sin poder sofocar la sonrisa que florece en mi rostro. La cena de la noche anterior había sido memorable, por decir lo menos - Tori casi me estruja la mano debajo de la mesa cuando tartamudeó a sus padres diciéndoles que ahora soy su novia. Extrañamente, no me había sentido tan nerviosa al respecto. Me encontré con la mirada de su madre y una pequeña sonrisa, y el tenedor de Trina chocando contra el borde de su plato había sido ahogado por la madre de Tori que estalló en felicitaciones.

"Oh, cariño, eso es fantástico. Jade es una muñeca."

Eso me hizo reír, y cuando me volví hacia el padre de Tori, él me estaba mirando sospechosamente, como, bueno, como lo haría un policía, pero luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tori y dijo, "Bueno, no puedo decir que no estoy sorprendido, porque pensé que tú y André... " Él movió sus manos para explicarse mejor.

Tori se rió de eso, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nop. André es mi mejor amigo, pero eso es todo." Se giró para mirarme, con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Jade es algo más."

Mis mejillas ardieron al oírla, su madre volvió a arrullar como si fuéramos bebés vestidos con trajes a juego, y su padre procedió, torpemente, a informarnos a las dos que éramos señoritas adorables y que no le importaba en absoluto que éramos - y él tuvo que tragar aquí - novias. Trina, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada. Eso fue más preocupante que todo lo que ella podría haber dicho, pero desestimé mis preocupaciones de inmediato. Nunca me he preocupado por Trina y ciertamente no voy a comenzar ahora.

Antes de irme a la noche, insistí en caminar a pesar de las numerosas veces que Tori se ofreció para llevarme a casa; quería tiempo y espacio para pensar. Tori me había besado en la entrada sin dudarlo, a pesar de que Trina y su padre miraban detrás de ella. Siempre he sabido que ella es una chica valiente, pero a veces la cantidad de agallas que tiene me aturde.

"Hey, muchacha."

No reacciono de inmediato, sin prestar realmente atención a nada más que a mis propios pensamientos, pero me arrancan de ellos cuando un puño colisiona con mi hombro. Miro hacia arriba bruscamente, solo para relajarme al ver a André. André y yo no hemos sido amigos, más bien como amigos de amigos – solía frecuentar mucho con Beck, así que a menudo estábamos juntos en los mismos lugares. La única vez que realmente salí con él fue cuando lo ayudé con una canción el año pasado. A pesar de eso, es un chico agradable, y me alegra saber que si Tori tiene un mejor amigo, es él.

"Hey." Dirijo mis ojos hacia las puertas otra vez antes de volverme hacia André. "¿Has visto a Tori?"

Una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios. Aprieto mi mirada mientras se encoge de hombros un poco. "Todavía no. Ella debería estar aquí pronto."

Continúo estudiándolo mientras sonríe como un loco. "¿Por qué estás tan feliz?"

André ríe, un sonido profundo y feliz. Él espera, mirándome, y cuando no hago nada, sus cejas caen. "¿En serio? Tori es mi _mejor amiga_ , Jade."

Oh. _Oh_. "Oh," digo, sonando poco inteligente. Frunciendo el ceño, miro las puertas por enésima vez. "Así que ella te lo dijo."

Él se mete las manos en los bolsillos, apoyándose contra los casilleros. "Ella me contó sobre el enamoramiento, sí, hace unas semanas. Después del viernes, pensé que las cosas se habían ido al diablo - sin ofender - pero luego su estado anoche fue 'extasiado', y sabía que tenía que ser por ti."

No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso. "Extasiado, ¿eh?" Todavía no me he pasado por The Slap desde que Beck y yo nos separamos. Me tomo un momento para darme cuenta de lo fácil que es pensar esa frase ahora.

"Ahá. La haces muy feliz." Él me está sonriendo de nuevo, como si yo fuera una especie de santo, y por alguna razón me pone nerviosa. ¿Qué espera de mí ahora? ¿Ser el cupcake alegre y azucarado que es Tori? Le devuelvo el gesto, aunque con mucho menos entusiasmo. Pero no diría que soy de ninguna manera la misma Jade que era hace un mes, todavía no soy Tori, Cat o André. Todavía soy temperamental como el infierno y una pesimista incondicional. Sigo siendo una Venus atrapamoscas, es solo que ahora estoy en la misma maceta que un girasol.

"Ahí está," dice André, asintiendo por encima de mi hombro, y todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecen cuando me vuelvo para ver a Tori cruzando las puertas. Está vestida de amarillo - sin duda inspirada en nuestra conversación de ayer - y botas marrones que hacen clic cuando camina. Se detiene para saludar a una chica junto a los casilleros delanteros, pero tan pronto como me ve, corretea en mi dirección. Su rostro está tan iluminado por la alegría que me olvido que estamos en un pasillo lleno de gente y que André está parado a mi lado. Mis brazos encuentran su cintura y los de ella caen alrededor de mi cuello, el olor a vainilla flotando en mi nariz cuando me inclino para besarla. Ni siquiera planeo besarla, y cuando me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo, ya es demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Tori se cierran y ella colisiona una sonrisa contra mis labios.

Ella es tan cálida y malditamente _suave,_ como un puto Osito Cariñosito.

Retrocedo primero. Una capa de su brillo labial está en mi boca, y el rostro de Tori está rojo y el mío está a punto de llegar allí también. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que el pasillo está en silencio, de que todos los ojos están apuntando hacia nosotras. Tori parpadea lentamente, su cabeza gira en un círculo antes de volver a mirarme. Y luego se ríe, tomando mi mano y echándose hacia atrás un poco.

"Bueno," dice Tori, con la otra mano temblando mientras se lleva el pelo detrás de la oreja. "Eso fue… interesante."

Los ojos de André parecen estar a punto de salirse de su cráneo. "Respira," le digo, y él inhala un fuerte aliento a través de su boca abierta.

La gente está agachando la cabeza. Juntándose. Susurrando. Aprieto mi mano alrededor de Tori, protectora, _posesiva_ , y sería bueno que otra detención resulte en una expulsión porque siento ganas de maldecir a una chica en particular que levanta un labio con disgusto. Le devuelvo la mirada con tanto veneno como puedo antes de mirar a Tori, que ni siquiera le importa, está hablando con André mientras desliza sus dedos a través de los míos y se ríe.

No es como si alguna vez hubiera vivido mi vida en base a las opiniones de otras personas en mi mente. Siempre me ha importado una mierda lo que la gente pensaba de mi apariencia, mis colecciones extrañas, mi extenso conjunto de películas sangrientas o mi naturaleza oscura. Y cuando decidí que sí, que quería estar con Tori - cosa que aún es un pensamiento que me da un vuelco al corazón, transformándolo en un tambor frenético - también pensé que su opinión sobre mi relación tampoco me importaría. Y supongo que no es tanto lo que piensan de mí, en realidad - es ella. Tori. No quiero que nadie la mire con desprecio, le tengan asco o la miren como si fuera de todo menos sorprendente.

"¿Jade?"

Los fríos dedos de Tori en mi brazo me sacan de mis furiosos pensamientos. Girando hacia ella, ella me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Cat se había acercado a nosotros sin que yo lo notara, entablando una animada conversación con André. Los estudio, luego a Tori, y me doy cuenta de que son las únicas personas que me importan o las que me tratan con amabilidad. No el resto de la escuela o mi madre. Todo lo que realmente necesito es esta gente.

"Trata de no prender fuego a nadie, ¿está bien?," dice Tori sonriendo.

Miro nuestras manos. Pienso en un mes atrás, dos meses atrás, cuando estar en la misma habitación que Tori me irritaba sin fin. "No puedo creer que esto realmente esté sucediendo." No me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voz alta hasta que Tori se ríe.

"Yo tampoco," dice, dando un pequeño salto cuando suena la campana. Ella aprieta mi mano antes de irse a su casillero. "¡Nos vemos en clase de Sikowitz!"

Muevo mis dedos hacia ella saludándola antes de sumergirme en mi casillero. Agarrando mi bolso, cierro la puerta y lanzo un grito ahogado al repentino rostro que se esconde detrás de ella.

Mis ojos se cierran sobre los suyos, con el cuerpo rígido, la sangre helada, y todo lo que puedo decir es " _Dios_ , Beck. Espero que estés ensayando para una puta película de terror."

Beck no sonríe. En realidad, su expresión es severa, lo cual es algo que no he visto muy a menudo en él. Estoy sorprendida de verlo con jeans negros y una camiseta gris - una nube de lluvia ambulante si es que alguna vez he visto una antes. Mis ojos se estrechan sospechosamente - ahora que lo pienso, está vestido como _yo_.

"¿Vas a volver a hablarme? ¿Alguna vez?" Sus cejas se elevan.

Lo miro en silencio, esperando que la arremetida del dolor ataque mi pecho como lo había hecho el día que rompió conmigo y noté sus ojos vacíos - pero no pasa nada. Es incómodo estar tan cerca de él, claro, pero no tengo ganas de llorar o huir. Cojo mi bolso y me encojo de hombros, moviéndome para rodearlo. Aún así, todavía tengo poco deseo de ser amigable con el chico que me rompió el corazón. "Tal vez."

"Jade."

Su mano engancha mi muñeca. En el momento en que siento el contacto, doy un tirón como si me estuvieran electrocutando, saltando fuera de su alcance. Él pone sus palmas a la defensiva. "Lo siento," dice rápidamente, dando un paso adelante al que respondo moviéndome hacia atrás. Él resopla, con las manos cayendo a sus costados. "Lo siento," repite.

"Sí, dices eso a menudo," me quejo, girando sobre mis talones. Beck está a mi lado incluso antes de que pueda hacer dos pasos. Mis ojos ruedan tan fuerte, es doloroso. Sigo caminando. "Beck, en serio, no tengo ganas de -"

"Te extraño."

Eso detiene mis pies. Aprieto los dientes y lo miro con odio, maldiciendo a cada dios que me viene a la mente. ¿Por qué tan pronto y ni bien comienzo a intentar seguir con mi vida, Beck tiene que decir una mierda así? Porque una parte de mí sigue tan enamorada de él como lo estaba hace un mes cuando me dejó en mi casa en la oscuridad. Probablemente una parte de mí siempre esté enamorada de él, por horrible que parezca. El primer amor nunca muere, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

Puedo asegurar que lo dice en serio, lo que lo hace aún peor.

"Estoy saliendo con alguien, Beck." Mi voz es aguda. Pienso en Tori, tomando todas esas miradas sospechosas de hace solo unos minutos con la cabeza en alto. Inclino mi barbilla hacia arriba. "Estoy rehaciendo mi vida. ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debemos hacer?"

"Pero -" Beck flexiona las manos. Las deja caer. Luego, deja escapar un suspiro y me mira en silencio. Las campanas suenan. Voy tarde. De nuevo. Es algo bueno que Sikowitz realmente crea que me escabulliré a su casa con un encendedor y algunos fósforos. Si no fuera así hace mucho tiempo que estaría paseándome diariamente por detención a causa de mis tardanzas.

Beck suspira de nuevo y extiende una mano. "¿Amigos?"

Miro la mano, como si esperara un zumbador ***** en el costado de su palma. Me encuentro con sus ojos otra vez y veo al mismo chico con el que estuve durante casi tres años, un chico que amo, un chico que sé que me amaba, al menos en algún momento. ¿Y cómo no podría ser amiga de él, después de todo lo que hemos pasado? Estrecho mis ojos. Pero algo sobre esto me da mala espina; la manera en que sus ojos suplican, la forma en que dijo _te extraño_... Frunzo el ceño, pero tomo su mano, la sacudo una vez, y la dejo ir. Si está teniendo dudas ahora, es demasiado tarde. Cambio mi bolso de hombro y me alejo de nuevo, yendo hacia la clase de Sikowitz. Tengo a Tori. _Quiero_ a Tori.

Pero eso no me impide mirar por encima del hombro antes de doblar a la esquina para ver a Beck haciendo lo mismo, con una sonrisa que parece más una mueca fruncida pegada a sus labios.

* * *

 ***** _Aquí Jade dice que espera un 'joy buzzer'. Básicamente es un chasco que da una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando le estrechas la mano al que lo tiene. Vamos, que es conocido._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _No mucha acción, lo sé, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos serán esponjosos. Y luego habrá angustia, porque esa es la categoría en la que se ha puesto el fic después de todo._

 _Gracias por los comentarios, chicos. Realmente aprecio el tiempo que ustedes toman para dejar reviews. Significa mucho para mí._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Actualizo un domingo por la noche para que terminen bien la semana ^.^_


	22. Chapter 22

**Streetlights - Capítulo 22**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Cuando mi teléfono estalla en una canción y baila en mi regazo, casi me acerco hacia la acera tratando de responder. Sin consultar la pantalla, presiono el teléfono en mi oreja y lo apoyo contra mi hombro para que ambas manos puedan volver al volante. Como el adulto responsable que soy.

"¿Yellow?"

"¿De en serio tienes que contestar el teléfono con colores?"

Sonrío, muy a mi pesar. Navegando con cuidado por las calles que eventualmente serpentean hasta mi casa, respondo "Bueno, ya sabes, Jade es un color. Podría decirlo a partir de ahora."

Puedo sentir la sonrisa en su voz cuando dice "Me gusta eso."

Riendo, acerco más el teléfono contra mi oreja. Es jueves, la semana casi termina, y no puedo decir que no estoy feliz por eso. La escuela ha sido más agotadora que de costumbre; he tenido que responder a la pregunta '¿realmente estás saliendo con Jade West?' una docena de veces al día desde el lunes por la mañana. Mi plan había sido tomarlo con calma, pero Jade es tan besable, y una vez que empiezo, es difícil parar. Además, de todos modos eso parecía mucho más efectivo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido hacer. Mucho más rápido.

Esto aún es muy extraño para mí; toda la situación, el hecho de que hace un mes Jade estaba llorando en la puerta de mi casa y ahora le tomo la mano en los pasillos y la despido con un beso en el estacionamiento. La gente todavía mira, en realidad no porque las dos seamos chicas, ya que no somos la única pareja del mismo sexo en Hollywood Arts, sino porque nuestro pasado no está tan lejos de nosotras. No era un secreto que Jade albergaba un distintivo sentimiento de aversión hacia mí, y el hecho de que pudiéramos pasar de amienemigas a _esto_ es definitivamente digno de contemplación. No los culpo. Probablemente yo estaría embobada también.

El mayor problema ha sido de Beck. Mis labios se tuercen ante el recuerdo. He tenido la intención de hablar con él, explicarle, pero nos ha estado evitando a Jade y a mí como si fuéramos la peste. Jade lo ha estado tomando como una bendición, pero me siento desgarrada por eso. Me agrada Beck. En general, es un buen chico, y no quería perder mi amistad con él por esto. Sin embargo, no parece que él vaya a darme una oportunidad, porque tan pronto estoy dentro de la distancia como para tener una conversación, se lanza en la otra dirección, llevándose a Robbie con él. André ha intentado que se una a nosotros en la mesa del almuerzo en los últimos días, pero él es persistente en su negativa. Es molesto, pero supongo que sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

"Literalmente, te vi hace cinco minutos," le digo, girando hacia mi calle mientras muevo el teléfono hacia mi otra mano. "¿Qué pudo haber pasado desde entonces que justifique una llamada?"

"Yo también te odio," dice cortante. "Supongo que te veré mañana -"

"¡Hey! ¡Estaba bromeando!" Riendo, me meto en el camino de entrada y apago el auto, abro la puerta pero no salgo. "Solo querías escuchar mi hermosa voz, ¿es eso?"

Jade ríe. "Claro, Vega. En realidad, quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras ocupada el sábado. Cat estaba pensando en juntar algunos amigos y reunirse en el Karaoke Dokie."

"Di Dokie otra vez."

"No."

Sollozo dramáticamente, finalmente liberándome de mi auto y cerrándolo con mi pie. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de entrada, introduzco la llave, la giro y empujo con mi hombro. "No estoy ocupada. Me encantaría ir." Miro mi sala de estar. Trina me está mirando desde el sofá con una mirada particularmente desagradable. Me detengo por un momento, revisando mi cara con mi mano para asegurarme de que no haya un error en ella o algo así. Al no sentir anormalidades, le echo a mi hermana una mirada inquisitiva mientras tiro mi mochila por las escaleras. "¿Quién conducirá?"

"Yo lo haré. Probablemente solo sean Cat, André y alguna chica que le guste, ya que Robbie parece estar pegado a la cadera de Beck, y no hay forma de que él vaya."

Frunciendo el ceño, me dirijo a la cocina. Creo firmemente en ser amigo de mis ex, tengo algunos de ellos y considerando cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos Jade y Beck, creo que es una lástima que las cosas no parezcan tranquilizarse para nada. Obviamente tenían cosas en común y se llevaban bien en su mayor parte. Simplemente es un desperdicio. "Siento que eso es principalmente mi culpa," le digo amargamente, mirando a Trina de nuevo para encontrar que está retorcida sobre el respaldo del sofá, mirándome. Murmuro un '¿qué?' a ella solo para obtener más miradas extrañas, así que giro los ojos y abro la nevera.

Jade suelta un bufido al teléfono. "No empieces. No es culpa de nadie. Quería que conociéramos a otras personas y luego le da un dolor en el culo cuando empiezo a salir con alguien."

"Creo que es porque soy - o mejor dicho _era_ su amiga. Probablemente haya algún 'código de bros' no escrito que estoy infringiendo."

¿Acabas de – acabas de decir 'código de bros'?

"Sí." Saco un pote de yogurt del estante superior de la nevera antes de cerrar la puerta con la cadera. "Ya sabes, leyes de amigos o algo así. Quiero decir, piénsalo. ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés, y Beck de repente, umh, empezara a salir con Cat? ¿No sería eso un poco extraño? Porque Cat es tu amiga."

Jade se queda en silencio por un tiempo. Arranco la tapa del yogurt y tomo una cuchara de un cajón. Finalmente, ella dice "Supongo. Como sea. Solo han pasado unos días. Le daré tiempo para superarlo. No puede lloriquear para siempre."

"Espero que no. Es un gran amigo."

Jade hace otro ruido grosero. "Claro. Te dejaré ir, por ahora - este estúpido proyecto de ciencias me va a matar si no empiezo con ello."

"Yo también. Quizás podamos trabajar juntas mañana, después de la escuela." Saco una cucharada de yogurt de fresa y la llevo a mi boca.

"De alguna manera, presiento que no haríamos mucho trabajo. Al menos no un trabajo relacionado con el proyecto de ciencias…"

Mis mejillas arden. Jade ha hecho varios comentarios atrevidos como este durante los últimos días y nunca han dejado de sonrojarme. Tragando, empiezo a tartamudear, lo que hace que Jade se ría ruidosamente en el teléfono. Ella encuentra mi inhabilidad de coquetear completamente hilarante.

"Nos vemos, Tori." Ella cuelga antes de que yo pueda responder, y todavía estoy roja como una imbécil y sonrío mientras llevo otra cucharada de yogurt a mis labios. Tan pronto como mis ojos se desvían de la encimera, encuentro a Trina, todavía en la misma posición que antes, con los ojos entrecerrados. Tintineando con la cuchara de metal contra mis dientes, levanto mis cejas hacia ella.

"¡¿Qué?!" Me apoyo contra el mostrador. Los ojos de Trina solo se estrechan aún más. "En serio, Trina, no sé por qué de repente encuentras mi cara tan interesante."

"No lo entiendo." Trina aprieta los labios antes de ponerse de pie. Ella da unos pasos hacia la cocina - a pesar de que probablemente no haya hecho demasiado hoy, Trina lleva tacones y su cabello está rizado en bucles anchos sobre sus hombros. Su collar hace clic en su cuello mientras se mueve desde el otro lado de la cocina, apoyando su peso sobre una cadera y cruzando sus brazos. Su postura dice 'cállate y escucha', pero ella permanece en silencio por tanto tiempo que temo que ha olvidado por qué se acercó a hablar conmigo.

"¿Se supone que debo preguntar o -"

"Esto de Jade." Sus delgadas y perfiladas cejas tiran de su nariz. "Cuando ella estuvo aquí ese fin de semana y las vi a ustedes prácticamente besuqueándose en el pasillo, pensé que era solo porque, ya sabes, el chico más guapo de la escuela la abandonó y eso, pero..." Trina arrastra la mirada hacía mí, mirándome como si nunca me hubiese visto antes. "Simplemente no entiendo."

"¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?" Tomo otro bocado de yogurt. Trina nunca ha sido una chica demasiado brillante, pero nunca pensé que fuera _tan_ estúpida. "Nos hicimos amigas, luego comenzamos a gustarnos, y ahora estamos saliendo. Así es como comienzan las relaciones normales, Trina, no stalkeando ***** a las personas en The Slap y siguiéndolas hasta su casa en tu auto, revolviendo su basura y -"

Trina agita una mano para silenciarme, aunque no niega ninguna de mis acusaciones, porque todo el mundo sabe que son ciertas. "No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Te gustan las chicas? Genial. Bien. Perfecto. Estás hablando con Trina Vega, conocida por alocarse un poco después de unos tragos." Ella sonríe y me guiña un ojo antes de ponerse seria otra vez tan rápido que me recuerda por qué Trina fue aceptada en Hollywood Arts en primer lugar. "Es solo que me parece un poco extraño que solo esté interesada en ti después de que Beck termina con ella."

Trago la última cucharada de yogurt antes de arrojar el recipiente vacío a la basura. Todavía sosteniendo la cuchara, suspiro, girando el cubierto en mi mano. "Eso también es normal para la gente. Estaba enamorada de él. Por supuesto que no estaba interesada en mí. No estaba interesada en nadie más."

"Pero, quiero decir, ni siquiera le caías bien. Ella te odiaba." Los ojos de Trina están cargados de preocupación. "¿No te preocupa ser su segunda opción?"

Arrugo el entrecejo. Para ser sincera, todavía estoy algo preocupada por eso a veces. Normalmente alejo esa idea - es fácil de hacer, especialmente cuando Jade me besa, algo que sucede muy a menudo. Ciertamente parece que de verdad me quiere, pero Trina tiene un punto. Jade odiaba todo sobre mí antes de que Beck terminara con ella. Ella pensaba que yo era odiosa y molesta y se propuso resaltar estas cosas cada vez que podía. Realmente no he cambiado tanto desde que nos hicimos amigas, entonces ¿por qué de repente le atraigo cuando no era así antes? La parte más insegura de mí dice que es porque Jade solo está interesada en volver con Beck saliendo con alguien que sabía que lo molestaría; una amiga. Una chica a la que odiaba.

Aparto los pensamientos. Girando sobre mi talón, tiro la cuchara en el fregadero con un ruido fuerte. Yo confío en Jade. Yo creo en ella. Es simplemente más difícil ignorar la voz irracional en mi cabeza cuando Trina dice estas cosas mucho más fuerte. "No," finalmente digo, volteándome, pasando junto a mi hermana y volviendo al pie de la escalera.

"Para ser una actriz, eres terrible mintiendo," murmura Trina mientras agarro mi mochila y camino hacia las escaleras. "Tori. ¡Tori!"

Me detengo, volteándome hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. "Mira, no te pido mucho, Trina, pero por una vez, ¿podrías tener fe en mis decisiones? Realmente me gusta Jade, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero estropear esto." Me cambio la correa de la mochila y me miro los pies brevemente. La relación apenas ha comenzado y no quiero ser responsable de arruinarla solo por inseguridades estúpidas y sin fundamento. Jade no había hecho nada aún para cuestionar mi confianza, entonces ¿por qué yo debería hacerlo? ¿Qué importa si solo comencé a gustarle después de que Beck rompió con ella? La gente cambia todos los días.

"No estoy tratando de estropear nada. No quiero que te lastimen." Cuando la miro sorprendida, Trina refleja mi expresión. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que solo porque soy tu hermana mayor significa que disfrutaría verte sufrir?" Trina agita una mano. "No conozco a Jade tan bien. Y si, bueno, quiero decir, si vas en serio con ella, entonces tal vez debería salir más con ustedes." La nariz de Trina se arruga. "Pero tienes que prometerme que, ugh, no sé, no arruinará mi rostro o algo así. He oído rumores sobre esa chica."

Me las arreglo para reír. Mi hermana actuando como mi defensora no es algo que vea muy a menudo. El universo de Trina es pequeño, pero al menos estoy dentro. "Estamos planeando ir al Karaoke Dokie el sábado. ¿Quieres venir?"

Trina pone una cara.

"Suele haber chicos lindos ahí."

"Bueno, no sé si sabes, pero estoy totalmente libre."

Río de nuevo, moviéndome más arriba por las escaleras y dejando a Trina balbuceando mientras me dirijo a mi habitación. Me desplomo en la cama con un suspiro, sacando el teléfono de mi bolsillo y apretando un montón de botones hasta que mi estado de The Slap se actualiza, 'Me alegra tener a una hermana mayor cuidándome. Ahora, a por ese proyecto de ciencias. Estado: Determinada.'

Me enfrasco en mi tarea para ahogar las palabras de preocupación de Trina, pero unas horas más tarde mi teléfono suena con un mensaje. Lo reviso, sintiendo mis labios dividirse en una amplia sonrisa cuando veo un pequeño emoticón de sol en mi bandeja de entrada.

No hay opción de una luna, así que termino enviando una estrella. Momentos después ella responde: _¿Todo el cielo?_

Me río, envío una carita sonriente, y cuando regreso a mi proyecto de ciencia, la voz en mi cabeza es mucho más tranquila.

* * *

 ***** _Stalkear es un término derivado del inglés, del verbo "to stalk" que equivale a "acosar", "espiar" o "perseguir", transformándolo a nuestra lengua. Su mayor uso se da en el entorno tecnológico, en específico en las redes sociales para describir la acción propia de acosar vía online a una persona a través de las redes._

 _Es una obviedad explicar esto, duh, pero nunca está de más._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Son las 4:30 a.m. Debería estar en la cama, pero una vez que comencé a escribir esta actualización, sabía que no me pegaría un ojo hasta que actualizara._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado a la Juguetona!Jade en el teléfono, y a Trina!ConSentimientos. Siento que Trina es el personaje más subestimado en el programa. Y ella es tan graciosa. Trina es tan maravillosa que merece su propio show. TrinaTabulous._

 _Bueno. Dormir. Review. Cuéntenme sus sueños. Nos vemos del otro lado._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Perdón por el retraso. Esta época del año SIEMPRE es algo complicada, pero a la vez la más esperada._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Streetlights - Capítulo 23**

 _ **|Jade|**_

"Cat, no vamos a escuchar la canción de los Diddly Bops."

Cuando mis ojos se desplazan hacia el espejo retrovisor, encuentro que la chica en cuestión me hace un puchero, sus ojos oscuros son enormes y redondos. El maldito CD descansa en sus manos, extendiéndose desde el asiento trasero para ser depositado en la consola entre el lado vacío del asiento del pasajero y yo.

"No," le digo con firmeza antes de volver a mirar la carretera. "Deja de reírte, André."

"No me estoy riendo."

"Estás _burlándote_ ahí atrás, puedo oírte." Suspirando, miro por encima de mi hombro. Mi frente choca con la de Cat haciendo un ruido sordo impresionante cuando nuestros cráneos colisionaron. "¡Dios, Cat!" Una mano se dirige a mi - probable - frente magullada mientras que la otra toma el control del volante. "¿De qué mierda esta rellena tu cabeza? ¿ _Ladrillos_?"

Cat hace un ruido jadeante. Finalmente se reclina en su asiento con una mano tapando su boca, que se ha abierto formando una pequeña 'o'. "Dijiste una palabrota, Jade."

Pongo los ojos en blanco y vuelvo toda mi atención al camino. Si hubiera sabido que recoger a Cat y André sería una distracción, los habría hecho caminar. Refunfuñando, doy vuelta en la calle de Tori. Cuando su casa aparece a la vista, casi de inmediato me relajo, los músculos apretados se desenrollan de alivio. Tori se convirtió en este tipo de sedante, una droga calmante a la que soy adicta. No es que me esté quejando. En absoluto. Porque ella es algo increíble.

No puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros mientras estaciono en la entrada de Tori. Apenas pasa un momento antes de que ella salga de la casa; sus jeans son negros, tiene una blusa corta color verde oliva tirada hacia abajo en los hombros para revelar las correas moradas de una camiseta sin mangas debajo. Su cabello está con sus usuales bucles grandes en las puntas, su cara brillante y su sonrisa enorme mientras se agita excitada dirigiéndose por el camino de entrada hacia mi auto. Estoy tan concentrada en la forma en que el sol ilumina su cabello oscuro y hace que su piel resplandezca de color bronce que no noto a Trina hasta que sube a mi auto. Quitando los ojos de Tori, giro sobre el respaldo de mi asiento y miro con fuerza mientras Trina se deja caer en la parte de atrás. Lleva un vestido tan rosa que literalmente hace que mis pupilas griten de dolor.

"¿Te llevo a algún lado?" Mi tono no es exactamente cortés. Tori cierra su puerta a mi lado antes de acercarse a mí y posar su mano arriba de la mía sobre la palanca de cambios.

"Ella viene con nosotros." Le doy una mirada aguda. "Si está bien, lo que debería ser, ¿verdad? Ella es mi hermana." Tori me da una leve sonrisa con una ceja alzándose.

Nunca he tenido ningún problema personal contra Trina - es molesta e increíblemente tonta, pero nunca he hablado con ella antes. Mirando a Trina, quien me está mirando igual de duro, como si sospechara que voy a sacar un arma en cualquier momento, decido que, demonios, es mejor terminarla de una vez. Salir con Tori significa conocer a su familia, y aunque todavía no tengo idea de cómo sus padres engendraron dos hijas tan completamente opuestas, eso no hace que Trina sea menos hermana de Tori.

Mi boca se frunce a más no poder. Me vuelvo hacia Tori. "Claro," estoy de acuerdo, y luego ella se acerca y me roba un beso.

No sé por qué esperaba que Tori fuera una persona reservada y discreta, especialmente desde que la vi salir con chicos antes. Tal vez sea porque soy la primera novia que ha tenido alguna vez, podría decirse que anticipé que estaría nerviosa comportándose como un libro abierto como normalmente suele hacerlo. Para mi sorpresa, ella parece estar haciéndolo bastante bien, incluso demora en mi boca un poco más de lo necesario, mientras Cat, André y Trina nos miran boquiabiertos desde el asiento trasero. Cuando finalmente se retira, mis pulmones se esfuerzan por conseguir aire disimuladamente, mis ojos se sienten pesados y se posan en Tori mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

A eso le llamo yo tener agallas.

Sonriendo, tiro de la palanca de cambios, muevo el auto en reversa y acelero rápidamente. Después de unos minutos de que solo la radio llene el automóvil, rompo el silencio con una pregunta. "Entonces, esta chica con la que nos encontraremos, André. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Felicia," contesta André, aunque todavía suena bastante sorprendido. "Ella es de Northridge *****."

Trina hace un fuerte sonido de 'diug' y los dos se ponen a discutir sobre el tipo de chicas de Northridge en comparación con las de Hollywood Arts. Libre y fuera de la conversación, me relajo contra mi asiento de nuevo. Tori está tarareando con la música, sonriendo, moviendo la cabeza, y tengo que recordarme a mí misma que estoy conduciendo, incluso necesito prestar atención a la carretera varias veces mientras nos dirigimos hacia el Karaoke Dokie. Es sólo que Tori es tan agradable de ver, muy fácil para los ojos, y no me duele que me guste mucho.

Toda la situación es tan nueva para mí, a pesar de haber salido con Beck durante casi tres años. Él fue mi primer novio real y duró tanto que olvidé lo emocionante que es al principio. Cada pequeña cosa que ella hace me enciende, me pone alerta, y termino recorriendo con la mirada las líneas de sus piernas, la curva de su boca y ese maldito _brillo_ en sus ojos cada vez que puedo. Por supuesto, es petrificante - hasta cierto punto - que Tori pueda capturarme tan completamente así. La última persona que lo hizo aplastó mi corazón hasta convertirlo en polvo.

'Pero Tori no es Beck', me recuerdo a mí misma. Tori es _tan_ no Beck.

"¡No puedo esperar para conocer a Felicia!," chilla Cat. "¡Espero que le agrademos! Incluso podrá conocer a Robbie, y luego podrá presentarle a algunas de sus amigas porque todos sabemos que Robbie necesita una chica -"

"¿Robbie viene?" pregunta André, retirándose momentáneamente de su discusión con Trina.

"Oh, sí," responde Cat despreocupadamente, agitando una mano que vislumbro en mi espejo. "Me envió un mensaje de texto antes y me dijo que Beck y él se encontrarían con nosotros." Se detiene. Sus ojos vuelan hacia el espejo donde se encuentran con los míos, mis dedos de repente tensan el cuero enrollado alrededor del volante. "Oh," dice, haciendo una mueca con los labios, mostrando los dientes. "Debería haberte dicho."

Dirigiendo mi atención de nuevo al camino, le respondo apretando la mandíbula, "Eso hubiera sido agradable."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Trina se inclina sobre Cat para buscarme en el espejo, donde procede a acomodarse el cabello. "Ha pasado una eternidad desde que ustedes se separaron."

Tori le da una mirada de advertencia a su hermana, pero la otra de las Vega es buena fingiendo no darse cuenta o realmente es así de inconsciente. Aprieto el volante otra vez y mantengo mi atención en la carretera. Aun así, ella tiene razón. En la adolescencia, un mes es para siempre. Pero desde nuestra "tregua" el lunes, se ha salido de su camino para evitarme a toda costa. Quiero decir, entiendo que ver a su ex salir con una de sus amigas es un poco incómodo, pero él es el que quería ser tan amigos, y ahora ni siquiera me mira. ¿No se supone que ya superamos esto? ¿Superé _yo_ esto?

Miro de reojo a Tori de nuevo. El silencio ha llenado el automóvil y ella está encorvada, mirando sus manos que se remueven la una sobre la otra en su regazo. Dirigiendo mis ojos hacia Trina, que no se ha movido, le digo, "No es gran cosa. Me hubiera gustado tener en cuenta que mi ex iba a estar allí." Me detengo por un momento, mis siguientes palabras se dirigen a Cat. "¿Él sabe que _yo_ voy a estar ahí?"

Cat se muerde el labio en silencio. Después de unos momentos de intercambiar una intensa mirada, finalmente la rompe. "Bueno, no. Los invité a los dos durante la clase de historia, pero solo dije que éramos André, la chica de Northridge y yo." Ella se mueve nerviosamente. "¡No mentí! Simplemente, pensé que no vendrían si sabían que vendrían ustedes, y extraño salir con ellos." Los ojos de Cat caen a sus manos. "Echo de menos cómo solíamos pasar el rato todos juntos."

Siento a Tori ponerse rígida a mi lado sin siquiera mirarla.

"Yo no quise - no quiere decir que no esté feliz de que ustedes estén juntas, porque realmente lo estoy." La voz de Cat es aguda y chillona. "Es solo que las cosas han cambiado, y Robbie ha estado haciéndole compañía a Beck durante todo esto, y lo extraño, y extraño a Beck." Ella se encuentra con mis ojos en el espejo otra vez. "Lo siento."

"No lo hagas." El estacionamiento del Karaoke Dokie está bastante lleno cuando llegamos, pero encuentro un lugar rápidamente. Apago el auto, giro en mi asiento para encontrarme con la mirada de cada uno de mis amigos - y de Trina - a su vez. "Mira, nunca quise que pareciera que debían elegir entre Beck y yo. Somos amigos." Arrugo la frente. "O, bueno, estamos tratando de serlo, pero las cosas son, ya sabes." Miro a Tori, quien me da una sonrisa apretada. "Complicadas." Regreso mis ojos a Cat, estirando el brazo hasta que encuentro su mano. Culpo a Tori por mi repentina necesidad de consolar a la gente. "Seguimos siendo todos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Estamos en una especie de rutina nueva en este momento. Pero voy a arreglarlo." Miro a André. Se está mordiendo el labio y no parece convencido, pero asiente.

El labio inferior de Cat está temblando. "¿Promesa?"

Mi columna vertebral se pone rígida. Mis ojos se vuelven inmediatamente para encontrarse con los de Tori. Ella es la única a la que le he prometido algo, la única por la que me atreví a ser tan transparente. Pero cuando miro de nuevo hacia atrás a Cat e incluso a André, me doy cuenta de que tengo cierta responsabilidad en la forma en que se ha desmoronado nuestro grupo. No inicié la ruptura con Beck, pero dejé que mi amargura se interponga entre las pocas personas a las que tengo que llamar amigos. Y aunque no me arrepiento de haber salido con Tori, ella y yo sabemos que eso solo ha ampliado la brecha.

Se las debo, y tengo que intentar corregir esto porque, por mucho que odie admitirlo, y por mucho que Tori lo haya hecho más obvio, tengo algo así como, eh, sentimientos. Son toscos y agotadores, pero los tengo.

"Promesa," le susurro, y el rostro de Cat se ilumina como si mi promesa, de alguna manera ya fuera verdad.

"¡Okis!"

"Oh Dios, ¿qué _es_ esto? ¿Un especial después de la escuela?" Trina resopla y pone los ojos en blanco antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla. "Si ustedes van a hacer un abrazo grupal, me voy a casa."

El resto de nosotros salimos del auto después de ella. Cerrándolo con un botón en mi llavero, camino junto a Tori, cuya mano encuentra rápidamente la mía. Dándole un apretón, seguimos a Trina hacia el Karaoke Dokie. Es un lugar iluminado, con el suelo reflejando las luces bajo nuestros pies y el olor a papas fritas y nachos con queso en el aire. Cruzamos las mesas hasta que encontramos una vacía junto al escenario vacío donde las chicas dejan caer sus bolsos. André sigue mirando entre su teléfono y el resto del lugar; la gente está reunida en grupos pequeños, hablando y riendo, el DJ pregunta por voluntarios a través de los altavoces. Trina ve a alguien que conoce y se va, y, francamente, me alegro de no tener que conversar con ella todavía.

Estoy buscándolo sin realmente pensarlo. Primero veo a Robbie, llevando una bebida en cada mano, y lo sigo mientras se dirige a una mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Y luego - allí, sentado frente a una chica que no reconozco, es Beck. Está sonriendo, vestido con una camiseta blanca casual y unos jeans rasgados, pero aún logra verse como un súper modelo. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo fuera de la escuela en un mes y es casi inquietante. Tori parece sentir mi inquietud, dándole a mi mano otro apretón firme.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella se para junto a mí antes de seguir mis ojos hacia Beck. "Oh."

La miro. Frunce el ceño con la mirada aún en Beck, su mano va resbalando de la mía hasta casi soltarse. La arrebato antes de que pueda llegar demasiado lejos. "¿Qué?"

Sus cejas se levantan. "¿Qué de qué?"

"Pareces molesta. Ni siquiera he insultado a nadie todavía."

La sonrisa de Tori es débil. "No estoy molesta. No sabía que él también estaría aquí, y Trina no se ha comportado muy bien que digamos, por lo que nuestra noche de diversión se ha vuelto un poco..." Hace una pausa, luego agrega, "Difícil."

"Trina está bien," le aseguro. "Trina es Trina. Olvidas que fui a la escuela con ella antes de saber que existías. No esperaba a la Madre Teresa." Miro hacia Beck, tomando un trago de la bebida que Robbie le trajo. Libero un suspiro. "Y en cuanto a Beck... da igual. Somos amigos. Ya pasó. Seré civilizada." Me acerco a Tori lo suficiente como para tocar mi frente con la suya. "¿Okay?"

La sonrisa de Tori es mucho más segura esta vez. "Okay." Mirando hacia el DJ, se ilumina aún más. "Voy a cantar."

"¿Qué clase de cita sería si no lo hicieras?" Le empujo suavemente. "Ve. Quizás hagamos un dúo más tarde." Le guiño un ojo mientras se dirige hacia el DJ para pedir una canción, dejándome mientras me inclino sobre ambos brazos contra nuestra mesa. André está girando en círculos con su teléfono todavía en la mano, y de repente da un ligero salto.

"¡Hey, Felicia!"

Miro como los dos se unen. Ella es una chica pequeña, linda, con ojos grandes, y envuelve a André en un abrazo. Los miro por un rato, hablando, haciendo presentaciones, y estoy a punto de empujar la silla para encontrarme con ella cuando un golpe en mi codo me roba la atención.

"Entonces, ¿qué canción -" Es lo más lejos que puedo llegar, porque no es Tori quien está a mi lado.

Beck sonríe. Es una sensación suave y dura a la vez, sus movimientos son cautelosos, como si temiera acercarse demasiado. "Hey." Lo dice sin problemas a pesar de su obvia incomodidad. Sobre su hombro está Robbie, ajustando su marioneta contra su pecho antes de que se coloque a nuestro alrededor.

"Hola, Jade," se las arregla, y le doy una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras dirige su mirada hacia André y Cat.

Volviéndome a Beck, trago con dificultad. Me digo a mí misma que ya no me afecta tantas veces como puedo, pero obviamente es en vano. Aún así, sonrío. "¿Que hay?"

"Solo pasando el rato." Sus cejas se contraen. "No sabía que vendrías."

Imito su expresión. "Yo tampoco sabía que tú vendrías."

"Cat no me -" Se detiene, su rostro se aclara con reconocimiento. "Oh. Oh, ya veo."

"Sí." Cambio un poco de posición. "Tú – _nosotros_ , como que hicimos un lío de cosas." Me encuentro con sus ojos y suspiro a través de un lado de mi boca. "Realmente quiero que seamos amigos, Beck."

"Yo también quiero que seamos amigos." Sus ojos se afilan un poco y se lanzan hacia un lado. Sigo su línea de visión hasta que veo a Tori hablando con el DJ. Está animada, riendo y brillando como si fuese de oro, y solo mirarla desde la distancia es suficiente para hacer que mi pecho se hinche. "Aunque es un poco incómodo," dice Beck, trayéndome de vuelta a él.

Me encojo de hombros. "La gente sale con otras personas cuando se separan. Solo porque estoy - estaba," me sorprendo rápidamente, pero ya puedo ver las palabras registradas en la cara de Beck. Sacudo la cabeza, como si de esa manera las haré desaparecer. "Solo porque te amaba," repito, respirando profundamente, "no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar estancada para siempre." Miro hacia Tori nuevamente. "Me gusta, Beck. Voy a estar con ella, seas o no mi amigo." Volviendo mi vista hacia él, me encojo de hombros otra vez. "Tú decides."

"Te extraño."

Es la segunda vez que me lo dice esta semana, y me golpea tan duro como la primera vez. Al menos esta vez soy capaz de reprimir mi reacción, aunque la palpitación en mi pecho ciertamente no pasa desapercibida. "Yo también te extraño," digo, porque es verdad. Lo extraño. Extraño hablar con él, reírnos juntos y lo fácil y simple que éramos - obviamente no fue tan fácil como pensaba, ya que finalmente decidió que era mejor que nos dividiéramos, pero todavía lo extraño. Mis ojos han caído sobre mis zapatos, moviéndose entre sus pies y los míos. Si nunca hubiéramos roto, estaría envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él y meciéndome con la música frente a todos. Besaría su mandíbula y pasaría mis dedos por su cabello. Él diría algo gracioso, yo me reiría de ello, luego lo besaría y -

Cierro los ojos. Tomo una respiración profunda. Dejo ir el aire lejos. Mis ojos gravitan de nuevo hacia Tori, todavía hablando con el DJ, señalando la pantalla de su computadora. Y es estúpido decir que siente que yo la miro, pero ella levanta la vista y mira en el momento adecuado y en la dirección correcta, y no puedo sugerir cualquier otra cosa. Ella mira a Beck y luego a mí y me da una sonrisa tan tranquilizadora que siento que mi pecho va a explotar.

"Así que seamos amigos de verdad, ¿de acuerdo?" Regreso a Beck y extiendo la mano, tocando su brazo. Es cálido, familiar y reconfortante e incluso la forma en que su piel se siente bajo mis dedos me recuerda la casa que nunca tuve. Trago y encuentro sus ojos otra vez.

Él asiente lentamente y mi mano cae suavemente. Pasan algunos segundos de silencio entre nosotros hasta que André nos llama. Para cuando alcanzo al pequeño grupo, con Felicia sonriéndonos y Cat luciendo esperanzada, Tori ha regresado, rápidamente juntando su mano con la mía. Observo cómo ella y Beck hacen contacto visual por un breve momento, algo que pasa entre ellos y que no requiere diálogo.

"¿Qué canción elegiste, Tori?" pregunta Cat.

Girándose para mirarme, ella me da una lenta sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la pelirroja. "Ya verás."

"Hey, ¿qué están esperando perdedores?" Trina usa su codo para empujar entre Cat y André, mirándonos a todos como si estuviera increíblemente decepcionada. "Es hora de divertirse, ¿recuerdan?"

Acerco a Tori a mi cuerpo con un brazo - mi novia a un lado y mi ex al otro, y creo que tal vez nuestra pequeña (Dios, ¿realmente no hay otra palabra? _Ugh_.) familia podría tener una oportunidad.

* * *

 ***** _Northridge es un barrio de Los Ángeles, California._

 _En el programa, se da a entender que las chicas de Northridge son atractivas pero "cazadoras de billeteras", lo que significa que usan a los muchachos para obtener dinero y bienes varios. Además de ser tontas, huecas, decerebradas..._

 _Es un chiste que se utiliza a menudo. Personalmente no me agrada, pero meh._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Esta actualización es mucho más larga de lo habitual, me gustaría disculparme, pero a ustedes no parece importarles. De hecho, iba a ser un poco más largo que esto, pero después de algunas ediciones, decidí dejar lo que saqué para más adelante._

 _Espero que esto ilumine tu día, ¡cuando sea que lo leas!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** 2017 y aún creo que debería haber algún director o algo que llame a Victoria y Liz y haga una serie donde ellas se aman._

 _LOL._


	24. Chapter 24

**Streetlights - Capítulo 24**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Espero hasta que Jade se distraiga - con Cat balbuceando a cien millas por hora sobre cómo estamos todos juntos otra vez y el nuevo interés amoroso de André haciendo su ronda sobre nuestro grupo de amigos, no tarda demasiado. Cuando está lo suficientemente envuelta en Cat y los demás, encuentro el codo de Beck y le doy un tirón. Él me mira primero con algo peligrosamente cercano al desprecio. Inmediatamente retrocedo, pensando que tal vez estoy haciendo todo esto demasiado pronto, pero luego la cara de Beck se relaja y se frota la parte posterior del cuello, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento," dice, con un dedo jalando del cuello de su camiseta blanca. "No estoy enojado contigo."

"La mirada de muerte que acabo de recibir dice lo contrario," respondo tratando de bromear, pero simplemente sale mal. Cruzo los brazos y me encojo de hombros. "Umh, tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo."

"No lo tengo." Él se encuentra con mis ojos. A pesar de sus palabras, su ceño fruncido solo se hace más profundo. "Yo rompí con ella. No tengo derecho sobre sus decisiones." Hay un toque de arrepentimiento en su voz cuando se pone de pie y niega con la cabeza. "En realidad, da igual. Lo superaré."

No sé qué decir. ¿Qué le dices a tu amigo cuando empiezas a salir con su ex? Pensarlo así lo hace parecer horrible e incorrecto. Mis ojos miran hacia Jade, vestida de negro, preciosa, fingiendo interés en lo que sea que esté diciendo Cat. Ella atrapa mis ojos con los suyos color verde oscuro, sombreados por la tenue luz del Karaoke Dokie, y me da una ligera sonrisa antes de mirar a Beck. Algo ilegible pasa por su rostro y luego está desviando su atención hacia Cat, removiéndose incómodamente.

"Bueno, entiendo si quieres mantener distancia. O lo que sea." No estaba siendo particularmente elocuente, así que simplemente cerré la boca y me quedé mirando mis sandalias, apretando los labios.

"La extraño," me dice, y cuando levanto la vista niega levemente con la cabeza. "No nosotros, supongo, solo…" Él se encoge de hombros, mirándome. "Quiero decir, obviamente ya sabes lo genial que puede ser."

"Sí," le doy la razón, con mi lengua pesando toneladas en la boca. Sé lo genial que es Jade y no soy tan estúpida como para dejarla como él lo hizo. Miro hacia Jade nuevamente y pienso, casi posesivamente, que ella es _mi_ novia ahora. Casi se lo hago saber a Beck, con esta extraña oleada de celos que se acumula en mi garganta. Él tuvo su oportunidad y la arruinó y no fue mi culpa. No. Me olvido de esa idea - no soy ese tipo de persona. Además, Beck me cae bien, y no puedo ni imaginar lo que está sintiendo en este momento. "Supongo que no lo entiendo," le digo, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla cuando me mira de nuevo, con las cejas arqueadas. "Quiero decir, el por qué rompiste con ella."

"Ya te lo dije," responde. "Es demasiado cerrada. Estaba cansado de esperar a que se abra. Ya verás a qué me refiero pronto, estoy seguro."

Abro la boca, pero no sale nada. La sensación de temor en mi pecho es tan pesada que no puedo formar palabras, así que le toco el brazo y trato de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Bueno, espero que este no sea el caso."

La sonrisa de Beck no es muy reconfortante, y pronto me alejo de él porque no sé qué más hacer. Él se acerca hacia Robbie y encuentro la muñeca de Jade, su piel se siente fría mientras tiro de ella.

"¿Fue tan incómodo como lo imaginaste?" Sonríe con los labios, aun mirando a Beck con ojos tristes.

"Definitivamente." Aprieto su mano hasta que me mira, finalmente sosteniendo mis ojos por más de unos pocos segundos. "Quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero que _todos_ seamos amigos."

Jade se encoge de hombros. Sé que le gusta fingir que André, Cat e incluso Robbie significan poco para ella, pero sé también que le gusta tener amigos tanto como a mí. Ella simplemente no disfruta mostrarlo. "Las personas se separan cuando mierdas como estas suceden. Él debería haber sabido eso. Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo." Su tono es pesado. Ella me mira y frunce el ceño, su mano deslizándose por mi brazo y terminando en mi codo. "Pero estoy bien con ello. Te tengo a ti."

Mi corazón se detiene. Lo cual es totalmente patético y cliché, pero ella es tan bonita y yo soy tan Tori y le _gusto_ ; ha pasado de odiar mi forma de ser a querer ser mi amiga cercana para después convertirse en mi novia en poco más de un mes y es lo suficientemente extraño como para hacerme detener por un minuto y solo pensar, _wow_.

"Elegí una canción para ti." Una sonrisa explota en mis labios mientras veo como la sorpresa se registra en su rostro.

"¿Oh?"

"Sep. Creo que va contigo perfectamente." Me río. Abre la boca para interrogarme, pero una voz en los altavoces la interrumpe.

"¡Y nuestra próxima intérprete es la señorita Tori Vega de Hollywood Arts!"

"Ya verás," le digo a Jade, arrugándole la nariz juguetonamente antes de girar y correr hacia el escenario. Hay aplausos mientras tomo el micrófono del DJ. Él revisa la canción dos veces antes de que salga al escenario, dando mi mejor y más deslumbrante sonrisa. Me encanta estar frente a una multitud - cosa que suena horriblemente narcisista, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. No se trata tanto de la atención sino de mostrarle a la gente lo que me apasiona: la música. Amo cantar. Me encanta bucear en una canción y sentirla en mis pulmones, es un tipo agradable de ahogamiento y, lo más importante, es _divertido_. Es tan estimulante y aterrador exponerte a ti mismo, sabiendo que todos en la sala probablemente te estén juzgando. Pero vale la pena la adrenalina, la música y la forma en que se sienten las palabras cuando significan algo.

"Le dedico esta canción a mi -" Me río, mi pecho se hincha con algo cálido y suave, porque puedo decir esto en voz alta, frente a extraños, y, Dios, se siente bien. "Mi novia," termino, señalando en dirección a Jade. La multitud aplaude. La canción retumba a través de los altavoces. Aquellos que reconocen las primeras notas saltan de emoción mientras meneo la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, con mi cabello castaño salpicándome los hombros. Miro hacia Jade para encontrarla con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada, pero hay una sonrisa en su rostro que sé que es especialmente para mí. Sonriendo, vuelvo al micrófono y comienzo a cantar.

 _She's got tattoos and piercings_

 _(Ella tiene tatuajes y piercings)_

 _She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion_

 _(Le gusta Minor Threat y Social Distortion)_

 _My girl's a hot girl_

 _(Mi chica es una chica ardiente)_

 _A hood rat who need an attitude adjustment_

 _(Una chica sin moral que necesita un ajuste de actitud)_

Mis ojos escanean constantemente a la multitud, pero de manera rutinaria vuelvo a ver a Jade que ya está riendo, balanceando sus caderas junto a la canción. No quiero, pero miro a Beck, que está observando a Jade y tiene el ceño fruncido, con la multitud moviéndose a su alrededor. Lo ignoro por ahora. Ya no es mi problema.

 _Emergency, call 911_

 _(Emergencia, llama al 911)_

 _She's pissed off at everyone_

 _(Ella está enojada con todo el mundo)_

 _Police rescue, FBI_

 _(Equipo de rescate, FBI)_

 _She wants a riot, she wants a riot!_

 _(¡Ella quiere un disturbio, ella quiere un disturbio!)_

Jade está realmente en la canción ahora, sin mencionar al resto del Karaoke Dokie. Todo el mundo está fuera de sus asientos, balanceando los brazos, cantando la letra conmigo, recordando los días en que Good Charlotte era una banda popular. Allá cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria y las relaciones siempre eran temporales, cuando el amor realmente no significaba nada y los triángulos amorosos no existían en un nivel tan serio. Fueron unos tiempos más frescos y libres, y todos estábamos más que dispuestos a ahogarnos porque era mucho más seguro en aquel entonces.

Miro hacia abajo a mis amigos, con sus manos alrededor de sus bocas mientras me gritan, y todo el lugar está vibrando con la vida, el baile, el canto y es un _disturbio_ total, incluso cuando la canción se ralentiza al estribillo.

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh oh_

 _Don't you know that all I really want is you?_

 _(¿No sabes que todo lo que realmente quiero eres tú?)_

 _Gotta know that all I really want is you!_

 _(¡Tienes que saber que todo lo que realmente quiero eres tú!)_

La canción vuelve a sonar al coro. Estoy sudando y saltando por el escenario como si hubiese nacido para estar allí - discutiría a muerte que fue así. Miro a Jade otra vez, bailando al lado de Cat y Trina, sonriéndome con tanta _felicidad_ plena que me genera un dolor maravilloso.

Por primera vez, me siento confiada en poder conservarla, en que la haré feliz y que, con el tiempo, ya no echará de menos a Beck y no tendremos que preocuparnos por él cuando estemos con nuestros otros amigos. Elegí esta canción por una razón - porque las letras coinciden bien con ella y parece estar disfrutando de la atmósfera alborotada que la rodea, pero también porque todo lo que quiero es ella. Es un tipo diferente de deseo que el que tuve con Steven. Es más profundo. Mas real.

Y una vez más, miro a su rostro radiante abajo del escenario, y sé que ella me quiere igual.

 _She wants a riot, she wants a riot!_

 _(¡Ella quiere un disturbio, ella quiere un disturbio!)_

Termina con un solo de guitarra breve y el Karaoke Dokie grita tan fuerte que es ensordecedor. Estoy riendo y sin aliento, saludando a la gente debajo de mí antes de volverme hacia el DJ y darle el micrófono. Me dejo caer en una turba de gente, llenando mis oídos con cumplidos, palmeándome la espalda, amontonándose demasiado cerca de mí. Una mano pálida se abre camino a través de la multitud de personas y la agarro, forcejeando y siendo empujada hacia el pecho de mi novia. Ella ríe y se inclina hacia mi oído para poder escucharla susurrar, "Tenías razón. Realmente _va_ conmigo."

La multitud eventualmente va muriendo, solo para volver a levantarse una vez que Cat salta al escenario. Ella canta algo más lento y dulce, su bonita voz llenando todo el lugar mientras la gente levanta sus brazos y agita sus teléfonos celulares en el aire. Jade se para detrás de mí, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su barbilla en mi hombro. Nos dejamos llevar por la canción de Cat.

 _You hold me without touch_

 _(Me abrazas sin tocarme)_

 _You keep me without chains_

 _(Me atrapas sin cadenas)_

La nariz de Jade se presiona contra mi cabello. La escucho respirar y derretirse contra mi espalda. Mis manos descansan sobre sus brazos.

"Tu hermana es tan escalofriante," murmura Jade, y me vuelvo para ver a Trina mirando a un tipo con tatuajes gigantes en sus brazos de una manera tan obvia. Me río, observándola pasarse el dorso de la mano por el mentón.

"Lo bueno es que no es de familia."

"Yo no diría lo mismo."

Me giro un poco y la miro. "¿Tú crees que soy escalofriante?"

Jade sonríe, tirando de mí y pegándome más a su cuerpo. "Totalmente. Una escalofriante certificada. Tienes un doctorado en Escalofriantología."

"Si soy escalofriante, entonces tú eres un completo bicho raro."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Necesito recordarte las cosas en tu habitación?"

Ella se carcajea, lo que me hace reír, y arruina por completo el estado de ánimo de la canción, así que nos callamos después de mirarnos a los ojos un momento. Nos acomodamos en silencio nuevamente, pero es un silencio fácil y cómodo. Suave. No siento la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras; puedo apreciar cómo Jade me abraza y a Cat cantando frente a nosotras con los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre el pecho, embelesada de una manera que solo una canción puede lograr.

"Hey, ustedes."

Las palabras suenan demasiado cerca para ser dirigidas a cualquier otra persona. Jade y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver a un chico un poco más bajo que yo, vistiendo una camiseta negra tres tallas más pequeña y unos jeans apretados en la parte delantera (lo que de alguna manera es aceptable a la moda). Él nos sonríe; su sonrisa es una serie de dientes astillados y amarillentos. A su izquierda hay otro chico que se ve tan idéntico a él que no sé si es un gemelo o un hermano de edad muy cercana. Siento que los brazos de Jade se tensan alrededor de mi centro, inmediatamente a la defensiva, y mentiría si dijera que eso no era algo sexy.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Jade no suena para nada amigable.

El chico está mirando muy de cerca dónde se encuentra mi pelvis con las manos de Jade encima, y luego me doy cuenta de que es un _pervertido_ \- ¡él nos está mirando tan lascivamente porque somos dos chicas y estamos saliendo! Mis mejillas arden. Estoy acostumbrada a que me ataquen con miradas, pero ser observada en público así por un chico que probablemente se esté inventando las cosas más horribles que tiene en mente sobre Jade y yo, es algo nuevo.

"Ustedes son lesbianas, ¿eh?" Es el otro chico quien habla, sus dientes se ven tan mal o peor que los de su hermano. Tiene un teléfono en la mano, con el pulgar presionado contra la hendidura donde se cierra, como si esperara el momento perfecto para abrirlo.

Ni Jade ni yo decimos nada. Esto no parece desalentar a ninguno de los dos.

"Deben ser muy ardientes," dice el primero. Se acerca, lo que le gana una mirada cruel de Jade.

"Retrocede imbécil, antes de que incruste el talón de mi bota directamente en tu puto ojo."

"¡Woah!" Él levanta sus manos con las palmas hacia afuera frente a nosotras, como si se estuviera rindiendo. "Fue un cumplido, mujer. No hay necesidad de amenazarnos. Solo estábamos buscando ver un beso."

Los brazos de Jade abandonan mi cintura. Ella comienza a ir a por ellos, pero la sujeto del codo, tirando de ella lentamente hacia atrás. "Solo váyanse," les digo, mirándolos a los ojos, pero ninguno parece estar realmente viéndome. En cambio, están más enfocados en mi pecho. "Esto no es internet," digo, más fuerte, y finalmente me devuelven la mirada. "No somos un video porno en el que simplemente puedes hacer clic y mirar cómo desees. _Somos personas reales._ "

El hermano parece derrotado, pero el chico original me mira. "Solo estábamos _preguntando_."

"No, estabas _esperando_ , y ahora estás enojado porque no atenderemos tu pedido."

Él se ve confundido. Probablemente no entendió ninguna de las palabras que acabo de usar y, con un gruñido frustrado, aleja a su hermano por el hombro y se van. Los veo amoldarse a la multitud y me vuelvo hacia Jade, jadeando, pero ella sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"Sabes, te ves muy bien cuando estás enojada."

Me río, mi mal humor desapareció por completo. Jade tiene ese poder raro pero no inoportuno sobre mí. Miro hacia donde los chicos habían desaparecido. Al no verlos, me arqueo de puntillas y encuentro sus labios. Está destinado a ser un beso corto y rápido, pero las manos de Jade encuentran mi cintura y ya estoy sosteniendo un lado de su rostro, con mis labios sonriendo y besándola, todo de una vez. Quedo sin aliento cuando nos separamos, y todavía se está riendo, acercándome a ella.

 _Here I am and I stand so tall_

 _(Aquí estoy y estoy de pie tan alto)_

 _Just the way I'm supposed to be_

 _(Justo como se supone debo estar)_

 _But you're on to me and all over me_

 _(Pero estás en mí y por todo mi ser)_

'Por todo mi ser', pienso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras comenzamos a balancearnos hacia adelante y hacia atrás con la voz de Cat.

Me gusta cómo suena eso.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _¡_ _Hola chicos! Mi semestre de invierno comienza mañana, así que estaré bastante ocupado durante los días de la semana. Trataré de seguir actualizando esta historia semanalmente, así que no se preocupen demasiado._

 _Los reviews son encantadores (¿puedes creer que ya son más de 700? Santos capirotes, Batman)._

 _En cuanto a las canciones, la primera es "Riot Girl" de Good Charlotte y la segunda es "Gravity" de Sara Bareilles._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Quiero una novia como Jade. _

_Y la quiero ahora._

 _Ugh, digo... ¡Hola! Actualizo el domingo por la noche para darles un bonito fin de fin de semana, ja._

 _Gracias por los reviews chicos, aún sigo investigando como responderlos (me dijeron que hay una manera, pero soy nueva en FF, he)._


	25. Chapter 25

**Streetlights - Capítulo 25**

 _ **|Jade|**_

El Karaoke Dokie cierra respetablemente a las 9:00 p.m. - porque, después de todo, es para los estudiantes de secundaria, y no estamos en la edad en que las fiestas que duran toda la noche son aceptables, a pesar de que los chicos simplemente van a otro lugar y continúan festejando. El grupo y yo nos quedamos allí hasta que los empleados prácticamente nos empujan afuera de las puertas. Tori y Cat hicieron otra canción, incluso André interpretó una, pero nos la pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo bailando, comiendo alas de búfalo y bebiendo demasiado refresco. Viniendo de una pequeña e inocente flor prístina, Tori baila como un maldito demonio - y no es que me esté quejando. He llegado a disfrutar de sus habilidades de baile extrañamente eróticas. Aunque debería haberlo sospechado - debe ser lo hispano en ella, porque tiene unas caderas muy de salsa.

Pensar en ella de esa manera todavía es muy nuevo para mí - no como mi enemiga, ni como una amiga, ni siquiera una amiga cercana, sino como mi _novia_ , como alguien con quien me beso, toco, coqueteo y, digamos, me excito. Y cosas así. Es raro. No es desagradable, pero no obstante, es extraño.

Cuando estamos afuera, Tori regresa a las puertas y pide usar el baño, incluso juntando sus rodillas y dando pequeños saltos para convencer al guardia de seguridad de que abra la puerta del edificio y la deje entrar nuevamente. Suspirando, él tira de la puerta y ésta se abre, dejándola entrar. Gritando que volverá enseguida, me sonríe antes de desaparecer, dejándome sola - bueno, con un grupo de personas a las que tolero levemente y su hermana, así que, sí, sola. Mis botas resuenan en el asfalto mientras me dirijo al auto. Con el sol ya desaparecido, el cielo es de un profundo color añil, sin estrellas - la abundancia de luces las ahoga por completo, pero la luna es una mancha blanca en la distancia.

Detrás de mí están André, Cat, Robbie, Trina y Beck - quien ha hecho poco más que hacer pucheros desde que Tori y yo aparecimos, pero eso no nos hizo dejar de pasar un buen momento. Por mucho que quiera ser su amiga, y realmente lo hago, ni siquiera puedo dejar que mis ojos se posen en él durante demasiado tiempo sin que mi pecho se ponga pesado. Podrías pensar que después de un mes y encontrándote en una relación con otra persona al menos vendaría las heridas de una ruptura, pero tres años de amar a alguien no solo desaparecen así como si nada. Cruzo los brazos con fuerza sobre mi pecho y cierro los ojos, apoyando la cadera contra la puerta del automóvil. Me odio a mí misma por dejar que me siga afectando así cuando sucedió hace tanto tiempo, especialmente después de todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Es decir, Tori, quien ha sido mi faro de luz a través de todo esto, y ha confiado en mí por sí misma. Y yo confío en ella más que en nadie - más de lo que lo hice con Beck, lo cual quiere decir algo, y _significar_ algo. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo superarlo ya?

Una avalancha de tacones detrás de mí me alarma de que alguien se acerca, así que me recompongo y giro. Trina se pavonea delante del grupo, con los ojos fijos en mí como una leona a punto de saltar, y estrecho mi mirada hacia ella desafiante. Entiendo que salir con Tori incluye el paquete completo - tengo que vérmelas con Trina, a pesar de saber que ella es una tonta egocéntrica. Sin embargo, todavía no tiene por qué agradarme.

"Oye," dice Trina mientras se acerca a mí. El resto de mis amigos se reúnen del otro lado del auto diciendo adiós, ya que parece que Robbie y Beck se irán en lugar de esperar a Tori y despedirse de ella también. La verdad no me sorprende. Beck me mira por un instante antes de darme la espalda y alejarse. Niego con la cabeza viendo cómo se marcha y vuelvo mi atención a Trina.

Le hago una mueca apretando los labios - es mi forma de sonreír sin tener que comprometerme con ningún sentimiento real - e inclino mi cabeza hacia adelante en señal de reconocimiento, aún de brazos cruzados. No digo nada porque no tengo nada para decir, y llenar el espacio entre nosotras con palabras vacías se sentiría mucho peor de mi parte que ignorarla por completo. Aún así, Trina parece tener un plan, y descarta mi intento no verbal de ignorarla con elegancia poniendo las manos en sus caderas y haciendo un gesto con la boca abierta.

"Entonces… estás saliendo con mi hermana." Los ojos de Trina se entrecierran tanto que no puedo verlos, y su expresión es tan importante y seria que casi me río de su cara.

"Nop," respondo rápidamente sin perder el ritmo, utilizando mis habilidades de actuación manteniendo mi cara cuidadosamente indiferente. "En realidad la he estado usando para llegar a mi verdadero objetivo. Tú, por supuesto. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría salir con la más pequeña de las Vega cuando eres claramente la mejor de las dos?"

La cara de Trina es tan sorprendente, hace metamorfosis entre tantas expresiones a la vez que estoy segura de que está rompiendo un récord - conmoción, disgusto, incredulidad, algo parecido al orgullo, como si realmente me creyera.

"Tu mamá también está muy buena, así que cualquiera de las dos sería genial," sigo y finalmente los espasmódicos músculos faciales de Trina se relajan en una mueca de desconcierto. "¿Qué?"

"Hablo en serio. Es mi hermana menor y estoy tratando de cuidarla."

Suspiro, doy vuelta mis ojos y mis hombros e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el cielo. Para ser honesta, estoy algo sorprendida, no sabía que Trina fuera capaz de sentir empatía, o de preocuparse por alguien más que ella. Pero parece sinceramente preocupada, lo que casi me ofende - ¿qué espera de mí? Ella ni siquiera me _conoce_.

 _¿Por qué Tori demora tanto tiempo?_ Me inclino para mirar por sobre Trina y encuentro a la chica en cuestión en la puerta del Karaoke Dokie, charlando con el guardia de seguridad. Conociendo sus increíbles habilidades sociales, probablemente ya sean mejores amigos. El guardia de seguridad se está riendo bastante fuerte.

"¿Hola?" La mano de Trina oscurece mi visión mientras se agita de un lado a otro delante de mis ojos. "Te estoy hablando."

"Sí, desafortunadamente, puedo oírte." Presioné un dedo dentro de mi oído, mirando a Trina. "¿Qué crees que le voy a hacer a Tori? ¿Abrirle el pecho con un cuchillo, arrancarle el corazón y hornearlo en un pastel? ¿Convertirla al satanismo? ¿Obligarla a ser una cantante de country?"

Trina jadea, con una mano en el pecho. " _No lo harías._ "

Pongo mis ojos en blanco aún más fuerte. "Estaba bromeando, Dios. No soy satánica y ciertamente no como pasteles de -"

"No, lo de la cantante de country. Eso es pura _maldad_ , Jade."

Parpadeo, sostengo su mirada, y después de un momento, me doy cuenta de que está reprimiendo una sonrisa, de que está tratando de ser amistosa conmigo. Quiere ser mi amiga. O, bueno, se siente obligada a tratar de serlo, porque estoy saliendo con su hermana. Esto me deja en silencio, y termino mirando fijamente a Trina hasta escuchar unos pasos que se acercan, inclinándome sobre Trina una vez más para ver a Tori aproximándose hacia nosotras.

"¡Lo siento!" Dice mientras se acerca junto a Trina, con el cabello despeinado sobre su rostro por el viento y su sonrisa enorme y hermosa, como de costumbre. "Me puse a hablar con Bruce. ¿Sabían que fue atropellado por un autobús y sobrevivió?" Ella sonríe y mira a su hermana. "Escuché que él también está soltero."

La atención de Trina me abandona por completo, sus pensamientos ahora giran en torno a líarse con el guardia de seguridad que se aleja del abandonado y oscuro Karaoke Dokie en su auto. "¿Oh, enserio?" Ella reflexiona, una sonrisa astuta tomando forma en sus labios.

Tori ríe. Entonces, me mira, y sostiene mis ojos. La miro fijamente, mordiéndome el labio, porque la luna está tiñéndole la cara de plateado y es hermosa - es hermosa, y antes de que pueda pensar en detener mi lengua, lo estoy diciendo en voz alta - "Eres hermosa."

La declaración es tan inesperada - tanto para ella como para mí - que ambas parpadeamos sorprendidas y nos miramos la una a la otra, como si nos hubiesen salido dos cabezas. Y luego Tori se sonroja y baja la cabeza, sus dedos se enroscan en un remolino de cabello detrás de su oído.

"Tú también eres hermosa," dice, alejándose de Trina, acercándose a mí. Mis mejillas se calientan mientras me mira, estudiándome como si mi rostro tuviera las respuestas a algún examen crucial. Y luego se ríe, negando con la cabeza y mirando sus pies. Del otro lado del automóvil, André y Cat conversan, y por encima del hombro de Tori, Trina está mirando al guardia de seguridad alejarse, quien la mira con curiosidad a través de su ventana. Pero apenas los noto, estoy completamente absorta en Tori. "¿No es esto lo más extraño del mundo?"

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono, bajando la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla mejor a los ojos.

"Tú y yo. Es tan loco como se dieron las cosas."

Le sonrío. Definitivamente tiene razón. Es extraño cómo todo jugó a nuestro favor. Arrastro mi pie más cerca y extiendo una mano, doblando un dedo bajo su barbilla y empujándolo hacia arriba. Sus pestañas cambian a finas sombras a través de sus brillantes pómulos antes de alzar la mirada. La luz de la luna se refleja en sus iris de chocolate. "Sí," estoy de acuerdo, de repente sin aliento, y luego la estoy besando porque no puedo pensar en otra cosa que prefiera estar haciendo en ese mismo instante. Un suave sonido viene de ella y hace que mi sangre fluya rápido en mis oídos. Tomo sus caderas y la presiono contra el auto, cerrando los ojos. Su lengua se desliza a lo largo de mi labio inferior y es mi turno de hacer sonidos involuntarios en mi garganta y la porción de piel que hay entre el borde de su camisa y el botón de sus pantalones se adhiere contra mi palma y -

"Ejem." Mis ojos se abren. Por sobre el oído de Tori y al otro lado del automóvil están André y Cat mirándonos boquiabiertos. Mis labios abandonan los de Tori y se mueven hacia Trina, que tiene las manos en sus caderas y sus ojos se redujeron a meras rendijas. Tori está riendo contra mi mejilla.

"Er, bueno - _no_ lo siento," digo, inclinándome para que Tori pueda moverse y caminar alrededor del auto.

"Vámonos," sugiere Tori, y todos subimos a mi auto. La radio está tan alta como nos permiten los oídos y gritamos la letra todo el camino hasta la casa de André primero, y luego a la de Cat. Cuando solo quedan Tori y Trina, la música se reduce un poco, y nos sentamos en silencio mientras conduzco lentamente por el camino de regreso a la casa de los Vega. Me detengo en la entrada y Tori se retuerce en su asiento para darle a Trina una mirada penetrante, que se queda observándola fijamente por un momento antes de finalmente saltar fuera del auto.

"¡Oh! Sí, está bien. No tardes mucho o papá te dará un castigo." Ella levanta sus cejas hacia mí. Le devuelvo el gesto como saludo mientras sale del automóvil y se dirigía a la casa.

Suspiro y giro la cabeza, sonriendo cansinamente a Tori. Ella me imita, extendiendo la mano para encontrarse con la mía. Aprieto la suya, pasando el pulgar por el dorso de su mano.

"¿Ya has hablado con tu mamá?" Pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. "No tuve muchas oportunidades. Ella nunca está en casa."

Tori asiente, mirando hacia otro lado y luego hacia atrás, con voz inestable esta vez. "¿Quieres decirle?"

Presiono mis labios y me detengo un momento para pensar. Decirle solo ampliará la brecha entre mi madre y yo, pero no es como si alguna vez hubiera esperado que estuviéramos cerca. Esto solo le daría otra razón para mantenerse alejada de mí, lo cual honestamente no me molesta demasiado. Sería bueno, por supuesto, tener una madre como la de Tori, pero hace tiempo que abandoné los sueños de tener a la madre que conocía antes del divorcio.

Finalmente, mis hombros se levantan y caen. "No es como si ella necesitara saber algo. No es asunto suyo. Pero sabía sobre Beck, así que es justo que sepa sobre ti también."

"No crees que ella haga algo drástico, ¿verdad?"

Arrugo el entrecejo. "Realmente no lo sé. Dejó en claro que salir contigo sería duro para mi carrera, pero no creo que ella me eche de casa ni nada."

La mano de Tori se aprieta alrededor de la mía. "No puedo siquiera imaginar eso, Jade. Lo siento mucho."

Me encojo de hombros otra vez y la miro. Su cara está deformada por una genuina preocupación que me sorprende - probablemente sea porque estoy tan acostumbrada a la situación en la que están mis padres que ya estoy bastante insensible llegado a este punto. Así es mi vida y nunca he sido alguien que se lamente por una mierda así. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo deseando que mi madre no sea una perra.

"No te preocupes. De verdad, Tori, ni siquiera es un gran problema. Estoy bien."

"Lo sé. Pero si alguna vez no lo estás, mi casa es totalmente tu segundo hogar."

"Mi _primer_ hogar, actualmente." Sonrío y me acerco, capturando sus labios. Ella huele a papas fritas y al Karaoke Dokie.

Tori sonríe contra mis labios antes de alejarse, aún con una mano suave y cálida en mi mejilla. Por segunda vez está buscando en mis ojos como si hubiera algo oculto e importante allí, y luego toma la manija de la puerta y pone un pie en el suelo. "¿El domingo sigue siendo nuestro día especial?"

Mi cara adquiere una expresión consternada. "Me ofende que incluso tengas que preguntarlo. Por supuesto, pero esta vez no salgamos - vendré a tu casa y veremos ese reality show todo el día. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"Perfecto," dice, riendo mientras sale del auto. "Buenas noches."

"Nos vemos."

La puerta se cierra y Tori agita sus dedos antes de meterse a su casa. Espero hasta que la puerta se cierre antes de conducir a casa, sonriendo como un idiota, y mis mejillas palpitan para demostrarlo. No he sonreído tanto desde que mis padres me llevaron a Disneyland cuando tenía cinco años y yo (el informe oficial decía "accidentalmente") lancé a Mickey en un charco de barro.

Me detengo en el camino de entrada y me sorprende ver el auto de mi madre. Un rectángulo de luz naranja brilla desde la sala de estar. No puedo evitar pensar que Tori maldijo mi buena suerte de no tener que ver a mi madre. Ahora es la primera vez que me arrepiento de haberle contado a Trina y a los padres de Tori sobre nuestra relación, porque eso significa que ya no puedo pasar la noche en lo de los Vega. Aparentemente Trina se había quejado en voz alta sobre ese beneficio. Suspirando, me bajo del auto y me dirijo a la puerta principal, entrando lo más silenciosamente posible. Espero poder llegar a mi habitación sin que ella se dé cuenta de mí presencia. Moviéndome lentamente, me quito las botas y la chaqueta, y luego me lanzo de puntillas hacia la entrada de la sala de estar. Puedo ver la parte posterior de la cabeza de mi madre, inclinada sobre la mesa de café. El televisor está encendido pero el volumen es demasiado bajo para ser escuchado. Conteniendo la respiración, empiezo a caminar por el pasillo. Estoy cerca de la puerta del sótano cuando su voz habla tan repentinamente que casi chillo.

"¿Eres tú?"

Maldiciendo mentalmente, agarro la manija de la puerta. "No, soy el Hamburglar ***** ," murmuro para mí misma antes de alzar la voz para gritar "Sí."

"Ven aquí un momento."

Considero ignorarla completamente y solo ir a mi habitación. No sé si ella me seguiría o no. Aunque siempre hay tensión entre nosotras y una dinámica obviamente negativa en general, no peleamos a menudo porque apenas nos hablamos. Aún así, creo que también podría aprovechar la oportunidad y contarle sobre Tori, por el bien de terminar con esto de una vez, porque solo Dios sabe que ella no me presta suficiente atención como para averiguarlo por sí misma.

Estampando los pies ruidosamente, camino con pena hacia la sala de estar. Está sentada sobre el sofá de un cuerpo, con un bolígrafo en una mano y su teléfono móvil en la otra.

¿Dónde has estado todo el día?" Pregunta, como si le importara una mierda.

Cruzo los brazos y me apoyo contra el umbral. "Afuera con amigos. ¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

La cara de mi madre está en blanco. Ella es buena en eso, quería ser actriz cuando tenía mi edad también, pero ahora se ha conformado con ser una agente de talentos. "No tienes que ser tan sarcástica. Soy tu madre. Es asunto mío saber lo que estás haciendo."

Me muerdo la lengua con la docena de comentarios que me vienen a la mente. De alguna manera logro hacerlo y también evito que mis ojos rueden fuera de mi cráneo. La miro en silencio antes de decir, "Bien, ¿y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Me encontré con la madre de Beck hoy en Starbucks. Dijo que tú y Beck aún no se han arreglado." Sus hombros se encogen bajo su chaqueta de punto. "Solo me preguntaba de qué se trataba todo eso, porque sabes que el público ama a una pareja poderosa. Tú y Beck encajan perfectamente en el perfil. Simplemente se los comerían."

El músculo de mi mejilla se tensa y comienza a temblar. Ella me ha estado diciendo cosas como esta desde que era una niña, como si fuera algún tipo de proyecto en el que quisiera obtener una A. "No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo antes de que aprendas a retener información. Beck rompió conmigo. Ya no estamos juntos. No vamos a hacer las paces. Y me importa una mierda eso sobre ser una _pareja poderosa_."

Mi mamá parpadea lentamente, con una ceja hacia abajo. Luego, se relaja y se encoge de hombros nuevamente, como si no le molestara de ninguna manera. "Bien. ¿Y estás viéndote con otros chicos?"

El énfasis en la última palabra parece tener un propósito, y lo noto. "¿Mi vida amorosa de repente te interesa?"

"Todos los aspectos de tu vida me interesan," responde ella. "Mi trabajo es hacer que la gente sea famosa. Necesito saber con qué estoy trabajando aquí."

Me viene a la mente la frase _vete a la mierda_ , pero me la trago. Dando mi mejor sonrisa falsa, bajé la cabeza en un profundo asentimiento. "Bueno, entonces estarás muy contenta de escuchar esto. _Estoy_ saliendo con alguien."

Cuanto más tiempo tardo en explicarme, más frustrada se vuelve la expresión de mi madre. Baja la cabeza y me mira con una mirada que supongo deba intimidarme, pero para mí, parece un poco estreñida. Lo que me hace reír, lo que la enoja aún más, lo que hace que todo sea mucho más divertido.

"Si me estás diciendo que estás saliendo con esa tal - como sea que se llame, esa chica Jori -"

"Oh vamos, no es un nombre difícil de recordar, por Dios." Salgo de la entrada y la miro mientras ella se pone de pie, el sofá todavía está entre nosotras. Pongo mis manos juntas en un aplauso y levanto mis cejas hacia ella. "Dilo conmigo. Tor. Ii. Tori. Tori Vega. Ella es mi _novia_ , mamá."

Esa palabra hace que los labios de mi madre se separen antes de presionarse de nuevo. Da un paso alrededor del sofá y vuelve a quedarse quieta. "No tienes idea de qué clase de error cometes. Esto podría arruinar toda tu carrera. Una aventura con una chica te atormentará por el resto de tu vida." Ella aprieta su mandíbula, su voz ahora baja pero firme. "Y no te apoyaré si esto continúa después de la graduación. No seré tu agente. Sería un esfuerzo infructuoso y eso será enteramente tu culpa."

"¡¿Qué _mierda_ soy para ti?!" Mi voz es mucho más fuerte que la de ella, el volumen repentino hace que mi madre se estremezca brevemente antes de volver a ser severa. "¿Tu hija o una inversión financiera?"

"Mide tus palabras," gruñe, pero no discute mi punto, lo cual solo sirve para probar que es real.

Doy dos pasos grandes hasta que estoy casi nariz a nariz con ella. Sus ojos son de un tono más oscuro que el mío, casi avellana, y es un poco más alta que yo - pero así de cerca, puedo verme en ella. El cierre repentino de la distancia la hace verse visiblemente incómoda, moviendo su peso sobre un pie mientras que el otro se desliza hacia atrás, a punto de alejarse. Inclino mi cara más cerca de la de ella y le susurro, "Jódete," antes de girar y alejarme. La puerta del sótano golpea tan fuerte que juro que temblará todo el nivel inferior de la casa.

Deslizando mi PeraPod de la mesa de luz, me meto los audífonos en mis oídos y pongo la música tan alto como puedo antes de estrellarme sobre mi cama. Pienso en Tori. Pienso en el mañana. Pienso en irme de casa.

* * *

 ***** _El Hamburglar es un personaje que aparece en los comerciales de McDonald's. Siempre estaba intentando apoderarse de todas las hamburguesas, fallando en cada uno de sus intentos. Es ese que está vestido como un bandido a rayas._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del Jori que lancé allí. No pude evitarlo._

 _¡Se agradecen los reviews!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Si los personajes de Victorious tuvieran que trasladarse al univero McDonald's, Jade definitivamente sería el Hamburglar._

 _Me gusta ver a Jade siendo tan Jade, ¿y a ustedes?_

 _Odio a su madre aquí, por cierto._


	26. Chapter 26

**Streetlights - Capítulo 26**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Cuando Jade estaba saliendo con Beck, fui testigo de cómo se besuqueaban. Mucho. Ella definitivamente no tenía miedo de agarrarlo por el cuello y engancharse a su cara en el medio del pasillo. Por lo general, lo hacía de forma posesiva, como si siempre estuviera haciendo una declaración, o un reclamo. En aquel entonces, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la técnica que usaba, a la manera en que lo besaba, porque nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo. Jamás imaginé que estaría en el lugar de Beck con los labios de Jade aplastando los míos, sus manos en mis caderas, siendo el objeto de su posesión en lugar de ser una extraña mirando desde afuera.

Tengo que decirlo; se siente increíble estar en su lugar.

La respiración de Jade es fría contra mi boca mientras se relaja para respirar brevemente antes de colapsarse contra mí otra vez. Mis manos están en su cuello, deslizándose hasta enredarse en la base de su cabeza. Mechones de pelo negro se enrollan alrededor de mis dedos. Sus manos me aprietan las caderas, una solicitud no verbal para que yo me tumbe, así que lo hago, deslizándome a lo largo de mi colchón hasta que mi espalda y mi cabeza estén apoyadas contra las almohadas. Antes de que Jade viniera, pasé una buena hora limpiando mi habitación sin ningún motivo en particular - solo quería que se viera bien. Había trabajado como esclavo sobre mi cama, enderezando las esquinas, asegurándome de que las almohadas estaban dispuestas según el tamaño y separadas por púrpura o blanco, de modo que no se tocara el mismo color, alisando la superficie, lo cual claramente era en vano. Seguramente ahora esté arrugada.

Su lengua - una brillante criatura, déjame decirte - se escabulle casi expectante, deslizándose por la mía antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Ella sabe demasiado a la goma de mascar con sabor a mandarina que vi tirando a la basura cuando llegó, con un único girasol en sus manos. "Porque, ya sabes, eres el sol," dijo, sonrojándose y arrastrando los pies, y fue entonces cuando la abordé con la boca y aún no nos hemos separado.

Nuestro aniversario de un mes fue el viernes, pero tuve que ir al dentista después de la escuela y Jade y yo tuvimos un ensayo el sábado para el Show de Talentos anual de Hollywood Arts. Decidimos esperar y celebrar hasta hoy, domingo, porque siempre ha sido nuestro día, pase lo que pase.

Siento que el tiempo ha pasado literalmente más rápido que un parpadeo. Nuestros compañeros de clase en la escuela se han adaptado al punto de que ya no nos miran cuando nos tomamos de la mano en los pasillos o cuando me dejo caer sobre su regazo en la mesa del almuerzo. Robbie también comenzó a pasar unos días de la semana con nosotros, dividiendo su tiempo entre nosotros y Beck, quien formó un nuevo grupo de amigos y mantiene la distancia. Es triste, pero ni Jade ni yo sabemos realmente qué hacer al respecto. Él nos ha excluido. No hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Sé que todavía le duele a Jade a veces. No solo perdió a su novio hace dos meses - perdió a su mejor amigo, a alguien en quien confiaba y le importaba más que nadie. No ha llorado al respecto desde la primera semana de la separación, pero cada vez que aparece, se pone significativamente más triste, así que cambio de tema bastante rápido. No es que quiera que olvide a Beck, necesariamente, pero sí quiero que lo deje atrás. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo llevará eso.

La mayor parte de mi tiempo libre lo paso con ella. Vamos a Starbucks después de la escuela o a caminar por Los Ángeles, riéndonos de los turistas. El domingo pasado, llevamos a Cat y André con nosotras a la playa y pasamos la tarde allí - todavía tengo las quemaduras de sol pelándose sobre mis hombros para demostrarlo - y algunas veces simplemente nos quedamos tumbadas en mi casa sin hacer nada especial, pero nunca vamos a la suya. De hecho, no he estado allí desde que pasé la noche hace algunas semanas, cuando (aún) no estábamos juntas. Jade dice que su madre ha estado saliendo mucho más a propósito, para tratar de atraparla conmigo, y que no quiere tener ninguna confrontación. "Va a suceder tarde o temprano," intento decirle, pero ella insiste en llevarlo lo más lejos posible en el futuro. Sabiendo lo sensible que es su madre en relación al tema, aprendí a dejarlo ir.

A pesar de que sabía antes de que saliéramos que ella me hacía delirantemente feliz, no esperaba disfrutar de su compañía tanto como lo hago. Cuando no estoy con ella, estoy ansiosamente esperando la próxima vez que la vea. Nos enviamos mensajes de texto. Nos llamamos. Nos dejamos bromas estúpidas la una a la otra en nuestras páginas de Slap (que han sido alteradas cambiándose a nuestro estado de relación - ¡con 52 Me gusta!) Y deslizamos notas por las rejillas de las puertas de nuestros casilleros. Estamos en comunicación constante incluso si no estamos juntas y eso hace que mi corazón cante.

Aunque hay algo que me preocupa - y es el hecho de que no quiero ahogarla. No quiero hacerla sentirse atrapada. De hecho, planeé discutir eso hoy antes de que me... distrajera. Hablando de eso, los fríos dedos de Jade están desapareciendo debajo de mi camisa, subiendo por ella, extendiéndose sobre los abdominales de mi estómago.

Físicamente, nuestra relación ha estado... creciendo. Tiendo a perder todos mis sentidos cuando ella se me acerca, y es por eso que un simple beso casi siempre se convierte en una sesión de besos apasionados. A Jade no parece importarle. Con mis novios anteriores siempre he sido un _poco_ difícil de soltar, pero Jade es una fuerza similar a la gravedad y no puedo luchar contra la física. Hay leyes, después de todo.

Jadeo ruidosamente cuando Jade retrocede - no me di cuenta cuánto tiempo había estado aguantando la respiración. Con la cabeza mareada y los puntos blancos nublando mi visión como confeti, Jade se inclina sobre mi cuello, mechones de su pelo caen sobre mi boca abierta mientras sus dientes mordisquean la carne sobre mi yugular. Un gemido embarazoso sale de mí antes de que pueda detenerlo, mi boca se cierra con fuerza y trago saliva. Jade se ríe entre dientes.

"Eso fue interesante," reflexiona, aún con la boca en mi cuello. Su lengua recorre mi piel y un frío corre por mis brazos, erizándome el vello. "Eres _fascinante_ , Tori."

Suelto una risa entrecortada, solo para callarme repentinamente cuando Jade me muerde con los dientes otra vez. Nunca me han mordido antes - salvo por las pocas veces que Trina y yo entramos en peleas de lucha cuando éramos niñas y ella decidió que morderme era la única manera de asegurar la victoria - y nunca me imaginé a mí misma como alguien a quien le gustaría este tipo de cosas, pero, wow, estoy _totalmente_ de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas. O tal vez es solo porque es Jade. Muchas cosas parecen depender exclusivamente de ella.

"En realidad," de alguna manera me las arreglo para hablar a través del torbellino en el que se ha convertido mi cerebro. Sin embargo, no consigo decir más, porque ahora Jade está chupando mi cuello y se siente increíble. Con los ojos cerrados, mis manos se enroscan alrededor de sus hombros.

Después de unos minutos, sus labios húmedos viajan a mi oído. "¿En realidad?" Pregunta, sonando increíblemente fría teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Es algo injusto que ella pueda permanecer tan lúcida cuando yo me estoy sintiendo como un gran tazón de gelatina, así que la empujo hacia atrás y la miro a los ojos. Jade se incorpora sobre sus rodillas e inclina su frente hacia mí, sonriendo con la mitad de su boca mientras sigo empujándola. Ella se obliga a soltarme, cayendo de espaldas y apoyándose en los codos.

"En realidad," repito. Estoy a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Ella me sonríe y, por Dios, es tan linda. Mis pulgares se deslizan a ambos lados de su mandíbula hasta sus orejas y luego me lanzo y la beso, deteniéndola cuando trata de tomar el control, asegurándome de mantenerme a la cabeza. Ella lleva puesto un top holgado color negro con mangas sueltas hasta los codos, pero con el cuello muy escotado, dejando a la vista desde sus hombros hasta la totalidad de sus clavículas, y paso las puntas de los dedos por su piel caliente hasta que siento los breteles del sostén. Su pecho tartamudea debajo de mí, abandonando su cuello para depositar mi mano sobre el centro de su caja torácica hasta que se hunde alrededor de sus pechos. Es un movimiento audaz, uno que nos deja sin aliento, y cuando retrocedo Jade jadea, con los ojos cerrados y su boca húmeda y abierta. La beso de nuevo antes de alejarme a regañadientes. Mi sangre es un fuerte zumbido en mis oídos que no parece entorpecer la cantidad de respiraciones profundas o temblorosas que salen de mí. Apoyándome en sus caderas, me siento sobre ella, peino mi cabello hacia atrás con una mano y le sonrío. " _En realidad_ , quería hablar contigo sobre algo."

Jade resopla, luego se ríe, y su torso tiembla entre mis piernas. Me alejo de ella y me pongo de costado, con la mejilla en la mano, apoyándome sobre un codo. Ella entierra sus dedos en su espeso cabello negro antes de enfrentarme de nuevo, frunciendo los labios. "¿Y qué sería eso?"

"Okay." Me cambio de posición para recostarme sobre mi estómago y aplaudo mis manos una vez, mirándome los nudillos mientras trato de poner mis pensamientos en oraciones. Finalmente, la miro. "Bueno, okay. Entonces, las cosas van bien, ¿verdad?"

"Yep."

"¿Qué?"

"Van _bien_. Mira, si hubieras estado prestando atención en inglés el viernes en lugar de mirar mi camisa, lo sabrías."

Mis mejillas arden. "¡Yo - yo no hice eso!"

Jade suspira riendo. "Seguro que no, calentorra. De todos modos, sí, las cosas van bien. Genial, incluso."

Mi expresión se suaviza. La miro a los ojos y le dedico una lenta sonrisa. "¿De Verdad?"

"Sí." Su sonrisa es sincera. Encuentro su mano y la llevo hacia mi cálida mejilla, presionándola contra su fría palma.

"Bien. Porque, ya sabes, estamos juntas mucho y pasamos mucho tiempo hablando y solo quería asegurarme de que no te estoy ahogando ni nada, ¿sabes? No quiero que te sientas agobiada conmigo."

Sus ojos se tornan pesados sobre mí por un momento, como frondosos árboles después de una fuerte lluvia. Y luego niega con la cabeza y me da una sonrisa incrédula. "Tori, haces exactamente lo contrario a ahogarme. Me abres, haces que me sea más fácil respirar."

Siento que se me abre la boca y aunque me preparé para decir algo, no sale nada por varios segundos. Chillo un "¿En serio?" con voz aguda, a lo que ella asiente, riendo mientras gira hacia adelante y besa mi mejilla. La retengo en el camino de regreso, esta vez con mi boca; un beso sin lengua ni nada sensual; es solo fervor, un agradecimiento no verbal, porque eso me alivia mucho.

"¿Podemos volver a las caricias?" Jade murmura, su voz es tan ronca que siento hormigas arrastrándose a lo largo de mi espina dorsal. Me río, retrocediendo un poco para estrechar mis ojos hacia ella.

"Bueno, en realidad," empiezo, a lo que Jade suspira y dobla sus manos detrás de su cabeza, recostándose mirando el techo. "¿Qué? ¿Sólo quieres besarme y toquetearme todo el tiempo?"

"Me gusta besarte. Y tocarte. Estás buena," dice, con tanta naturalidad que no estoy segura de cómo responder. Termino tosiendo, sonrojándome y mirando a otro lado antes de que hable, "Aunque, eh, creo que hablar contigo también está bien. Pero todavía estás buena."

Chasqueo mi lengua. Tomando una de sus manos otra vez, me pongo a doblar y desplegar sus dedos repetitivamente. "Está bien, no te enojes."

"Eso es un horrible presagio, Tori."

"Solo, ya sabes, no te pongas a la defensiva hasta que me explique, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las mejillas de Jade se inflan. Luego de soltar el aire, con un ligero movimiento de su mano, ella responde, "No te prometo nada."

"Okay." Me siento de rodillas y la miro con las uñas arañándome los jeans. "Okay," repito, inspirando profundamente. "Quiero cenar con tu mamá."

Silencio. Observo de cerca el rostro de Jade, cómo lucha para mantenerlo pasivo pero finalmente falla: sus cejas caen hacia abajo y una mano se curva sobre sus ojos.

"Dios, Vega, si solo me estabas usando para meterte en los pantalones de mi madre -"

"Oh, cállate. Hablo en serio, Jade. Quiero conocer a tu mamá. Al menos quiero darle la oportunidad de conocerme. ¿Quién sabe? Podríamos llevarnos de maravilla, convertirnos en mejores amigas." Ella me lanza una mirada desde debajo de su mano. "... De acuerdo, tal vez no _tan_ así, pero tú ya conoces a mi madre. Al menos quiero hablar con ella un poco sobre esto. Quiero decir, es problema _mío_ ahora también."

Jade succiona su labio inferior y lo muerde. Con la mano aún sobre su rostro, no puedo leerla, así que simplemente me siento y espero, hurgando bajo mis uñas. Eventualmente, ella sale, pero no sin un fuerte suspiro quejumbroso.

"Ella no es una dama agradable, Tori. No se parece en nada a tu madre."

"Me haces quedar como si viviera en una burbuja acolchada." Cruzo mis brazos "Conocí gente mala antes, sabes, y aprendí a lidiar con ellos. Olvidas que _tú_ fuiste desagradable conmigo durante dos años." Levanto mis cejas hacia ella. "Soy una niña grande, gracias. Creo que puedo manejarlo."

"Qué ruda eres," murmura Jade, meciéndose un poco para poder catapultarse a sí misma a una posición sentada. "¿Significa mucho para ti que conozcas a la perra de mi madre?"

Asiento.

Su pecho sube y baja. "Está bien. Hablaré con ella sobre eso, pero no puedo garantizarte que ella acepte y, ¡hmph!"

La sofoco en un beso, forzándola a tragarse sus palabras. "¡Gracias, gracias!" Con un fuerte jadeo, la suelto, dejándola sin aliento y sola en la cama mientras corro hacía el otro extremo de mi habitación. "Casi lo olvido, ¡tu regalo de aniversario!"

Jade se gira para mirarme mientras levanto una pequeña caja azul con un lazo dorado de la parte superior de mi tocador. Ella frunce el ceño. "Mierda, Tori, esa flor me costó como cinco dólares, no tenías que _comprarme_ nada en realidad."

"Shh." Doblo una rodilla en la cama y me siento, sosteniéndole la caja. Frunce el ceño más profundo, lo toma y remueve el moño de un extremo. Observo su cara mientras levantaba la caja, sus ojos verdes se ensanchaban lentamente hasta niveles casi caricaturescos. Me río antes de poder detenerme.

"Tori," respira, dejando la caja para que pueda recoger su contenido. Es un par de tijeras. Al final de las cuchillas, una cadena se conecta, lo suficiente para que las tijeras se detengan justo en el esternón. Son de plata, aproximadamente del tamaño de mi palma, y en realidad pueden cortar cosas - lo sé, me aseguré antes de comprarlas.

"¿Te gustan?" Sonrío mientras pasa el pulgar por el borde de las tijeras.

"Son increíbles," responde. Me da el collar, desabrocho la cadena y espero a a que gire para levantarle el pelo. Lo deslizo sobre su cabeza y lo cierro de nuevo antes de inclinarme y besar donde la cadena se encuentra con su piel.

El momento se siente tan puro, tan _nosotras_ , que pierdo casi todo el miedo cuando pienso en la madre de Jade. Si le agrado o no, o si no aprueba esto, no iré a ningún lado.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _El Club de los Cínicos - ¿les gustó? Mi parte favorita fue la frase de Jade "Cuando te haces viejo, tu trasero se cae." Literalmente escupí todo._ _Fue brillante._

 _Además, ¿hace un poco de calor aquí, o me parece? Es posible que necesite cambiar el rating pronto ;)_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Bien. He aquí un fallido de mi parte:_

 _La historia originalmente era rating T hasta cierto punto... No es spoiler, técnicamente, ya que las notas del autor lo están diciendo ahí arriba._

 _Yo la puse como M, lo que intensifica el hecho de que, eh, sí, bueno... habrá smut._

 _Dicho esto, saludos cordiales lectores, muchas gracias por sus reviews :)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Streetlights - Capítulo 27**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Mi madre me tiene encerrada en una celda. Estoy tendida en el suelo, con el helado concreto bajo mi mejilla, y miro hacia ella en un ángulo muy incómodo, con el cuello torcido.

Ella tiene una sonrisa en su rostro que es exclusivamente suya y del Guasón, con todos los dientes puntiagudos de oreja a oreja. Sostiene la llave de la celda firmemente en una de sus manos huesudas, sus dedos se curvan como garras mientras la eleva sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos pellizcan el mango de la llave sobre su boca abierta antes de soltarla. Se desliza por su garganta con un gruñido grotesco y puedo ver el contorno de la llave mientras viaja por su esófago. Mirándome otra vez, esa boca masiva se abre de nuevo, pero el ruido que sale de ella no es una risa, sino el chirrido agudo de algo que corre contra un pizarrón.

Una sacudida me despierta del trance. Levanto la cabeza, con la vista borrosa y desorientada, y no estoy en una celda para nada; bueno, supongo que una clase _podría_ considerarse una celda en un mal día, pero esto es solo la clase de pre-cálculo. Estoy sentada en mi escritorio. El maestro está sacando un marcador nuevo del cajón de su escritorio.

"¿Estás bien?"

Miro de reojo a Cat sin mover nada más que los ojos. Su cabello rojo está recogido hoy en un intrincado moño que probablemente requeriría un mapa para ser desanudado. Vuelvo la vista al pizarrón. En respuesta, le doy una esquina de la boca levantada con una sonrisa. "Sí, simplemente cansada," le susurro, recogiendo mi lápiz desechado y pellizcándolo entre mis dedos. Cat continúa mirándome sospechosamente por unos momentos más antes de regresar su atención al maestro.

Esta semana ha sido un infierno. Cada momento en el que estoy despierta, y aparentemente cada momento en el que duermo también, siento que estoy siendo estrangulada por la desalentadora tarea de invitar a mi madre a una maldita cena con Tori. La he estado posponiendo hasta mañana todos los días, pero ahora que es viernes, no me quedan más días. A menos que lo empuje una semana más, lo que no divertiría a Tori en lo más mínimo. Tengo que preguntarle. Hoy.

Paso el resto de mis clases de manera robótica, sin tener que hablar realmente hasta que me encuentro con Tori al final del día. Por supuesto, ella es brillante y dulce como de costumbre, y realmente trato de prestar atención a lo que está diciendo, ya que casi salta a mi lado en nuestros respectivos automóviles, pero mi mente está de vuelta en esa celda espeluznante en la que mi madre me encerró en mi pesadilla, y estoy perdiendo demasiado esfuerzo tratando de analizarla.

Cuando alcanzamos su auto primero, ella se detiene, gira para mirarme y sostiene mis manos entre las suyas. Me concentro en su rostro, tratando de desterrar a mi madre por completo. El sol hace que el marrón de sus orbes casi parezca de color caramelo, con su piel bronceada brillando, y los mechones de pelo girando sobre sus hombros al igual que las tiras de jarabe cada vez que aprietas la botella de miel de maple, como si estuvieran hechos de ese dulce. La sonrisa de Tori se atenúa hasta que no queda nada más que seriedad grave. Sus dientes superiores se deslizan sobre su labio inferior antes de separarse de ellos para hablar.

"¿Estás bien?"

Es la segunda vez que me hacen esa pregunta hoy. Asiento, como lo hice con Cat, pero sé que Tori necesita una explicación. "Sí. Solo, ya sabes. Madre."

Tori asiente, presionando los labios en una línea plana antes de apretar mi mano. "Mira, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres. Si realmente te sientes incómoda y -"

"No." Niego con la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo que sus dientes se cierren. "En serio, no importa si quiero o no. Tengo que hacerlo. Tenemos que hacerlo. Estamos en el puto siglo XXI y no voy a ocultar esto u _ocultarte a ti_ , como si fuera la jodida Edad Media, ¿está bien?"

Tori se muerde la mejilla en una sonrisa. Sonrío, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para poder capturar esos increíbles labios con los míos. Tal vez es solo mi descripción anterior de ella, pero incluso sabe a caramelo. Ella está apoyada en la puerta de su coche cuando me alejo, deliciosamente sin aliento.

"Mamá me asusta. Lo admitiré. Pero estaré condenada de por vida si dejo que ello se interponga en esto." Levanto la cabeza, entornando los ojos. "Después de todo, me gustas _un poco_ cuando vistes elegante."

"¿Un poco?" Repite, inclinando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta. Su labio inferior devora el pensamiento, levantando una de sus manos para que su pulgar e índice puedan acariciar su barbilla. "Hm. De hecho, también me gustas _un poco_ elegante."

"Bastante."

Ella me besa esta vez, y luego la veo alejarse mientras me meto en mi propio coche. De camino a casa, paso por el Starbucks donde Beck terminó conmigo y estoy muy consciente de que nada duele cuando lo miro.

Parece que tengo una suerte realmente terrible cuando se trata de superar algo, porque tan pronto como pienso en el gran progreso que estoy haciendo, veo el coche de Beck estacionado afuera de mi casa. No estoy muy sorprendida - cuando estábamos juntos y teníamos una pelea, había un largo período de trato silencioso antes de que finalmente él cediera y me golpeara la puerta de casa después de la escuela como forma de rendirse. Pero ya _no_ estamos juntos, y esto no es así, por lo que soy cautelosa cuando entro en el estacionamiento de la entrada y apago mi auto. Yendo por el camino de entrada, veo como Beck sale de su auto y su cabeza está baja, sus dedos deslizándose en sus bolsillos mientras se coloca la capucha de la chamarra con la mano libre. Está de jeans y sobresale uno de los botones marrón que se deja abierto, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas arriba. Es más oscuro que Tori y más duro en lugares que no debería recordar tan bien como lo hago - su barbilla, la tableta de chocolate de sus abdominales, sus pequeñas y jodidas rodillas huesudas. Una inmensa sensación de deja vú me consume desde adentro, porque he estado en esta situación exacta antes más de cien veces. Lo único que le queda por hacer es decir que lo siente, poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorro para hacerme reír, y que lo perdone con un largo beso.

Cruzo los brazos y me recuerdo a mí misma lo que pensaba cuando pasé el Starbucks: esto ya no me duele. Y aunque eso sigue siendo cierto, no hace que toda la ruptura y todo lo que conllevó desaparezca al instante. Starbucks fue el 'Lugar del Rompimiento', pero este es el ' _Chico_ del Rompimiento', y ese es un dilema completamente diferente.

Sé que Beck también siente la familiaridad de la situación. Es evidente en la forma en que él no dice nada durante varios minutos, no está seguro de cómo actuar cuando las circunstancias son muy diferentes. Yo tampoco estoy segura, obviamente, pero él es el que vino aquí, así que estoy dispuesta a esperar una explicación.

Finalmente, Beck cede. Tose, levanta la cabeza, y una pequeña parte de mí espera que se disculpe y parpadee como solía hacerlo, pero en cambio dice "Te extraño."

Mis ojos ruedan tan fuerte que me arriesgo a perderlos. "¿Cuántas veces vas a decir eso?"

"Hasta que me creas."

"Oh, te creo." Estrecho mi mirada hacia él otra vez. "Mirándome en el pasillo, siguiéndonos a Tori y a mí de clase en clase, usando a Robbie como tu pequeño espía. ¿Cómo podría pensar que no me extrañas?" Observo con cejas temblorosas cómo Beck mira avergonzado su regazo. "¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste que en realidad no soy como, quizás, una completa estúpida?"

"Mira," comienza Beck, con una mano plantada en la parte posterior de su cuello, sus dedos presionando los músculos allí. "No te estaba _siguiendo_ , solo estaba tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para hablar contigo. Siempre estás con..." Beck se detiene, traga y estira el cuello. "Ella."

"Su nombre es Tori. Puedes decirlo."

Los labios de Beck se contraen antes de volver a asentarse, como si estuviera resistiendo el impulso de mostrarme los dientes como un perro. "Como sea. No estaba acechándote ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería hablar."

Extiendo las manos en señal de obviedad. "Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad, Beck."

Él levanta la cabeza. "Creo..." Su boca permanece abierta por un tiempo, se cierra, luego vuelve a abrirse. Enderezando su espalda, sus ojos se cierran. "Creo que cometí un error."

No estoy segura de lo que estoy escuchando. Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él hasta que no son más que ranuras. "¿En qué? ¿En decirme que estabas entusiasmado por que seamos amigos, pero tan pronto como empiezo a salir con otra persona, me evitas como a un maldito leproso?"

La cara de Beck se tensa. En los tres años que salimos, probablemente pueda contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que lo vi realmente enojado, y ahora que ya no somos novios está superando ese número. "No es solo otra persona, Jade. Es Tori."

"Oh, discúlpame," le respondo. "¿Se suponía que debía esperar hasta que me dieras una lista de pretendientes adecuados? ¿O debería haberte enviado a Tori primero para obtener tu aprobación?" Señalo con un dedo a mi pecho, sintiendo mi enojo manifestarse en mi cara como un rojo peligroso. "Soy tu ex novia, Beck, no un maldito huérfano para regalar cuando se te plazca."

Niega con la cabeza a través de mis palabras, sin escuchar, sacándolas de sus oídos tan pronto como entran. "Jade," dice, con un tono exasperado, como si ya estuviera exhausto por tratar conmigo desde que llegó hace sólo cinco minutos. "Sería como si saliera con Cat," dice, lo mismo que Tori dijo hace unas semanas. "O, dado que aparentemente te gustan las chicas ahora - como si anduviera con André. O Robbie. No me digas que eso no sería muy raro, Jade."

Hago todo lo posible por no ponerme en los zapatos de Beck, pero ahora me veo obligada a hacerlo - lo imagino besando a Cat, o incluso a Tori. Me lo imagino sosteniendo la mano de André, o besando a Robbie en la mejilla antes de ir a clase. Intento ser la persona que estaba arruinada cuando ocurrió la ruptura, antes de que Tori me reparara, veo a Beck con alguien a quien yo consideraba un amigo, y, mierda, eso _duele_ mucho.

"Bien." Doy un suspiro "Está bien, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. Pero llevo un mes con ella, Beck. Tú y yo no hemos estado juntos por más de dos." Levanto mis brazos y los dejo caer. "Ya está. Estoy con alguien que me hace feliz. Estoy feliz. Y si alguna vez te importó una mierda de mi vida, eso debería ser suficiente para ti."

"Pero no lo es," replica Beck, dando un paso al costado. Solo un metro nos separa ahora, lo más cerca que hemos estado desde esa noche en el Karaoke Dokie. "Cometí un error, Jade." Sus ojos son anchos y serios, la voz alta, y empiezo a dar un paso atrás porque este no es un Beck que haya visto antes. "No debería haber roto contigo. Te _amo_."

Un fuerte golpe en mis oídos me alerta de la presencia de mi corazón, lanzándose sin parar una y otra vez sin piedad contra mi caja torácica. Lo que habría dado por escuchar esas palabras hace dos meses. Si él hubiera dicho esto incluso una hora después de romper conmigo, me habría lanzado a sus brazos y nunca hubiera mirado hacia atrás. Hubiera sido suya para siempre, me casaría con él, crecería junto a él, tendríamos algunos niños y nunca volvería a fijarme en nadie más. Y lo enfermo de todo eso es que, una parte de mí todavía lo quiere - algo normal y seguro con él, algo con lo que estoy familiarizada y algo en lo que soy buena. Una relación que no le daría a mi madre más razones para debilitarme, una que no pondría en peligro mi futura carrera - Beck es simple, fácil y _seguro_.

Si tan solo Tori no estuviera en la fotografía ahora, probablemente lo tomaría de regreso ahora mismo, justo en este momento.

Pero ella está. Ella _es_ toda la fotografía. Dejé caer las paredes y ella me aceptó. Ella abrió sus brazos y me dejó caer en ellos, besó mis heridas, las ayudó a sanar, me trató como si fuera digna de amabilidad, aunque ambas sabíamos que no. Tori retiró sus capas y me permitió mirar dentro con toda la fe que tenía en mí, confiando en que no la lastimaría. Y la lastimé como soy propensa a hacer, pero ella me perdonó. Ella me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo. Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo, quiero hablar con ella sobre todo, quiero elegir un departamento con ella, comprar muebles y comida y llenar el refrigerador y ayudarnos mutuamente en las audiciones. Quiero eso _ahora mismo_ \- no importa lo que quería antes con Beck.

Ya no soy la Jade de Beck. Soy de Tori ahora.

"No," le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza con firmeza. Me siento confiada. Me siento fuerte. Me lleno el pecho de ello y observo a Beck bajar de la acera. "Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, Beck," le digo, contenta de saber que eso no es más que la verdad. No lo estoy. No lo he estado por un tiempo. "Estoy enamorada de alguien más." Siento que mi garganta comienza a asfixiarse porque Beck llora abiertamente, dejando que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos y se deslicen por su rostro. Nunca lo había visto llorar antes, y destroza una parte de mí que duele más que el resto. "Y siento que ahora te arrepientas, pero eso fue todo _tu_ culpa. _Tú_ terminaste conmigo. _Tú_ terminaste esto." Señalo el espacio entre nosotros con un gesto de mi mano. "Esto no es culpa mía o de Tori. Es tuya. Deja de intentar que me sienta mal por ello."

Beck parpadea. Un momento después, se pasa el dorso de la mano por las mejillas y mira a otro lado, con expresión adusta y dura como una piedra. Y luego asiente, gira sobre sus talones y se sube a su auto. Se marcha sin mirarme y me acerco a mi casa mientras sostengo mi torso con mis brazos. Lloro en el sofá de la sala, no porque realmente quiera a Beck, sino porque hay una sensación de finalidad sobre todo lo que no puedo contener y Tori me ha convertido en una persona más emocional.

Cuando me recupero, llamo a mi madre a su teléfono celular. Ella no responde en el primer timbre, ni en el segundo, pero sigo llamando hasta que lo hace. No puede ignorarme para siempre, no a su teléfono de trabajo. A la sexta vez finalmente contesta, con una voz ronca y enojada. "Estoy con un cliente, que sea rápido."

"Mañana por la noche, necesito que suspendas tu trabajo por una vez en tu vida y te hagas un espacio para mí."

Ella guarda silencio por un instante, y luego, "¿Por qué?"

"Cena. Conmigo y Tori. Créeme, no fue idea mía. Quiere conocerte. Quiere hablar sobre esto."

Más silencio. Escucho papeles siendo arrastrados. "Solo un momento," dice en un tono más dulce y amable, que obviamente no está dirigido a mí. Escucho sus pasos haciendo eco en su auricular. "Ya te dije que no apruebo esta decisión," dice ella. "Si esto es algún intento de hacer que me guste, es un desperdicio. Tú y ella están destruyendo tus posibilidades de ser exitosa."

"Sí, sí, bla, bla, bla, como sea, construye un puente y supera esa parte de la situación durante cinco minutos, ¿quieres? Estoy pidiéndote que cenes conmigo y con mi novia. O vienes o no. Da igual. Sólo házmelo saber para que pueda decírselo a Tori."

El silencio esta vez es tan largo que creo que ella podría haberme colgado. Un fuerte aliento retumba como estática en el micrófono. "Mañana a la noche. Siete en punto."

Esto me sorprende tanto que ni siquiera sé qué decir, así que simplemente cuelgo. Miro hacia abajo a mi PeraPhone en un tipo de asombro individual. Para ser honesta, esperaba que ella no solo se negara abiertamente, sino que se riera de mí. Pero estuvo _de acuerdo_. Algo me dice que debería tener miedo por este cambio de carácter sin precedentes, así que lo estoy. Estoy asustada.

Trato de imaginarlo, Tori y yo en un lado de la enorme mesa del comedor - que ninguna de nosotras ha usado desde que mi padre se mudó - y mi madre en el otro. En una versión de la fantasía, Tori y yo nos besamos desenfrenadamente para fastidiarla, en otra, mi madre nos está disparando cuchillos, y en otra más, las cosas se están desarrollando perfectamente, y hay una luz al final del túnel.

Enciendo el televisor y pongo un canal que documenta una cirugía de corazón abierto para cerrar mi cerebro y tratar de no pensar en las costillas expuestas como barras de una celda de prisión.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Son las cinco de la mañana y, aunque me dije que debía esperar a terminar/pulir esto mañana, una vez que lo vi, ¡no pude parar!_

 _Espero que tengan un gran descanso de su fin de semana. Los reviews, como siempre, son muy apreciados._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** ¡Holis!_

 _¿Cómo estuvo su Nochebuena?_

 _La mía bien. Nunca me habían obsequiado tantos calcetines de colores en mi vida._

 _No me gustaría que Jade fuese mi ex novia, con la que intento volver desesperadamente, y me dijera esas cosas tan duras. Ouch._

 _En fin, tengan buen fin de año. Que el año que entra sea mejor, meh._


	28. Chapter 28

**Streetlights - Capítulo 28**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Diciembre en California no promete el mismo clima que el resto de los Estados Unidos - mientras que el norte y gran parte del este están cubiertos de nieve, tenemos suerte si aquí cae algo por debajo de los sesenta milímetros durante los meses de "invierno". Como mucho, tengo que agarrar una chaqueta liviana, como la que estoy usando ahora. Es sencilla, de cuero, negra y simple, con la cremallera plateada cerrada a mitad de camino para que se vean los botones de mi blusa azul oscuro. Pero a pesar de la chaqueta y el hecho de que la brisa que actualmente se lava contra mi cara ni siquiera podría considerarse fría, tengo la piel de gallina arrastrándose como hormigas sobre mi carne.

Frotándolas con las manos, apoyo mis caderas contra mi auto y suspiro. El viento me atraviesa el pelo - lo he peinado para la ocasión, la mitad superior recogido en un moño apretado bien alto sobre mi cabeza, mientras que el resto cae por mis hombros en cascada. También trabajé como esclava frente al espejo durante una hora y media con mis brochas de maquillaje y otras herramientas para mejorar mi aspecto antes de salir de casa, solo para quedarme frente a mi automóvil con las llaves en la mano. Puedo sentir los bordes filosos clavándose en la piel de mi palma y sé que si tuviera que apretar un poco más fuerte, probablemente sangraría, tal vez hasta me cortaría una arteria, y entonces tendría una excusa para no ir a esta cena esta noche y podría evitar toda la situación.

Mis labios se comprimen. Ese sería un buen plan si Jade no supiera tanto sobre la anatomía humana (a lo cual culpo por completo de los días que pasó en el Cuerpo Humano cuando era niña) y si cortarme tan superficialmente no fuera suficiente para hacerme volver con un gimoteo.

Tampoco ayuda en absoluto que fui yo quien sugirió esta cena, quién la quería, quién presionó a Jade para que sucediera, así que todo este malestar es culpa mía y no tengo a nadie a quien culpar. No es que me arrepienta o que no quiera terminar todo esto con la madre de Jade, porque lo quiero. Quiero sentarme y hablar con ella. Quiero intentar que ella me quiera, o al menos me tolere, para así mi relación con Jade no se sienta tan tensa al final. No quiero que Jade sienta que estoy haciendo su relación con su madre mucho más imposible.

Sé que Jade no me culpa por nada de esto. Ella y su madre ya estaban en malos términos mucho antes de que yo entrara en escena. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no estoy haciendo otra cosa que ampliar la brecha. Antes, estaban como en un 'alto el fuego'. La relación definitivamente no era saludable, pero como no había comunicación alguna, nadie estaba lastimado. Pero ahora que he entrado en escena y he trastornado el ya frágil equilibrio, están en guerra nuevamente.

Es mi culpa, y al menos tengo que intentar solucionarlo.

Tomando aire profundamente, abro mi coche y me adentro. Mi teléfono anuncia la llegada de un mensaje de texto con un tintineo. Abro el mensaje mientras enciendo el auto.

 _Jade West_

 _El monstruo no está aquí todavía. La comida se está enfriando, así que ven lo antes posible._

Intento relajarme mientras respondo con un emoticón y un signo de exclamación que no me representa necesariamente. Salgo del camino de entrada, comenzando a conducir hacia la casa de Jade, mis nudillos estallan cuando mis dedos se curvan alrededor del volante. Probablemente sea estúpido, pero la madre de Jade me aterroriza. Habiéndola encontrado solo una vez, todavía puedo recordar cada detalle de su expresión helada, cuán extrañamente similar era a la forma en que solía ser Jade antes. Incluso imaginarme sus fríos ojos otra vez - ahora con una razón real para odiarme - hace que la piel de gallina en mis brazos parezca como si nunca fuera a desaparecer.

Demasiado rápido para mi gusto, llego a la casa de Jade. Me puse a revisar mis pantalones de vestir negros y mi blusa en busca de pelusas o cabellos caídos, volví a aplicar el brillo labial en el espejo, agregué otro poco de perfume justo debajo de mi cuello y me aseguré de no haberme olvidado ponerme desodorante antes de salir de la casa. Sin excusas, me arrastro fuera del auto, con el bolso colgado de mi hombro, y tomo pasos cuidadosos y regulares hacia la amenazante puerta de entrada de Jade. Se abre antes de que llegue, un pie en el escalón del porche delantero y el otro todavía en el suelo, congelado en su lugar mientras Jade se revela centímetro a centímetro. Ella está usando un vestido; la mitad inferior es negro y recto, rodeando sus muslos blancos con tanta fuerza que habría jurado que se lo había pintado. La parte superior es casi del mismo tono azul que mi blusa, la V profunda del corte enmarca el collar que le compré en nuestro aniversario. Las cuchillas de la tijera están cerradas, la punta de ellas descansa justo arriba de la hendidura de sus senos. Si eso no fuera suficiente para sacarme el cerebro por las orejas, la cara de Jade se ve fuertemente acentuada por la forma en que su cabello está recogido en una coleta alta, sencilla, perfecta y apretada, con su cara redonda y completamente expuesta, haciendo que sus pómulos se vean más nítidos que nunca, sus ojos más grandes, más verdes.

Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que Jade me está mirando con la misma expresión boquiabierta, pero ella habla primero. "¿Eres vidente o qué?" Una ceja arreglada se alza sobre mí cuando una sonrisa se apodera de sus labios.

"¿Qué?" Miro mi blusa. "¡Oh! Nop. Una total coincidencia, me temo. Pero estoy segura de que tu madre pensará que lo planeamos solo para fastidiarla. ¿Cómo podría rechazarnos cuando _coincidamos tanto_?"

Los labios de Jade se elevan en una sonrisa. Abriendo la puerta, paso adentro. Mi bolso y mi chaqueta cuelgan de ganchos en el vestíbulo antes de que los dedos de Jade se deslicen en los míos y me empujen hacia la cocina. Salto cuando veo a un hombre parado sobre la estufa; es moreno - incluso aún más que André - y lleva un delantal, mirándonos desde debajo de dos cejas muy gruesas.

"Esto no sabrá tan bien si esperas mucho más," dice, con tono áspero y molesto. "¿Pensé que estaba sirviendo para tres...?"

Jade suelta mi mano y se dirige hacia un cajón en el lado opuesto de la cocina. Cuando se da la vuelta, sostiene un par de billetes en la mano, que aprieta contra la palma del hombre. "Vete a casa, Chef Freier. Yo me ocuparé de servir." Su rostro se endurece. "Si es que el monstruo aparece."

El chef no está escuchando. Reúne algunas cosas antes de irse. Tan pronto como la puerta de entrada se cierra, me dirijo a Jade, apoyándome en la isla contraria en el medio de la enorme cocina. "¿ _Contrataste_ a un cocinero?"

"Tengo muchos talentos, Tori", dice Jade, mirando por encima del borde de la olla en la estufa. "Canto como un ángel, tengo capacidades de actuación que envidiarían a los ganadores de Óscars, y escribo obras de teatro que demandan la atención de Broadway. Sin mencionar que puedo hacer que tus rodillas se conviertan en gelatina con una sola mirada." Ella mira por sobre su hombro para probar su punto, y tal vez es solo el hecho de que lo está señalando que hace que esos ojos sean aún más deslumbrantes, pero mis piernas se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de ceder. "¿Pero cocinar?" Jade hace un sonido de 'tsk' con su lengua. "No es mi fuerte que digamos."

La cocina huele a especias y carne. Aunque probablemente sea delicioso, no tengo hambre. En realidad, todo lo contrario. Siento que todos mis órganos se están reorganizando a sí mismos, efectivamente golpeando mi estómago en el proceso. Mis ojos siguen corriendo hacia la entrada de la cocina, con las orejas apretadas esperando por el sonido de la puerta de un auto cerrándose o unos tacones haciendo clic en el pasillo.

"Dios, Tori, te estás poniendo verde." Jade rodea la isla, juntando sus manos en mi rostro. Sus palmas son frescas en mis mejillas, los pulgares deslizándose debajo de mis ojos. "Pensé que esto era lo que querías. No me digas que vas a vomitar o algo así."

"No," digo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto es lo que quiero. Quiero hablar con tu madre. Es decir, no espero que me ame, pero si tan solo pudiera contar mi versión de la historia..." Me encojo. La mano de Jade me llega a los hombros. "Estoy muy nerviosa. No quiero empeorar las cosas."

"Tori." Jade entorna los ojos. "Tú no hiciste nada malo. Las cosas entre mi madre y yo eran una mierda incluso antes de conocerte."

"Sabía que dirías eso," suspiré, frunciendo el ceño. "Y lo entiendo, pero, no sé. Si ella me odia me da igual, pero no quiero que ella te odie a ti."

La expresión de Jade se detiene por un momento. Ella mira hacia otro lado, los dientes deslizándose sobre su labio inferior antes de que su mirada se desplace nuevamente hacia la mía. "Si mi madre me odia, entonces es su culpa. No es mía, y definitivamente no es tuya, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella se inclina, sus labios caen sobre los míos. Se demoran un rato, húmedos y cálidos; mi mano se engancha en la parte posterior de su cuello antes de que ella se aleje. Sus ojos están cerrados y su frente se encuentra con la mía mientras suelta un largo suspiro. "Hizo que la primera parte de mi vida fuera un infierno y, sin importar cómo se resuelva esta noche, no voy a dejar que ella joda el resto." Sus pestañas gruesas retroceden, sus iris verdes se encuentran con los míos. "¿Entendido?"

Asiento con la cabeza. Ella me besa de nuevo.

Esperamos media hora antes de que Jade diga 'Al carajo con esto,' y comience a preparar los platos. En el momento en que nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor (que es ridículamente enorme para una casa de dos personas que nunca comen juntas) la comida esta fría pero deliciosa. Jade sirve una pequeña copa de vino para cada una. Nunca he tomado alcohol en mi vida, por lo que el escozor en mi estómago es extraño pero para nada desagradable. Ella llama a su madre dos veces pero recibe a su contestadora automática en ambas ocasiones. En el segundo intento, Jade deja un mensaje que incluye decirle a su madre que ya no piense en ella como una hija y que disfrute de ganar dinero con los hijos calificados como 'mejores' de los demás.

Jade deja el plato de su madre, con la comida intacta y fría, sobre la mesa. Migramos a la sala de estar donde Jade me pone en su regazo, con la TV sonando delante nuestro, pero ninguna de nosotras la mira. Ella no dice mucho y la dejo con sus pensamientos, mi frente en su sien y mis dedos masajeando los nudos apretados en su hombro.

Que tu madre se olvide de algo tan importante para ti debe ser un nuevo nivel de decepción y dolor. Literalmente no puedo imaginarme lo que siente Jade porque mi madre es completamente opuesta a la suya. Mi mamá siempre ha estado allí para mí, con su fantástica sonrisa apoyándome, tal y como debería ser una madre. Antes de que fuera amiga de Jade, nunca se me ocurrió que quizás estaba tan enojada todo el tiempo por su vida hogareña. En ese momento, fui lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que todos los que conocía eran felices solo porque sí. Pero tengo suerte. He sido extremadamente bendecida y privilegiada cuando se trata de mis padres y las relaciones que tengo con la gente. Pero todas las personas que Jade ha amado y en las que ha confiado, en algún momento u otro, se volvieron contra ella. Es una maravilla que no se haya rendido por completo.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de retirarme y acariciarla, su pecho respinga dolorosamente bajo mi brazo, y entonces está llorando. No es un llanto tierno. Llama a su madre con todos los nombres que se le ocurren, maldice, grita y escupe amenazas que pueden estar vacías o no, todo su cuerpo tiembla con la intensidad de su ira. Es como ver las burbujas explotando de un volcán a punto de hervir, o una nube de hongo estallando en el cielo. Y no hago nada más que abrazarla, acariciarle el cuello y la espalda con la palma de la mano, porque incluso si es ella la que se deja caer, yo la recompondré.

Esta no es la primera vez que la veo llorar, pero ahora que estoy tan enredada con ella, ahora que soy consciente del hecho de que me estoy enamorando de ella, me duele mucho. Siento que me arden los ojos cuando se aferra a mí, su garganta áspera de tanto gritar mientras llora en mi hombro. Entonces se me ocurre que, aparte de tal vez Cat, soy la única persona en la que Jade puede apoyarse. Ella nunca tuvo a su madre y Beck ya no es una opción. Sólo estoy yo. Aprieto más a Jade, más cerca, para intentar de forma no verbal hacerle saber que no iré a ningún lado.

La agito en mis brazos, le susurro al oído y me niego a dejarla ir hasta que se detenga. Lleva un tiempo, pero finalmente ella está quieta y callada contra mí. Me atrevo a retroceder y soltarla. Sus ojos están hinchados pero secos. Ella evita mi mirada mientras pasa sus dedos debajo de sus ojos y se apoya contra el sofá. Un silencio se establece entre nosotras, alto y pesado.

Y luego, "sé que esto va en contra de las reglas, pero... ¿Crees que podrías pasar la noche?" Finalmente, ella me mira, con los ojos grandes, llenos de dolor y tan tristes que me rompe el corazón. "Realmente no quiero estar sola en este momento."

"Por supuesto," respondo sin siquiera pensarlo. Levantando el dedo índice, me levanto del sofá y vuelvo a la puerta principal, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso. Mi madre, naturalmente, responde de inmediato - nunca ha ignorado una llamada mía, pensando que en cualquier momento la necesitaría desesperadamente, y de nuevo me recuerda que Jade no tiene lo que tengo y que se lo merece tanto. Considero mentir, decirle a mamá que decidí quedarme en lo de Cat, pero la verdad sale en tonos tranquilos y controlados. Mi madre es una persona comprensiva y, aunque duda, me hace jurar que no le contaré a Trina ni a mi padre, y luego me deja ir, diciéndome que me asegure de que Jade sepa que nuestra casa también es su hogar.

Cuando regreso, Jade ya está bien. La TV está apagada, dejando toda la casa en silencio. Ella se levanta y se alisa la parte delantera de su vestido con las manos. "Lo siento," murmura, tosiendo bajo con la garganta.

"No te disculpes." Me acerco a ella, tomándola de la mano cuando está a mi alcance. Sus ojos se dispersan por el suelo hasta que mi mano se encuentra con su mejilla, obligándola a mirarme. "No vas a dejar que ella arruine el resto de tu vida, ¿bien?"

Me responde con una sonrisa apretada. "Bien."

Le brindo la mirada más tranquilizadora que puedo. "Bien. Ahora, quitémonos estas incómodas ropas formales y veamos algo espeluznante, oscuro y sangriento, ya que esas cosas te excitan."

" _Tú_ me excitas."

Mi corazón retumba fuerte en mis oídos. Ignorando el ardor en mis mejillas y otras áreas de mi anatomía, me encuentro con los ojos de Jade con la mayor valentía que puedo. "Bueno..." Trago saliva y giro, caminando deliberadamente hacia la puerta del sótano. "Siempre podemos hacer otras cosas."

"Otras cosas."

Miro por encima de mi hombro. Jade está sonriendo - se ve tan sexy y está sonriendo y estoy caliente por todas partes, con el pulso palpitando a mil por hora en mi cuello.

"Otras cosas," repito, abriendo la puerta. Los ojos verdes de Jade son brillantes y ambos dicen _vamos_.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _P_ _ara aquellos de ustedes que esperaban la confrontación entre Tori y la madre de Jade (que es bastante usual viniendo de ustedes, si todos los mensajes que recibí en tumblr son referidos a algo así) no tengan miedo. Su enfrentamiento ocurrirá en el capítulo después del siguiente porque… tambores, por favor ~_

 _¡El próximo capítulo cambiará el rating de esta historia a M! El momento que todos hemos estado esperando._

 _Conténgase e intenten quedarse con sus pantalones, ¿sí?_

 _Pero sí, el drama continuará después del tan esperado 'amor entre chicas'. Además, ayer fue mi cumpleaños número diecinueve, por lo que un review sería simplemente fantástico._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** OMG lo siento tanto... Se que tardé mucho en actualizar... De verdad, lo siento mucho._

 _Es verano, son vacaciones y vivo en la playa y ya saben... ugh._

 _Prometo subir capítulos más seguido._

 _El próximo será bueno, de verdad. Lo que todos esperamos - cofcof smut cofcof - todo este tiempo._

 _Saludos y que anden muy bien._


	29. Chapter 29

**Streetlights - Capítulo 29**

 _ **|Jade|**_

Beck fue mi primer todo. Mi primer beso real, mi primer novio real, mi primera vez. Ambos éramos vírgenes, así que toda la experiencia fue lenta y cuidadosa - no incómoda, solo curiosa. Pasamos más tiempo mirándonos y tocándonos el uno al otro que teniendo relaciones sexuales, y el sexo en sí era torpe y un poco doloroso, como se supone debe ser. Pero nos volvimos buenos en eso. En casi tres años, hemos aprendido bien. Sabía (todavía sé) dónde y cómo tocarlo. Conozco sus puntos débiles, sus cosquillas, las partes de su cuerpo en las que le gusta ser mordido o arañado. Y él me había estudiado igual de cerca; tenía una comprensión firme de lo que me hacía sentir bien y era (¿es?) un experto en el campo de complacerme. Beck sigue siendo tan familiar para mí, algo tan seguro y cercano, que cuando mis ojos se vuelven hacia Tori, quien ahora está sentada tentativamente sobre el borde de mi cama como si fuera a explotar, mis pies se quedan pegados al piso con miedo.

No es que le tenga miedo a ella o a su cuerpo o al hecho de que es una chica o algo así. Tengo acceso a internet y, como todos los demás, me he aventurado en algunos de los rincones más oscuros (los que digan lo contrario están mintiendo). Sé cómo funciona. Sé que puedo resolverlo.

Es solo que ella no es Beck. Ella es alguien nuevo. Tengo que volver a aprender todo de nuevo; es como repetir un año en la escuela. No va a ser fácil. Tendré que prestar atención, tomar notas, recordar detalles, y no es que no quiera hacer todo eso porque, especialmente con la forma en que Tori se está mordiendo el labio en este momento, _definitivamente_ quiero hacerlo. Solo estoy asustada de que tal vez ella sea algo en lo que yo no sea buena. Y quiero ser buena con ella más que nada en el mundo ahora.

Trago saliva, observando como Tori se inclina hacia el suelo para quitarse los tacones. Distraída, hago lo mismo, y los pateo junto a la mesa de noche. El silencio es denso entre nosotras.

Los dedos de Tori se dirigen hacia el botón superior de su blusa. Ella se remueve nerviosamente.

"No tenemos que hacer nada," balbuceo, sonando más asustada de lo que había planeado. "Quiero decir, no es que no quiera ni nada, pero estaba bromeando allá arriba. Podemos ver una película. O podemos simplemente dormir. Yo no -" Parpadeo y sigo sintiendo el dolor en mis ojos por mi llanto reciente, con un latido distante aún resonando en mi cabeza. "No quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras."

La sonrisa de Tori apenas puede verse. "No me siento presionada," dice. Sus dedos desabrochan el botón. Más piel de caramelo queda expuesta a mí; el más leve indicio de la pendiente de su pecho. Contengo la respiración. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Jade." Sus cejas parpadean. "Bueno, en realidad no, soy virgen, obviamente, pero sé qué elección estoy haciendo." Ella duda, frunciendo el ceño y recorriendo la habitación con su mirada hasta llegar hacia mí. "A menos que no quieras hacer esto, por supuesto."

"No no." Niego con la cabeza y ambas manos antes de volverlas a apoyar sobre mi falda. "No, confía en mí, ya estoy a bordo de este barco. Soy el _capitán_ de este barco."

"¿Y yo qué sería entonces?" Tori ríe y se muerde el labio otra vez y, maldita sea, eso es tan sexy. Otro botón de su blusa es liberado.

Sonrío con un lado de mi boca. "El oficial al mando." Avanzo unos pasos, deteniéndome justo antes de dar un brusco giro hacia mi tocador. Puedo sentir sus ojos curiosos en mí mientras recojo mi PearPad y lo pongo al borde del escritorio. Después de deslizar mis dedos varias veces y cerrar algunas ventanas de aplicaciones, se muestran mis listas de reproducción. Tengo varias de ellas - una para cuando estoy enojada, otra para hacer ejercicio, una para cuando estoy realmente enojada y - allí. Un conjunto de canciones acústicas. Normalmente la escucho cuando estoy escribiendo o cuando trato de calmarme. Parece apropiado y la música no es un gran problema para nosotras dos. Giro el volumen lo suficientemente alto para que ambas lo escuchemos antes de volverme a Tori. Ella aún sonríe; su expresión sin aliento.

"¿Estás bien?"

Tori respira profundamente. "Sí, solo… Ya sabes." Ella levanta sus manos antes de dejarlas caer contra sus rodillas. "No quiero estrellar el barco."

Me río, caminando hacia ella otra vez. La electricidad aparece en el espacio que hay entre nosotras. Los vellos de mis brazos se ponen rígidos. Tomo un lado de la cara de Tori y me lanzo firmemente hacia abajo para encontrar sus labios algo apresurada. Ella es tan malditamente suave y Beck era todo firme y duro. Casi siento como que podría romperla. "Déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Murmuro contra sus labios, sintiéndolos estirarse en una lenta sonrisa contra la mía.

Su risa se rompe con su respiración pesada. "Okay."

Abro los ojos para estudiar su cara. Está ruborizada. Con un dedo bajo su barbilla, la beso de nuevo, sintiendo como se desliza hacia atrás sobre la cama. Bajando cuidadosamente sobre sus caderas, mis rodillas se plantan a cada lado de ella. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran, calientes y resbaladizas, y sus manos están sobre mis muslos desnudos, con las yemas de sus dedos tibios descansando justo debajo del borde de mi vestido.

Puedo sentir su pulso latiendo cuando poso mi mano sobre su cuello. Es casi frenético. Se siente cálida en todos lados; sus labios calientes, sus manos temblorosas, y me toma un minuto darme cuenta de que estoy tan nerviosa como ella. No importa que no sea virgen o que ya haya tenido intimidad antes - aún sigue sintiéndose como la primera vez con Tori. Tori, esta chica increíble con un corazón hecho de oro - no, hecho del mismísimo puto _sol_. Esta persona que ha decidido que, por alguna extraña razón, vale la pena gastar su tiempo, paciencia y esfuerzo en mí, a pesar de que no he hecho nada en el pasado para merecerlo.

Tori - mi sol, mi novia, esta chica de la que me estoy enamorando.

La idea me aturde. Me recuesto, jadeando, y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para terminar de desabrocharse la blusa. No tengo mucho tiempo para sentarme y apreciar el repentino acto de Tori _quitándose la ropa_. La he visto en bikini antes, así que esta vista no es exactamente nueva, pero ahora es diferente porque es algo más privado. Es para _mi_.

Su piel es de un bronceado brillante. Me inclino y beso su clavícula. Ella está tan cálida; me arden los labios, me quema la lengua, mientras sus manos tibias y temblorosas recorren mi vestido. Sus uñas se deslizan tentativamente por la carne de mis muslos y luego vuelven a caer, deslizándose hacia adentro y vuelven a subir, y, Dios, para alguien con poca experiencia en este campo, definitivamente sabe cómo volverme totalmente loca sin conocerme.

"La cremallera," respiro contra el cuello de Tori. Ella se detiene. "Mi vestido. La cremallera está detrás en mi espalda."

"Oh," respira por la boca, dando otra risa entrecortada mientras una mano deja mi pierna para agarrar la cremallera. Tira hacia abajo despacio hasta que está lo suficientemente lejos como para tener suficiente espacio para deslizar la prenda por sobre mi cabeza, dejándome solo con mi sujetador y mis bragas de un solo golpe. Tori me mira, su pecho se hincha y se desinfla a una velocidad vertiginosa. Soy un fantasma en comparación con ella, mi carne pálida es prácticamente fluorescente. Pero ella me mira como si estuviera esculpida en mármol, una estatua griega destinada a ser admirada.

Levanto mi pierna para que pueda quitarse los pantalones de vestir. Se unen silenciosamente junto con mi vestido en el piso. Me apoyo contra las almohadas en la cabecera de mi cama y me tomo un momento para mirar realmente todas las curvas y líneas que componen a Tori; como las colinas de sus rodillas y las concavidades detrás de ellas, la pequeña cueva de su ombligo y el oleaje de cada seno. Es hermosa, y no me doy cuenta de que lo he dicho en voz alta hasta que su rostro se oscurece con un rubor, y entonces sus manos viajan hasta detrás de su cabeza para desatar su cabello. Una cascada de mechones ondulados cae por sus hombros desnudos antes de que ella termine de quitarse la gomita de pelo hacia atrás y me apunte con la mirada, con sus ojos dubitativos y las cejas temblorosas.

"Te desafío," digo, con los labios divididos en una amplia sonrisa. Ella ríe, estira el brazo aún con la gomita en su mano, apuntando hacia el suelo y la suelta. Esta rebota y gira debajo de mi mesa de luz.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, libero mi cabello para mantenerlo en alto con las manos antes de dejarlo caer. Hay una onda definida justo donde estaba sujetado, las cortinas negras se balancean a ambos lados de mi cara. A diferencia de Tori, no le doy suficiente tiempo para desafiarme antes de dejar que la gomita vaya en su dirección, mirándola estremecerse de falsa sorpresa cuando la lanzo y choca contra su hombro. Sus labios se separan en una gran 'o', con las cejas casi fuera de su frente.

"Eres _una_ -" Tori se arrastra a través de la cama, entre mis piernas, y sus dedos se curvan sobre mis lados. Doy un breve grito mientras ella me hace cosquillas, retorciéndome debajo de ella, riendo ruidosamente en su oído.

Me las arreglo para empujarla hacia un lado, y luego para que quede su espalda contra la cama, volviendo a mi posición de ser yo quien controle todo, con ambas piernas a los lados de sus caderas otra vez. Tori está sonriendo de todos modos, casi diabólicamente, y en lugar de tomar represalias con palabras, la beso de nuevo. La alegría se funde en algo más íntimo mientras sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, y el beso crece con fervor. Cuando su lengua se encuentra con la mía, siento que respira con fuerza a través de su nariz, y doy el siguiente paso deslizando mis manos debajo de su espalda. Para cuando se aparta y me observa parpadeando una vez, el broche de su sujetador ya está suelto, y ella me mira delirantemente, como si estuviera ebria.

"¿Estás segura?" Muerdo mi labio y la miro respirar, sus pupilas viajando de un lado a otro mirando mis ojos, y, antes de que trague y asienta, sonríe ansiosa. Sin mi ayuda, se quita el sostén y lo arroja sobre la creciente pila de ropa en el suelo, luego se apoya en sus codos y me besa, y entonces compruebo con certeza que está segura.

Tomo suavemente un pecho en mi mano, con el pulgar pasando a lo largo de su oscuro y pequeño pezón. Ella responde con un sonido contra mi boca, algo carnal y casi como el comienzo de un gemido. Cubrí su mandíbula con besos, trabajando y haciendo un camino a lo largo de su cuello. Tori cae completamente contra las almohadas, sus manos cayendo al lado de su cuerpo apoyadas sobre la cama mientras comienzo el acelerado viaje de explorar su cuerpo.

De por sí es algo increíble solo en lo estético, pero a un nivel más profundo, es mucho más que solo eso. Tiene un lunar debajo de su pecho izquierdo que quema mis labios cuando lo beso. Sus caderas son sensibles a mi tacto, temblando bajo mis dedos viajeros. Sus manos se aprietan y se convierten en puños que se abren y se cierran mientras exploro, acaricio, beso, lamo sobre cada parte suya que pueda ver con mi aliento. Su respiración se vuelve tan rápida que empiezo a preocuparme, forzándome a salir del país de las maravillas de su cuerpo para nadar hacia su cara, con expresión preocupada.

"Tori," susurro, colocando una mano justo entre su pecho y su caja torácica. "Respira. _Lentamente_ , antes de que te desmayes."

Tori tiene los ojos cerrados. Ella traga, asiente, toma una respiración profunda, y la suelta lentamente entre sus dientes. Su corazón todavía está acelerado, puedo sentirlo tamborileando contra mi palma, pero finalmente está en algún lugar cerca de lo normal. "Lo siento," dice ella, con los ojos abiertos de nuevo. "Es solo que - estoy tan - esto está tan, tan _bueno_ , eres tan buena en esto -"

No puedo evitar la sonrisa presumida en mi cara. "Oh, todavía no has visto nada." Le beso los labios otra vez antes de desaparecer por la longitud de su cuerpo nuevamente. Ella descansa sobre un codo para mirarme, nuestros ojos se cierran mientras me deslizo por el plano de su estómago y sobre sus piernas. Sus muslos temblorosos se separan para mí. Siembro otro beso en el borde de sus bragas y el cuerpo entero de Tori entra en erupción con escalofríos, la piel de gallina corriendo por su carne a una velocidad fascinante. Las estudio con admiración por mucho más tiempo de lo que lo haría una persona normal, solo retrocediendo por el gemido de Tori.

Recomponiéndome, presiono mis dedos en el interior de la rodilla de Tori y los arrastro lánguidamente hacia su muslo. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia desde su centro, puedo ver la humedad de sus bragas. Es un sentimiento emocionante saber que ella está en este estado por mi culpa. Hace que mi cabeza gire y no puedo contenerme más, por lo que engancho mis dedos en sus bragas y tiro de ellas por la longitud de sus piernas. Todos los nervios de Tori se han ido, reemplazados por el deseo, por la necesidad, puedo oírlo en sus respiraciones estrepitosas, en sus gemidos insensibles.

Beso su muslo interior, sintiendo la carne temblar debajo de mis labios. Mi mano fantasmea sobre su centro, sus caderas están tensas luchando por no levantarse. Ella hace otro sonido, este es más profundo y más animal que el que he escuchado de ella alguna vez antes, y me sacude hasta el corazón.

No espero ni un segundo. No le pregunto si está lista, porque claramente lo está. Ella está más que lista. Así que le quito descuidadamente el cabello de su rostro y con la otra mano presiono un dedo contra su clítoris. La sola estimulación de mi tacto de por sí es suficiente para que casi grite. La miro, su cabeza gira hacia un lado, con un nudillo pellizcado entre sus dientes.

"No te contengas," le digo, rodeando lentamente su clítoris. Gime más fuerte, aleja el puño de su rostro y se suelta.

Es hermoso, verla así por acción de una de mis manos. Esta es música real, creo - la melodía de su placer es mejor que cualquier actuación que alguna vez haya dado. Cuando siento que comienza a tensarse debajo de mí, con sus gemidos más fuertes que nunca, abruptamente me detengo. Tori gime, un sonido que debería ser jodidamente _ilegal_ , es tan sexy - y entonces me mira.

"¿Por qué - ?

Y hasta ahí llega, porque deslizo dos dedos dentro de ella antes de que pueda terminar su pregunta. Observo cómo los ojos de Tori primero explotan y luego se cierran con fuerza, las manos en puño sobre las mantas.

"Oh, por _Dios_ -" jadea, y no pierdo más tiempo, sabiendo que está cerca del borde así como está ahora. Bombeo mis dedos a un ritmo constante al principio, dentro y fuera, y de vez en cuando los curvo hacia arriba. Mi pulgar mantiene una presión constante contra su clítoris.

Siento como se consolida el orgasmo, el clímax de su canción. Apartando mi pulgar del camino, me inclino y chasqueo la lengua contra ella, una, dos, tres veces, y luego se derrumba como una pila de platos que golpean el uno contra el otro. Mi nombre se pierde en las olas de su clímax, sus músculos internos se comprimen y su piel brilla por el sudor. Sus dedos se entrelazan a través de la parte posterior de mi cabeza y se aferran fuertemente, un dolor que no es para nada desagradable hace arder mi cuero cabelludo. Y entonces sigo, no me detengo - sigo probándola, lamiéndola, chupando el lío de su clítoris hasta que vuelve por segunda vez, esta vez más frenética que la primera. Me detengo solo cuando sus temblorosos muslos caen exhaustos contra el colchón.

Me siento. No he quedado sin aliento como ella, pero me toma un minuto para frenar mis pulmones y volver a un ritmo de respiración normal. Tori tarda el doble de tiempo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, calmándose de a poco. Cuando se abren, estoy acostada a su lado, dibujando ochos en su estómago.

"Wow," murmura.

Miro su expresión soñadora y su sonrisa, riéndome. "¿Te gustó?"

"¿ _Gustarme_?" Tori se ríe. Aunque todavía está temblando, rueda hacia mí y me besa en la mejilla. "No hay palabras lo suficientemente fuertes como para describir cómo me sentí recién."

Garabateo una cruz sobre el costado de sus costillas. "¿Cómo se siente dejar de ser virgen?"

Una sonrisa se desliza sobre sus labios. Ella se mece hacia adelante y me besa. Estoy segura de que puede saborearse en mi boca y me temo que eso podría hacerla enojar, pero solo parece estimularla más. "Asombroso," susurra, con los párpados pesados mientras nos separamos. Es mi turno de sentirme sin aliento, veo la habitación dando vueltas mientras me envuelve con un brazo por sobre la espalda y arranca el broche de mi sujetador.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, tiro el sujetador por un lado de la cama y, para mi sorpresa, encuentro a Tori inmediatamente pegando su boca a uno de mis pechos. Doy un sonido de sorpresa que se convierte en un gemido cuando su curiosa lengua prueba la sensibilidad del pezón endurecido. Lentamente, mi mente se separa de mi cuerpo, hasta que no soy más que un pensamiento, solo sensaciones, solo las manos errantes de Tori mientras sigue las curvas de mis costados, el poco espacio entre mis pechos. Me empuja sobre mi espalda y se extiende a horcajadas sobre mí, sosteniendo su cabello hacia un lado con una mano mientras besa cada centímetro de mi pecho y mi estómago. Mis tobillos se enganchan a su espalda, el calor quemando mis venas con cada roce de sus labios y dedos.

"Para ser una novata," murmuro en algún momento, sin aliento, "eres jodidamente buena en esto."

Tori sonríe contra mi ombligo. "Aprendo rápido," se jacta. Ella se retira y pongo mis bragas sobre mis rodillas, donde luego toma el control y las deja caer al suelo. Los dos estamos completamente desnudas ahora, iluminadas por la tenue luz de mi habitación. Nos miramos la una a la otra y luego recuerdo que puse música. Las palabras flotan en un tenor suave y susurrante:

 _We're like noughts and crosses that_

 _(Somos como ceros y cruces)_

 _Opposites always attract_

 _(Los opuestos siempre se atraen)_

Somos el sol y la luna; un eclipse.

Tori actúa con confianza. Ella trabaja lenta y cuidadosamente, siempre juzgando mi reacción con sus ojos, pero encuentra su camino hacia mi clítoris y lo domina rápidamente. El más leve roce es suficiente para dejarme despejada por el borde, por lo que mantiene los círculos pausados que dibuja. Gimo su nombre, un sonido débil que puede haberme molestado bajo diferentes circunstancias, pero estoy tan completamente consumida en Tori, con Tori, que solo me preocupo por ella, por mí, por nosotras y _esto._

Cuando un dedo se desliza lentamente dentro de mí, me siento completa, el placer recorre mi interior como ráfagas de calor. Las palabras me abandonan sin pensarlo, sin construcciones ni previsión - _más, sí, por favor, Dios, mierda, Tori, más rápido, oh, Tori, Tori, Tori,_ \- hasta que solo es una larga secuencia de sonido ininteligible.

De manera experimental, baja su cabeza y pasa su lengua por mi clítoris solo una vez, y eso es todo lo que necesito.

El blanco explota detrás de mis párpados, desterrando todo rastro de coherencia, toda racionalidad. Su nombre escapa de mi voz una vez más, desesperadamente fuerte. Lo hubiera considerado algo patético si no hubiera sido _Tori._

Pero se siente tan _bien_.

Me lleva un tiempo bajar mis pulsaciones. Ella me está sonriendo mientras lo hago. Mi dormitorio se enfoca un poco más tarde en mi campo de visión, tengo un latido distante todavía presente incluso cuando cambio de posición mis piernas ligeramente.

"¿Estuve bien?" Pregunta después de un minuto, con cierto toque de duda en su voz.

Le doy la mirada más incrédula que puedo, dadas las circunstancias. "Tori, _Dios."_ Me río, retorciendo mis manos por mi cabello mientras me pongo en posición de indio. "Estuviste jodidamente _increíble_. Y, por suerte para nosotras..." Coloco dos dedos contra su rodilla y acaricio la piel bronceada hasta su muslo. "Tenemos toda una noche para navegar sin problemas."

"¿Sólo dime cuántas referencias náuticas más vamos a utilizar esta noche?"

"Todas las que se necesiten hasta que yo consiga el pez gordo."

" _Jade_."

"Okay, Okay." Sonrío, lanzándome hacia adelante para besarla. Su boca sabe a mí, a nosotras, y eso hace que mi corazón se hinche. "Máxima velocidad, allá vamos."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Bien, ahora quiten sus manos de sus pantalones. No pretendan que no lo sé._

 _Estoy publicando esto unos días antes porque literalmente no pude escribir nada más (incluido mi ensayo que vence mañana) hasta que terminé esto. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Reviews, para mí, son mi tipo de tesoro enterrado. Así que, eso sería encantador._

 _Por cierto, las dos líneas que tomé prestadas son de una canción llamada "Always Attract" de You Me At Six._

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Solo puedo decir que lo siento._

 _Sé bien que pasaron muchos meses, pero la rutina, el trabajo, el estudio, el amor y todas esas cosas me alejaron de FF._

 _Sepan que he vuelto y prometo actualizar semanalmente, igual que antes._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, volver a esta historia y con este capítulo tan especial debe ser lo más hermoso que puedo ofrecerles tanto yo con la traducción como el autor al crearlo._

 _Saludos y buen fin de semana :) :) :)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Streetlights - Capítulo 30**

 _ **|Tori|**_

Lo primero que veo cuando abro los ojos es una calavera. Un atisbo de miedo serpentea alrededor de mi garganta y casi grito hasta que soy bombardeada con mil imágenes a la vez, la mayoría son de piel expuesta, labios jadeantes y la dulce cueva donde se encuentran las clavículas de Jade, y sus muslos, y sus manos, y su lengua, y -

 _Oh._

Me relajo con un largo suspiro que cruza a través de mis dientes. Estoy en la habitación de Jade. La calavera es una decoración de Halloween que, por supuesto, Jade encontró atractiva para adornar su mesa de luz. Pasé la noche aquí. Y anoche, hicimos... cosas.

Presionando un puño sobre mi ojo, ruedo sobre mi espalda y miro sobre mi hombro. Jade está de frente a mí, su cara en la almohada, con los labios ligeramente separados. Sonriendo, me tomo un momento solo para estudiarla, para absorber completamente todo sobre la noche anterior. Cada momento fue hermoso - _ella_ es hermosa. Vi todo de ella anoche, las partes secretas que nunca he visto de nadie más. Era privado, cercano y nunca entendí la definición de intimidad hasta que ella me lo mostró ayer. Mi corazón comienza a temblar de solo pensarlo, dando pequeños golpes emocionados contra mis costillas. Aún risueña, tiro lentamente la manta y me pongo de pie. Recojo mi ropa del suelo y me dirijo al baño de Jade. Después de hacer lo mío y lavarme las manos, deslizo mis largas piernas de nuevo en mi ropa interior y abrocho mi sostén a la espalda. Pronto sigue la blusa, pero no me molesto en abotonarla.

Se siente extraño - no, no es extraño, simplemente nuevo (y sorprendentemente agradable) experimentar una "mañana después" *****. Todavía hay un tipo de atmósfera privada en el ambiente que conserva el momento, como si fuera de las paredes de este dormitorio no existiese nada más. Todo el mundo tuvo que hacer una pausa para que Jade y yo pudiéramos tener un tiempo de paz, solo nosotras - sin padres, ni Beck, ni futuro, ni nada. Es diferente de antes, no sólo la sentí dentro de mí físicamente hablando, sino también en mi pecho, tamborileando y yendo sincronizada con el ritmo de mi corazón, y ahora está en todas partes. Ella ha estado dentro de mí, sí - cosa que suena casi pornográfica, pero no quiero decirlo así. Nos conectamos. Estamos vinculadas en un nivel diferente, más profundo ahora.

Mientras me pongo los pantalones, trato de no pensar en el hecho de que Jade ha estado en este nivel con alguien más. Para mí es diferente porque soy - _era_ virgen. Ella ya experimentó esto con otra persona. Casi me hace sentir celosa al saber que Beck llegó a tener a Jade así, cuando aún estaba fresca y nueva. No es que realmente cambie nuestra experiencia, porque todavía es la primera vez solo entre nosotras, pero creo que me hubiera gustado ver a una Jade inexperta tratando de aprender cómo hacerlo todo. Sonriendo ante mi reflejo en el espejo y pasándome los dedos por el pelo, me recuerdo a mí misma que fue igual de agradable que ella sea quien tenga el control.

Me palpo los bolsillos en búsqueda de mi teléfono pero están vacíos. Doy un paso atrás en la habitación de Jade, la chica ahora acostada sobre su estómago con su cara presionada profundamente en su almohada, respirando aún con sueño. Palpo los compartimientos de la cómoda y los estantes para saber si mi teléfono está allí, solo para recordar que lo había dejado en mi bolso arriba. Caminando sigilosa sobre la alfombra, me encamino cautelosamente por las escaleras hasta la puerta del sótano antes de deslizarme por ella. La casa del otro lado es tranquila y creo que debe estar vacía. Un reloj que paso me dice que son casi las diez de la mañana; seguramente mi madre ya habrá llamado. Desciendo mis pies descalzos por el suelo en mi camino hacia mi bolso, todavía colgando del gancho junto a la gran puerta de entrada, y me profundizo en ello hasta que encuentro mi teléfono. Efectivamente, hay una llamada perdida de mi madre y dos textos, uno de Cat y otro de André. Inclinándome sobre la brillante pantalla, giro sobre mis talones y comienzo a regresar al sótano. Hoy es domingo. Es nuestro día especial, mío y de Jade, y todo lo que quiero hacer es acurrucarme en la cama con ella, tal vez ver algunas de esas películas sangrientas que tanto le gustan, hablar mucho, comer helado y navegar un poco más, si sabes a lo que me refiero -

"Tú."

Una sacudida similar a 1000 voltios de electricidad agita mis huesos. Mi teléfono se resbala de mis dedos y cae ruidosamente contra el piso, con la pantalla mirando hacia abajo. Agarrando la parte delantera de mi blusa aún desabrochada, me giro, con el corazón resonando como platillos en mis oídos. La repentina adrenalina hace que la madre de Jade parezca aún más brillante en la entrada de la sala de estar, como si un líquido fluorescente y espeluznante estuviera corriendo por sus venas en lugar de sangre. Ya está vestida para el día: pantalones negros y elegantes, similares a los míos en realidad, y una blusa turquesa que se agarra con fuerza a su garganta. Me pregunto, distraídamente, si le duele tragar. Su cabello está recogido en un hombro, no es tan oscuro como el de Jade, pero si mucho más rizado. En realidad, es bastante guapa, como una especie de feroz dragón. Si ella no se viera tan bien vestida, probablemente habría dicho que era hermosa, pero, como se ve ahora, con sus cejas como flechas afiladas sobre su nariz y sus labios apretados en una línea dura, luce antipática.

Una mezcla de 'uh' y 'oh' y 'er' sale de mi garganta, de alguna manera. Torciendo mi torso lejos de su mirada, lucho con los botones de mi blusa. Pensé que, por decencia a mi propia privacidad, esperaría hasta que terminara, pero la madre de Jade - Jasmine, me recuerdo a mí misma - aunque es difícil imaginarla como una persona con un nombre, comienza a rodearme. Lleva botas pesadas que golpean contra el piso de madera del pasillo de una manera depredadora, y siento mi garganta apretarse bajo su mirada escrutadora. Por algún milagro, he logrado cerrar la mitad inferior de los botones, pero no tengo tiempo para terminar el resto porque Jasmine está de pie frente a mí, con las manos a la espalda. Ella está demasiado cerca para mi comodidad, así que deslizo un pie hacia atrás para tratar de poner distancia entre nosotras.

"Tori, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de Jasmine es engañosa, pero estoy demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer algo más que asentir. Ella imita el gesto, los ojos parpadeando brevemente sobre mi camisa, que se cierra con una de mis manos. Aprieto mis dedos con incomodidad bajo su mirada que atrae su atención hacia mi rostro. "¿Tuvieron una pijamada?"

"Yo -" No sé qué decirle. Miro por encima del hombro, hacia la puerta del sótano de Jade. Está un poco abierto, pero un tramo de escaleras todavía nos separa. Quiero a Jade aquí. Tengo la impresión de que estar sola con Jasmine es tan aterrador como estar encerrada en una jaula con un león hambriento. "Yo, uh. Sí. Pasé la noche aquí." Curvando un mechón de pelo revuelto detrás de mi oreja con mi mano libre, desvío mis ojos hacia el piso. "Lo siento, lo siento, probablemente deberíamos haber preguntado -"

"Oh, no." Las manos de Jasmine se levantan en una posición de rendición antes de doblarlas sobre su pecho. "De todos modos, no es como si ella hiciera lo que yo diga que haga."

Ofrezco una sonrisa débil y asustada. Sin saber qué más decir, termino incómodamente en silencio. Tengo miedo de agacharme y levantar mi teléfono, así que en lugar de eso enfoco mis ojos en él, tomando conciencia de que mis dientes muerden demasiado fuerte el interior de mi mejilla recién cuando realmente me duele. "Te perdimos el rastro anoche,", digo, tapándome la zona dolorida de la mejilla antes de continuar. "Esperamos, pero tú, eh, nunca apareciste."

"Tenía lugares a los que ir, gente con quien hablar. Entonces," Toda la falsa alegría se ha ido de su tono. "Eres su novia."

El pecho se me hincha con un respiro, recobro el coraje para encontrarme con los ojos de Jasmine. "Sí," digo firmemente, asintiendo también.

Los ojos color esmeralda de Jasmine se estrechan. "Te das cuenta de que este es un error horrendo de ambas partes, ¿verdad? Vas a Hollywood Arts, ¿no? Una prestigiosa escuela de artes escénicas para los niños más talentosos que esperan algún día ser -" sus labios se flexionan en una sonrisa dura, sus manos se reúnen frente a ella para que sus dedos puedan desplegarse, imitando una explosión de algún tipo. "estrellas," termina, la sonrisa desapareciendo. "¿Es eso correcto?"

Tragando, doy un breve asentimiento. "Sí. Bueno, quiero decir, eso no es todo lo que quiero de la vida. Solo quiero ser, ya sabes, feliz."

" _Feliz_ ," repite Jasmine. "¿Te ha contado alguna vez de cuando era pequeña?"

El cambio repentino en la conversación me toma por sorpresa. Tampoco puedo evitar darme cuenta de que ella nunca llama a Jade por su nombre, aunque decido que comentarlo solo haría las cosas más tensas. "Uhm, no, realmente no," le respondí con inquietud. Jade me había contado incidentes aislados algunas veces, pero por lo general evitaba todo lo que era antes de Hollywood Arts tanto como podía. "¿Por qué?"

Los labios de la mujer se contraen en esa sonrisa inquietante de nuevo. "Desde el momento en que pudo hablar, pudo cantar. Después de eso, bailaba, y más tarde, actuaba. Cuando tenía cinco años, tenía más talento en el dedo meñique que la mayoría de los niños en todo el cuerpo." La cara de Jasmine se endurece. "Lo único que siempre ha querido era ser famosa. Estar en el cine, cantar y bailar en el escenario, ser conocida. Ha trabajado durante años para llegar a donde está ahora, en camino a convertirse en la próxima gran estrella, y aún así, ¿tienes la audacia de entrar en su vida y destruir todo por lo que alguna vez ha trabajado?"

Su tono ha cambiado tan rápido que siento que podría tener un látigo o algo por el estilo. Ella se lanza hacia adelante, forzándome a ir hacia atrás, una de mis manos se acerca ciegamente detrás de mí hasta que encuentra la pared del pasillo. Mi garganta se cierra, no es que pueda decir mucho de todos modos, porque Jasmine se reanuda rápidamente.

"Ser _feliz_ puede que sea suficiente para ti, pero no es lo que ella quiere. No es lo que ella merece. Se merece fama, reconocimiento y ser una estrella. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

No puedo hacer nada. No puedo hablar ni moverme, así que simplemente la miro boquiabierta, con los ojos ardiendo, el signo revelador de que las lágrimas están por salir.

"Por supuesto que lo estás," dice ella. "Quieres que llegue a la cima. Quieres que tenga éxito. Pero ella no puede hacer eso contigo figurando en su vida. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Mi boca se abre y se cierra varias veces, pero nada sale, todavía no puedo conectar mi cerebro a ella. Parte de mí - mejor dicho _todo_ de mí sabe que ella tiene razón. Estoy haciendo que las posibilidades de Jade de tener éxito sean mucho más difíciles. Ella podría perder todo lo que siempre quiso en la vida solo por mí.

¿Tan poco valgo la pena? ¿Es así?

Un dolor en mi pecho responde mi propia pregunta.

 _No_ , pienso, parpadeando una vez y sintiendo una lágrima caliente quemarme la mejilla. _No valgo eso._

"¿Qué _mierda_ estás haciendo?"

Jasmine y yo giramos al mismo tiempo. Jade está de pie frente a la puerta abierta del sótano - vestida, gracias a Dios, aunque puedo decir que simplemente agarró lo que pudo para subir las escaleras más rápido. Su holgada camiseta negra deja al descubierto un hombro y sus pantalones a juego están retorcidos en la cadera. Su pelo está enredado, tiene el maquillaje oscuro corrido alrededor de sus ojos, y si hubiéramos estado solas le hubiera dicho que es hermosa, a pesar de que se ve aún más enojada que su madre.

Hablando de eso, ella inmediatamente retrocede, con las manos cerrándose detrás de su espalda otra vez. Jade lanza sus ojos hacia mí, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás una vez en una orden silenciosa que dice 'ven aquí', y no tengo ninguna objeción. Hubiera corrido hacia ella si la distancia hubiera sido más larga. Para cuando tiene un brazo a mi alrededor, estoy temblando tanto que es como si un terremoto se desatara en mis huesos. Me aferro a Jade, manteniendo mis ojos en el piso.

"Solo estábamos hablando," dice Jasmine, con voz controlada, casi agradable. El brazo de Jade se aprieta alrededor de mi cintura.

"No parecía eso," dice a través de sus mandíbulas apretadas. "¿Dónde estabas anoche?"

Entonces levanto la mirada. La cara de Jasmine está luchando entre la ira y la insulsez. "En lo de tu padre."

Siento aún más el shock correr a través de Jade. Su cuerpo da un pequeño salto al lado del mío.

"¿Qué?" Dice, con la voz sin aliento e incrédula.

Los hombros de Jasmine se enderezan. "Esta situación es drástica. Por lo que requiere medidas drásticas." Jasmine entra a la sala de estar, desapareciendo de nuestra vista, pero Jade se apresura a soltarme para seguirla. Permanezco de pie en el pasillo, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos a mi alrededor, tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Fuiste con _papá_ porque crees que el hecho de que tenga una novia es _drástico_?"

"Él siempre fue mejor para hablar contigo de las cosas que haces y no tienen sentido."

"¡Yo no soy la que no tiene sentido! ¡ _Tú estás_ siendo irracional! ¡Por el puto amor de Dios, mamá!"

Hay silencio por unos instantes, y puedo imaginarlas mirándose la una a la otra con esa mirada helada que ambas tienen, tan fría e implacable. Entonces, "Espera." Es la voz de Jade, sonando incómoda. "No volviste a casa en toda la noche. ¿Acaso tú - oh _dios_ , mamá."

Jasmine resopla. "¿En qué te perjudica a ti con quién pase la noche?"

Algo se rompe. El sonido es tan fuerte y penetrante que salto de nuevo, me apresuro dando la vuelta por la entrada de la sala de estar. Jade está de pie en medio de una lámpara rota, los fragmentos negros de vidrio cubiertos por sus pies en un amplio círculo. Jasmine no se ve para nada alterada por ello. Jade está respirando pesadamente, con la cara contraída por la ira.

"Entonces, ¿es perfectamente normal que te acuestes con tu ex marido pero yo no puedo estar en una relación con mi _novia_? ¿Una relación sana y normal, por una vez en mi maldita vida? No, en serio, ilumíname madre, sobre qué mierda está mal contigo, así puedo empezar a entender de dónde carajos viene tu lógica."

Un músculo tiembla en la mandíbula de Jasmine. El silencio transcurre entre ellas solo con el sonido de la respiración frenética de Jade y mi propio corazón latente. Finalmente, la madre de Jade se relaja, las líneas en su frente se suavizan. "Tu padre estará aquí pronto para hablar contigo. Si después de eso, todavía no estás dispuesta a cooperar, entonces estás sola."

El cuerpo de Jade se tensa de nuevo. "¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso?"

"Exactamente lo que crees que significa." Una sonrisa, tan terriblemente mala en su rostro que no puedo describirlo como algo más que maldad pura, se curva en sus labios. "No pagaré por tu próximo semestre en Hollywood Arts. Me llevaré el automóvil. Tendrás suerte si sigues viviendo aquí después de todo esto."

Observo el rostro de Jade desplomarse, su mandíbula inferior tartamudeando por el esfuerzo de pensar en algo que le devuelva la compostura. Estoy llorando libremente ahora, mirando pero sin poder decir nada para proteger a Jade, para defenderla. Todo lo que puedo hacer es estar allí, inútil, indefensa, viendo cómo la vida entera de Jade se desmorona solo por mi culpa.

"¿Alguna vez me amaste, mamá?"

La pregunta sorprende a Jasmine y a mí. Casi cruzo la habitación y la tomo en mis brazos porque ver a Jade tan lastimada me hiere más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus ojos verdes giran peligrosamente hacia su madre, quien ya está en una postura irremediablemente recompuesta en su mayor parte, aunque tiene los ojos bajos.

"Estoy hacienda esto porque lo hago."

La cara de Jade se aprieta de nuevo. "Esa es la más grande cantidad de mierda que he escuchado en mi vida. ¡Ella es mi novia!" Jade lleva un dedo hacia mí. "Me preocupo por ella. Se preocupa por mí. Me hace feliz, mamá. Por una vez, soy realmente _feliz_. ¿Y quieres quitarme eso?"

"Me lo agradecerás algún día," comienza Jasmine, pero Jade la interrumpe agarrando una mesa, la que supongo que debe ser donde la lámpara ahora destrozada había estado descansando, y la voltea. Choca ruidosamente contra el piso.

"¡No!" Jade ruge. "¡Vete a la mierda!" Se da la vuelta y camina estrepitosamente, justo sobre el cristal, ignorando cualquier dolor que pueda causar, y me toma por el codo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. La sigo, dejando mi teléfono en el piso mientras caminamos hacia el sótano. Ella me suelta cuando llegamos a la puerta, donde lentamente me siento, tirando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho. Jade zumba alrededor de su habitación, abriendo cajones con brusquedad, y saca un bolso de lona aparentemente de la nada. No me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que comienza a meterle la ropa.

"¿Jade?"

"¿Qué?" Se apresura a contestarme y chasquea la lengua, sus ojos evitándome mientras continúa metiendo pares de pantalones en su bolso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Empacando. No puedo seguir aquí."

Trato de tragarme el nudo en la garganta, pero mi voz se tambalea de todos modos. "¿A dónde vas?"

Jade duda. Ella me mira, con los brazos llenos de ropa y una expresión confundida. "A tu casa."

Mi labio tiembla, mi pecho hace un gran esfuerzo mientras contengo un sollozo. "Jade, yo - ¿y si - ¿qué pasa si tu madre está en lo cierto? ¿Qué pasa si esto -" extiendo mis manos "- realmente está mal?"

La ropa en sus brazos cae al suelo en un montón. Ella me mira, con algo entre la ira y la incredulidad, antes de cruzar silenciosamente la habitación. Sostiene mi cara con ambas manos. Así de cerca, puedo ver los grumos dejados por su máscara de pestañas y las ínfimas manchas marrones en sus iris; esas pequeñas cosas que la hacen tan hermosa para mí.

"Tori, no empieces," dice, firme y exigente. "No empieces con esa mierda, ¿okay?"

"Tu madre dijo que todo lo que siempre quisiste fue ser grande en Hollywood." Toco la mejilla de Jade con dedos anhelantes. "¿Qué pasa si yo hago que todo eso se vaya?"

Jade niega con la cabeza bruscamente y presiona su frente contra la mía. Sus ojos se cierran. "No lo quiero en absoluto si no puedo tenerte a ti también."

"¡Estás perdiendo todo! ¡ _Por mí_ , Jade!"

"¡Tú estás asumiendo el mismo riesgo!" Ella se aleja lo suficiente como para encontrarse con mis ojos, con las manos apretadas sobre mi cabeza. "Ambas estamos poniendo en peligro nuestras carreras, sí. ¿Y qué importa? ¿Qué mierda importa, Tori?"

"Porque estaré bien si nunca me vuelvo famosa. No es lo que siempre he querido. Pero es toda tu vida. Toda tu vida, Jade. No puedo, no puedo ser la razón por la que pierdas _todo_."

Jade retrocede - quiero suponer que no me hará daño, ya que sus manos se han convertido en puños. "¿Es que no lo _entiendes_ , Tori?" Ella está a punto de romperse, de hacerse añicos igual que la lámpara de arriba, y casi espero ver pequeños pedazos de ella estallando en el suelo. "¡Tú eres mi _todo_!"

La miro, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y trazan un camino hasta mi mandíbula. Después de unos momentos, me presiono sobre mis temblorosas rodillas, pero solo la miro fijamente.

Trato de imaginarme mi vida sin ella, y el dolor que se me mete en la boca del estómago me duele más de lo que podría hacer cualquier cuchillo.

No sé quién inicia el beso. De alguna manera, colisionamos la una con la otra, los dedos de Jade me revuelven dolorosamente el pelo, pero no me importa nada, solo besarla con tanta pasión como puedo, todavía ahogando mis sollozos. Jade se los lleva lejos. Tardamos unos minutos en calmarnos y aún más en separarnos, pero finalmente las dos estamos sentadas en el borde de su cama, con las manos todavía aferrándonos desesperadamente a la otra en nuestro regazo.

"Me voy a ir a casa ahora," le digo, mirando su garganta tensa por las palabras. "Solo estoy empeorando las cosas estando aquí ahora mismo. Quiero que hables con tu padre y tu madre tan racionalmente como puedas, ¿de acuerdo?" Espero a que ella asiente. "Y si las cosas todavía no funcionan, entonces yo hablaré con mis padres. Aprieto su mano. "Pero vamos a lidiar con esto primero."

Jade libera una mano de las mías y se limpia los ojos. "Está bien," susurra.

No hay mucho más. Demasiado pronto para mí, subo las escaleras de nuevo, esta vez con mi camisa abrochada, tomando mi teléfono del suelo y dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada con Jade pisándome los talones. Ella me besa en la puerta y le hago prometerme que me llamará lo más pronto posible. Nos quedamos allí por un tiempo, mi cabeza contra su hombro, su mano fría presionada contra mi espalda.

Y luego me voy, con su casa desapareciendo en mi espejo retrovisor.

Paso de largo cada luz roja en mi camino a casa.

* * *

 _ ***** Aquí usa el término "morning after", que sería algo así como la mañana siguiente luego de una noche de... ya saben._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Me_ _dolió casi físicamente escribir esto. Vamos a prender fuego a Jasmine, ¿eh?_

 _Además, acabo de conseguir empleo, por lo que además de la escuela las actualizaciones serán un poco menos frecuentes. Continuaré haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar una vez a la semana, pero si omito una, pueden estar seguros de que estaré empacando artículos para clientes insistentes y/o durmiendo de cara en un libro de texto._

 _¡Los reviews (casi 900 chicos, santas mierdas) son lo más apreciado!_

* * *

 _ **T/N:** Cuanto drama, ¿no?_

 _Tori es tan sensible pero tiene fortaleza, sí._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo._


End file.
